


Bound by Blood

by the_truth_will_light_the_sky



Series: Bound by Blood [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ancient Eos, Brothers, Derogatory Language, Episode Ardyn Fanfic, F/M, Gen, Good Ardyn Izunia, Healer! OC, Other, Pre-Final Fantasy XV, Protective Older Brothers, Racist Language, Romance, Slow Romance, Somnus is a confused bastard, Young Ardyn Izunia, Young Ardyn Lucis Caelum, Young Somnus Izunia, Young Somnus Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 96,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_truth_will_light_the_sky/pseuds/the_truth_will_light_the_sky
Summary: This was posted on my tumblr blog on December 14, 2018. Link below :)I decided to use Izunia as Ardyn and Somnus' names. This fanfic will be a little canon-divergent, as Ardyn and Somnus were both ordinary people, the children of the Citadel's (Insomnia's first name) protector, Tonitrus Izunia. They will possess the power of glaives only when the rightful king has been chosen.Writing this down around mid-October, I wasn’t sure how Ardyn’s relationship was like with his brother, Somnus. In my mind, they loved one another. They respected one another and were loyal to a fault. But kingship and power had always had poison, do they not? So in my mind, I weaved this idea that despite wanting to defend and love his brother at all costs, Somnus succumbed to jealousy.As children until they were adults, what Somnus destroys, Ardyn fixes.People loved Ardyn for his compassion and they feared Somnus for his penchant for power and violence.And so in the end, jealousy took its residence deep within Somnus’ heart. But his love for his brother still lingered somewhere inside him.Would he choose family over power? One person over the whole world?https://the-truth-will-light-the-sky.tumblr.com/post/181105509108/beginnings-somnus-slow-down-twelve-year-old





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my tumblr blog on December 14, 2018. Link below :) 
> 
> I decided to use Izunia as Ardyn and Somnus' names. This fanfic will be a little canon-divergent, as Ardyn and Somnus were both ordinary people, the children of the Citadel's (Insomnia's first name) protector, Tonitrus Izunia. They will possess the power of glaives only when the rightful king has been chosen.
> 
> Writing this down around mid-October, I wasn’t sure how Ardyn’s relationship was like with his brother, Somnus. In my mind, they loved one another. They respected one another and were loyal to a fault. But kingship and power had always had poison, do they not? So in my mind, I weaved this idea that despite wanting to defend and love his brother at all costs, Somnus succumbed to jealousy. 
> 
> As children until they were adults, what Somnus destroys, Ardyn fixes. 
> 
> People loved Ardyn for his compassion and they feared Somnus for his penchant for power and violence. 
> 
> And so in the end, jealousy took its residence deep within Somnus’ heart. But his love for his brother still lingered somewhere inside him. 
> 
> Would he choose family over power? One person over the whole world?
> 
> https://the-truth-will-light-the-sky.tumblr.com/post/181105509108/beginnings-somnus-slow-down-twelve-year-old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve year old Ardyn Izunia finds his brother, Somnus, caught up in his usual bouts of tomfoolery.

“Somnus, slow down!” 

Twelve year old Ardyn shouted as his younger brother made off with his chocobo at a dangerously lightning-like speed.

“I - I can’t!” Somnus yelled as he tried his best to stop the oversized bird, its talons barely touching the ground in its haste to run amok the wild fields of Eos.

Sand burst all over Ardyn’s face as he tried to catch up, but every one knows how fast black chocobos can run, especially when frightened.

Unfortunately for the younger brother, the chocobo did not notice the debris in front of him and it pitched the poor creature and Somnus crashing to the ground. He landed on top of a heap of rocks that grazed his knee.

Rushing over to the bawling child, Ardyn hoisted his brother up and inspected the bleeding leg.

“Why in the world would you even run off like that?” he said sternly, watching his brother’s face twist in pain.

Whimpering, Somnus answered, “I played with father’s blade, Ardyn. I think I almost decapitated one of his prized birds.”

His eyes, dark blue like the midnight sky were deep pools of emotions so bottomless that Ardyn couldn’t figure out much about how Somnus truly felt at times.

Ardyn sighed in exasperation. “If you wanted to have your own sword, just say so, I’m sure father wouldn’t mind. But you have to apologize though.”

“Well, I still have the sword now. D’you wanna see?” Somnus said sheepishly, showing the hilt as it shone brightly in the summer sun.

Ardyn took the sword in his hand and smiled at the intricate patterns on it. He had always admired the craftsmanship of weapons and never really its true use. 

Somnus, however, seemed to be the opposite. He even loves using makeshift weapons such as tree branches or brooms as his sparring tools and pretending to be a warrior, oftentimes battling the neighbor's chickens and just today, his father’s chocobos. The latter didn’t end well, apparently.

Shaking his head, Ardyn sheathed the sword in his belt and picked his brother up. 

“You have a lot of explaining to do to father once we get home. But first, let’s clean these wounds out.”

In the end, Ardyn gets the scolding for his brother’s mischief and yet he shrugged it all off once Somnus apologized. 

“I’m used to it by now,” he said, patting his brother’s shoulder.

“As long as you have my back, you’ll always have my support,” Ardyn said, procuring a tiny dagger from his pouch and gifting it to his still invalid brother.

“Always,” Somnus grinned, holding the dagger close to his heart.


	2. Servitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Eight year old Somnus wants to be a soldier much like his father, Lord Protector Tonitrus Izunia. He enlists the help of his older brother, Ardyn, only to find himself knowing the true meaning of what it means to be a soldier.

The heat of the summer sun scorched his skin, his throat bone-dry in the arid wind that was barely even there. Ardyn felt the sweat trickling down his neck and the dirt clinging to every pore of his body, eliciting an annoyed grunt from the young boy.

‘Are you sure father will be there?’, eight year old Somnus asked, scurrying up to catch up with his older brother, picking up pieces of branches to use as temporary swords and slashing against imaginary enemies with it.

Ardyn nodded, hands constantly wiping his sweat-filled brows. He would rather stay in the library of the Citadel and bury himself in all the books available for his perusal. But Somnus had other things in mind, such as swords and daggers and the mission to ask permission to train.

The young boy prodded his brother to no end, making sure Ardyn puts in a good word to their father for him so that he could finally be a soldier like Tonitrus Izunia himself. 

Ardyn persuaded the boy to take up books instead, to choose to fill his head with strategies and wisdom rather than force and weaponry. His younger brother did so, only for a time. After a while, Somnus started asking him for his help once again.

Somnus Izunia makes sure to get what he wanted if he knew he can handle such a thing. And he can. So with that confidence he asked Ardyn once again, and this time, his brother complied, much to his satisfaction.

However, he needed Ardyn to secure that permission with a letter of explanation as Somnus was on his third probation of the week for messing around one of the retainer’s stables, letting loose all the dagger quills that the noble man had tried his best to tame as he was such an avid bird lover. The retainer was not too happy about it, but Tonitrus Izunia is even more frustrated with that incident more than anyone else.

The boy was a trouble maker, that’s for sure.

People all around the city state of the Citadel clicked their tongues that the son of their Lord Protector was such a mischief maker. They were certain that such a trait would follow through even as he grew older, that much they were sure of. 

Pity that Ardyn was calmer and even more diplomatic than his wild brother, though the older brother does not seem to be so inclined to take up his father’s position as protector once he became of age. It was clear that Somnus would inherit that title. 

Both locals and outsiders alike shivered at the thought, but for now, they eyed the two brothers as they made their way to the Citadel’s main fortress, mischief following Somnus around like a shadow as he ran over a vegetable seller’s wares. The boy apologised, yes, but secretly took a small piece of date and popped it into his mouth, clearly making his apology invalid.

Ardyn lightly thwacked the back of Somnus’ head with the letter of permission in his hand as soon as they were out of the vendor’s sight.

‘Must you always be such a rascal?’ Ardyn asked, obviously irritated by the way his brother was making a fool of himself.

Somnus procured a date from his other hand and handed it Ardyn.

Ardyn raised a brow and Somnus thought he was in for another smack. Only, Ardyn reached out to it and ate the stolen piece of date, chuckling to himself.

‘Oh you do share your spoils, do you not?’

Somnus laughed in return. ‘I don’t forget to thank my brother, of course.’

‘Well, pray that you won’t forget that I am your brother or else no one else will be hauling up your sorry hide once you start stirring up trouble again.’

Ardyn unfolded the letter in his hand as he and Somnus climbed the white staircase that leads up to the council room. Somnus stared up at the towering fortress of the Citadel, its white-washed walls gleaming so beautifully like pure sugar in the sunlight.

He had always marvelled at the way it made him so proud that his father was the one at the top of it all.

One day, he’ll be like his father. He’ll be as smart as his brother, too.

Ardyn abruptly stopped and Somnus bumped into him. Muttering words he read from his composed letter, Ardyn turned towards his brother. He wagged a finger at him, his eyes staring hard into Somnus’ deep blue and unfathomable eyes of ocean depths.

‘Now you listen, Somnus. You will let me do the negotiating while you stand beside me. Agreed?’

Ardyn’s voice made Somnus feel sheepish yet he fully understood his brother’s intentions. Ardyn was definitely going to let him get that permission from their father, and so the young boy nodded in agreement.

The two sons of Tonitrus trudged up the Citadel, their footsteps echoing loudly. Somnus’ footsteps were so loud that Ardyn had to admonish him. Somnus, not used to the silence, dared his brother to a race.

Whoever gets to the top first will have the last piece of sweet pastry at dinner. Ardyn hauled Somnus’ collar but the boy slipped through his grasp and ran as fast as he could to the top. As soon as Ardyn reached it, Somnus was panting and sweaty all over, but a triumphant grin decorated his lips.

‘I get to eat your dessert!’ He smiled.

‘Well, that’s all well and good for you, brother, if only today happens to be a day that dessert will be served. Too bad we’re observing frugality since there’s a shortage on fine wheat from Cleigne.’

Somnus’ smile faded at the realisation that all his efforts of running up the stairs and getting him all unpresentable to their father was wasted.

Ardyn chuckled, fixing Somnus’ hair and shaping them into a more acceptable hairstyle of that of the lord protector’s son. 

‘Sometimes, Somnus, one must think before they act. No matter how beautiful the reward, if chances are not in favour of you, why bother? You’ll end up in the losing side.’

Ardyn’s words lingered in the air as Somnus tried to memorise it all. ‘Well, I can always count on you to do the thinking.’

His older brother laughed at his comment. ‘You must think for yourself, Somnus. That way, you will know what to do when you are alone.’

‘But I won’t be alone. You’ll always be there, right?’

Somnus’ voice carried a hint of sadness in them and so Ardyn lightened the mood up.

‘Well, yes of course I will. Until we both get married, that is. Then we’ll all be busy with our own families.’

Somnus’ nose scrunched up in the not so picturesque idea of taking care of little babies and wiping the vomit off of their faces.

‘Well, you be busy with yours then. I won’t get married.’

‘Sucks for you, I’m sure,’ Ardyn chided yet Somnus thought he was on the right. There are far better things than marriage, he was certain of that.

The council meeting was taking longer than they expected, so the two brothers gazed out of the window that overlooked the whole Citadel as they strained their ears for any news of the outside from the doorway that was right beside the huge window. No luck, the room was sound proof, much to their disappointment. They were hungry for news of the world outside the walls of their city state, but travel was most definitely not a choice as the ongoing skirmishes have peppered the entire continent; it was unsafe to venture out especially for leisure.

Looking out from a safe distance from the window, Somnus pointed out all the places he’d like to see; the Weaverwilds, Lucinia Sound, the far-off reaches of Duscae and the rock of Ravatogh. 

Ardyn mused on the idea of visiting Alstor Slough as it is a prominent settlement that has a variety of herbs and plants as well as new species of animals none at the Citadel had ever seen before. His eyes then strained to the far-off coast of Angelgard, remarking on the beautiful form and the way it looked so divine in the light even though it was too far away. 

The brothers discussed the various things they’d like to see and wondered how marketplaces in the west looked like as well as how the people of Vannath dressed. They were pretty sure the tribes folk would wear light clothing as they lived in huts unprotected from the sun. Somnus expressed his desire to wear such a garb as the Citadel’s garb was too heavy and layered for his tastes.

Before Ardyn could agree, the door to the council room swung open. The two brothers observed the nobles and barons as they walked out of the room, their expensive garb sweeping the floor in all their glory, embroidered details and gold trimmings shimmering in the golden light.

Somnus was suddenly aware of his unruly countenance so he tried his best to wrestle his hair into place, but most of the strands still stuck out, much to his dismay.

‘Ah, the lads are here. Let me look at you,’ Arctos, a burly man with a friendly set of brows and friend of Tonitrus and head of military strategies, regarded the boys with fondness.

‘So, what brought you two lads up in this dreadful tower?’

‘It’s not dreadful, it’s amazing!’ Somnus exclaimed as the man smiled.

‘We’re here to see father, Lord Arctos,’ Ardyn replied.

‘Ah, so you are.’ Arctos knelt down and fixed Somnus’ hair.

‘Your mother would be so annoyed at the state you’re in, boy,’ the man said, smoothing down Somnus’ clothes. ‘You must look presentable to everyone, do you hear?’

‘Oh, we tried to tame his hair to no avail. I declare it a fruitless attempt on your part,’ Ardyn said with a chuckle and Somnus shot him a glare.

‘Well, then. Let’s not keep your father waiting.’ Arctos stood up and gave the boys a smile of encouragement. ‘And remember, behave. I won’t tell your father about the broken vases,’ he said before following his fellow retainers down the stairs.

Ardyn leaned over Somnus and whispered in a hiss. ‘What vases? What is Lord Arctos talking about?’

‘Oh, you know…’ Somnus was sweating cold when he realized he hadn’t told Ardyn of the Tenebraen vase that he broke this morning.

But before Ardyn could press him further, Tonitrus’ voice echoed from the council room, beckoning them to enter.

‘We’ll talk about this later,’ Ardyn said with gritted teeth as he put on a smile for his father. Somnus thanked the Astrals for Arctos’ good deeds and prayed he may have more good deeds to do, especially for him.

The sons of Tonitrus Izunia announced their presence just in time for the father to see his sons entering the room.

Tonitrus Izunia stood tall and proud against the light of the summer sun, the white on the side of his hair a silvery piece of wisdom in every sense. His calloused hands were littered with scars and yet his eyes carried a child-like mirth that seemed to always see his sons as sources of his delight and pride. His robe was of a dark shade of blue, the black embroidered details were nothing compared to the grandeur gold of his retainers and his feet were only clad in sandals and not of expensive boots from the east and his limbs contained no ornaments at all — Tonitrus is a man of simple needs and simplicity is his virtue.

Ardyn and Somnus bowed in respect to their father and Tonitrus smiled in return.

He smirked as he saw Somnus biting his lip; ah, that look was all too familiar now.

‘I suppose you’re both hungry just looking at the state of your countenance. Tiring day, eh, child?’ Tonitrus inquired of his youngest son who only answered in the affirmative. Ardyn gave him an apprehending glare as soon as their father turned to open another door that leads to his own private solar.

The wind shuffled in from the room to where they all stood, the coolness of it a welcome respite.

‘Well, whatever it is you wanted to tell me, my sons, we can all talk about it here. Come.’

As soon as the door closed behind them, Tonitrus sat down on his place by the window, eliciting a frightened gasp from his youngest son.

‘Don’t sit there! You’ll fall off!’ Somnus exclaimed.

‘Oh I’ll be fine. There’s another ledge below to catch me if I happen to tumble off, come see.’

‘I- I’d rather not.’

Chuckling at his son, Tonitrus turned to watch Ardyn’s well-orchestrated expression of diplomacy.

‘So, what’s this all about?’ he asked, making himself comfortable in his place on the window sill.

Ardyn handed the letter over to his father. He and Somnus waited until their father had finished reading the contents of the letter that was remade several times before ending up with this very version.

The edge of Tonitrus’ brow jerked upwards. The youngest Izunia’s throat bobbed in dreadful anticipation.

‘Somnus has been reading a lot of books about military strategies, father and he’s proven to know more about it than the average soldier,’ Ardyn started talking.

Tonitrus smiled at him and Ardyn kept quiet. He knew that smile all too well, so he kept himself silent as Tonitrus continued on, folding the letter in his hands and regarding Somnus with a look of intent.

‘So I allow you to train, Somnus. What then?’

Somnus glanced at his brother who clearly had this question in mind long before they arrived at this moment. But Ardyn didn’t reply. Instead, he urged his brother to answer for himself.

‘I shall be a soldier like you,’ the boy answered in a small voice.

‘But what do soldiers do?’

‘They have swords and they go out to battle.’

‘And?’

‘And…they win?’

There was a stark silence in the room and the boys shifted uncomfortably in their places.

‘That’s the most favoured outcome. But what else?’

‘They travel from place to place and they save those that need saving.’

‘Go on.’

Somnus’ fingers pressed hard against his sweaty palms, the look his father was giving him was scaring him. But he wasn’t going to be scared. He’s a grown child now. His voice grew louder just a bit, gaining some measure of confidence from the strength of his resolve.

‘They fight against evil and they make sure everyone is safe. They train all day so they would be strong enough to fight. Soldiers are brave and they’re never afraid of anything or anyone.’

Ardyn held his breath; his brother did answer well.

Now the two sons waited.

And waited.

The light shifted in the room, casting bright lights against their skins and eyes, shadows growing on the walls for every second that passes.

And so Tonitrus finally gave his word.

He beckoned his children closer to the window and they obliged; Somnus held on to Ardyn’s hand so he wouldn’t be afraid to go near the edge. He is very much afraid of heights.

‘Look. Down below and up to that horizon is our city. As soldiers, we protect our land from invasions, from those who mean us harm. We also provide our people with security and the promise of a wonderful life void of war.’

Tonitrus’ calloused finger pointed to the rest of the horizon.

‘Those beyond are not our land. But we protect them nonetheless should the occasion calls for it. They may look different than us, but we help them all the same. Soldiers fight for their land, but they also fight for the right.’ He ruffled Somnus’ hair as the boy stared up at him in understanding.

‘Sometimes, soldiers are afraid and that’s alright. Because when we are afraid, we fight harder, we become even more brave. And sometimes, soldiers come home defeated, but that does not mean we are not soldiers anymore. Even defeat makes us stronger. And every death should make us kinder and more compassionate.’

He pulled his sons closer to him, embracing them as he looked out in the horizon once again.

’The Izunia line fights for the right of life, that’s what made us who we are. We do not fight because we are soldiers; we fight because he have to. Someday, we won’t even have to don armour and wield weapons. Someday, soldiers’ efforts would make this world into a better place. And finally, the family of Izunia will be a family of peace-bringers. And we would want that, yes?’

Ardyn and Somnus gazed into their father’s face with renewed respect and admiration.

‘Yes, father,’ the brothers answered in chorus, their chest heaving with humility.

A gentle smiled etched in Tonitrus’ lips, his hands patting his son’s shoulders affectionately.

‘So, do you know what you have to do once I allow you to train, Somnus?’

Somnus nodded and hugged his father’s waist. ‘I won’t let you down, father.’

’Nor I,’ Ardyn joined in and grinned at his father who was very much moved at that moment.

After a pause, Tonitrus’ smile turned into a grin. ‘I know you won’t. I can feel it.’

The afternoon sun glowed bright against the white marble walls of the Citadel and Tonitrus Izunia found himself face to face with his wife.

Vespera Izunia stood in front of their bedroom window, looking beautiful as always with her dark hair flowing down to her waist in an elegant but simple braid and her lips a shade of healthy reddish flesh that Tonitrus had always loved.

The corners of her eyes showed a hint of fatigue and yet she showed renewed energy as soon as her husband had entered the room.

‘So, has Somnus told you of his wish?’ she inquired.

Tonitrus embraced her from behind, kissing the side of her cheek. His voice carried the usual fondness for his sons as was always the case whenever he talked about them.

‘Yes. He’d been very persistent. Ardyn was such a patient brother to endure Somnus’ incessant urgings.’

Vespera chuckled, holding her husband’s hands in hers as he clasped them closed on her growing belly. ‘Ah, he is. He’s inherited that patience from me, I believe.’

A playful scoff escaped Tonitrus’ lips as he replied. ‘Oh I bet he did. But I’m very much certain that Somnus got his mischief from you.’

‘Fair enough. Ardyn is as quiet as you are and Somnus is very much like myself when I was his age.’ Vespera sighed in content as Tonitrus rested his chin on her shoulder.

’And so, when does Somnus start training?’ she inquired, tilting her head to look at his eyes.

‘Tomorrow.’

Vespera was surprised to hear it happening so soon, but Tonitrus pacified her fears.

‘He knows what he has to do, my dear. Somnus will one day inherit my position as Lord Protector. He needs to learn what makes a good protector as soon as possible, what with all the invasions and skirmishes going on, our boy has to be prepared to face it all. And with the right mindset, most importantly. Many a soldier had gone out to battle for pride and they have all died or returned home broken in spirit. Somnus has to learn it all while I’m still capable of teaching him everything he needs to know.’

Vespera’s lips quivered. ‘But what about Ardyn?’

Tonitrus’ mouth twitched. ‘What about him?’

‘He’s your son and your first born at that. What will happen to him once Somnus assumes position?’

‘We do not need to worry about Ardyn. He…that boy has too much wisdom in him that I’m confident that he’ll prove to be a worthy strategist, just like Arctos is to me.’

Tonitrus walked to face his wife, his hands caressing the unborn child.

‘Ardyn will guide his brother, I know of it. I do not fear for his future for I know he’s compassionate enough to care for everyone. He could have been protector, but he lacks inclination to fight and Somnus has that. Imagine, Vespera, our sons fighting side by side to protect the light of the world, bound together by the strongest of bonds — the bonds of blood and brotherhood.’

Vespera caressed Tonitrus’ cheeks. 

‘I do hope they do, my dear. For every battle won or lost, a man does not return home the same.’

And she was right.

‘And I pray that war does not change our sons as much as it has changed the world.’

‘Change they must, only for the better.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14  
> 


	3. Discipline and Dedication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Somnus started learning the art of being a soldier, learning military tactics and discipline before even wielding swords and shields. Meanwhile, Ardyn buries himself both in books and in deep soil to learn how to be a healer. Both brothers begin to traverse their own paths, but the paths to such lives are not as easy as they thought it would be.

####  _ SOMNUS  _

Somnus’ first day as a soldier in training was not what the young boy had expected it to be.  
He did not wield any swords, nor did he climb trees to improve his agility.  
No, he did none of those things at all and Somnus felt himself cheated.

The first day was devoted, much to his annoyance, to books.  
And dozens of them, to be exact.  
Books about tactics was piled up one by one on his desk, as were those about weaponry, history of warfare, fighting styles of nomadic tribes of the east and West, and a tome about the True Discipline of A Soldier.

Ardyn was right in drilling his mind with books about strategies and tactics for Somnus has an advantage because of those gruelling days of endless reading and tests. In Somnus’ mind, at least his teacher wouldn’t feel so superior to him just because he was his mentor; the boy could outwit his teacher whenever he wanted.

He would graduate from all the reading and straight into the battle field training in a few weeks, he thought haughtily.

Unfortunately for him, 'The True Discipline of A Soldier' was not his greatest point and his mentor was apt to rub it in.  
Every day his mentor, a thin-faced man with freckles and grey eyes would make sure that Somnus was in the room by five in the morning, every detail of his clothing was inspected for any traces of smuggled food and Astrals forbid, pebbles, to which the boy would make make-shift fortresses whilst his mentor ‘rambles’ on and on about the importance of dividing study and play. The man even inspected the bed of his nails! Well, he’s getting rather good at keeping his nails clean now, but smuggling, well…he has to learn more how to smuggle in more food as his mentor was always trying to give him ten more minutes of reading instead of sending him out for lunch. 

And now, on his twenty fifth day as soldier in training, Somnus’ stomach growled loudly and rather unashamedly so.  
His temperamental mentor, a certain Lord Libero of the Salvia family, watched him in disdain for the tenth time since that morning. 

His mouth twisted downwards into a scowl.  
‘Well, Somnus, that’s not exactly the answer that I’m looking for.’

Somnus groaned, feeling his stomach twisting into dough. He stared pleadingly at his teacher; it is a well-known fact that Somnus Izunia is not good at keeping his hunger at bay.  
‘Then don’t look for it,’ he said smartly.

_Thwack!_

The table shook as his teacher slammed his thin book on the surface. ‘Don’t be smart with me, boy. Now answer it before I let you out for lunch.’

‘But I can’t think when I’m hungry.’

‘Really? From the way I see it, you can’t even think even though you’re stomach’s bursting from all your smuggled food.’ 

Libero pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows setting dangerously close to one another. ‘Boy, do not use your hunger as an excuse for not knowing the answer.’

Somnus bit his lip. 

He was no fool. He knew the answer all along. But was he going to play the role as student to this mentor who clearly did not respect his rights to eat when hunger strikes?

But he has no choice, however, so he spoke.

‘Lucinia Sound. If there’s any threat of an invasion from nearby clans, Lucinia Sound is the route to be taken by these naval armies to reach us. Further to the east lies another continent, though in the present day, no records of an invading army had been found to had come from that land.’

Libero smiled this time. And it was a sight to see. He was clearly impressed. The boy was not so bad after all.  
Well, he is still a rascal, considering how he might be withholding his wisdom from his mentor just to spite the older man. 

‘Correct. Come back before one thirty at noon.’

Before Libero could compliment the boy for knowing his history, Somnus had already dashed away from the solar and out of the room in lightning like speed. 

The mentor sighed as he stared at the empty solar.  
He still has more to do before Somnus could be presented to his father as a proper soldier. Well, he still has a couple of more years to do so.

For now, he let Somnus be a child. Once he becomes a soldier, there’s no turning back to a life of ease.  
And such a life is a blessing.

But someone is needed to do the work of protecting however, and he is already thanking the boy for the future deeds he would be doing in the name of peace.

He just has to work hard enough to turn the boy like his father, Tonitrus.

Libero owes his life to this man. And he would return the favour by making sure Somnus is as great a man like his father.

 

####  _ ARDYN  _

A few days later, Ardyn has been cooped up in the greenhouse for almost half the day and yet his energy was still full to the brim yet on the other hand, Somnus was already feeling the fatigue creeping into his eyes.

Ardyn was busily scribbling on his notebook, looking up from time to time at a new herb. 

Somnus bit into his loaf of buttered bread and curiously stared at the white buds of the plant. ‘I’ve never seen that before. Is that another variety of comfrey?’

Ardyn muttered the words as he wrote, eyes squinting at the details of the leaves and the sprouting buds.  
‘No, it’s not. This one’s called Schier’s Lace***.’

Somnus plopped down from his seat on the planter’s table and observed the plant in close inspection.

‘It’s very pretty,’ he said, looking at the white blooms that shone beautifully in the sunlight filtering through the glass.

‘I bet mother would like those,’ he added, fingers caressing the delicate blooms in admiration.

‘Yes, I’m sure she will.’ Ardyn closed his notebook and pinched a small part of the flower in his fingers. 

Much to Somnus’ surprise, Ardyn put the bloom in his mouth and chewed, a bright look in his eyes.

‘Here, it’s sweet. The people of Schier and Alstor Slough use these as sweeteners.’

Somnus took the herb in his fingers and gingerly chewed on it. ‘Oh it is sweet!’

‘It’s just been brought here a few years ago and we’ve been cultivating it here ever since.’

‘You know a lot, don’t you, brother?’ Somnus said, leaning on his elbows to look up at his older brother.

Ardyn smiled. ‘Well, not as much as you, Somnus. I’ve heard that you’ve impressed Lord Libero yesterday.’

‘Heh. Not really.’

Ardyn’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘Looks like life as a soldier in training is doing you good, brother. Your lack of haughtiness is nothing but shocking.’

Somnus snorted. ‘Well, I’m supposed to follow your example, brother. You are a paragon of…dullness.’

‘Why you little!’ 

The young boy ducked as soon as Ardyn tried to reach for him, dashing out the greenhouse door before turning to smirk at his older brother.

‘You’re quick, too! Maybe you could join us in training. Father would like that.’

And with that remark, Somnus left and rushed to his lecture room, already late for his afternoon class.

Ardyn chuckled to himself. ‘Well, I am sure he would.’

The young scholar picked his notebook up and scanned his notes, the light of the midday sun shining gloriously upon his papers and notes.His handwriting was scraggly but that did not matter to the young scholar. What matters the most is how he could find new cures. His brow furrowed as he made sure he did not miss any details nor cautionary notes of the herbs he had just studied ever since that morning.

Sighing in content, Ardyn walked over to another part of the greenhouse with his own words mingling with his thoughts.

_Oh would father be truly pleased if he’d pick up a sword instead of a quill?_

Ardyn stopped in the middle of the man-made bridge over yet another man-made pond built within the enormous glass greenhouse, the light of the midday sun glimmering on the dark green waters.

The boy leaned over and stared at the little turtles that swam in the pond, surfacing upwards before diving yet again to disappear into the green abyss of both water and lilies.

The lord protector Tonitrus had always wielded a sword ever since he was a child. He fought numerous wars in the name of peace and fairness and brought military pride into the Citadel’s forces. Surely, such a man as he would naturally prefer his sons to follow the same path. One is beginning to walk along that path, yes. But the other turned his back against such a profession.

Not that it even bothered nor frustrated Ardyn. In fact, he was relieved he didn’t even want to hold blades. The horrors of war, the stories of brutality committed in the name of peace had always haunted his dreams even in the waking world. 

Folks from other tribes and settlements pass through the Citadel’s huge doors in search of sanctuary from the ever increasing warfare that’s been ravaging the continent for almost a decade. Most of them came in families however, more of them arrived with only the skin on their backs; their dead buried beneath unmarked graves, never to be visited again by their kin until it is finally safe for them to venture out again to their homes.

They entered the citadel with hope and yet it was obvious even for a young boy of twelve to see that these people had lost so much during the wars. Ardyn was sure, they have even lost parts of themselves because of the fighting.

_‘Soldiers fight for their land, but they also fight for the right.’_

_But who knows what is right and what is not?_

Soldiers of the Citadel, led by Tonitrus himself with his rules of morality and fairness, marched on with the same heart as their leader.  
But the same could not be said about those from the other city states.

The city state whose base is in the perimeter of the Disc of Cauthess are formidable not just in their military tactics but also savage in their quest for dominion. Every year more and more of the tribes that settled near that city state were besieged and ultimately captured. Men slaughtered or enslaved, women raped, children brain-washed and families torn apart in their alliances.

No matter which side we fight for, we still kill those who are completely trapped in the middle of the carnage. 

_Who would want such a life?_  
Ardyn thought to himself, staring at his reflection in the water.

 _I’d rather be called a coward than to prove that I am mighty._  
_To heal them from the pains of war, that's what I want to do._  
A turtle resurfaced where his face reflected on the water, its beady eyes regarding Ardyn in curiosity.

A smile crawled into Ardyn’s face as he leaned closer, touching his hand upon the turtle’s head.  
‘Look at you. You carry your whole world upon yourself and retreat to it when necessary. If only we could do the same with ourselves, then we won’t need anyone else sacrificing themselves for us, now do we?’

Feeling a stray breeze coming from an open window in the ceiling, he straightened up.

**'There you are, Ardyn!’**

A splash and a curse, Ardyn hauled himself up from the pond, his whole person wet with pond water, moss and lilies clinging to him.

A man came into his view, his green eyes that were as deep rich as moss shone with concern. His flame-colored hair was tied back, falling down to his shoulders and his face was dotted with freckles of brown and red. He was clad in robes of dark green, void of any ornaments except for the bronze brooch that signified his station as a professor.

The man's strong arm reached out to the irritated boy, looking more than dejected in the pond water.

Chuckling, the man called out to him as Ardyn continued to glare, sputtering water in irritation. ‘Would you like at that! I’ve never seen a catoblepas in captivity before! And what a sight to see, too. This one’s quite vicious!’

Splattering the older man with pond water, the young boy slapped the hand that was outstretched towards him. 

Dragging his wet sandals unto slippery landscaped rocks, he wrung his robes dry…unsuccessfully.

‘Well, you were expected more than half an hour ago. I’ve been waiting in garden, hands peppered with soil and who the hell knows that’s mixed in there.’

Wringing his clothes again, the man picked Ardyn’s notebook from the bridge.  
‘Lucky this didn’t fall down with you. These notes are remarkable.’

‘I’ve been researching about Schier’s lace this morning, sir.’

The man called Amicus raised his brows in question.  
‘Schier’s Lace? Just what would a young boy like you would benefit from learning such a precocious herb?’

‘What do you mean? Isn’t it a sweetener?’

The man shifted his weight, obviously awkward by the situation. ‘W-well. It’s…I’ll tell you when you’re older. But yes, it is a sweetener. But don’t take it alright? Nor should you give it to anyone else. How much did you take?’

‘Just a small bite.’

‘Ah. Well, that’s alright.’

Turning to walk away, Ardyn followed his mentor up to the lecture room. Mentor and student talked about various herbs and tonics, both pairs of eyes bright as they conversed with enthusiasm.

‘Say, Ardyn. I’ve been thinking. I should take you to some of the plots being cultivated by one of our farmers in the outskirts of the walls. He’s from the Shore of Caem, you see. And there are a lot of greenery near the ocean near a settlement, ummm, used to be. I think he’s able to grow some new herbs in his garden here that we could use.’

Eyes widening in genuine curiosity, Ardyn leaned in, forgetting that it was his mentor who inadvertently scared him a while ago and resulting in his rather wet dip into the mossy pond water.

‘Aha, I could see you like the notion. Well, if you are available for field work tomorrow, send me a note tonight and we’ll meet by the market square at six in the morning.’

‘I’ll go!’

Such energy has never been seen in young Ardyn Izunia and Amicus laughed at the sight.

‘Alright then. So, after this lecture, go on home and prepare for tomorrow. We shall be bringing only our notebooks. I’ve been promised some specimens of the herbs as well.’

Patting Ardyn’s shoulders, Amicus then headed over to the lecture hall in renewed vitality.

‘Oh I haven’t been out of the Citadel ever since I came here, except for a few forage trips in the shores. I think you will love trips as such.’

‘I bet I will.’

‘Haha, let’s make a healer of you yet. I am quite certain Vis will be proud to have someone learning about his trade as much as he does.’

Stretching their arms, both master and student toiled in dirt and sand until the sun has decided it was time for her to sleep. The moon was already shining brightly in the horizon and lanterns were lit all over the Citadel, turning it into a city of stars beneath the heavenly ones hovering above their heads.

That night, Ardyn couldn’t sleep at all.  
No, it wasn’t Somnus’ incessant snoring that kept him awake.  
It was his mind racing wildly that kept sleep at bay.  
The thought of being near the wall made him tremble, but the idea of knowing new things made him shiver more in excitement.

Hopping out of his shared bed with his younger brother, Ardyn stared into the horizon from his window, the ocean glimmering in the light of the full moon shining his best over the dark midnight blue abyss.

Beyond the lights of the Citadel are other worlds and Ardyn couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the thought that one day, he could roam the lands. 

‘I’m cold.’

Somnus’ sleep-laced voice spilled from his mouth and his older brother hurried to where he lay, his hand resting atop his forehead to see if he was sick. Sighing in relief when he found the boy to just be sleep talking, Ardyn decided to settle back into the warm confines of blankets and cushions. 

‘Goodnight, brother,’ Ardyn said, adding more layers to Somnus’ already thick layers of blankets.

As Somnus settled deeper into his comfortable fortress of pillows and blankets, Ardyn finally allowed sleep to take him.

It’s going to be a long day for the both of them tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Schier's Lace is imagined after the herb Queen Anne's Lace.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, my dearies! <3  
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14.
> 
> Feel free to roam around my tumblr as well. I love writing headcanons and short fics, as well as posting photos taken by both me and Prompto. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> M  
> <3


	4. Catalyst, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Citadel is enjoying a moment of respite from skirmishes and warfare but the same could not be said about the settlers outside the walls of city states. The city state of Cauthess has been waging war after war against the nomadic tribes across the continent and absorbing their territories for its own. Now Tonitrus must decide how to deal with this brazen city state that threatens the peace that the Izunia family had established from the Citadel up to the farthest points of Leide. 
> 
> But what about Ardyn, Somnus and their infant sister, Floresca? What would Vespera do to keep them safe as Tonitrus tries once again to seek peace?

The summer skies were beautiful all around the continent. There had been a multitude of star-falls in the night sky almost every night, much to the people’s delight. They knew this as a good omen of sorts, sent as a message from the Astrals above.

 _They have blessed us all,_ the common folk said.  
Even the nobles and the infantry believe it so, as all the citizens from all stations in society offered a prayer in the Great Halls of the Six. 

A procession was done in the name of their divine parents, candles flickering in the darkness. Despite the moonless sky, no soul was found to be afraid, for no daemon shall dare harm the blessed land of the Citadel. And true enough, a myriad of stars fell from the sky in beautiful succession.

‘Mother, look!’ Somnus tugged on Vespera’s robes as the woman held on to her flickering candle.  
Her brown eyes were of a deep reddish hue, flames reflected upon her irises, a smile melted into her lips.

‘Oh how beautiful.’  
‘I shall capture one for you, one day,’ Somnus said with pride. ‘And one for Floresca, too.’  
Vespera chuckled. ‘Once you have done so, put it in a jar and set it by the room, we’ll watch it light the dark at night. Once your sister is big enough, then she can also watch it.’

‘Vespera, it’s not good to thrill the boy with impossible things,’ Tonitrus whispered to his wife. ‘He’ll think it possible to do so. And men had gone mad with such notions.’

‘I’ll get them one day, the stars. I will,’ Somnus said in defence.

‘Ah well, I shall wait for that, then.’

As Tonitrus sighed, the procession had continued on its way from the Citadel up to the Great Halls of the Six where the messengers of the Astrals stood in silence. Hymns silenced into a hush, as the candles were placed inside the hall and smoke filled the place of sanctuary, the light coming from the candles illuminating the decorations of gold and the thousand pieces of mosaic pieces that form portraits on the high walls.

In the midst of it all, Ardyn Izunia was expectedly quiet. He held his mother’s hand in his right and a candle on his left. Eyes of brown like Vespera, he stared hard into the eyes of the Six.  
Prayers ushered from his lips as the ceremony ended and the messengers thanked them all for their tireless devotion to the divine parents. 

Up at a concealed chamber was the Crystal, glowing purple in its might, its powers as divine as the six themselves.

Staring up at it with wide eyes from the slits exposed from metal barriers with intricate patterns, Ardyn was surprised to feel Somnus tugging at his sleeves.  
‘Ardyn, let’s go. I’m hungry already. Mother said there’s to be pastries with meat inside them! Aren’t you glad we can eat them again?’

Detaching himself from his reverie, Ardyn led his brother by the hand to gather round the feast.  
A long table was laid out in the middle of the town square with people passing trays and dishes of food, the aroma hanging heavily in the air, tempting and incredibly sumptuous.

Ardyn heard not just his stomach rumble at the sensation, but also Somnus’.  
‘Heh, you wanna piece of that too, don’t you, Ardyn?’

‘Of course. I’m glad food supplies aren’t so scarce nowadays since the skirmishes had halted.’

‘I shall get one for you,’ Somnus said, beaming.

‘Later, they’ll serve us some. First, the others should take their share.’

‘Why can’t we go first?’

‘Because we’re children of the lord protector, we’re supposed to give way for the others.’

‘Oh, I see.’

Somnus suddenly turned sharply to stare at him. ‘Was the Crystal telling you something back there?’

Ardyn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. ‘I was just staring at it. It can’t speak, as you know all too well.’

Somnus’ incredulous expression was unashamedly obvious. ‘Well it might be telling you some secrets.’

‘What secrets? I have nothing to talk to it about if ever the Crystal does speak.’

‘You know that, Ardyn! The Crystal will one day choose a king to rule the world.’  
Ardyn racked his brains for any such thing mentioned in the books and yet he couldn’t remember.

Somnus stomped his foot impatiently.  
‘That legend, brother. The one mother always tells us. One day, a king shall rise to save the world from the dark. And it will be the Crystal to decide who it will be.’

Having been reminded of such a legend, Ardyn merely chuckled. ‘Children’s legends, Somnus. Nothing more than a story to entertain naughty children who couldn’t sleep at night.’

‘But it could be true, for all we know. And for all I know, the Crystal was already telling you something.’

‘Somnus, if the Crystal was telling me something, you’ll be the first to know.’

Hearing this, Somnus grinned. ‘Really? Heh, I know you trust me as much.’

‘Yes, but mostly because you’re too nosy that you’ll already know what is happening before I ever do.’

‘That’s also true. What you know, I would know eventually. That’s why we’re brothers, right?’

‘Of course.’

####  _ TONITRUS  _

The next morning, the council room was unexpectedly quiet…too quiet for Tonitrus’ taste.  
The retainers sat down on their chairs by the table filled with maps and tomes as well as pieces from Tonitrus’ own inherited chess set that were all laid down strategically on the hand carved map on the wooden surface of the table.

The silence itself could tell even those not of the council about the state of affairs both in and out of the Citadel.

And it wasn’t good. Not by a long shot.

‘How many this time?’ Tonitrus’ voice filled the room despite the monotony of it. It was strained, tired, frustrated.

’Seven hundred and fifty two…from Causcherry Plains. And two hundred and three from Rydielle Ley,’ Arctos replied, his back against Tonitrus as he stared out the window.

A collective sigh filled the entire council room and soon everyone fell into a trance.  
_How could that be, when all efforts of diplomacy had been done to keep the peace?,_ they thought miserably.

Arctos’ burly figure was visibly shaking, the hairs on his skin prickling at the thought of nearly a thousand lives either put to the sword or enslaved by the city state of Cauthess. It was enough to garner the attention of nearby states in the continent, and if they decide, they could act against such cruelty in the name of justice.

_But would they even?_

‘How many can we spare?’ Tonitrus asked, standing from his chair, fingers grabbing at a chess piece as he circled the table, observing the map for any clue for his next move.

‘I’m afraid we can’t dabble on this one through military might, my friend,’ Arctos said, barely glancing back as Tonitrus set the pieces on the map.

_Disc of Cauthess._  
_Causcherry Plains._  
_Rydielle Ley._  
_Kelbass Grasslands._  
_Lestallum._  
_Alstor Slough._

Tonitrus set more pieces on the Disc of Cauthess, leaving only a few remaining on the rest of the areas he marked.

‘So I suppose the only way to condemn such an act is diplomacy, is that right?’ Horatio, a man in his mid-fifties, replied. He shrugged when no one dared to add to his comment.

‘I think I am the only one with the idea of wanting to reach for a diplomatic approach, yes?’

‘You’re not alone there, Horatio,’ Tonitrus replied, brows furrowed. ‘I am sure all of us here would want that. We’re all tired of the fighting. It doesn’t seem to end, doesn’t it?’

‘Seems to me it’s all getting worse each year,’ another retainer spoke from his place by the mantle.

‘Are we the only city state who dare defy these…heathens?’ 

Tonitrus shook his head. He placed a king on the area of Lestallum, then one each for the Coast of Vannath and the Weaverwilds.

‘We have some more who are willing to fight against Cauthess. But we do know that such places are not yet considered city states for the size of their military might and citizen population. Mere settlements, those tribes. And they are yet untrained to repel such a force as Cauthess whose weapons far exceed our own.’

‘But must we really fight Cauthess? What if, say, we give them what we want?’ Orthos Regulus replied.

‘Are you suggesting we allow them to invade the settlements and encourage slavery?’ Horatio bristled at the man.

‘I am merely saying that we do as they do.’

‘What are you saying, Orthos?’ Tonitrus finally spoke.

Leaning back into his chair, Orthos replied. ‘Well, they do have a mighty military presence that could decimate our forces if they wish to. And in addition, they have new captives from Rydielle Ley and Causcherry Plains. I am quite certain they’ll be trained to fight Cauthess’ wars, even if they’re fighting against their own kin. We at the Citadel know all too well that such a heavy number of soldiers is a threat even to the most powerful city state in the continent. Surely, such a mission of confrontation to condemn their actions, be it diplomatic or military, would be nothing short of suicidal?’

The retainers bit their lips. There was a grain of truth in Orthos’ words. It would be foolish for the forces of the Citadel to wage war against Cauthess for their actions of immorality.

‘But to allow them to do such things makes us no different than they are,’ Arctos said, now turning to face his comrade head on.

‘Isn’t doing what is right for all the purpose of our military might?’ the man added, folding his arms across his chest, his brooch of gold shining in the light.

‘Ah well, that is indeed our mission in life as soldiers of the Citadel, yes. But truly, must we add our blood to those slain? I suppose we could propose a ceasefire?’

‘They would never listen to such a notion. Ceasefire? Just when they’re felling settlement after settlement in just a short span of months?’

‘How about we just light up the whole damn state and be done with those abhorrent bastards and their kin?’

A chuckle arose from a couple of retainers at the comment. ‘Well, that’s all well and good and it certainly will get the job of establishing peace done. But that will make us the same as them, I’m afraid,’ Arctos replied.

‘Ah, it’s a miracle we old men could still laugh like this. I, for one do not want my children to fight this bloody war after we have either died in battle or of old age,’ Horatio said with a scowl.

‘So what must we do then? Shall we discuss philosophy and morality here rather than come up with a solution?’ Orthos replied icily. ‘I think we discuss matters of territory with Cauthess and force them to sign a treaty of which settlements goes to what city state.’

‘You want us to absorb these settlements into our society? Are you mad? These people have their own culture and they value their nomadic lives. They will surely not allow to be taken in as territories for larger city states,’ Libero, Somnus’ mentor, finally spoke.

Tonitrus walked about the table and the retainers fell silent, their eyes regarding their Lord Protector with curiosity.

‘If we can not stop Cauthess’ onslaught on our own, it is wise to seek the counsel of others,’ Tonitrus said, his fingers rubbing the back of his neck. 

‘If we were to reach an agreement with the neighbouring city states and settlements to impose taxes on their wares and to stop trade in the areas near Cauthess, we could halt the workings in our enemy’s estate.’

‘Do you mean to cut Cauthess off of the trade?’ Arctos said, raising his eyebrows.

‘Yes. Cauthess in itself is only as mighty a force because it can feed its infantry with all the food source from other city states like Lestallum. Lestallum procures the best in terms of livestock and greeneries for trade. Then we have those in the Causcherry Plains as well who provide not just food but also fine precious metals that could enable Cauthess to create such fine weaponry.’

‘To seize the flow of trade going in and out of Cauthess, we can disrupt their advance, if only for a time,’ Arctos said, his fingers covering his lips as he relayed what was on his mind.

A loud clap echoed in the room. ‘Very well-thought of, my lord!’ Orthos declared, a grin decorating his thin lips.

’I suppose it is a good idea to do so. But, will these states and settlements agree to such terms? You do know that livelihood and business would still be important to them and Cauthess is indeed a very good trading partner, one that keeps their families alive especially during winter,’ Libero raised his concern.

Tonitrus’ fingers took a few more chess pieces into his hands, taking them from the Citadel and placing them unto Lestallum, right where the River lies. 

The retainers stared hard into the figures set upon the oaken table. Realization finally hit them.

‘But Lord Tonitrus, surely you wouldn’t!’ 

Tonitrus raised his hand up. ‘I shall go. From one leader to another, I have to secure such talks with Lestallum and the other settlements in order for this peace to spread. I grow weary of Cauthess and their growing forces. They’re much to greedy for my taste. It’s time to cut them down in a different way.’

‘A bloodless offence it is, then,’ Horatio grinned.

‘Let us hope it’s not a tragedy,’ Orthos said, chuckling to himself. ‘I am frightened of the notion of sending you out to do the talking, my friend,’ he told Tonitrus.

Tonitrus leaned on the table, his eyes scouring the map for more ideas.

‘Well, we have to do it fast and soon. Winter will be coming soon and all states would be preparing for its coming. We have to pressure Cauthess to submit to our terms or suffer their own destruction by nature. If they don’t agree, well, it’s not on our hands, now is it?’

‘Well said, my lord,’ Libero sighed, feeling his chest free of a heavy burden.

 

_Later that night_

‘I shall be taking my sons with me,’ Tonitrus said.

Arctos turned to him sharply. ‘Have you lost your mind? Why would you even expose your children to such dangers?’

Tonitrus chuckled.

‘You have gone mad,’ Arctos said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

‘I’m leaving them at Keycatrich, along with Vespera and Floresca.’

‘Oh, great. Add more salt to your stupidity, Tonitrus.’

‘I merely want them to be safe.’

‘Pray, tell me. How would Keycatrich keep them safe? Hmm?’

Tonitrus leaned on the wall, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

‘You know what I mean by taking them there.’

‘Well, Keycatrich is indeed isolated from the sea, so most definitely none shall be able to penetrate it quickly since the mountains surround the perimeter. Then we also have allies in the whole area of Leide so most definitely they would keep them safe there.’

‘That’s right,’ Tonitrus said calmly.

‘You’re still an ass. You’ll make your whole family travel all the way to Keycatrich just for your so-called security tactic? Tonitrus, we can not trust anyone else aside from our own people.’

Tonitrus’ eyes suddenly hazed over. He bit his lip hard and the white strands upon his head seem to increase in number the more he felt stressed out by the whole affairs of war.

‘I have heard reports that recent immigrants to the Citadel are from the areas near Cauthess. No proclaimed origin of settlements, no papers. I fear we have let enemies right into our midst. If our upcoming tactics against Cauthess spreads to common folks’ ears as it is bound to occur, then I am sure they will try to stop it from happening at all costs. Even at the expense of children's lives, I'm afraid.'

Arctos fell silent. Then with a heavy sigh, he agreed. ‘You’re right, then. Keycatrich is the safest. Who among our generals are there for that time?’

‘Let’s see…we currently have Maurus and Scientia stationed there until the end of the year. Both good friends of ours since childhood, no trace of betrayal in their blood, for certain. Then we also have Libero there, too. I could count on that man to keep my family safe as well.’

‘Ah, so it seems they are well guarded, then. With that knowledge, I believe I can have the peace of mind to leave with you to talk things over with Lestallum and the rest of the settlements.’

‘No, Arctos. I’m leaving you there with them. I need you to stay and watch over my family, brother.’

‘Tonitrus, your plan has already been solid and now you soil it. I go with you, idiot.’

’I have decided. Orthos, Panteras, Alveos and Altan will go with me.’

Arctos found himself extremely agitated by the thought of leaving his sworn brother to the open fields of the continent.

‘Mayhap you swap one of them with me. Any of those men are able to keep your family safe. I am needed by your side. If you can’t recall, I am strong enough, nay, bigger than any of those friends of ours. I can certainly keep you safe more than they can, not to brag, of course. Vespera and the children will have both Maurus the bear and Scientia the wise as well as Libero the frantic to keep them safe.’

Tonitrus laughed loudly at his friend’s sudden expression of humour. ‘Libero the frantic? You’ll pay for that, you old cod. Never mind Scientia the wise. That’s actually a good name for our dear friend. But Maurus the bear? He’s barely five foot five tall, astrals forbid!’

Arctos grasped Tonitrus’ shoulders and shook them, laughing hard as he did. ‘Have you forgotten how he got so angry at an enemy once and raged off like a bear to drive the poor bastard away?’

‘Ah yes, now I see your point. If there’s one more strength to you, Arctos, it is your humour.’

‘Mayhap I could drive the Cauthess bastards away with my humour, yes?’

‘Yes, perhaps. That would be a sight to see.’

Tonitrus finally settled down on his chair by the fire, his figure suddenly crippling in size. In the firelight, Tonitrus was obviously too tired and forlorn.

‘It’s time to play a game, eh, Arctos? What can’t be played with fire, we play with other terms.’

‘True enough.’

‘Keep me safe, and let’s pray to the Astrals that we make it out alive long enough to find peace at the forefront of society.’

‘No doubt about that.’

‘I hope I chose the right thing, Arctos.’

‘Well I do hope so. You wouldn’t be Lord Protector for so long for nothing, my brother.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Ardyn and Somnus are both adorable as kids, but maybe that's just my opinion. Haha! Gilgamesh appears in the next chapter. <3
> 
> Cheers,  
> M  
> :)
> 
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14


	5. Catalyst, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up camp at the Citadel's stronghold at Keycatrich, Tonitrus Izunia left with his loyal brother-retainers to commence talks with other settlements and smaller city states against Cauthess' invasive forces. But what he did not see coming was that they were fighting an entirely different foe this time, and his mistake of bringing his family over to the stronghold that is Keycatrich nearly cost him their lives. Ardyn and Somnus finally sees what it means to be a soldier who fights for the right things, and it's not a beautiful and noble sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on tight, my friends. This is going to be a long one, and a rather violent one at that.

There was a cold front stirring up the shores of Lucinia Sound and the rest of the citizens felt it almost immediately. Soldiers kept vigil at the bays near the foot of the mountains surrounding Keycatrich, shivering in their places as a cold gale swept beneath their legs and slapped them hard across their cheeks.

Two soldiers stood up at the battlements overlooking the expanse of blue waters, shivering even in their thin armour, horrendously unprepared for the onslaught of iciness in the air.

‘Blast this cold! I don’t understand it though. It’s not even winter yet, and the winds are already picking up an iciness to it. And you know how much I hate the cold. Gets my bones so weak, winter.’

‘Well, we can’t blame nature for her temper. All we could do is gear ourselves up against her moodiness.’

‘Just how you can’t blame your wife for her cold treatment these past few days?’

‘Hah. Well, she’s nearing childbirth. I can’t blame her if the pains are making her more temperamental, however. She’s still my lady, of course. Anyway. Come to think of it, Lord Amicus has noted on the lack of sunlight lately. I thought he was just being too unobservant since he’s always cooped up inside greenhouses and all. But wouldn’t you believe it, he is right. I haven’t had a decent hour of day light for perimeter checks when the moon suddenly rises up from the west. And before I knew it, darkness descends. Then it gets even colder.’

‘Glacian’s frozen buttocks. Honestly. The last thing I need right now is darkness, what with all the skirmishes creeping across the continent and the cold front, I don’t think I can stand them all. I don’t want to be caught unawares when war breaks out.’

‘Ach, come on. Just a few more days and Tonitrus Provost will secure the peace, just as he has always done.’

‘Ah, quite right. How long has he been fighting as a soldier? Ever since he was a runt?’

‘Yes. From what I’ve heard, he grabbed a sword first before he ever got his first drink of milk.’

‘Now you’re just being buffoonish.’

‘I don’t like the cold, that’s what. I need to laugh so’s I’d get warmer, alright?’

‘Speaking of getting warm, here. Get a swig of wine on you.’

‘Ach! This isn’t wine! What the hell is this?!’

‘Wine from Vannath that’s what it is. That’s the best kind of liquid you’d want to get in on your stomach once the cold starts biting on your skin. My folks at Vannath perfected this beauty, I tell you.’

‘It’s vile.’

‘Meh. It’ll warm you up in no time.’

‘Fine.’

Squinting as he drank another swig, the red-headed soldier nearly choked on his liquor when he spotted a sail flapping in the wind.

‘Lord Tonitrus!’

‘He’s here, the Lord Protector!’

The soldiers scrambled to meet their liege, dropping into formation as soon as Tonitrus set his feet upon the waters of the shore.

Upon the ship stood two young boys, peeking from the sails and from within the confines of the small ship, a wailing Floresca squirmed in Vespera’s arms.

‘The Tidemother has blessed your journey, milord. It seems the sea is calm despite the cold front,’ Aros, head of the soldiers stationed at Keycatrich greeted, bending his knee.

Tonitrus’ hand patted the soldier’s shoulder with a smile on his face.

‘Yes, she has indeed been gracious,’ Tonitrus replied. His eyes began to survey the perimeter of the shores with a keen eye. ‘How goes the fortifications? I trust that they will be done soon?’

‘We are almost done with the defensive forts by the front, milord. Forces from our allies coming from the Weaverwilds have also arrived. By the morrow, things will go on smoothly with further preparations. Not even a mouse will be able to penetrate our defences, for certain.’

Chuckling, Tonitrus adjusted the cape around Vespera. ‘I do not mind a mouse, Aros. You and I both know that fortresses are not so impenetrable. But I trust you and the rest will do your best to keep this place in check while I am gone.’

Keycatrich came into view from the thick greenery surrounding it.  
Hundreds if not thousands of torches were lit up all around the trench and barracks made of sturdy mettle promised safety and defence from attacks. There were no streets, only carved paths that lead up from one barracks to the next, battlements rising from point to point and watchtowers stood intimidatingly in from afar.

‘Brother, look!’ Somnus’ voice pierced through the silence, and Ardyn had to shush his brother from his excitement.

The young boy pointed at an imposing figure atop the hill. The lighthouse stood high among the rest of the trench, its light so bright it seemed as if the moon was tied in ropes and hauled down to land to be used as a beacon. Later on, the brothers would know that it was built with the finest metals from all over the continent and that it was built as a beacon to signify the protection that the Citadel provides to their allies in Leide and Duscae.

‘It’s just like the one we saw in that small island in Lucinia Sound!’

‘Ah yes, that. We have our men stationed right there, too.’

‘But we don’t need light there, you know. Nobody lives in the ocean.’

‘It serves as a lookout, Somnus. From there we send out signals via light or coloured glass set against the fire as messages to both Keycatrich and the Citadel.’

‘But won’t Cavaugh know what we mean by those?’ Ardyn politely stepped in. ‘I know Cavaugh is not an enemy, but that doesn’t mean they won’t use it against us if they decide to attack us one day?’

‘A valid point, Ardyn. However, being a small state situated beside a state such as ours and separated from the rest, they are wont to think of advancing any sort of attack against the only state that helps with their trade any time soon.’

‘I see.’

‘Your eldest seem to have some interest in defences, brother,’ Maurus, one of Tonitrus’ most esteemed friends and comrades regarded Ardyn with interest.

‘He is. However, his interest lies in the healing arts.’

‘A noble pursuit, nonetheless,’ Scientia commented, his hair gold shining red in the firelight.

Tonitrus chuckled in amusement. ‘You and Ardyn will both find solace as kindred souls.’  
Tonitrus turned to Ardyn. ‘Lord Scientia is himself an avid practitioner of the healing arts. Although, from time to time, he is more than willing to take up a sword and fight.’

Scientia chuckled, scratching above his eyebrow. ‘True enough. I’m quite the sight to behold in the battlefield, my boy. This lithe frame is not to be underestimated.’

‘Ah yes. He’s such a charmer, isn’t he?’

‘The only thing he can charm is a bloody snake.’

‘Shut up.’

**~~~**

After the children had went to bed, Tonitrus held his daughter in is arms.  
She was so lithe, so fragile in his soldier’s arms that always parried blows and inflicted damage in battle.  
Holding a child, however, was a slightly different battlefield.

Being no more than a few months old, the young girl jumped up and down as Tonitrus held her, babbling as she laughed at her father making those faces again. Her little fingers grasped at his hair and pinched his nose and inadvertently slapped his cheeks while she giggled on and on.

‘I wonder just how much you’d grow in the time I am gone, my girl.’ Tonitrus said, kissing his daughter’s red-tinged cheeks.

Vespera laughed, looking up from her self-imposed task of polishing Tonitrus’ sword.  
The reflection of both her husband and children is stark on the blade and Vespera stopped.

‘What’s wrong?’ Tonitrus asked, cradling Floresca against him.

‘I do not care if the talk is successful, though that would be the best outcome for all. But what I ask is that you are careful, Tonitrus, and that you come home to us alive. That is all I ask.’

There was no tear, not even a sniffle from Vespera and yet it was obvious as to how much fear she harboured inside her heart about the whole affairs of the wars.

Just like everyone else, she is afraid.

‘When have I not returned to you, my dove?’

‘Dove. I know that word. You only use that on me when you are uncertain. Really, how many more years should you need to know that I among everyone else, understand you more than yourself?’ Vespera threw the cloth on Tonitrus, earning her a laugh from him.

She glared hard at him as he kissed his sleepy daughter, settling her on her crib. 

‘Well of course I am uncertain. But isn’t life uncertain? But do not fear, the Astrals are with us.’

After polishing the blades and talking of more things, the Lord Protector and his wife went to bed for an undisturbed slumber. 

Vespera listened to her husband’s even breathing though she herself couldn’t sleep at all. She strained her ears for any indication that he was awake, or to see if Ardyn and Somnus were both indeed asleep, and if Floresca would be awake in such an ungodly hour like she always does. 

But this time, they were all lulled into beautiful sleep.

Vespera turned to look at Tonitrus, the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed. His hair slightly red like a fiery sunset had little streaks of silver shining in the firelight. At sleep, he looked too young for his age of thirty five but come morning, his physique changes and he looked a lot older than he truly is. On the other hand, Vespera, despite being thirty one, looked younger both in sleep and in waking hours. 

War was becoming a burden on her husband, a once vibrant young soldier and a constant friend ever since her youth had turned into a wary, battle-hardened warrior. Vespera snaked her arms closer to him and he did the same and finally, sleep took her in the night.

**~~~**

The morning will be full of goodbyes, and so Tonitrus made his farewells brief.

The disappearing figure of their father wasn’t an easy thing to accept, but Ardyn dragged Somnus up on the lighthouse, intent on stopping his brother’s cries and incoming tantrums.

’Noooo!’

‘Come on, Somnus. It’s not so scary up here.’

Shaking, Somnus sat down upon the stairs and grabbed on the railings as if his life depended on it.  
The soldiers snickered at Tonitrus’ youngest son, growing fond of the little brat who put on a brave face when Tonitrus left, only to bawl like a toddler the moment his father go on his horse.

‘Somnus.’

‘I won’t! I’m scared. I-if you don’t stop making me go there, I’ll make you regret it.’

‘Like what, exactly? Surely you won’t push me to my death?’

‘I’m no murderer. And you’re my brother. Why do you have such morbid imaginations? I’ll steal your food when you’re not looking, that’s what I’ll do. I know you hate me for doing that. Or I’ll throw pebbles at Lord Libero when he’s not looking.’

Sighing, Ardyn sat himself down on the stairs, patting his younger brother’s head in fondness.  
‘Fine then. I’m already so sorry for you since you won’t see the whole Citadel from here. It’s huge!’

‘NO.’

An amused Lord Scientia peeked up at them from the bottom of the stairs.  
‘Look at those children. Isn’t it refreshing to have them here? I’m not so keen to spend the rest of the remaining months with you old sods.’

Maurus scoffed at the comment. ‘Oh? I may be older, and a bit of a brute, but at least I’m not so droll like you.’

‘Well quite the truth, isn’t it? But enough chatter. You and I need to come up with a plan.’

And with that, both lords Scientia and Maurus ascended the stairs of the lighthouse and surveyed the entire trench for possible formations should the worse case scenario come into play. Ardyn listened to them with one ear and the other listened to Somnus’ ramblings about how terrifying he’d look in armour.

Days passed and nothing happened. There was no news of Lord Tonitrus and the rest of the lords, too. In addition, the soldiers were a quiet bunch. That’s one thing that Somnus learned. 

And he was already bored with the state of things. He’s not even allowed to play in the trenches and Lord Libero was apt to chase after him whenever he tried to shirk his studies. He even earned a thwack on his head because of it. 

A few more days had passed and the lords themselves were beginning to be anxious.  
‘Any news of Tonitrus and the rest?’ Maurus inquired, his eyes red from lack of sleep.  
‘Not a whisper. But we’re on the look out just in case,’ Orthos replied.

‘I wonder if peace talks would suffice? We’re dealing with an invasive city state with a formidable army at that. I heard they harness the heat of the meteor and the metals surrounding the disc to create their weapons. I’m afraid we’re a bit unmatched in such terms of weaponry.’

‘Well, if we can not fight them with might, we must fight with wit. Tonitrus has both so, I am certain he’ll secure a moment’s peace even for just a little while.’

‘My friends, I have some news of a skirmish in Kettier Highlands,’ Scientia suddenly stepped in, his hand parting the curtain and handing out notes to his comrades. ‘Though I have no other news of it at the present moment, I did gather some information about it with the help of our lookouts.’

Orthos took the paper in his hand and read it as Maurus stared at it from his shoulder.  
‘Kettier Highlands? But what purpose should a skirmish be done in such a place? The defences of that settlement is nigh too strong for any nomadic raid.’

‘I have no idea, truly. Perhaps Cauthess sent them as a distraction for our men?’ Scientia replied, his brows clashing together.

‘Well, this is not so much of a concern, now is it? As long as we keep vigilant for any such attack, I’m sure we’ll be able to keep them at bay should the occasion arise that they decide to attack,’ Orthos said, rubbing his temples with his hands in consternation.

‘It was wise of Tonitrus to use the sea as his route for their returning journey. Going through the fields again is not a safe trek, to be sure.’

####  _ TONITRUS  _

Meanwhile, at the new settlement beside the meteor at Cleigne established by those at Lestallum, Tonitrus Izunia finally secures the last of his talks with the leaders of the continent.

‘Well, that went well, didn’t it, my lords?’ Altan, a man of just twenty five and already a high ranking officer, commented.

‘Yes, it did. Leave it to our friend for securing such an edict. That’ll teach Cauthess not to terrorise anyone for a long time,’ Arctos said, smiling as they walked about the new market established by Lestallum beside the Meteor. The place was bustling with energy, various wares were being hawked from all over the continent. 

The air was thick with aromas that were new to the hardened soldiers of the Citadel. 

’That was far easier than we expected. The settlements were more than willing to participate. Even Lestallum was willing to stop trading with Cauthess despite this place being a strong believer in trade itself,’ Panteras answered, his closely cut hair shone silver in the heat of the sun. As one of Tonitrus’ friends from youth, Panteras is one of the select few that the lord protector puts his trust upon with ease.

‘Yes, far too easy…’ Tonitrus mumbled, barely even dodging a man carrying a heavy load of produce.

‘Hey, watch it my friend. You did escape such notions of attacks from Cauthess but it would be a shame if you were to be incapacitated by a bag of legumes,’ Arctos joked, hauling his friend back by the collar.

But Tonitrus did not smile.  
‘Something the matter?’ Panteras asked.

‘I expected some sort of resistance from them. I know they were aware of our presence the moment we arrived at Alstor Slough, moreover at Schier , Kettier and Lestallum. I don’t understand why they just allowed us to pass through.’

‘I for one, do not think they were aware of our talks with the settlements. I have heard news that Cauthess was having troubles of their own,’ Altan spoke from his place behind the older men. 

‘Like what, exactly?’ Panteras inquired.

‘Have you not heard of the influx of nomadic tribes? They travel along the plains of Cleigne and they seem to be formidable. Cauthess was now in defence of their territories.’

‘Heathens?’

‘I believe so.’

‘But from where did they come from?’ Arctos asked, incredulous.

Alveos, the youngest of the group, spoke, his green eyes hazy in the smoke rising from a food vendor’s stall. ‘I spoke to one of the traveling caravans during the talks at Lestallum. They told me these people were originally from other continents, and some were from the Maidenwater.’

‘Other continents? Why would they even try and live here? It’s unsafe for them to travel to other places what with the distance between lands. It doesn’t make any sense, unless there is unrest in their territories?’ Arctos replied.

‘Most likely the case, my lord. But what I do not understand, however, is that if they are seeking sanctuary, why would they even fight Cauthess?’

‘Perhaps their purpose is not to seek the safety of the continent? Mayhap they are not, how should I put it? Friendlies?’ Altan commented then stopped by a food vendor selling skewers and bought ten of those delectable things, hurrying over when he realised that his brothers had continued walking about the market.

Tonitrus shivered against the wind biting his skin and even from the idea of other settlers fighting back against a formidable enemy such as Cauthess.

‘I am certain that both Maurus and Scientia had come up with defensive and offensive formations such a purpose from our friends from the other continents be a sinister one. And if that is truly the case, what we need to do is to set on back home.’

‘Of course. I tire from all the novelty of the new world. I only want the comfort of my own chambers, thank you very much,’ Panteras said, stretching his limbs to prove a point. ‘An old man…I never thought to see the day I’d be brittle, to be honest. But I’m glad however. As long as I age with you sorry bastards then I’m fine with that.’

####  _ ARDYN  _

Back at Keycatrich, having been several weeks since his father’s departure for Lestallum and other settlements, Somnus amused himself atop the lookout posts, trying his best to stave off the boredom that has been a burden upon the young boy’s boundless energy.

But with the sudden torrent of rain a few days ago until the present day, there was not much to amuse himself with.

‘Look! That’s father, isn’t it?’ he asked excitedly for the tenth time since he and Ardyn climbed up the battlements.

‘Somnus, that’s a rock,’ Ardyn said with a drawl.

‘How’s a rock happen to resemble father?’

‘How should I know? And father won’t be so pleased to hear you comparing him to a bloody piece of rock.’

‘There! That’s a garula!’ Somnus pointed out to the distance.

‘It’s a Dualhorn,’ Ardyn replied without a second look.

‘A cat!’

‘That’s a dog.’

‘Oh, look, it’s a giant Daggerquill! Oh wait, that’s a cloud.’

‘Somnus, won’t you stop it? You’re irritating me. I’m trying to see through the rain.’

‘But I’m bored!’ Somnus leaned further into the railing, hanging his head as if he was boneless.  
‘Mother won’t even let me play with Floresca, either.’

‘That’s because you fed her watermelon yesterday…with the seeds still intact.’

‘Because she wanted one. I was just sharing. Aannnd I took the seeds from the watermelon when she spat them out anyway.’

‘You should have removed them before you fed her the watermelon, you rascal.’

‘Well, aren’t you a mother? How am I supposed to know?’

Suddenly, the wooden piece that was built as a railing cracked in between, sending Somnus hurtling down the battlements.

‘Somnus!’

The boy fell with a loud thud in the sand and Ardyn jumped in after him.

‘Boy!’ a red-headed soldier called out, rushing to the children’s aid as soon as he saw Ardyn jumping from the battlements.

**~~~**

‘What the hell do you think you are doing?!’ Vespera’s loud voice rang from inside the barracks as soon as Maurus and Scientia had ushered the boys in after applying a splinter on Somnus’ leg.  
But upon hearing the wrath of Tonitrus’ wife, they rushed out of the room, sweat tickling down their skin.

Men cower at the wrath of women, and Vespera was one such who was as terrifying as her husband.  
They are equally matched, the two men thought and then they closed the door behind them, pulling the red-headed soldier along with them to escape Vespera’s wrath.

‘Astrals forbid, Somnus! How do you even find yourself in mischief once again right after I told you to stay away from it?’

‘But I fell, Mother! It’s not like I jumped or anything.’

Somnus lay on his back on the bed, prostrate and grief stricken as he tried his best to look dejected in front of his seething mother.

Ardyn sat in the corner holding his little sister, trying to contain a smirk. He and Somnus were actually laughing by the time Ardyn found Somnus on the sand. The boy, despite having hurt his leg, was laughing at the way he imagined himself falling. 

‘I looked like a flightless bird! I was flapping my wings as if I could save myself!’ 

But the moment Vespera had heard wind of her son’s fall, the two boys were silent. No one wants to see Vespera seething in rage, not a sight for tired eyes.

‘You are lucky you only sprained your leg. If you are wholly able right at this moment I would have sent you packing to sleep on that lighthouse.’

All the colours on Somnus’ face were drained at the thought of staying the night in the lighthouse.

‘I-I won’t do it again, I promise, mother!’

Sighing heavily, Vespera sat down on the bed and then laid herself down on her stomach beside her youngest boy.

Her arms embraced the whimpering child and immediately Somnus returned his mother’s hug, clinging to her and remembering her scent of sandalwood.

‘I was so scared, to be honest. Don’t do anything that would harm you both, you hear me?’

‘I promise.’

Looking out at Ardyn, Vespera beckoned her eldest child close.  
Ardyn settled Floresca between Somnus and his mother and he plopped himself on the wide bed, encircling his arms on his mother and siblings.

‘We only have each other, do you hear? Once your father comes home, I trust that you already have that memorised.’

‘Yes, mother,’ the two boys swore as Floresca babbled a reply.

‘She said yes, too, Mother!’ Somnus exclaimed, tapping his finger lightly on his little sister’s red cheek.

‘Yes, and I know she’ll keep her word on it, unlike some.’

**~~~**

Tonitrus and his men’s arrival eight days later sparked renewed vigour at Keycatrich. Not only that, but the fact that talks of alliance and agreements with other settlements of trade and smaller city states were successful sent a joyful cheer among the soldiers of the Citadel.

Tonitrus was intent upon returning to the Citadel upon the morrow but the weather had continued to be ruthless in the past few days, making it an uneasy journey for them at Lucinia Sound. The waves were high and they had to cling to the ship in order not to be toppled over by the stormy sea.

The sound was the safest route back to the Citadel but since the weather does not seem to be calming down anytime soon, the men and Vespera decided stay for a while until the weather clears up.

Tonitrus’ sons were overjoyed at his return, but they soon had to admit of their tomfoolery.  
As Vespera expected, Tonitrus only laughed, admonished them slightly and then proceeded to tell them of the things he saw at the other regions of the continent. So much for tough Tonitrus Izunia whose resolve crumbles the instant his children showers him with affection.

Upon the battlements, soldiers were celebrating for their lieges’ return, but something was amiss.  
Aros surveyed the dark reaches of the Weaverwilds with a scowl on his face.

‘Something wrong, Lord Aros?’

Aros’ eyes squinted in the firelight. He took the torch from its place and dipped it in the bucket of water beside him to be able to see the horizon clearer. He shushed his men, turning his ear towards the desert to hear better. 

All of a sudden, Aros’ eyes were lit with a blaze of alertness.  
’The Weaverwilds is under attack!’

Word travelled fast to the whole of Keycatrich, and soon the soldiers were already in position, guided by Scientia and Maurus’ formation tactics created over a month before. 

‘How many?’ Tonitrus asked, clasping his sword belt across his tapered waist.

‘I could not see them all, my lord. However, the attackers seem to number at about seven hundred men or so.’

’Seven hundred! Lord Tonitrus, we only have three hundred and fifty soldiers at the moment,’ Alveos said, gathering all the arrows he could find.

Orthos replied as he strapped his sword hilt to his belt. ‘Yes, but how many seasoned soldiers should it take to bring down an army of heathens? Not so much I believe. We can take them all down.’

’Send only a two hundred of our men. The rest should stay here and protect the trench. We have our allies from the Weaverwilds and Ostium Gorge to send out their aid,’ Tonitrus commanded. He then turned to the rest of his comrades.

‘I need someone to stay behind with my family, my friends,’ his eyes searched for Arctos.

Arctos immediately took his place in front of the lord protector. ‘I shall do it, brother.’

‘Keep me here, too, my lord,’ Altan said.

Reaching an agreement and a solid plan of defence, Tonitrus and his mighty infantry from the Citadel marched on to put down an unknown enemy. 

Libero and Maurus headed out with them, flanking the rear of the army along with their own forces.

Back at Keycatrich, Scientia kept watch over the battlements, reporting the onslaught between Tonitrus and the traveling army to Arctos.

The older man held Somnus close to him, telling him that if things get out of hand, which he was sure won’t happen, Somnus should cling to him like a lifeline as he would dash them out to safety.

Ardyn reminded his brother of the dagger on his belt, to use it only when necessary. He then took the sword that was handed to him by Lord Aros, feeling the weight of it against his hands. He did not like the feel of it, but this time, he had to. He has no choice.

The fighting held on for an hour now and still there was no clear indication as to who was winning.  
The tribes from the Weaverwilds were holding out against their attackers while Tonitrus leads his men to decimate the heathen forces.

‘Where are the men from the Three Valleys?!’ Alveos shouted, sending out arrow after arrow and wrenching them off of corpses as fast as he possibly could.

‘I could see some of our friends here,’ Panteras replied, swinging his mace against three foes at once, sending them sprawling to the ground to which Panteras finishes them off with a heavy blow. The blood oozed against his face but he continued to ram down his enemies with ease.

True enough, some of the tribes folk from the Three Valleys had sent their forces to aid against the invaders.  
‘There! Some are heading off as reinforcements to Keycatrich!’ Orthos shouted. He was struggling against an enemy twice his size but Tonitrus was able to slice the man’s head clean off with one swing of his broadsword.

‘Thanks, my friend,’ Orthos thanked him.  
‘Here!’ Tonitrus pushed Orthos away and parried the blow from a mace with his shield, using his speed to dodge to the side and swing his broadsword against the attacker’s leg, incapacitating him before he slashes through the back. 

Just as Alveos gained his bearings, he realized that something was not right, not right at all.  
He found himself being attacked by a man wearing a standard of the Three Valleys, a supposed ally of the Citadel. As soon as he dodged the attack, the fires revealed that this man was not of the same dark skinned folks of the Weaverwilds. No, this man was pale white and his hair was also as white as the moon, shouting a different tongue as he tried to slash Alveos with his halberd. As Alveos rammed his arrow on the man’s throat and slit it for good measure, he looked around to see that almost all of those wearing the standard of the Three Valleys looked similar to his attacker.

‘Lord Tonitrus, the signal!,’ Maurus alerted a battle weary Tonitrus.

As sighted, both lighthouses from Keycatrich and the island on Lucinia Sound sent a spark of red in the air, signalling a strike against their territories. There was another color, green, it was, and it meant Keycatrich.

Tonitrus felt a cold shiver down his spine — his family was the only thing on his mind now.

‘Panteras, all of you! Keep your places here and drive them back to the mountainside to corner them. I am needed by my family.’ And with that, Tonitrus spurred his horse towards Keycatrich, flanked by Libero as a protocol set by Scientia.

‘My lords!’ Alveos shouted, alerting his comrades of his discovery. ’Those of the Three Valleys are not our allies. They wear the clothes of our brethren but they are our enemies! Do not hesitate to kill them all!’ 

‘Bloody bastards!’ Panteras groaned, using his mace in a fury of swings that sent half a dozen men into the air. ‘I’m a gentle man in the battlefield if you prove yourselves worthy of my mercy, but I swear upon Bahamut’s feet you’ll pay for your treachery.’

Arctos hauled Somnus up into his shoulders, barking commands at Ardyn to keep his mother and sister safe as they climbed up the lighthouse. Going back to the harbour to board the ship was not an option — during the strong torrents of rain parts of the mountain side had crumbled to the ground and even now the soil was still too soft to be walked upon without initiating another landslide.

’Damn,’ Arctos swore, running as fast as he can to the top of the lighthouse.  
Scientia was right behind them, making sure that they were not being followed. He was thankful for the foresight of the soldiers atop the lighthouse for snuffing the light out before the invaders could go any further up the hill. He also thanked the stars that the way to the lighthouse on the hill was paved with sturdy steps that allowed them to climb it without slipping. 

As Arctos and Scientia reached the top of the lighthouse alongside Vespera and her children, the invaders had already penetrated through the first few ranks of the infantry below.

Fire spread all across the trench as the fighting raged. Ardyn’s eyes couldn’t stop from darting to and fro from one direction to the next. There was bloodshed everywhere. Even the soldier who saved Somnus from his fall had fallen against the enemy; his heart scorned every fibre of the attackers. 

Altan was seen fighting off enemy after enemy with his wide array of weapons, dodging and hiding every chance he could. Stealth is Altan’s best attribute and he used it with cunning strategy. He sent out a signal to Scientia, signifying the arrival of reinforcements. 

Suddenly, allies had arrived. ‘The Three Valleys!’ Somnus shouted.  
‘Look, Uncle! The tribes from the Three Valleys are here to help us!’

Arctos heaved a sigh of relief. ‘Yes, we’re safer now, child.’

Vespera held on to a wailing Floresca with one hand and a sword in the other. Her eyes, having made sure that her children are safe, had now turned their attention to the far horizon for any sign of her husband.  
Back in the Weaverwilds, the fighting does not seem to be stopping any time soon.

‘Look! There are hundreds of them!’ Somnus exclaimed.  
As soon as the first few forces of the Three Valleys had arrived, the remaining soldiers of the Citadel had opened the doors of the stronghold. 

Sighing, Arctos out Somnus down to sit on the stairs. He patted the boy’s head and praised him for being brave. He then reached out to Ardyn and hugged him tightly. 

‘Lady Vespera, I need to ask our friends as to what had transpired. It seems safe now to descend. But you and the children shall remain here with Arctos,’ Scientia said.

‘Must you go, Lord Scientia?’ Ardyn asked and the man with the kind eyes nodded.

‘No worries, child. I am sure it will over be over soon. Now let me see that tough look, come on, lads.’

Ardyn and Somnus put on their brave faces and Scientia bid them farewell for now. 

All of a sudden, Altan’s frantic signals of light alerted Arctos of a danger up ahead. The older man leaned on the railings of the lighthouse and saw the tribes folk of the Three Valleys removing their hoods to reveal a different tribe — pale skin and silver hair, eyes that glowed dangerously blue in the fiery carnage below.

From behind atop the lighthouse, they could hear Scientia’s voice ringing in the air as he drew his sword.  
‘What is this?!’ 

Ardyn rushed to the railings to see what was going on, only to find Scientia sprawled to the ground, a long lance pierced through his lithe body. Ardyn did all that he could not to scream and give their position away. 

Arctos drew his sword out and pushed Vespera and the children into a hidden room by the stairs. ‘You are to make no sound, do you hear me?’ 

By then the children were both crying. ‘What will happen to you, Uncle?’

‘I’ll be killing some traitors, that’s what will happen.’

Before Libero and Tonitrus could even reach the stronghold, the enemies had already reached the lighthouse. 

But Arctos was adamant to keep them safe, even if it meant killing himself in the process.

The door was rammed open and soon the attackers were up on the lighthouse. But instead of killing Arctos, they shot him with arrows laced with poison and soon the man fell to his knees, but not enough to kill him. The man was obviously drugged, a substance unknown to the Citadel.

A man clad all in a dark violet cape and chainmail made of mythril ascended the stairs and, as if knowing the workings of the lighthouse, opened the door where Tonitrus’ family stood.

Vespera lunged her sword at him and the men laughed, pushing the woman to the side and holding her still as she screamed to spare her children.

The man merely smiled at her and turned his attention to the two young boys in the corner of the secret room.  
Floresca wailed incessantly even as Somnus tried to shush her down. Ardyn stood in front of his siblings, the sword glinting even in the dark.

They could hear him barking an order; Arctos was being tied with ropes of what seem to be made thin mythril and the older man was unceremoniously dumped out of the way.

Tongue heavy with an unknown accent, the man spoke Ardyn’s language with a sneer on his face, his eyes a pale grey of ice.  
‘Your mother is beautiful, no?’

‘Shut up!’ Ardyn shouted, blood boiling beneath his calm facade.

‘Well, if you won’t come with me, I am forced to show my men how beautiful Tonitrus’ wife could be.’

‘Don’t you dare touch our mother, you bastard!’ Somnus shouted from his place in the corner, clutching Floresca tightly against his chest.

‘Oh look! A brazen invalid!’  
The men laughed out loud at the jeer.  
‘And just what do you think you are going to do once I, say, touch your mother like this?’

The man walked over to where Vespera was held, his pale hand skirting sleeves of her dress but was suddenly met with a strong kick in the groin by Vespera herself. 

She bit the soldier’s hand clutched against her, tasting blood and pushed the others off of the staircase.  
‘Bloody bitch!’ they swore as she punched at their exposed throats and ran her nails on their faces.

Ardyn then found his chance and stabbed some of the men with his sword. They cursed the boy with the hair the color of sunset. ‘You shall burn you bastard,’ one of them swore.

Somnus crawled on the floor right to where his Uncle lay invalid.  
He grabbed one of the arrows that lay on the ground and stuck it in one of the soldier’s foot and instantly the man fell down in a stupor.

Vespera stabbed the man on his shoulder as she ran to carry Somnus on her arms and Ardyn took hold of Floresca from the room. They tried their best to incapacitate the man but he was far too strong than them, even stronger than Panteras the Fierce.

The man slapped Vespera hard on the face as he pushed Ardyn to the ground and Floresca toppled to the floor.

‘Floresca!’ she screamed.  
The man yanked Somnus from his mother and slammed him hard on the wall.  
Somnus cried out in pain, his chest heaving with the struggle of catching his breath. His head swam in circles as he saw Vespera clawing the man’s face, drawing blood again. She dodged his punches and his kicks with skill.

‘So, even the Citadel’s whores know how to fight. I am impressed!’ The man jeered, grabbing Vespera’s hair and yanking her to the ground where he gave her a quick but sharp kick in the stomach. 

Vespera’s eyes saw stars as the man punched Ardyn hard on the face, sending the boy sprawling to the railings at the edge of the lighthouse. 

He clutched Ardyn’s throat hard, meaning to strangle the boy. He felt his leg protest in pain and saw Somnus dragging his dagger from one point to the next, blade buried deep into his skin.

With a howl he kicked Somnus hard on the shoulder with his other leg and the boy cried out.  
‘You’re such an insolent brat!’

He tightened his grip again on Ardyn’s throat and the boy fell to his knees. He slammed the older boy hard on the wall for good measure, before reaching out to the bawling girl.

’N-no! You leave my sister alone!’ Ardyn rasped frantically, coughing out in heaves. ‘Y-You let her go!’

And his smile was all Ardyn could remember for the rest of his life.  
His mother’s scream pierced his soul to no end and Somnus’ cries echoed all throughout his mind.

Floresca died on the lighthouse that night.

Tonitrus and Libero saw the hellish carnage that is Keycatrich and together with their forces they defeated the first ranks of enemies. 

But as soon as they saw Altan mourning Scientia’s lifeless body by the base of the lighthouse, Tonitrus knew he was too late.

Bursting from the Lighthouse, a man of long silver hair, clad in a violet cape and of shining mythril chainmail stared hard at him with a sneer. Only, his limbs were bathed in blood, and his face was scratched and bloodied.

Dragging behind him, was his youngest son, Somnus.

The child writhed in pain as the man bartered for his freedom.  
‘This invalid child of yours wouldn’t shut up about you, Tonitrus. Said you’ll avenge them all, especially his sister.’

‘Y-you! I will kill you!’ Tonitrus raged. Libero stood beside his liege.

‘Oh will you now? You’re not in the position to, I’m afraid.’

‘Give me one reason to believe you or else I will end your life right here, right now!’

The man raised Somnus up by his broken leg and the boy screamed in agony.  
‘I’d kill your only surviving child, that’s what I’ll do.’

Tonitrus felt his knees buckle. ‘You’re bluffing!’ Libero shouted.  
‘My lord, do not listen to him,’ Altan advised. ‘He is a liar and a scoundrel heathen at best,’ he spat the words out, seething with rage.

‘Am I?’ The man turned Somnus around to reveal his bloodied chest. ‘He crawled so nobly towards his only sister, poor boy. But I’m afraid he was too late. Blood on the floor, as I like to say after I…kill my enemies and their kin.’

‘Put my boy down!’ Tonitrus said, advancing towards the man at breakneck speed.

The man raised Somnus higher and swung him slightly. The man was taller than the rest of them, towering over them in what seemed to be at almost seven feet tall.

‘Another step and I’ll smash him on this wall…like I did your eldest.’

‘Gods be damned!’ Libero cursed.

‘That’s right. Damn your gods.’

‘H-he’s lying!’ Somnus cried out. ‘Ardyn is alive!’

The man swung Somnus towards the wall and the boy screamed, trying his best to haul himself up and bite the man’s hand, only, the man slapped him hard against the cheeks.

Tonitrus gripped his sword harder. ‘If you hurt my son again I swear…’

‘No, you listen to my words first, Tonitrus. I’ve heard how much of a negotiator you are, my dear friend.’  
Seeing his power on the two men despite having little to no more of his army left, the man sneered.  
‘After all that trouble of conquering Cauthess and parading as them for months, my men and I had also invaded and posed as those lowly tribes of the Three Valleys. Hells, I’ve even sent some of my men to your Citadel, only, they are but little in numbers. Some of those ended up here, in Keycatrich. Clever, am I not?’

‘What do you want?!’ Altan shouted, drawing his bow and arrow, but Tonitrus held out his hand.  
Wait.

‘Well what I want is simple. Hand over the Citadel to me and you all go free. Easy, is it not? I shall rule the continent as I please. How hard could that be? I could be a merciful ruler.’

‘My lord, don’t! He’s lying!’ Libero urged, pulling on Tonitrus’ shoulder.

Tonitrus stared hard into Somnus’ face, twisted in both fear and agony.

If what he said was true, then Somnus is the only family left of him. But Ardyn could still be alive, too. Gods be merciful, let all the man’s words about his family be lies.

Slowly, Tonitrus’ sword hand softened and the man smiled, similarly lowering Somnus down on the rocky pavement.

‘You are a good leader, wise, even. Your people need not suffer for your pride.’

Then, without warning, Tonitrus raised his sword, slashing the man from below, sending man kneeling and just as he did, Vespera was behind the man, pushing a halberd down into his collarbone. For good measure, Altan released his arrow and it pierced through the man’s throat.

The invader toppled over the rocks, his body convulsing as his blood bathed the pavements.

Vespera’s hands shook as she gripped Somnus into her embrace. Tonitrus stared hard, shaking in his place.  
Eyes hazy with both blood and tears, he spotted his eldest son atop the lighthouse.

With a quick kiss on Vespera’s lips and on Somnus’ cheek, he rushed to where Ardyn lay half dead by the railing. Arctos’ body was peppered with arrows, but the man was already up, trying his best to free himself of his bonds. Altan followed Tonitrus up the stairs and freed the older man. Both Altan and Arctos tried their best to remove the arrows as safely as they could. 

‘The boys,’ Arctos’ muddled voice strained against his hoarse throat.  
‘They are alive,’ Altan replied shortly. 

‘But the girl? Vespera?’ 

Tonitrus knelt down upon Ardyn and held his cheeks in his hands.  
‘Son, your father is here.’

He knew that scent, Ardyn thought. He reached his hands out, blindly finding purchase for help.  
‘Ardyn, you are so brave,’ Tonitrus remarked as he carried Ardyn down the lighthouse and safely tucked into the arms of Vespera.

‘Where is my daughter?’ Tonitrus asked.  
Ardyn could only stare at the grassy perimeter of the lighthouse with lifeless eyes and Tonitrus fell to the ground.

Vespera wailed in despair at the fate of their daughter and clung to her remaining children in quiet rage.  
‘You are safe now, my sons. My dear boys.’  
That was all she and Tonitrus could ever mutter.  
But most of all, Tonitrus couldn’t stop from sputtering these words even until the present day.  
_‘Forgive me.’_  
He begs it to them every day and every night, knowing full well that no matter how many times he said it even to his dying day, he knew would never be forgiven, even by himself.

The lord protector made a mistake, and it cost him not just his family’s safety, but also his friends and allies.  
_Never again,_ he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading, especially to you, @Shiary! <3 
> 
> Before the time Somnus became a true soldier of the Citadel, twelve years beforehand, he was traumatized by this carnage at Keycatrich. The once mischievous yet sweet child of Tonitrus Izunia became the cold hearted bastard known during Ardyn's time. And this event will lead to his apparent hatred and discrimination of those he would then call the 'Outsiders', a derogatory term for those who are different than his people and ultimately, those he thought responsible for the hell he and his family went through.
> 
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle at Keycatrich shattered the long-established peace in the continent. There was no more time for mourning, only that of reckoning. Blood will pay with blood, there was nothing else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War changes people, Vespera once said. Tonitrus said that if it does change his sons Ardyn and Somnus, he hoped it would be for the better. But would it, really?

####  _ TONITRUS  _

The rain did not stop. Instead, it intensified as if Ramuh was sending his wrath upon the soil, his waters sent out like tears that cleaned the world of blood and sin.

Tonitrus held a candle in his hands, alone in a small altar built in one of the barracks in the stronghold.  
Alone to pray, the first time in years. His grip strong against the wax even as the hot liquid poured on both his hands and burned his skin. Once again, he asked for forgiveness for his own foolishness, his lack of foresight and his own confidence of his prowess as the Lord Protector.

How could he even be the Lord Protector if he can not even keep his family safe? How could he, when he was the one who brought them from the safety of the Citadel walls and out into the treacherous hands of heathens and enemies alike?

But most of all, he prayed that the gods spare his youngest son. 

In the silence of it all, Somnus’ frenzied cries rang from every corner, screaming for the pain to go away, for the nightmare to end. 

Tonitrus’ cold sweat ran down his neck, lips pale for having partaken nary a morsel of food since the siege was over. He deserved this, he thought.

####  _ ARDYN  _

Ardyn couldn’t sit still for once. He paced the room relentlessly, his mind whirling with images that fought to catch his attention — Vespera screaming out frantically as Somnus was smashed upon the wall, of the man’s eyes as he strangled Ardyn, of Somnus crawling on the ground, whimpering, of Arctos half-dead in chains and the last one he could never forget was the image of his infant sister falling to her death from the top of the lighthouse, the smile of the man reflected in the outpouring rain and fire.

‘Ardyn,’ a gentle voice whispered against his ear. Turning, he saw his own mother. Her face was bruised and her eyes red from tears but her smile was soft, reassuring.

She encircled her arms around him, kissing her son’s head in comforting familiarity. ‘My son, I am grateful you are alive.’

‘You were so brave,’ she added. 

‘Mother, I—‘

‘It’s alright. Everything will be alright.’

Mother and son were quiet for a time, until his younger brother’s pleas of relief pierced through the veil of silence once again. Both Vespera and Ardyn ran to the infirmary where he was kept, along with the rest of the injured men and a handful of women.

The room was full of screams.  
Frantic, heaving, raspy screams that seem to seep through the ears and into the soul like dark waters until one feels as if he is drowning in the pain of others.

Upon the bed, Lord Libero hovered over the youngest son of Tonitrus, hands holding the boy’s hands down as the healers purified the wounds on his skin. The wounds were angry welts, blood oozing like dark blood rivers, foaming white from the antiseptic tonics they poured on the open cuts.

‘Stop! Please! They hurt, they hurt, they hurt!’ he pleaded as they pushed him to lie down still, needles and threads constantly pulling his wounds shut. But the number of things to heal upon his person never seem to diminish — there was always something to heal him of.

Somnus screamed once more, but this time his voice was gone. A silent scream, but no less painful than the loudest of shrieks.

Vespera found herself planted on the spot, remembering the moment she and Tonitrus saw the bloodied corpse of Floresca at the foot of the lighthouse. Then, having lost control of herself at that moment, she ran to the doors of the infirmary and vomited.  
‘Not another one,’ she pleaded to the sky.

Ardyn rushed over to his brother, frantic in his own mind yet calm on the surface. His cold and clammy hands touched the boy’s head, patted his hair soothingly to calm him down.

‘Somnus,’ he whispered. His younger brother opened his eyes to stare at him, deep pools of midnight blue, threatening to drown Ardyn in their deep abyss of pain. 

‘Brother,’ he replied. ‘I don’t want them to heal me. I want you to do so. I know you won’t hurt me.’

‘I will, but please, just a few more, brother. Just a little more, I know you can handle it. As soon as they’re finished, I’ll give you the best tonics to make all the pain go away, I swear.’

Somnus stared hard into Ardyn’s eyes as they patched him, clicking their tongues about the numerous wounds that peppered the boy’s body. His left foot seem to be bent at the worst possible way — not a chance of healing it, they secretly whispered to Lord Libero gravely.

Once the healers had left, Somnus whimpered, hand reaching out to touch the air. Ardyn immediately grasped it, holding it against his chest. The instant his fingers wrapped around his younger brother’s fingers, the latter calmed down and fell into deep sleep.

The rain continued to pour, lulling Ardyn into a fitful slumber as he held on to his brother’s hand, never letting go.

 

####  _ TONITRUS  _

Tonitrus found himself pacing the solar relentlessly, his calloused hands rubbing rough skin against skin, his breathing taking on a ragged pace. His remaining brothers-in-arms huddled by the fireplace, their breaths rising up in mists against the cold outpour of rain and lightning.

“Have we any ideas as to who these people truly were, and where they came from?” Tonitrus asked, eyes blank in their depths.

“Not at the moment, my lord,’ Alveos replied. He held on to his bow and arrows, making sure that this time, if the enemy invaded again, he’ll be ready.

’So all these months, the people of both Cauthess and the Three Valleys were slaughtered by those heathens?’ Orthos asked, his skin paler than what it used to be.

’No, only those in Cauthess. Those invaders had only recently ransacked and massacred our brethren from the Three Valleys only two weeks before the attack last night. Our allies from the Weaverwilds had been bewildered from the changes in that tribe, for they no longer traded with them nor sent envoys to talk about future military reinforcements,’ replied Libero. He shuffled towards the middle of the room where a table stood and placed the notes and maps on the surface to reveal their secrets.

His comrades slowly walked towards the table, eyes hazy, afraid of what they’ll discover. Of knowing just how incompetent and complacent they became as soldiers. They were too lenient, too confident about the so-called peace they’ve established in the territories of Leide and parts of Duscae.

Libero pointed out to the place where Cauthess stood. ‘As we all know now, this is where they resided for the past six months. And then they invaded both the Mencemoors, Kelbass, Causcherry and even parts of Rydielle Ley. Last time, they invaded Kettier. Their movements showed that they targeted those settlements rich with resources not just of food, but also those rich in metals and wood. They create fearsome weapons such as those we saw last night.’

Altan leaned over the map, his eyebrows clashing together like thunder. ‘Yes, but where did they come from? It is not Maidenwater, surely, as those settlements do not look similar to those barbarians we fought.’

‘Maybe, they truly are from the other continents. Their tongue is different, I could barely grasp what they were saying,’ Orthos replied.

‘Panteras, have you extracted any information from the prisoners?’ Tonitrus finally asked.

The old man shook his head. ‘They spat at me each time I interrogated them. Even after I left them all half-dead they cursed me still.’

‘A futile attempt, for certain,’ Orthos replied. ‘Mayhap we dispose of them soon. I am not fond of the notion of keeping them here for long.’

‘Not yet,’ Tonitrus said flatly. ‘I will talk to them myself.’

‘But my lord, there is no use. They will never tell us anything,’ Alveos commented. ‘Better we send them to the sword.’

‘Or to the gallows, for a slower death,’ Panteras snapped.

’We shall do no such thing!’ Arctos roared, finally out of his stupor. ‘If we do just that, then we are no different than they are.’

Panteras hounded on his comrade. ‘And what do you suggest, brother? That we show them mercy? Give them mercy when they showed our people none?’

‘A quick death to traitors, that’s what I want,’ Arctos retorted.

‘You are too soft,’ Panteras said, gritting his teeth. ‘Perhaps it should have been me who guarded Vespera and the children, not you! Then the young girl wouldn’t have died from heathen hands!’

‘You take that back!’ Arctos shouted, running limply to Panteras, shoving the man to the wall. 

The rest of the brothers stopped them from fighting. At the corner, Maurus kept quiet, holding Scientia’s daggers in his hands; unmoving, saying nothing, holding in his breath as if he was himself, dead like his comrade and brother.

‘Enough. It has been decided. We kill them all,’ Tonitrus said. The men all turned towards him. ‘We send them all to their quick deaths, if that’s what will unite you all once again.’

A breath of relief, a voiceless rage. 

‘I shall kill them all with my own hands. And maybe, you shall forgive me for my mistakes.’

Arctos limped to where Tonitrus finally stopped to stare at a blank wall, his hand grasping the lord protector’s shoulder in a tight grip.

‘It is not your fault, Tonitrus.’

The younger man pulled himself away from Arctos’ grip.  
‘It is mine. My fault and mine alone. I will atone for it. Forgive me if I failed you all.’

####  _ ARDYN  _

The coming of dawn the next day was ushered in with incomprehensible shrieks.  
Ardyn woke to a particularly piercing one and, looking back at his sleeping mother and brother, he walked out of the room and opened the door, stepping out into the cold, sunless day.

There, upon the battlements are bodies strung high up from poles, their lifeless bodies hanging still as the clothes on their backs flapped in the wind, their blood pooling from the base of the poles, rain washing the red liquid, spilling it all to the far reaches of the trench. 

Tonitrus Izunia swung his sword upon neck after neck, a swift death to the common soldiers of the enemies. A slow death inflicted upon the generals by way of hanging, done by both Panteras and Altan by the platform.

Ardyn stared. _And stared. And stared._  
He stared as he walked through the bloodied mud in his shoeless feet, stared hard at the lifeless eyes of blue, at the pile of dead Citadel soldiers on a massive grave outside the stronghold, at the women who wept beside their dead husbands or brothers or uncles or sons, at his own hands that violently trembled not just of the cold, but of the fear that grabbed him intensely.

‘You mustn’t look at such things!’ Libero pulled him out of his reverie out of the blue, shoving him inside the armoury.  
His hands also shook and his tunic was full of blood, yet his voice was calm, soothing even.

‘I want you to go back inside with your mother, child. This is no place for you,’ he said, patting him squarely on the head.

Ardyn found his voice amidst the torrent of rain and fear. ‘Why is father doing that?’

Sighing, Libero replied. ‘Because he had to. Sometimes, men do terrible things to save the rest from evil. Your father is not a horrible man, Ardyn. He’s a good man who suffered horrendous things and so he must fight back. You know your father, right? He won’t do anything that is not justified.’

Just then, a shout rang outside and Libero shot Ardyn a warning glare. The boy sat down on the floor as the master of lectures peeked through the door. Silently, he closed it behind him.

‘Just a little while longer and it will all be finished.’

And he was right.Tonitrus Izunia retired to his council room with the rest of his men, resuming talks of what to do next.  
_Only, what else is there left to do but to go home?_

####  _ SOMNUS  _

The night before they were bound to leave by ship, those who died at Keycatrich were given a proper burial. Not the heathens, no. Those were burned to the ground, leaving no trace of their so-called filthy bodies ever touching the hallowed grounds of their continent.

 _Nothing to see, nothing to be remembered,_ they all muttered as the bodies were piled up one by one and set into flames.

Vespera held on to the ashes of her daughter, placed inside an urn with a floral pattern, gilded with gold. It was once a container of the most lavish of oils, but now it housed her daughter’s body. Tonitrus stood beside her in a quiet prayer. A prayer of good will or revenge, no one knows for sure. All they know is how the man had aged so much in just a matter of days. 

The flames went higher and higher in the cold night air, the stench of death thick amidst the smoke. The rest of the people retired to their barracks, weary of all that had transpired. Even the lighthouse was not lit up that night. 

Somnus’ eyes strayed from the burning piles of bodies, turning to glare at his bent, useless leg.  
_How could he even be strong as his father if he could not even stand, moreover crawl without feeling pain?_

Ardyn felt his brother’s gaze burning and he held the boy’s hand in his. 

That midnight, Ardyn and Somnus crept out from their shared room with their parents. The older brother carried his younger brother on his back, and the two climbed the lighthouse. The soldiers gave them a moment to themselves and descended the stairs. Lighting a candle where they last saw Floresca alive and well, Somnus begged his brother to do one more thing for him.

‘Somnus, I don’t think I can,’ Ardyn replied, a strain forcing his voice into a rasp.

The younger boy pleaded him. ‘Please, brother. Help me do it.’

‘I am no healer yet!’

‘But you promised!’

‘But what if I make it worse? What if I make a mistake?’

Somnus glared at him, and punched his hand on his broken leg. ‘Look at this wretched limb! It’s useless! It’s bent! How am I supposed to be of use now?!’

‘Somnus, please.’

‘I can’t spend my life crawling like an insect, now can I?!’

Brothers both glared and pleaded at the other until they could no longer stand it. 

Holding their breaths, Ardyn gripped his brother’s broken leg in his hands and twisted it in an angle that was far too sickening for anyone to bear seeing.

Somnus gritted his teeth, feeling his joints crack beneath his skin and when he felt them connect right, he twisted his leg once again.

Ardyn rubbed salves upon his brother’s bruised leg. It was violet now.  
But Somnus was elated. 

’Now it’s going to go back to the way it once was. I am sure of it.’

The morning came and Somnus walked. He walked with little more than a limp. Their parents called it a miracle, but Ardyn called it bravery.

Somnus was invalid no longer. And he embraced his brother. He will not be a burden. He will most definitely be worthy of praise, he will become a soldier like his father. And he will deliver justice to those who deserved his iron blade.

Staring at the piles of burned bodies in the crisp morning air, Somnus spat at the corpses when no one was looking.

_I will kill you all, you’ll see. I’ll make you feel the the hellish flames you made us go through._  
_And you have to run, for I will chase you down until I eliminate you all from this world._  
_Until you are gone, I will not rest._

_You are all not like us._  
_Filthy, sinister, abhorrent Outsiders._

And thus Somnus devoted his days to fulfilling his cause as Ardyn pursued the opposite.  
Such choices have consequences that even blood brothers could never escape from.

And one will see just how these will shape the bonds bound by blood. And they lead to either damnation or pain.  
_Which one is the better path of the two, you reckon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading through the past three chapters. It has been rather gruelling, going through that sort of pain. I truly want to let this story be told, as I believe that Somnus had once been a sweet boy, but revenge and hate takes place. And so I expounded more on this chapter that was originally posted on my tumblr blog on January 29, 2019.
> 
> As always, I am grateful for you all for reading. Much love to you dearies!
> 
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14
> 
> Cheers,  
> M  
> <3
> 
> https://the-truth-will-light-the-sky.tumblr.com


	7. Gilgamesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh knew that his life is not even his to own.  
> So, what is a boy who never tasted freedom, nor knew its meaning, could ever understand the beauty of that concept?
> 
> To be free is not exactly what he thought he’d had, even as he ran through the strange desert fields beneath a starry sky, amidst the burning houses and people, even as he was way out of sight from the carnage and memories; he had always thought he’d be hunted down and dragged back again to chains of captivity. 
> 
> He was a deserter. And now he was captive once again.

_The horizon looked so bleak, especially in the mornings._  
The scent of the ocean was both far too strong and too beautiful for him to take in.  
Waves slapped against the hull of the ship, white sails flapping in the wind as if in a wild dance and gulls rushed from behind only to fly to the farthest point his eyes could see — a new land. 

_His bright blue eyes stared at the sea in wonder, at the way the sky and the ocean melt together in a kiss._  
It would all have been so beautiful, this sight, had he only seen such a spectacle like this for the first time.  
Only, he’d already been to the sea before. Once, twice, thrice. He couldn’t even remember. 

_All that he wanted at that moment of wonder is a taste of freedom._  
What’s it like?  
Does it become a part of yourself once you’ve had it? Or do you have to pay for it with either money or blood like the way he used to before? Or forbid the thought…beg for it? 

_To be free is not exactly what he thought he’d had, even as he ran through the strange desert fields beneath a starry sky, amidst the burning houses and people, even as he was way out of sight from the carnage and memories; he had always thought he’d be hunted down and dragged back again to chains of captivity._

_His own life is not his to own, even.  
So, what is a boy who never tasted freedom, nor knew its meaning, could ever understand the beauty of that concept?_

_Freedom._  
It sounded so beautiful in his soul the moment he saw his chance.  
Run away, his heart told him.  
Run as fast as you can and never look back.  
The violet horizon that night was too perfect, pushing tears to flow from his ashen face, the winds of freedom blowing against his silver hair, his blooded cheeks, his calloused hands.  
Too perfect it was, that he knew he was only dreaming. No matter how beautiful that dream of freedom was, sooner or later he’d realise that even beautiful things are nightmares, too. 

_Freedom._  
He only had it for so brief a time when he ran away that he grasped it fully and branded it as his own.  
But for what price? 

_He supposed…he is going to find out sooner or later.  
_

~~~

####  _ TONITRUS  _

Having just arrived at the Citadel that morning, Tonitrus Izunia was reviewing the details about the attack at Keycatrich late that night with nary a sustenance or rest.

‘Brother, do not overwork yourself,’ Arctos said in a low growl. ‘Delegate the tasks to us, as we should.’

Tonitrus did not seem to hear him, but Arctos knew he was being ignored.

‘We burned them all, didn’t we?’ Arctos replied.

‘Yes, you were there, were you not?’ Tonitrus snapped.

Sighing, the older man limped towards the window overlooking the midnight sky, stars shining vividly as if there had been no carnage at all. 

‘Well, if there was one truth about what that man told had us, he did send some of his people here. I should have done something about them when the reports came before we left for Keycatrich,’ Tonitrus muttered.

‘They are all dead now, thanks to our men. Hounding them up isn’t easy, but at least we’ve smoked them out and gutted them for their treachery. Heathen invaders, the lot of them. Even those at Keycatrich who posed as our brethren from the Three Valleys, extinguished like flames in the candle. All dead and burned…except one.’

Arctos turned towards his brother-in-arms, a stoic expression carved into his eyes.

“Yes. I spared the boy,” Tonitrus spoke gently, his eyes staring out the window and out into the night sky.

Chuckling bitterly, Arctos leaned against the wall next to the window, the moon shining its light upon his scarred skin, highlighting every scar both old and new.

“Why? He could be exacting his revenge on your children right now.”

Blue eyes that shone like the meteor of Cauthess, skin pale as the moon, hair silver like mythril.  
Tired soul, fearful child.  
A beast fettered in chains for most of his life.  
A yearning heart.

“Because he was just as scared as my sons,’ Tonitrus said gently.  
Silence took the men’s voices away as they waited for the other to speak.  
The fire crackled in the corner, flaming shadows dancing upon walls and carpets, on tiresome eyes and quivering lips.

‘Does the boy have a name?’

“Gilgamesh.”

“I see. ‘Tis an old name from an even ancient people. Well, where is he now?”

“In the library with Ardyn. If there’s any one to do a good job of gaining someone’s trust, it’s my eldest.”

“Ah, yes, you’re quite right. Let us hope the wild child is not a threat.”

~~~  


####  _ GILGAMESH  _

The sweet taste of honeyed tea tasted like paradise against his tongue.  
Gilgamesh. Wild child spared by the almighty Tonitrus Izunia.  
The title corrupted the sweetness of the honey in his mouth, wincing at the thought of being spared by the man he was supposed to kill a few nights ago.  
But at least…the cushions are nice.  
The distractions that pulled him from most of his reveries were of the finer sorts.  
No, he was not distracted by an enemy ambushing him from the trees, nor of beasts whose blood are raging to tear him apart, nor of fiery arrows threatening to pierce him and set him on fire.  
This time, these distractions were by far the most luxurious of things his blue, savage eyes had ever seen.  
Soft cushions with lavish embroideries, wine that tasted like paradise, walls that had likenesses of the world plastered upon them, carpets that were too delicate to touch, books that he couldn’t read and gigantic statues of alien gods who stared at him in judgement.  
Gilgamesh allowed himself to relax for a little while — those gods are not alive, how could they hurt him if he tried to relax within enemy territory?  
Of all the fates he could have had, the gods sent him here. _Are they my allies? Or just another foe?_

Suddenly, that boy whose head caught the sunset’s light had returned once again. Ardyn, his name was.

This time, he carried a tray of food; strange as they were, they looked so delicious that Gilgamesh devoured them all right after being set on the table in front of him…all after thanking nature for her bounty, of course.

The boy stared at him.  
_Is he disgusted by the way I eat with my hands or by the way I am dressed with my scars exposed, sand clinging to my body and beneath my nails and of my blood crusted feet?_

Gilgamesh was wary of the boy who was not quite younger than he was, and he carried himself with an air of, what’s that word? _Propriety? Composure? Dignity?_ Ah, whatever it was that this boy looked. But there was something about him that Gilgamesh couldn’t put his finger on.

“That blade you’re carrying, what’s it made of?” the boy who introduced himself as Ardyn asked, finger pointing to the blade poking out of his robes.

Gilgamesh scowled as he chewed on a piece of mutton. “What’s it to you?”

“Well, it seemed to have come from some far away place.”

There was a wildness that danced eagerly in his eyes that Ardyn could see, but not one could ever determine the song it was dancing to. Gilgamesh kept his secrets tucked deep within himself, deeper than any of his pockets, nor any robe pocket, for that matter.

The cuts and bruises on his skin were an angry shade of red and it hurt him more than he thought they would. He gritted his teeth, trying his best to also keep the pain to himself. On cue, Ardyn fished something from his shelf — blue and bright liquid that looked so unearthly Gilgamesh swore it was dark magic.

“Here, this would cure any of your ailments, including those annoying cuts of yours.”

“Keep your dark art to yourself.”

“Dark art? Oh no, this is just something I made from herbs.”

“Herbs? Then why is it that kind of blue then?”, asked Gilgamesh incredulously.

“Well that is my secret. If you like, it’ll be our secret. I can teach you how to make poultices. And you can teach me how to wield blades.”

‘Blades, huh. Funny that a mighty soldier’s child doesn’t even know how to wield a sword.’

Gilgamesh swallowed the hot tea all too quickly that his tongue protested yet he did not let it show. Instead, he reclined on the lavish cushions beneath him.

‘So…you know who I am? Or what I am?’  
His eyes were intimidating, what with the intensity of the blues glaring back at Ardyn as if challenging him.

Ardyn stared back at him with an unreadable expression and Gilgamesh couldn’t figure out what the boy is thinking. Finally the boy spoke.

‘You’re one of the invading…forces that attacked us.’

‘You should have said heathens. I know you were going to. I won’t be offended. I am a heathen.’

Ardyn let that comment pass. He swallowed hard as he spoke but his eyes never once softened. ‘You slaughtered some of our men. Pillaged the settlements. Ransacked every village that you can find. Probably harassed a woman or two. But I wonder…why did father keep you?’

_Why did he keep me alive?_

‘He’s your father, ask him,’ Gilgamesh retorted. ‘And I’ve never hurt a woman before, I’ll have you know. Ask him that, too. Ask him how he found me, go on. Ask him why he spared a deserter like me.’

‘I want to know what you think the reason is,’ Ardyn replied.

Gilgamesh chuckled bitterly. ‘Oh, you want me to think? If you haven’t noticed, I’m a heathen, right? I have no brains like you noble bastards in the cities.’

Ardyn leaned in, intent on squeezing an answer from him.

Gilgamesh felt the challenge and leaned further in, resting his elbows on his knees, silver hair dangling from his shoulders down to his thigh.

‘I could kill you all in your sleep if I wanted to,’ he said, a smile forming round the corner of his lip.

Unflinching, Ardyn raised a brow.  
‘But you wouldn’t. Aren’t you afraid he’d have you killed, too?’

‘I’ve seen far worse fates than death, boy.’

‘Then tell me, why did he keep you?’

Gilgamesh shook his head. He turned away from the boy, choosing not to answer.

Why? 

Because he doesn’t know why he’s here in the first place.  
He wanted freedom, not this.  
Not another lord to serve.  
Not another role to fill, not to kill and plunder. Not again. Never again.

He was stuck in his reverie when Ardyn spoke with a resolve stronger than any other.  
‘I think he saw us in you, my brother and I. You’re just a boy, no matter what you say. And you are helpless like us.’

The hairs on Gilgamesh’s skin stood up and anger rose up in his cheeks.  
‘I have killed men far greater than your soldiers. I am sixteen. I have spilled my blood on the earth without flinching. People cower below me. What makes you think I am helpless like you sorry lot?’

‘You are once a son, too. And maybe…my father saw himself as yours. Anyone else would have killed you for murdering our people. But I know my father. He wouldn’t do anything that he knew would not be right.’

Ardyn then stood up and walked towards the door, his clothes rustling in the silence that followed.

Gilgamesh bit his lip until he tasted blood.  
So, this is what it means to be given a choice, he thought.

I could serve a purpose, or I could lose all of it. 

Pausing by the door, Ardyn smiled.

‘I like that blade of yours. I have one, too, except I don’t use it. Imagine my father’s disappointment.’

Gilgamesh scrutinised Ardyn’s words and then, he sighed.

‘You’re going to teach me how to make that?” he said, pointing to the vials that peeked from Ardyn’s pockets.

‘If you’ll teach me how to defend using a sword,’ the boy answered with a grin.

‘If that’s going to heal these stupid things,’ Gilgamesh said, gesturing to his wounds, ‘then by all means.’

Ardyn procured the vial with his long fingers, and, looking at it in the light of the moon, handed it to Gilgamesh’s dirt-stained hands. 

The blue liquid tasted like the purest of water against Gilgamesh’s lips and he drank it all in one go.

Satisfied, he gave the vial back and took his blade. He showed it to Ardyn and his sagely eyes began to study the intricate patterns in the steel as well as the curious shape it has, curved at the edges.

‘You have to have your own weapon, though. You can’t use this.’  
‘Of course. I have my own, remember? And my father keeps too much of those things anyway.’

‘Daggers or swords? Polearms? Shields? Crossbows? Maces? Axes?’  
Ardyn looked surprised at the array of things Gilgamesh was saying.

‘Tell me which one you’d like to start on. I can teach you any of those.’

‘Everything?’

The laughter was unexpected. Gilgamesh was smiling.

‘Slow down then. Let’s start on daggers. Tomorrow, dawn.’

‘Alright. Let me know if the wounds heal up.’

‘If not, don’t bother showing up tomorrow.’

‘Oh they will heal.’

‘Then why do you have to ask? You don’t have to ask things you will only answer.’

‘I love talking.’

‘Fine. But don’t use it tomorrow because it won’t help you on the battlefield.’

‘Alright, alright. We have made ourselves a pact, then. Just…let father know I’m training too. He’d probably ask you to train my brother Somnus, as well.’

‘Why hasn’t he trained you? He has a good grip on his sword.’

‘Because I preferred books. But then, things happened and made me realise I had to wield a sword too. Cutting down any thing with words is so much convenient and a lot less messier.’

‘Well your well-polished words won’t cut through shields.’  
Ardyn pondered on the thought and finally, out of words to say, he went out the door.

Gilgamesh stared hard at his receding figure in the shadows, his hand holding the pommel of his sword tightly.

At the end of the long day, Gilgamesh found himself sleeping soundly amidst a stranger’s territory. He touched a particularly angry red wound on his left arm and didn’t even wince. Perhaps the boy was telling the truth about his medicine. 

 _Maybe, one day, he could help me bring cures to my people. Too bad it was too late for his parents._    
Gilgamesh rolled over and clutched at his dagger, pulling it closer to his heart and allowed sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Finally! I was wondering where I'd fit my story about Gilgamesh in this series. Initially, I wrote it him as a young man who was caught in the crossfire during the battle at Keycatrich, but now he belongs to the tribe that massacred the tribes of Cauthess and paraded as them in order to invade other settlements without getting caught. 
> 
> He is an important figure not just to Somnus, but to Ardyn as well.  
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14
> 
> https://the-truth-will-light-the-sky.tumblr.com


	8. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twelve years had passed since the Massacre at Keycatrich. Young boys Ardyn and Somnus were boys no longer and each one chased a path that are different from the other. Ardyn continues to study herbs and cures to become a healer with the help of a family of immigrants from Vannath and Caem. On the other hand, despite being a renowned soldier of the Citadel, Somnus commits murder without the knowledge of his fellow citizens of his homeland and under the guise of leading skirmishes to vanquish raiders that threaten the security of the Citadel and their allies' territories. Outside the walls of the Citadel, he does what he does best: wiping the continent of the so-called filthy race, the Outsiders. No one gets to tell the Citadel about his deeds as Somnus always, always makes sure no one lives to tell the truth and he'll do everything to make himself the hero in the eyes of his family and his homeland.

####  _ SOMNUS  _

The sun rose beautifully in the horizon, ushering in a new dawn that promised beautiful things.  
Usually quiet and bathed in the soft hues of pink and gold, mornings like this are what makes every people of the Citadel bright and ready for the day ahead.

Only this time, the silence was broken by the hooves of horses thrashing about in the pavements, of pots breaking and of people shouting about in the crisp morning air.

People of the Citadel only spoke one name:  
'SOMNUS!'  
They all shouted in unison as the youngest son of Tonitrus Izunia cut through the streets atop his white horse, shouting wildly at his companions while they ran their usual races on the supposedly quiet streets of the Citadel.

 _Damn that boy,_ they would all say.

Upon reaching the gates of the Citadel itself, the figure of one such Somnus Izunia came into view.  
Panting and sweating from his frivolous choice of sport, the young man got down from his horse, very much proud of his increasing skill in riding.

‘Honestly, Somnus! You should be banned from the races. You’re much too good for us sorry bastards!’ Nox complained. A man of similar age, Nox Regulus stood at six feet two, towering over most of his friends. His long black hair was tied by the nape of his neck, eyes a dark grey color and lips that almost always seem to carry a hint of a smile. A mischievous smile at that.

Somnus wiped the sweat from his brows with his arm and sneered. ‘You’re just too slow, Nox. If I were you, I’d train harder. That’s the only way to get better.’

Now twenty years old, Tonitrus’ youngest son is one of the finest soldiers that the Citadel could ever be proud of. Skilled not only in wielding weapons and conducting successful skirmishes, Somnus Izunia has a mind far sharper than the Lord Protector himself, a mind worthy of praise by the ever-strict Libero Salvia, mentor of the finest military men in the Citadel.

Somnus’ raven hair shone blue in the light of the incoming dawn, his midnight blue eyes shining in mischief. Battle-hardened physique matched his speed as the young man was apt to show the he is the best both in the battlefield and in agility. 

Before Somnus could recommend another challenge however, Gilgamesh was already at the foot of the tower, arms folded in his chest and stoic as ever. Seeing his own Blade-master scowling at him with his bright blue eyes and imposing brows is not a pretty sight to see in the mornings, really. Bidding his friends goodbye, Somnus dragged himself to where the older man stood with a scowl on his face.

‘What’s that look for? Quite early for that, don’t you think?’

‘What do you mean quite early? There’s no specific time for a man to feel irritated.’

Somnus unclasped his cape and allowed it to fall on the floor. He fanned his body to relieve himself of the heat, hoping to get a fresh glass of water to cool his overheating body. He thanked that at least the morning air was cool enough to even out Gilgamesh’s temper.

The man that the strange boy had become was a stranger man still. He towered over everyone. Six feet seven, if Somnus could recall correctly. 

_Gods be damned,_ Somnus thought as Gilgamesh trudged closer to him.  
He did not fancy the idea of being pummelled on the head by such a man.

And so he gave the man his best known scowl.  
‘What.’

‘You know damn right what I’m pertaining to.’

Somnus shrugged. 

‘Damn it, boy. How many times must your parents remind you not to be so bloody mischievous?’

‘No harm done in improving one’s skill in horse-riding, my brother. You of all people should know that, at least.’

Gilgamesh’s bright blue eyes burned in the morning light. ‘How many times had you disturbed the peace, eh? May it be morning, midday, afternoon, evening, midnight or what not, you always manage to stir up trouble. And just the other day…what was that all about with the man from Causcherry? Was he not only trying to defend himself when you ‘inadvertently’ punched him on one of your inspections?’

Somnus chuckled, running his fingers through his sweaty hair.  
‘Oh must you bother on a time like this? I’m getting hungry already.’

The young man then took his cape in his arms and walked towards the family solar where breakfast was surely available for his consumption. 

‘Don’t you run away from me, child!’ Gilgamesh said through gritted teeth.

Somnus dodged immediately, earning a curse from a very distraught Gilgamesh.

‘Let’s save that for later, yeah? I want to stuff myself with food. Ahhh damn! I’m so hungry!’

The halls of the Citadel rang with the two men’s early morning arguments and Tonitrus Izunia waited for them to enter the solar as he sat patiently on his seat.

The moment Somnus saw his father, he froze in his place.  
With a voice full of caution and respect, he greet his father a good morning.

Tonitrus greeted him back and reclined further into his chair. Somnus plopped himself down on his place and stood up again as soon as Vespera entered the room. 

She has not changed at all, Somnus thought, as his mother gave him a pat on the cheek in affection.  
But she was quieter now, and less likely to laugh at his jokes, not like she used to when he was a child.  
_That’s what war does to you,_ Somnus thought.  
At least he changed for the better, he added to his thoughts haughtily.

Looking about, Somnus inquired about the one person he was so excited to see after being away to Keycatrich for the past eight days.

‘Where’s Ardyn?’ he called out after the prayer before meal was uttered.

Tonitrus’ brows met together slowly. ‘He’s out in the fields.’

Now it was Somnus’ turn to raise his brows. ‘Again? I thought he’s already through with his herbal studies this week?’

‘Well, you know your brother. If you’re as passionate in tomfoolery, he’s as passionate about medicine,’ Gilgamesh spoke from his seat.

Vespera let out a chuckle. This surprised the men in the room.  
Feeling their eyes on her, she spoke. ‘You should have seen how passionate Ardyn is about medicine. He tried his new tonics on himself the other day, only to show up at dinner time with red welts on his skin as if he had been whipped. That man is still a boy with his recklessness.’

‘Ardyn, reckless?’ Somnus asked in surprise. ‘Why, is the world ending? Ardyn and recklessness do not mix. Mayhap stick in the mud would be the better term.’

‘No, the title of recklessness goes to you, Somnus. Have you apologised to Farynth yet?’ Tonitrus inquired, slicing through the piece of meat on his plate.

Somnus stared at his father in confusion. ‘Who?’

‘The man you punched. He couldn’t even move his head from one side to the other because of you. Investigation had been conducted by Lord Altan and yet he could find no fault in the man. What you did against him was assault, nothing more.’

‘Ah, that. Well, I’ll get to it eventually,’ Somnus said after swallowing his food.

‘Meaning, never?’ Gilgamesh retorted.

Vespera sighed in her seat. ‘Son, it’s not morally right to randomly assault people just because you have the authority to do so. It’s not becoming of our values. We protect our people, not harass them.’

‘He started it. Called me a bloody troublemaker.'

‘Aren’t you one, though?’

Somnus raised both his palms, looking quite irritated by the scoldings he's been receiving so early on in the morning. ‘Look, as I said, he started it. I only defended myself, is all.’

Somnus sank back into his seat, taking a long, full swig of hot coffee. 

He liked the taste and a smile curved at a corner of his lips. ‘Oh, is this new? I haven’t had this kind of taste before.’

Vespera’s eyes shone sharply in the morning light. ‘That was a gift from Farynth, I’ll have you know.’

Somnus couldn’t spit the liquid out as he initially thought he’d do. He’s not in the presence of his friends but of his most esteemed family, and so he swallowed it instead.

‘Thanks for the meal,’ Somnus replied, bowing to his parents and left before they could even protest.

Soon after Somnus had gone, Tonitrus shook his head in disappointment.

‘We’ll make a fine boy of him yet,’ Gilgamesh commented.

‘Thank you for your noble pursuits, child. I do hope that we can still mend that boy’s ruthlessness,’ Vespera replied, rubbing her temple.

‘Chocobos would fly first before that happens, love,’ Tonitrus said scornfully.

Everyone would have agreed to that.

 

####  _ ARDYN  _

The chill of the dawn awakened Ardyn from his rather shallow slumber all too quickly, his eyes still adjusting against the beam of light that seemed to prod him to awaken. Eyes clear as water, his gaze fell upon his open book that rested by a makeshift couch of cushions and blankets, the usually neat handwriting was, strangely, rather unruly. Odd, Ardyn was a man not just of refined tastes as they say, but also a man of the most refined handwriting as his mentor Amicus is always apt to say. Ardyn got up to see the rare spectacle when the vision of a body lying down just below the couch sent him squealing in a way he would rather not have uttered.

Before he could do anything however, the body shifted abruptly. Eyes wild and brown like the earth, Veritas Lux Seculum thrashed about in a similar fashion as her friend who almost stumbled back unto the pillowy furniture.

Noticing that it was only Ardyn that was the cause of the unwelcome conundrum, Veritas slumped back unto her spot of blankets laid down on the floor.  
She immediately fell back into undisturbed peace once again, head burrowing deeper into the warm comfort of pillows and blankets.

The sun lingered on her sleeping form as Ardyn watched the rising and falling of her blanket-covered body. Her small frame and childlike face concealed the fact that she had already turned twenty that spring and her gentle demeanour when she sleeps hides the truth that she is somewhat of a wild child, a free-spirited girl who speaks her mind and a tomboy who loves to surround herself with flowers and tiny chocobo chicks.

 _A little sister,_ Ardyn thought as she murmured in her dream-filled sleep.  
Heart aching for his true sister, he imagined how Floresca would have grown into such a fine young girl albeit not without a hint of Somnus’ rascal blood and Ardyn’s sarcasm.  
He chuckled at the thought of the young woman wrestling both him and Somnus, both brothers doing whatever the girl likes, growing up spoiled yet imbued with their parents’ virtues.  
_If only she was here,_ Ardyn thought with a pang in his heart.  
Maybe, maybe that’s why Veritas is like a sister to him. She reminded Ardyn of the kind of girl his sister would have become had she been spared the horrors of war.

 _Enough of this,_ Ardyn admonished himself, slapping both his palms on his cheeks.  
He studied the room he found himself in, searching for a distraction.

The morning light was beautiful as it pierced through the cracks in the wooden window slats, cool dawn air filtered through lace curtains made by hand. There was a sort of cheeriness in the air, too, something akin to a jittery kind of energy that starts gentle as it strengthens for every second that goes by. Eyes focused on the light coming from the next room, Ardyn caught a whiff of the most pleasant of scents in the morning: breakfast.

He could already see it all beautifully laid down upon the wooden table. Freshly baked bread hot out of the oven, newly churned butter and fine cuts of cheese, olives plucked ripe from the tree, little bits of meat here and there and Astrals bless this abode for the divine scent of hot and comforting coffee. It smells of home, he thought happily. Only, this wasn’t his home, not really. But it is a second home for him.

The house of his herbalist mentor, Vis Seculum was his home away from home, albeit being just a few miles away from his own. Ardyn spent most of his time in the man’s gardens for as long as he could remember that Vis’ family became his in a way. Delighted to be accepted not as lord but both as friend and student, Ardyn honestly looked forward to toiling with Vis beneath the scorching heat of the summer sun once again. Ecstatic, even if he finds himself knee deep in soil that smells horrendously of rancid flatulence. Such is his dedication to herbs and medicine.

Looking about the room, Ardyn saw herbs littered across the stone floor as do papers with hurried scribbles and an array of crystals in, well, disarray.

The activities last night had been rather tiring, even for a veteran herbalist like him. There had been an influx of new plants to study, all coming in from the growing market that sells various things from outside the Citadel’s walls. In his haste to learn them all before the rest of the healers in the Citadel, Ardyn commissioned his friend and Vis’ daughter, Veritas, to help him with his new findings. Too much to learn in fact, that they had barely slept the night before. Well, all in the pursuit of medicine as Ardyn loves to say.

Veritas, like her father Vis, is also a healer. She tries her best each day to perfect her craft and at the same time learn new things such as literature, higher sciences and even military tactics from Ardyn in exchange for her knowledge of various herbs and plants.

The two herbalists studied both indoors and out in the fields, not minding the weather nor the jeers of the locals as they worked together as a team, or as Ardyn spends most of his days and even nights in the company of immigrants of all backgrounds, beloved as a friend to all.  
Ardyn was indifferent even as Somnus, the so-called hater of Outsiders, heard of how his lord brother was keeping such company.

‘Why you are spending so much time with outsiders is beyond my understanding, brother. But don’t blame me once they start filling your head with nonsense and ding evil things behind your back,’ Somnus told him vehemently.

Well, Ardyn is as stubborn as his younger brother and so he gave no damn about his opinion on the immigrants.

Looking at Vis’ house, they’re not as different as the natives of the Citadel. Their attitude is better than ours, Ardyn thought amiably as he scanned the surroundings for the usual sounds at morning inside Vis’ home.

Without fail, Natura, Veritas’ mother, started singing in the kitchen, her pleasant voice filling the room with songs from Vannath. Urso would be opening the windows right about now and Ancora would take firewood from the shed as her husband chops more of those from the corner of the farm. Vis himself would be coming home from his pre-dawn forages, immediately clinging to Ancora’s son as he greets the toddler a good morning.

And in a few seconds, Veritas would rise from her sleep and drag him out to breakfast.  
Her sleep-laced eyes grew accustomed to the morning light as she stretched, giving her friend a good morning greeting that is always accompanied with a yawn.  
She sniffed the air appreciatively and grinned. ‘I’m hungry,’ she said.

Ardyn grinned back at her, hands combing through his hair that badly needed washing. He reached for his tie and bundled his hair up in a way that’s called a pony tail. He doesn’t know why that’s called as such, but he let it drop as soon as his stomach grumbled in unison.

‘I was waiting for an eternity for you to wake up, lass. I’ve been tempted to forage the dining table already.’

Veritas rubbed her face with her hands and chuckled, her hair all tangled up in disarray.  
‘Well, we do have a long day ahead, so we might as well gear up. And we might as well bring some provisions with us too. I don’t want to forage around the woods for mushrooms and end up having a wretched stomach ache in the middle of the night.’

Ardyn laughed at the memory of him begging for tonics to cure his rather horrible case of diarrhea after partaking a poisonous mushroom; Veritas had to stay by the outhouse just to hand him medicine and a whole jar of water to make sure the older man does not pass out because of dehydration. It wasn’t a very pleasant experience, to be sure.  
And with that, Ardyn replied with a smile. ‘Of course. I’ll get us some of those pies from Old Mid’s shop.’

Veritas’ eyes grew wide at the thought. She shuffled on her place at the cot, leaning towards Ardyn with an excited smile. ‘Really? Can we get those rosemary ones? Mid’s pies are the best around!’

Laughing, Ardyn ruffled her hair. ‘Alright. But first, breakfast.’

Fixing their dirty room, the two friends headed off to a hearty breakfast surrounded by family and the warm sense of familiarity.

 

####  _ SOMNUS  _

Somnus shivered as he felt the splash of cold water against his skin, the dark strands of his raven-blue hair plastered on his face against midnight blue eyes that shone like deep pools in the afternoon light. Wiping his face with the towel, gathered his things at took one last look at his reflection. Dark circles beneath his eyes made him look as if he was a losing gambler.  
_Oh well, so much to do nowadays I can hardly even sleep,_ he thought as he made his way to the training grounds.

Gilgamesh swung his daggers in a fluid motion, practiced hands catching the short blades just in time with every throw in the air.  
Somnus tried to snatch the blade away, only to be forced on his knees by the young general.

“Damn it,” Somnus cursed, pushing himself to stand.

“Too slow.”

“Don’t rub it in,” Somnus retorted, slashing his sword at Gilgamesh who only agilely dodged his poorly planned attack.

“You are letting your temper get in the way.”

“Really? I didn’t notice.” 

Somnus tried his best to incapacitate his blade master, only to accomplish it on his fourteenth try...in a very unremarkable way.

Gilgamesh was knocked over, his blades still clutched in his hand and the other clutched between his knees.

“A foul move, yet it will save you,' he gasped, resisting the urge smack Somnus in the face to erase that smug look on his eyes.

“You were getting annoying. Sorry for that kick in the… you know. That was the best approach.”

“Certainly not the most noble of approaches but yes, it gets the job done.”

“And my life is spared yet another day.”

In the silence that followed, both student and master wiped their brows, feeling the assault of the heat coming down on them mercilessly.

‘If it’s not your blades that will kill me one day, Gilgamesh, it will be this damn heat,’ Somnus complained, taking his tunic off and reaching for another.

Only twenty years of age and yet his body was already lined up with dozens of scars and wounds, all lacerations and bruises from his life as a soldier of the Citadel…and other such nefarious deeds.

Wondering how the boy manages to accept him as his blade master despite his origins is a puzzle to Gilgamesh. And so he asked.

Having heard of his question, Somnus laughed darkly. ‘Do you think I had the choice when you showed up after we arrived here a day after the attack at Keycatrich? Mind you, I wanted you dead. Astrals, you looked exactly like that filthy leader of yours. Disgusting worm that he is.’

Gilgamesh stared at the young man as he continued. ‘But of course, father knows what is best. Lucky for you, brother, you have proven yourself useful, if not amiable enough for my opinion. Believe me, if you were the exact opposite of yourself, I would have killed you. Imagine that.’

Somnus looked at the older man when he didn’t hear a response, not even a sound of protest or anger. ‘Why do you ask, though? It’s not as if we haven’t considered each other as brothers for years now. There’s no room for doubts there, Gilgamesh. Once you have my trust, it’s yours forever.’

Gilgamesh’s wide shoulders shrugged, his vivid blue eyes carried indifference in them, a look that was all too typical of the warrior.  
‘Curiosity had me thinking. But,’ he sighed. ‘Enough about that. Tell me where you are heading tonight. I heard from Nox that you are going somewhere? Somewhere I should know?’

Sheathing his blades, Somnus smirked at him. 'The brothel. Do you want to join?’

‘Astrals forbid, no. And pray tell me, why are you thinking of stirring up trouble again?’

‘Having some moments for a certain kind of relaxation is not trouble, brother.’

Gilgamesh stroked his forehead with his fingers, a frustrated look decorating his features.  
‘Need I remind you that you are the son of the Lord Protector?’

‘Ah yes, thanks for reminding me. That means I don’t get to pay nary a coin for every whore I get.’

And with a spring on his steps, Somnus headed out to where he was expected.

~~~  
‘About time, don’t you think?’ Nox’s irritated groan fell upon Somnus’ ears as they mounted their own horses, the sound of their hooves against the sand filling the air.

’It’s not my fault somebody forgot to bribe the guards, now is it?’ Somnus hissed, brows stitched together.

‘Fine,' Nox replied. He was soon observing Somnus and his rather tired disposition. Snorting, Nox spoke. 'So, couldn't get away from that Blade-Master of yours, huh? How'd you manage to get him off your shoes for once?'

'I told him we're going to a brothel.'

'Ha! You, in a brothel? I'll live to see the day. I can hardly call you a man for having no such desires in the ways of the flesh.'

'Believe me, what constitutes a man does not often involve thinking with his other head...unlike some,' Somnus jeered, feeling triumphant as Nox's spotless face turned red.

'Well let’s not waste a second more with all this nonsense. It’s time to have some fun!’ Nox chuckled as he spurred his horse into a gallop.

Somnus’ eyes carried a bit of boredom in them until he imagined all the things he would be doing that night.  
And so his frown turned into a grin as he followed along his friend and fellow soldier to the outskirts of the Citadel, out its doors and into the wild lands of the world outside.

The prairie rang with the sound of steel against steel amidst the background of cicadas singing their summer lullabies. The forest sighed in the midnight wind, its leaves sprinkled with trinkets of blood and bones, the soil disturbed and houses upturned in a chaotic painting of hate.

Somnus felt his blood rushing in his veins as they called out to him, ‘No, no, sir! Spare us, please!’

But he heard nothing else but his laughter inside his mind as he slashed and hacked at every figure, felt exhilaration for each chase and murder. 

_Murder?_

Somnus thought as the words were spat at him, his lips curled into a grin as he swung his sword mercilessly.

_Is it considered murder if he was only doing the world a favour?_

_Isn’t this what his father wanted? A world of peace?_

_How can one attain peace if such filthy and undeserving heathens still live, able to live off as if they had done nothing wrong against his people?_

Silence fell at last as soon as he sliced a girl’s throat open, her muffled screams bubbling in the background. 

Somnus stared at the moon in the horizon, barely concealed by the branches of trees and giant rocks that surrounded the settlement in Duscae.

Nox’s ragged yet exhilarated breathing sounded behind the young soldier. ‘Well, isn’t that a sight to see, eh, Somnus?’

‘It is. The moon is so beautiful, isn’t it? And look,’ Somnus turned to grin at his comrade. ‘See how it still shines even as these filthy barbarians had their lives snuffed out? It’s proof that life will still be good without them.’ Somnus stretched his arms and smiled. ‘Ah, it makes me happy to think we’re making the world a better place.’

Nox’s laughter echoed in the forest. ‘Such noble pursuits for noble bloods. What could we ask for more?’

The blood dripped from the leaves and skin as the two young men of the Citadel hurried back to their blessed homes, leaving their ‘gift’ behind them.

If the moon could talk, it would surely tell of countless unforgivable things that Somnus Izunia had done in the name of his so-called peace.

Upon their return to the Citadel before the moon retires, Somnus found himself staring in the eyes of Gilgamesh, whose blue orbs seem to know his deeds.

Eyeing him squarely, Somnus lifted his chin up in defiance. ‘I see how you judge me, Gilgamesh. But I hope you do not forget your past…horrible, filthy, savage memories that linger here,’ Somnus pointed in his head, then his heart, then the scars he received. ‘I carry your race’s sin on me…I may have forgiven you, but I have not forgotten it all.’

Somnus walked towards the still dark streets of the Citadel, leaving behind the once-savage warrior of the orient.  
Gilgamesh’s throat felt dry and all he could do was lose himself in the distance, watching the dark clouds turn from black to violet and from violet to a light blue.  
It was the same sky he saw during his escape, but it felt as if he had never been free all those years ago.

_I may have been free from their shackles, but I will never be rid of their sin. I have inherited a grave life._

He allowed the morning to bless him, hoping that the sun would cleanse his damned soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Writing Somnus and Ardyn as adults have always been a pleasure for me, more so when people who either love or abhor them finally enter into the storyline. One such person is Veritas Lux Seculum, an aspiring healer who is the same age as Somnus. In the next chapter, she and Somnus find themselves in the most dangerous of all predicaments: the meeting of an Outsider and the one who kills fellow Outsiders like her.
> 
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14
> 
> As always, thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me whenever you do. <3


	9. Providence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus could never forget the hell he and his family went through in the hands of 'Outsiders' all those years ago. He spends most of his days purifying the world clean of these so-called heathens. What he did not expect, however, is to find one praying at the Great Halls of the Six just as he felt the wound he received from an outsider spilling his blood on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnus finally meets Veritas, and it's not a pleasant sight.  
> Originally posted on my tumblr on January 30, 2019  
> 

_A new world, a new beginning._  
At least, that’s what they all say. But no one ever mentioned that new worlds lead to new dangers, too. Funny how that always happens, doesn’t it?  
That a new world may also spell the end. A morbid thought, yes.  
But no one ever mutters such evil things, they hush. And so I keep myself quiet. 

Veritas Lux Seculum stared at the stony facade of the deity’s statue, golden lights flickering on its dark marble surface. The scent of frankincense permeated in the air, thick like a veil, almost too thick as if she can grab it with her fingers and dress herself with it. A silly thought, not that you can’t dress yourself in the beautiful scent of it, but that as someone considered an outsider like herself, heathen more like, that prospect seems rather dim.

 _You can not aspire above your station,_ they all told her.

So any such hopes of being more than what she was is as dim as the great hall of the astrals, not that she hopes to do so anyway. She was perfectly fine with who she is, an outsider and a heathen and all.

Lies, the lot of them, though. She was born here and as much as a citizen of this small albeit powerful land surrounded by oceans, protected by the noblest of men and women.

But those were lies that almost every body believes in.

Veritas set white flowers on the foot of the Tide Mother’s statue, the so-called outsider’s eyes staring hard into the beautifully carved face of the strong yet caring Leviathan.

 _A mother. Perhaps she welcomes us into her home,_ Veritas thought.

 _Any mother would welcome her children, no matter who they are, does she not?_  
Her own mother welcomed her mentor and brother-figure Ardyn into their hearth like he was her own son, his noble blood of the Citadel did not make him any different than they are.

From her lips she uttered prayers, one to each astral in the halls, offering goods of herbs and vials of medicine. 

_Maybe they see me more than what they call me to be. Maybe they can perhaps, hear me?_

As she set the last candle in front of Shiva’s statue, she realized that Ifrit was the one who brought the flame to mankind and yet, he was cast aside. 

Even gods can be betrayed and cast aside, called an outsider, too.

_If Ifrit is an outsider, what more do I hope for a chance that I may not be one?_

Veritas stared hard at the flame, allowing curiosity to command her to touch the bright redness of it with her small fingers. She felt numb after a sharp pain, her eyes watching in awe how her skin changed from white to orange in the light. She was too busy to realise that the door had opened just a bit. 

Only the shifting of the candles in the dark room signified the entry of another in the hallowed halls of the Six. Veritas turned around, only to find a young man sitting down on the floor against one of the pillars, his hand clutching at his chest.

“Are you alright?” she asked, taking her hand away from the burning candle and walked to where the stranger sat.

“Do I look alright?” the stranger replied miserably. His head was covered in a hood, yet black strands of hair peeked through the fabric.

There was a frantic note to his voice, deeply hidden beneath his sarcasm. He was afraid.

“Here, let me see,” she said, kneeling down on the ground and observing the young man.

The man let his hand fall to the ground, waiting for aid.

“I would have to open your tunic to see if you have any serious wounds. Would you mind at all? Or are you feeling chest pains?”

“Wound. Go ahead.”

She opened his tunic with nimble fingers, careful not to let her hand touch his wound.

She gasped a little at the sight; a deep cut from below his chest right to his left shoulder bled rather miserably, more than what she was comfortable seeing.

Veritas stood up immediately and took the water from one of the free-flowing man-made pool of water that flowed beautifully below Leviathan’s statue. Her black cloak concealed her red Vannath coat as well as the shells that were strung on her waist. Her hands shook as she kept the ladle with the cup steady, bringing it to the man who kept wincing in pain.

“Is it that bad? Your sigh makes me think you know I’m already a dead man,” the young man joked, a raspy chuckle rumbling from his chest. He coughed as he did, his body leaning forward. He fell back against the pillar again with a thud, the hood falling from his head.

Midnight blue eyes like the midnight sky stared back at her with a strange sense of familiarity, his black hair plastered on to his forehead in a mess of sweat and blood.

“Well, you will be if I can’t clean this soon. Please, hold still and… try not to scream. We have to be quiet here. This place is a holy place,” Veritas replied, swallowing the bile in her throat; she hated seeing blood.

The young man chuckled once again in the dark and barely illuminated room. “And undressing me wasn’t part of the etiquette in the Halls of The Six?”

“Undressing you for the sake of healing is not improper. It’s your thought that’s improper. Hold still.”

The stranger earned a quirk of her brows and he winced as she cleaned his gaping wound. He then felt needle and thread poking through his skin.  
He did all that he could not to scream, shutting his eyes tight as he willed the memories away. Awful things, he thought vehemently in his mind as he distracted himself with the young woman's possessions.

“I know where you got the water, but where did you get these things?” The man asked, his fingers grabbing a vial of medicine from the handmade satchel that was left open beside him. He is trying to distract himself, Veritas thought as she closed the wound.

“A healer always carries her tools of the trade with her,” she replied, using a knife to cut the thread as it wound its last spot of open skin.

“It seems providence has sent you to me. I wonder which of the astrals do I thank for that,” he chuckled, studying the vial in the candlelight. He then stole a quick glance at her, watching the way her earthen colored eyes regarded his wound in seriousness, the way her small hands trembled as she wiped the blood off of his scarred skin. She did not seem to be bothered about his scars, rather, she was quiet about it as if seeing numerous battle scars on a man was just a normal part of her life.

Well, she did say she was a healer, idiot, he berated himself.

Stealing another glance at her face, he soon dropped his gaze as she looked back at him curiously.

She quickly looked away, too. Hand dipping into her satchel, a smaller and thinner vial was presented upon him, the reddish color of it looked eerily close to that of blood.

“Don’t tell me, that’s what I’m going to drink?” he asked, suspiciously.

“Yes. Unless you want to die from infection?” she asked firmly and with an authoritative tone. 

Hesitantly, he took it from her hand. He nearly recoiled from the warmth of her skin against his cold one. Thinking nothing of it, he drank it, nearly spat it out and then forced it down like a proper patient would. He handed it to her with a look of disgust.

“That was horrible! I’d take the stitching anytime soon.”

“You’re quite the complainer, aren’t you?” Veritas chuckled, shooting him an amused look.

He laughed in return, coughing up again before sighing in exasperation. “You don’t know the end of it.”

The silence that followed their conversation felt companionable somewhat and Veritas felt herself relax. The smell of blood was wiped away by the damp cloth and fragrant herbs.

She studied the young man as he sighed deeply, feeling the medicine doing its work. There were no visible signs of other fresh wounds or injury to his limbs by the look of his movements. Veritas stared at his hands and saw that dried blood was visible behind every nail on his finger. She tilted her head to the side.

“You really should clean those nails if you don’t want those touching your wound,” she sternly said.

“You don’t miss anything, do you?” he replied, doing exactly what he was told…for once.

She shrugged, a smile playing across her lips as she leaned her back against the pillar.

His skin pricked at the feel of her warmth and he breathed in the frankincense that seemed to mingle with the faintest scent of jasmine and blood.

There was nothing else to talk about but it wasn't at all awkward. 

The light coming from the candles lengthened, an indication of the passing of the hour.

“How is it that candles are like sundials in a sunless room like this?” Veritas asked. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I don’t know either. I don’t think anyone knows. Solheim technology is way too complicated for me.”

“Oh. I didn’t know it was an invention of theirs. They seem to be a very wise old race.'

“And look where that wisdom had gotten them,” the young man replied.

He waited for her answer, only to find her standing up and walking towards the candles, admiring the way they looked as they lengthened further every passing minute as the sun was setting.

She carried herself in a nimble fashion but was still rather unfeminine like. More of an automaton trying to walk like a woman. The young man laughed at the randomness of his thought and feeling himself recovering his strength the more he willed it to, he stood up and followed his healer to where she stood.

He took an unlit candle and tilted the wicker to let it catch flame, placing it among the sea of candles in front of him just as the woman did.

He studied her closely. The young man found her rather short, not even reaching his shoulders. Her hands as he observed, are small and so are her feet. He chuckled to himself at the way she moved gracefully about, only to crack a joke here and there as if they were two boys on an afternoon break from soldier training. 

They spoke of different things as they walked along the Astrals' hall, from food to their favorite shops in the Citadel, to the lords and ladies and the Astrals, to the stars and about books.

The man delighted on the fact that they both love to read. He asked her so many questions and she did the same, not wanting every conversation to end but were always willing to start another. 

After a while, the young man had already memorized her features and her voice, much to his secret satisfaction.

Stopping in front of Shiva's statue, the young woman inquired about her and he willingly obliged to tell her the story of how the Glacian had softened her heart towards humanity, only to have her lover fall to their treachery.

The young woman's eyes looked as if she was dropped into a deep dark pool, never to escape again.

“I wonder how Ifrit had felt when he was fighting the rest of his godly comrades. It must have felt…painful,” she muttered, a darkness painting the irises of her dark brown eyes.

The young man scoffed, lighting a candle and settling it in front of Shiva's statue.

“Pissed, I’m sure,” he answered, sticking the candle to its holder with unnecessary force.

“I know I would be,” she replied.

After a pause spent studying her expression, the young man with the dark sweaty hair asked. “Why are you even thinking about him?”

She shrugged, I bitter smile decorating her lips. “I…want to know if we both share the same feelings about being cast aside. To be outcasts.”

The stranger’s eyes turned into slits, blue eyes barely visible. “What do you mean?”

There was an edge to his voice that did not go unnoticed. Veritas immediately turned to his direction and smiled apologetically.

“Forgive me. It’s just fool’s talk. Please, head home and rest. You need it.”

She began collecting her things from the floor and felt a strong hand grab her arm. She found herself craning her neck to see his expression, her breath catching in her throat.

“Tell me.”

“I have nothing else to say. Only, take care.”

Veritas felt his grip tighten against her arm. He wasn’t going to let this go, no matter how hard she tried to dodge his questions. She drew in a deep breath, preparing herself for an answer she’d rather not provide.

He stared hard at her, his mouth twisting into a frown. “You said you were cast aside.”

She nodded, hesitant.

“You are…one of them?” His voice shook violently with every word that spilled from his mouth.

Then she felt the grip on her hand loosen and found herself pushed aside.

“I do not know if I should be grateful for your help,” he spat, glaring at her.

Veritas stared at him, stunned to see everything about him change in a matter of seconds. She didn’t know what he meant until realisation hit her. She swallowed, feeling a painful scrape on her throat.

“O-of course. Why would you be?” Her things fell on the floor as she clumsily tried to gather them again, her shaking hands making it impossible to do it successfully without fumbling.  
She knew how some people of the Citadel hate those who were not natives to the land, and she and her family were no strangers to discrimination and hate despite Ardyn's admonishments of his fellow people.  
She should have seen this coming, should have kept herself quiet. But something about him made her feel comfortable. But why? she thought as she felt his fiery glare burning a hole into her back.

A sandalled foot stepped on one of her vials and crushed it just as she was reaching out to it, the liquid spilling and then evaporating into the dark room.

She stared down on the floor, afraid to stare back. She felt him move around her, his footsteps heavy, hatred evident in the way he controlled his temper with his breaths.

“You are all the same treacherous lot. You heathens do not deserve a place in the safe walls of our state,” he said, every word dripped with anger.

“How did ever allow your filthy skin to touch mine, let alone touch my blood?” he said in barely controlled rage.

Veritas gritted her teeth. She was out of her place to talk back. She was after all, an outsider. But she knew that her family wasn’t one of those invaders from the outskirts. They were healers, escaped to this land to be safe from the very persons that this man hated and yet, how could she even tell him when he is already on the verge of murdering her?

“Please, stop,” she pleaded. She felt him kneel beside her, fingers grabbing the fabric at the back of her neck and yanking her up to face him.

His midnight blue eyes were beautiful, but even things of beauty carry in them unspeakable horrors.

“I suppose I should say thank you, then,' he mocked, his breath warm against her cheeks. 

'But I hope...' he said as he quickly released her as if she was an infectious malady herself. “I hope I do not get to see you again. And pray to all the Astrals, if they hear _people_ like you, to never cross paths with me, or I will end your filthy life.”

She felt hot tears edging on the side of her eyes as she saw him push the doors open. He turned his head, the light of the setting sun harsh against his skin.

“You will never belong here.”

His words, despite being a whisper, echoed inside her mind like an unwanted prayer.

As soon as he’d gone, Veritas gasped for air, holding her hands against her chest as she stared at the astrals’ marble likenesses, looking at their carved eyes for any sign, anything at all, for a reprieve.

She found none. So she picked herself up and walked back home, the sting in her heart even more painful than the bruise on her arm.

 _Hatred only gives birth to hatred. I will not be like him,_ she thought, forcing a smile as her family greeted her when she arrived home.  
_Just in time for dinner,_ her mother called. Her siblings fussed over her as her father comforted her when she sat dejected by the table. She told them nothing of what happened, it is best to keep it that way. 

Despite the short but lingering sense of happiness she felt when meeting him, she felt oddly relieved that they never knew each other’s names. It was best to have been strangers with him, she thought. At least she would never remember how she saw how someone change from a man to a monster.

She smiled, real this time, as she watched her family one by one. A sense of warmth comforted her in a way nothing else can.

_Home. No matter what he says, as long as I have a home to go to, I can go on living._

_And that is what matters the most._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! At last! These two had finally met each other. I've been writing about their cat and mouse relationship for a long time now, and, not saying much as I would be posting the other chapters soon, that Somnus and Veritas would play an important role in each others' lives as well as that of Ardyn. They both love and cherish Ardyn to a fault, but something happens in between that always makes them grip at each other's throats. 
> 
> 'Til the next chapter, dearies! <3
> 
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14


	10. Apathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn spends his day doing what he does best -- healing. His potions and tonics were highly efficient, but none of those would compare to his natural ability to heal not just ailments, but weary spirits. Still thinking about the health of the people, he didn't expect to hear Somnus' little story, and Ardyn doesn't like it.

The streets of the Citadel were lively with the sounds of children playing games and street vendors hawking their wares despite the rampaging heat.  
There was no wind that noon, and Ardyn could feel the fabric of his clothes clinging to his sweat-drenched body, his hair damp and slightly less appealing for his taste.  
That did not hinder him from pursuing his duties of the day, nor did it even matter at all since he’s got more pressing issues to address..

For some time, Veritas had been awfully quiet. It’s unusual for her to be like this when the usual bouts of jokes are supposed to be pouring out of her mouth like there’s no tomorrow.  
But looking at her now, she seemed non-plussed as she walked along beside him, her satchel full of vials and herbs peeking from the flap and her hair that was usually loose was tied into a rather messy braid.

He did not have time to ask for as soon as the two of them came into view of the market square, children scrambled from their games and gathered about the two healers as they set their medicine baskets down by the fountain in the middle of the square for a short break.

‘Lord Ardyn!’ they cheered, pulling on his clothes and climbing the fountain just to ride his back.  
Ardyn chuckled as he peeled the children one by one from his person but they put up a good fight, clinging to him even more.  
The children clung to his legs and his arms and the youngest one of them managed to make him catch her when she jumped off the fountain, self-assured that the lord will never let her fall.  
He didn’t disappoint, as he always does.

‘Oi come on, gerrofff me. See? I’m all sweaty!’ he feigned a disgusted look and the children only laughed at his words.

‘You smell, Lord Ardyn!’ the girl in his arms squealed, wrapping her arms about him nevertheless, delighting in the lord’s playfulness. She could never forget the time when Ardyn played with her when her parents were down with some sort of sickness. Ardyn stayed with her as he awaited the two parents to get better after administering the medicine he made himself. He had to endure bouts of silly games and had to run around the house with her on his shoulders, pretending to be a chocobo. Ardyn could have been all too humiliated, but he did rather enjoy it. And now it seems that the girl was asking for more again as she tried her best to climb his shoulders, screaming ‘Run, chocobo, run!’

Veritas couldn’t help but snicker at the sight of Ardyn fighting hordes of children, his protests and admonishments going unheeded.

Ardyn shot her a look as she continued laughing her ass off while she watched his rather hilarious predicament.  
‘Well it’s all well and good for you, eh lass? Why don’t you be a good student and help me?’ 

Veritas would have moved at that plea, but she doubled over in laughter as the little girl accidentally bumped her knee on Ardyn’s jaw and was met with a half-hearted ‘Sorry, Lord Ardyn’ before she proceeded to gripping his hair so that she could climb his shoulders in victory.

‘Run chocobo, run!’ she squealed, urging Ardyn onwards. Finding himself trapped, he willed his legs to a trot and the children followed him about the square, cheering for him to go faster.

Veritas laughed at him being himself and Ardyn took this as a good sign. ‘You’re having fun, aren’t you?’ Ardyn shouted back. ‘Prepare yourself for tomorrow’s lesson, you traitor,’ he threatened.

‘Looking forward to it, my liege,’ she answered back in sarcasm. ‘Alright then, game’s over! Release the red chocobo, children,’ she added after a while.

The children complied immediately, much to Ardyn’s indignation. ‘You should have done that minutes ago!’ he hissed, fixing his clothes that were out of sorts and tying his hair back into a secure pony tail before giving Veritas a playful ruffle on her head.

Heaving the baskets up, Ardyn bid the children goodbye.  
Turning around the corner, the Citadel’s largest infirmary came into view.  
The two healers washed their arms that were covered up in crusted purple sap and their clothes stained in the same bright color associated with Longwythean root. This root is also ground up and used as a natural dye, used only by those who had the money to spend for it. This time, however, the root was to be administered as a tonic to cure diarrhea and other such ailments.

‘Well, time for the real work to start,’ Veritas said and together with Ardyn, they started handing out medicine to people with various illnesses.

People of all ages and origins lay feverish in their cots, frequent bouts of vomiting and nausea plaguing their bodies.  
Ardyn’s brows met dangerously as he saw the state of the infirmary. ‘Why am I not seeing more healers? I could have sworn my father had delegated new funds for medicine,’ he asked one of the doctors in the area. 

‘I have not heard about that, my lord. We’ve always had a huge shortage not just on healers but on medicine as well. We can’t have more beds either as we’ve already exhausted our funds for establishing our own herb garden for creating tonics.'

‘I see. Well, I’ll make sure those are settled quickly. The health of the people are surely too important to be ignored,’ he replied.

‘Well tell that to your brother, my lord. He’s out there spending funds on weapons when all we truly need is help around the infirmary,’ one of the men spoke as he handed out clean cloths.

Ardyn winced and decided stay silent instead of answering. He doesn’t want to put any sort of bad image upon Somnus, not when his brother is trying so hard to keep invaders at bay.  
At least, from what he’s heard.

Veritas carried a child in her arms as the little boy bawled in pain. She finally settled him on his bed and coaxed him to drink his medicine. The boy stubbornly refused but he decided to put his trust in her when she told him a story. Ardyn chuckled at innocence of the child. Memories came flooding back to him and he pushed them away as soon as they appeared. 

Sighing, Ardyn continued to administer potions and clean wounds until everyone had been cared for, even those who had no money for medicine and cures.

‘You must take it, or else you won’t get any better, Mid,’ Ardyn pushed on as a middle aged man spat out the purplish tonic. 

‘It tastes like piss!’

‘You’re exaggerating. How’d you know it tastes like piss? Have you ever —‘

‘No! But, is there any more of those medicinal cakes left?’ Mid asked, his eyes hopeful. The old man was one of the immigrants coming in from Alstor Slough; he was a rambunctious one but a very generous man nonetheless and people both of the Citadel and other settlements love him for that.

’There aren’t any. Take this or else you won’t be able to go to the chocobo races next week. Unless you prefer to bet on your bird as you lay invalid on your bed.’

‘I’ll take it!’ Mid declared, his face contorting into a grimace as he gulped down the despicable liquid.

‘See? It’s not all bad,’ Ardyn said while grinning.

‘Better this than staying in bed for days…’ Mid replied, gagging rather dramatically.

The sun was still high in the sky when the two healers’ work had finished and they both left for the Citadel tower. Tiresome work, that, but they were rather overjoyed at the fact that the mood in the infirmary had changed. 

Expecting a little more time together to write down their notes and to finally ask what was bothering her, Ardyn was surprised when Veritas bid him farewell.

‘Aren’t you going to review the notes we wrote down today? We might as well finish that now than tomorrow.’

Veritas apologised. ‘I’m sorry, Ardyn. I really need to go. I’ll make up for it in the morning.’

And with that, she left. 

Back at his study, Ardyn compiled the list of herbs he would be needing for his next rounds around the Citadel. 

‘Let’s see…betony, Longwythean root, comfrey, hyssop, Duscaen ginger…’

He was about to add another herb to the list when he saw his younger brother standing by the door of his study. 

The young man was most definitely sleep deprived by the look of his countenance and Ardyn couldn’t help but grin when Somnus took quick steps to embrace his older brother.

‘Brother…it has been a while, hasn’t it?’ Ardyn said, fondly tightening his arms around his younger brother.

Somnus patted his shoulders and grinned. ‘It has. Sometimes I pray they don’t send us over to Keycatrich for more trainings. Lord Altan is not to be trifled with, especially with techniques in stealth. I learned that the hard way,’ he said, holding out his arm to show the bruise on his elbow.

‘That’s a rather nasty cut. Sit yourself down and I’ll get you back into sorts.’

Ardyn took out his tonics and set them about the table as Somnus sat down on the cushioned couch beside it. His calloused hands picked up the tonics one by one, admiring the way they looked when held in the light.

‘Well, I trust I’ll be better in no time because of your tonics, Ardyn. Always does the trick,’ he praised.

‘Yes, but that doesn’t mean you get to bruise yourself all over with the confidence that I’ll always be there to heal you.’

‘Ah, yes. Of course I won’t do that.’ Wincing, Somnus saw a scarf hanging by Ardyn’s chair.

‘That’s lovely. Where’d you get that?’ he asked.

Ardyn turned about and as soon as he saw the scarf, he replied, ‘What? Oh, she left it. Forgetful child. She’s a student and friend of mine. Real wild child, that one. Bit of a tomboy, too. I’m sure you’ll both get along.’

Somnus snickered at the thought. ‘As if I’d make friends in this age. I hardly get to spend time with you, moreover with everyone else. And the same is applied to you, too. I hardly see you with anyone these days…apart from those heathens.’ His younger brother’s nose scrunched up in disgust. 

With a final dab of medicine, Ardyn wrapped Somnus’ elbow in clean bandages.

Silence then filled the room. It has been quite some time since the two brothers had any real chance of having a good conversation together without being interrupted by retainers and noble barons alike, and Somnus couldn’t stand having nothing to talk about. He was always the ‘chatterbox’ between the two and would oftentimes joke about almost everything. 

But now, he couldn’t think about anything to talk about. His mind was certainly preoccupied.

As was always the case, Ardyn sensed that something was amiss. It was his talent, aside from being a natural at healing, to be able to see through a person’s silence or a facade. And he always, always holds nothing back from his younger brother especially now that he could see that something was poking at Somnus’ mind like a tune that’s hard to get rid of.

Filling his kettle with water from the water reserve, he hung it on the hook above the fireplace and set about cleaning his study. Then with a voice as silky and casual as possible, he began his interrogation.

‘So, we haven’t been able to talk as much recently. What’s new with the goings-on of one Somnus Izunia, hmm? Any noteworthy news?’

Somnus laughed, a bitterness peeking ever so slightly in the tone of his voice and Ardyn had already sensed it.

‘If you’re looking for exciting news, there’s not much for me to divulge, brother. Unless, you’d want to hear of my recent dalliances at the brothel?’

‘Oh come now. We both know how you detest such an establishment.’

‘Not anymore. It’s…quite the thrill being there, really. You should try it, get some action into you, you boring old sod.’

Ardyn’s brows lowered just a tad bit as he folded his arms across his chest.

‘You’ve always been such a horrible liar, Somnus. Tact is your best asset. The truth always works well with you.’

‘Damn you.’

‘So…care to tell me what’s gotten you so worked up enough to lie about it?’

Somnus’ dark blue eyes then landed unto Ardyn’s as his lips set into a tight frown.

‘You never miss anything, don’t you? If I could dare say, you’ll be able to know if ever Lord Panteras’ dog farts at this very instant. And he keeps that dog of his in that estate far from where we stand.’

‘A rather horrible way of saying things, but yes, I’d get a bloody whiff of it,’ Ardyn barked a laughter. ‘Now spill it. Tell me all about it. I might be able to help you.’

A sigh of both frustration and defeat, Somnus stood from his chair and took his cherished blade, the one that his older brother had gifted him all those years ago and set about polishing it by the light of the dying sun. 

Ardyn’s reflection was visible in the steel, the man’s eyes squinting in the light.

‘You will never believe what I saw in the Great Halls of the Six, brother,’ Somnus started, relishing in the sound of the whetstone gliding upon the sharp blade. ‘A heathen, praying so fervently to the Astrals as if they could hear those stupid outcasts.’

Ardyn’s interest was suddenly piqued and Somnus continued on.

’She stood there in front of the Tidemother, her lips uttering prayers of some sort, but she didn’t get to finish that, fortunately.’

‘And why is that?’ Ardyn asked, walking towards his cupboard to get a cup ready for his brother. 

‘Because I sent her running for her life, that’s what.’

The cup staggered just a bit in his hands. ‘Did you hurt her?’

‘Does it seem like I would do such a thing?’ Somnus replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ardyn didn’t answer that. He knew Somnus is capable of doing unjust deeds because of his apparent hatred of the so-called Outsiders. But he was certain that the young man would never resort to violence, except for a punch or two. But to hurt a woman is definitely not something their father had taught them. And Vespera was adamant to instil some respect for women in her children’s minds. But this time, Ardyn wasn’t so sure, really. For the first time, he wasn’t sure at all.

‘Well, I would have, really. That wench was just so fortunate to live another day because she enabled me to live mine.’

Somnus put his blade down and proceeded to lift his tunic up, exposing his chest. 

Ardyn glared at the wound, its red welt angry and still quite fresh. 

‘Where’d you get that?’ he hissed.

Somnus grinned as he replied. ‘Oh, just some rabble by the gates. Nothing too serious anymore. You know why?’ Somnus’ face contorted into a horrible look of barely contained rage.  
‘Stupid wench healed me. Astrals! Just as I would have wanted to put her back in her wretched place, I suddenly found myself indebted to her. Of all the things the Astrals would have placed upon my soul, it has to be gratitude to a filthy Outsider.’

The kettle screamed by the fireplace and Ardyn didn’t move to remove it from the fire. Somnus allowed his tunic to fall back into its position and walked to where the kettle shot mist into the air and fixed himself a fresh cup of boiling water.

He was smiling.

Reaching out for the tea leaves on the jar, Somnus continued again.  
‘But I have to hand it to her though. She’s quite the healer. Nimble hands, too.’ Somnus turned to Ardyn as he waited for the tea to settle, leaning his back upon the table’s edge, arms folded across his chest.

‘She would have put you to shame with her healing arts, brother.’

‘What does she look like?’ Ardyn inquired as nonchalantly as he possible can.

Somnus snorted. ‘Why do you bother asking? It’s not as if she’s worth ten whores to be of interest.’

Seeing that Ardyn didn’t look away, Somnus decided to just describe her just. ‘Well if you’re rather pushy,’ Somnus said, his face contorting into a look of indifference. ‘Short in height, earthen coloured eyes like those coming from the Shore of Caem, a similar shade of hair that’s about as long as my whole arm and hand combined,’ he described. Then with a snort he added, ‘Pretty, to be honest, but not enough to be a cause of temptation, really. Outsiders are the same wretched race anyway.’

‘Ah and she carries around a satchel full of vials. She even has needle and thread with her just in case. And how could I forget her hands. Slender yet they look so small…well, I suppose that’s because she’s short to begin with....’

Somnus rambled on and on about the young woman but Ardyn didn’t have to hear it all.

There was no mistaking it. It was Veritas. Ardyn suddenly felt tremendous concern for her as Somnus whistled, pouring in the tea into their cups with a jovial expression on his face.

‘But, she won’t have the chance to do so, unfortunately. I won’t be able to see her again since I scared her off. Unless she’s too damn sadistic and would come looking for me.’ Somnus smiled, strands of hair falling carelessly in front of his eyes, a careless glint settling into the deep recesses of his midnight blue pupils.

The smell of tea lingered in the library as the sun finally sets, bathing Ardyn and his brother in orange light.

‘If she does, I’ll make sure she knows her place. Wouldn’t want those murderers to come spoiling these hallowed halls of our father now won’ t we?’

‘No, I don’t think she’ll be that idiotic to look for you,’ Ardyn replied and Somnus chuckled, completely at ease as he sipped his tea, sinking into the soft cushions behind him.

‘She’s going to regret having healed me. Astrals, if I could but teach that wench a lesson…she will want to leave the Citadel for the dangers of the outside. Then she’ll know where she truly belongs.’

Somnus handed him his fresh cup of steaming tea and Ardyn did his best not to show how his fingers trembled slightly as Somnus grinned at him, satisfied with his words.

Looking at him now, Ardyn knew Somnus was serious. And it won’t bid well for his dear friend.

_Veritas, what have you gotten yourself into, lass?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! I've already written more about this series on my tumblr account but I find myself adding more and more details in between the chapters. It's nice to delve deeper into this story, to be honest, even if it's getting way too out of hand when it comes to the little moments that don't necessarily move the story forward. But those little bits in stories are what makes me love characters a lot. Until the next chapter, my dears! 
> 
> I'll be dropping a few chapters by the way. Episode Ardyn is coming and I can't believe it! I am having this sense of urgency to post the stories before the DLC comes out, but I find that I'm cheating Bound by Blood. No matter how the story in the DLC goes, I've already set up my mind on how this series would go about. 
> 
> Hint: Revolution.
> 
> Cheers,  
> M  
> <3
> 
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14


	11. Plot and Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus finds out about new threats that are bound to put the Citadel in danger and so he decides to act on it as soon as possible. Meanwhile, even heathens pray to the Astrals, only, the gods couldn't hear them...or wouldn't answer.

####  _ SOMNUS  _

Altan scoured the horizon with clear eyes, hair whipping about his face as he wrestled it with his fingers.  
Beside him, a forever scowling Panteras inspected every piece of weaponry in the room. 

‘He’s late,’ the old man grunted.  
’Somnus is always late. Haven’t you gotten used to it yet?’ Arctos replied with a grin.

Fixing Arctos and Panteras’ rift was no easy feat, but their bond as brothers-in-arms enabled them to forgive one another despite the harsh words released right after the battle at Keycatrich.  
They were just words, they both said as they hugged each other, forgetting their brief misunderstanding.  
Now more than ever, the two soldiers were inseparable.

And they waited for Somnus to arrive at the council room for his reports about Leide.  
After half an hour or so, the young man finally arrived with Nox Regulus behind him in all his cockiness.  
'Gods, I hate that bastard,' Panteras gritted and Arctos snickered in secret.

‘Forgive the delay, my lords. I was by the wall this morning. It seems things had been quiet these days. A good sign, I believe,’ Somnus said after bowing to his father’s comrades.

Gesturing for them to take their seats, Somnus laid out the maps on the table, a usual task for him now that he had assumed position as the second in command of the Citadel’s protection.  
He was doing such a good job at it too, if no one ever did find out about his evil deeds beyond the surveillance of the Wall.

Altan took his seat beside Orthos who was all but grinning from ear to ear.  
Whispering, Altan inquired of Orthos’ unusually happy mood.  
‘Oh, it’s nothing, dear boy. Just a bit up in the clouds from all the good news I’ve been hearing,’ Orthos replied.

As soon as he did, Somnus grinned. ‘Lord Orthos is right, my lords. The areas of Leide is now void of illegal settlers. The Weaverwilds and the Three Valleys had all been cleared of settlers from unknown tribes and at the moment, we have not seen even a small traveling band of heathens along the desert.’

‘It seems Lord Tonitrus had placed his good faith on you, Lord Somnus. Indeed you are as capable as your father,’ Alveos remarked, studying the notes on the maps.

A huge grin decorated Somnus’ lips. ‘I thank you, my lords.’ He then pointed out a region with his dagger.  
‘Although we have established some calm in Leide, I’m afraid that the region of Vannath is having some trouble with their security as there have been some reports of invaders coming from other lands. We all know how such things go about, do we?’

‘If that’s the case, what do you suggest, Lord Somnus?’ Arctos asked. He would have laid out a good and solid plan right there, but out of respect for his friend’s son, he allowed the boy to come up with plans of his own.

Somnus’ eyes darkened just a bit. ‘Send some watchmen over. We won’t be sending any such reinforcements yet. Instead, we’ll have to fortify the walls of the Citadel. Since these invaders had come through ships, we are certain that they would be traversing the coasts of Allural Deep…’ he said and his dagger traced the map until it pointed to the island of the Citadel itself. ‘...and would most definitely find that there are more treasures to be found in this here hearth of ours.’

Altan’s face contorted into a frown. ‘By all means, send me over. I can blend in and see how they behave. It’ll be an advantage if we could learn their ways.’

‘My thoughts exactly. However, Lord Altan, I shall like you to befriend them. You shall be a spy, so to speak. Tell us of what their aims are and we’ll see if we can bribe them,’ Somnus replied.

‘Then what? Bribing them with goods will only make them return for more,’ Panteras asked, leaning towards the table.

Somnus’ smile was barely there, but if Ardyn was in the council meeting, he’d be appalled by the way those lips twitched ever so slightly in amusement on what he was about to say.

‘What else? We kill them, of course. Lure them with goods and all that their heathen brains would think of and murder each and everyone of them. Children and women should not be spared, as we all know that vengeance can come back anytime to haunt us, yes?’

The council room was silent for a time until someone cleared the air.

‘I am sure that’s not going to be a morally good idea, my lord,’ Arctos spoke slowly.

There was an audible sound of approval of Arctos’ words but Somnus put those to the side. 

‘Actions that are morally good and beneficial for some are often times actions of betrayal. My lords, these are not a civilised race; they are savages. Remember what they have done all those years ago? I’d rather that won’t happen. If we try to do what is morally good for them, then we are damning our own people to their greed.’

‘Somnus,’ Arctos countered but fell silent when the young lord threw him an indifferent stare. 

‘What that man did all those years was morally good in his eyes…and look what had happened to us,’ Somnus spoke in a low voice.

Clearly not a good sign.

‘Well, if that is all but settled, perhaps we should discuss the affairs on the inside?’ Alveos spoke, trying to cut the tension.

’I have not heard much about problems in the Citadel, my lord,’ Somnus took the bait for a change of topic and replied as he took his seat at the very end of the oak table.

’Oh, have you not heard? Several establishments had been closed down in violation of…questionable terms,’ Panteras said, leaning against his chair with a rather forced look of surprise. Somnus caught it immediately. He has been found out, he thought. He acted as if he was completely ignorant about it, too.

‘There is this one man, Farynth, if I recall correctly. He sustained injuries after resisting the law,’ Altan added.

‘Astrals, why? Surely he knows that the law is the law. He couldn’t just resist it just because he thought he’s out of its jurisdiction,’ Orthos replied.  
Suddenly, he gasped. ‘Or is he truly out of its scope? Please remind me, my friends. Are the immigrants exempted of some laws just because the rules had not been applied to them at the present moment? Are heathens not covered by the present laws of the Citadel?’

‘They are under the jurisdiction of the law, Lord Orthos,’ Arctos replied, fingers intertwined together upon the table. ‘All those who had successfully registered themselves as residents of the Citadel immediately take up residential status and must obey the rules. In short, they are a part of our society no matter where they hail.’

Orthos nodded his head continuously as if he was thinking about something else that was rather too agreeable.

‘There had been reports of altercations between the locals and the immigrants. Half a dozen men from our local residents had been arrested for assault. As for their victims, these were just young men of musicians, bards, all coming from different regions of the continent. It’s shameful that we allow these people into our home to be safe from the perils of the Outside, only to be treated like dirt here in this city of ours,’ Arctos added with a scowl on his face.

‘Altercations? When?’ Somnus asked, turning towards Nox. ‘You must give me the reports soon, Nox. I must review them. And as for these assaulted men, how do they fare? Were they hurt?’

‘Oh don’t trouble yourself, Somnus. Your brother had healed them all of their ailments,’ Panteras said proudly.

‘Ah yes. Lord Ardyn has been keeping the peace in the Citadel, too. His healing arts is improving and that’s not Amicus talking. He goes about from place to place to offer medicine especially to those who could not afford it. He never charges anyone, though of course I suppose he could be happy to receive food, as we all know how fond Lord Ardyn is of olives, ha! But yes, I could hear people praising him for his good deeds. Lord Tonitrus must be so proud,’ Altan said, smiling.

‘Noble child coming from a noble man,’ Arctos said with fondness.

Somnus’ smile did not come back during that meeting. As soon as the lords were dismissed, he quickly proceeded towards his brother’s study. He’s got something he wants to say to him.

The moment the door to Ardyn’s study swung open, Somnus immediately confronted his brother.

‘So, what’s this I’ve heard about you acting like the Citadel’s protector, brother? I thought we made it clear between ourselves all those years ago that I am the Protector and you the Healer? Or do I have to repeat myself?’ Somnus’ voice was low and it carried upon itself a heaviness that was hard to get away from.

Ardyn’s brow turned up. ‘We have, haven’t we? Somnus, the title of Protector goes to you, as agreed. I have no desires of doing the protecting, even if I would be capable of wielding swords like you. As we both know, military might is your strength and healing is mine. I don’t see any reasons for me to want the title of Lord Protector.’

‘But why are the people calling you as such? Ardyn, we were clear on this.’

‘And clear we are, Somnus. Now drop the subject and just trust me, yes? Look at me, do you think I’d be protector with my nimbleness? I think not.’

Somnus observed Ardyn and the way the man was showing his feebleness by appearing helpless. ‘I’ve no daggers upon my person either. I could only use weapons to defend myself. Mind you, I care not for anything else other than medicine.’

Somnus bit on his lip. ‘Fine. But if I hear one more word about you being --‘

‘Words, brother. Believe it when you see it.’

~~~

That night, Orthos’ old hands were clasped together as he waited by the Citadel’s West gates.  
He told me he’ll be here, he thought miserably as the wind made him even more miserable.

But not a moment too soon, Somnus alone appeared in front of him.  
Wasting no more time in the wretched cold night, Orthos immediately asked the young man for the night’s secret agenda.

A bored look took hold of Somnus’ midnight blue eyes. ‘Nox will lead the others tonight. I’m being watched, I think.’

Pausing to walk by the unguarded shoreline, Somnus resumed. ‘I want your son to keep doing what I asked him. I just want to make sure you’re tight-lipped about all these conundrum.’

Orthos’ wily facade fell down in an instant and he laughed. Somnus couldn’t help but join in. 

‘Gods be damned, old man! Who knew you could be such a filthy liar.’

As one of the barons, Orthos Regulus was behind all the recent arrests that’s all the rage in the Citadel. He’s been bribing officers to do his dirty work, undermining the successes of the immigrants both in and out of the state. Just like Somnus, he hated the so-called Outsiders with a passion, but not all should show animosity for one has to keep up a good facade in order for others to get away with nefarious deeds.

Somnus grinned at him and patted his shoulder fondly. ‘I trust you’ll keep your word about those sellers at the market. You know our own people are struggling to keep up with those too-wise bastards in terms of business. I want you to get rid of them.’

Orthos laughed. ‘Of course, of course! I shall be sure to keep your name clean, my lord. Especially…now that your brother is making a name for himself as a beloved healer, we can’t take any chances for Ardyn to overshadow your role as Protector, can’t we?’

The grin on Somnus’ face was gone. ‘He has no desire for what I yearn for.’

‘But if he becomes even more popular with the people than you and they would vote for his placement as the supreme ruler of the Citadel as is bound to happen in the future, what then? All your efforts of keeping the Citadel safe from heathens through your military might will…all go to waste.’ Orthos frowned dramatically. ‘Oh what a shame, is it not?’

Somnus turned on his heels and barked a command. ‘Just do what you have to do, old coot. And pray that you do a good job. I have no tolerance for failure.’

 

####  _ VERITAS  _

Veritas Lux Seculum stared off in the horizon as she felt the wind whip her hair about, marvelling at the orange light of the late afternoon casting golden hues upon every rock, street and forgotten corner. 

She watched the people go about their day below her, the usual hustle and bustle of the Citadel slowly dying down as the night is approaching. Feeling her cheek wet with a singular tear, Veritas let it drop down on the floor and resolved herself that that will be the one and only tear she’ll shed for being an Outsider.

A few days ago, her brother Urso and his friends were assaulted during a small festivity conducted by the immigrant tribes folk from Duscae. The Feast of the Stars was meant to celebrate how life began in Eos according to the tribe, but the happiness was shattered the moment the Citadel soldiers barged in uninvited. 

Being peaceful people, the tribes folk welcomed them but was met with hostility. Not only were the musicians and other people arrested, the houses were also upturned just in case they were engaged in illegal activities. An old man was arrested for selling ’smuggled’ herbs from Lestallum and was sent to prison without trial. This was the event that urged the tribes folk to fight back and Urso participated. 

It was only yesterday morning that her brother was allowed to go home. Opening the door last night, Veritas could see just how much her brother has changed and his body was littered with bruises. He didn’t mind the bruises, he said. What he didn’t like was that the old man was still in his prison cell, and nobody knows if he’ll ever be released again.

And that very morning, Veritas had learned that her friend Lyrrea Vox was treated rather badly at the brothel just last night. Working as a whore ever since she was eighteen, now at twenty two, Lyrrea is kind and compassionate. But she was apt to tell what is on her mind and that alone gets her into trouble. But such a thing is not enough grounds to allow men to treat her as if she was nothing, isn’t it? 

Veritas had visited her just before she climbed the Wall this afternoon and brought her some tonics to cure her bruises. Veritas watched in silent rage as her friend tried her best to put on a brave face, to show how unaffected she was about the ill treatment she received and the indifference of the brothel’s proprietor of what had transpired within the walls of his establishment. Most troubling of all is the fact that Lyrrea was called names; filthy wretch, outcast, outsider, slut and every derogatory word that would be applied to one such as she.

She herself was the victim of such discrimination. She was used to being called names, yes. But what bothered her so much was how the young man with the midnight blue eyes had changed from being an amiable friend to a complete monster just because he realized she wasn’t like him at all. That hurt her more than the horrible names. She saw how he lost his respect for her, how he was willing to kill her just because of where her origins lie. It felt like a hundred stab wounds. 

Veritas sobbed as she held her knees to her chest as she sat; so much hate has been spreading both in and out of the Citadel against their kind.  
_I guess we’re not doing well both in or out of this place,_ she thought resentfully. 

Clutching the image of the Tidemother in her palm, Veritas offered a silent prayer to Leviathan as she stared at the huge expanse of the ocean surrounding the Citadel.  
_Please, if you hear me Mother, I beg for your aid. We may not be made of finer mettle than they, all we ask is that you lift our sorrows._

Wiping her tear away, Veritas stood up and felt the wind turn into a pleasant gale. The shells hanging around her waist clinked beautifully in the wind. 

‘You’re a stubborn thing, aren’t you? You know you’re not allowed to climb the top of the Citadel Walls,’ a voice suddenly rang behind her. 

Turning about, Gilgamesh came into her view. 

‘I was just taking a breather. I’m leaving now,’ she announced.

The older man tilted his head curiously to one side and gave her a gentle smile. ‘You can stay longer than usual as it seems to me you’d need it.’

Sighing, Veritas thanked him.  
Gilgamesh let the silence fall between them as he surveyed the area he was tasked to guard and he allowed the girl her most coveted moment of solitude.

By the time he was finished, the girl spoke to him. ‘You’re always allowing me to stay far longer than the other guards. I think you also like staying up here as much as I do.’

‘Yes.’

Smiling, Veritas then gathered her red coat about her tightly and fished something from her pocket.

‘Give me your hand,’ she said. When Gilgamesh didn’t, she opened hers instead. ‘Here, my mother grows these at our garden. I think you might like them.’

Her little hand took his and she placed a small bag of olives unto Gilgamesh’s pale and wide palms littered with scars.

Without saying anything else, Veritas climbed down the battlements as quickly as she can so as to evade the Citadel guards that patrol the night shift.

Watching her retreating form in the incoming darkness, Gilgamesh resumed his post.

In just a few hours, Somnus Izunia will be running out of the Citadel gates with his fellow soldiers to gods know where, he thought. And Gilgamesh was sure that each time Somnus leaves, he returns a different person. ‘Stop your nonsense you fool. You have no idea how your vengeance is destroying lives, unless that’s what you really intend to do.’

Veritas’ prayer echoed inside his mind like a song that wouldn’t go away, even until Gilgamesh went to sleep.  
Funny how he often has the same kind of prayer, only, he’s been praying for a long time and there was no answer.  
  
_Nobody is ever going to listen, let alone answer. We might as well accept that sooner than later._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to kick Somnus in the groin, but remembering him as a child just makes me hesitate. Maybe a knock on the noggin' would do.
> 
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14


	12. Song of the Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragged out to a dark room of the Keycatrich barracks by fellow soldiers, held still as he was beaten and left almost unable to stand, Somnus Izunia finds himself face to face with his parents and the one person he has no desire to see again.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _‘I'm not going to lie. You might die tonight because of your bruises from all that beatings you took.'_  
>  **'WHAT?!'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnus Izunia grinned in front of his father as Tonitrus worried even more.
> 
> ‘Astrals, how hard did they hit him do you reckon?’ Gilgamesh whispered from his place at the corner of the solar. ‘You know, enough to render him temporarily _stupid._ ’

####  _ LIBERO _

Libero paced inside the barracks, his once-dark hair now carrying a silver streak and his sleep deprived mind went into haywire.  
_There was a slight altercation in Keycatrich, my lord Tonitrus._  
No, no, slight doesn’t even cover it.  
Your son Somnus was injured, my lord.  
Damn, no. I wouldn’t want Lord Tonitrus to worry. But on the other hand, his youngest really was injured.  
Oh, by whom you ask? W-well…his fellow soldiers, sir.  
Why? Um, well, Somnus called them filthy unworthy bastards and other such derogatory names.  
Damn it.

Libero’s inner monologue with himself was driving him insane.  
What was he supposed to say to his liege now?  
Well there’s nothing he could do, however. Somnus is already on his way back to the Citadel at this very moment.  
Libero only hopes that Lord Tonitrus would take this as his chance to discipline that young man once and for all.  
Too bad, Somnus was such a promising soldier.  
_War really does change things even people, doesn’t it?_

####  _ SOMNUS _

‘What in the world had transpired, Somnus? Pray tell me,’ Tonitrus asked from his seat at his solar. There was no emotion in his voice, only authority.

Somnus’ lower lip was stained a garish dark violet hue and there were several bruises to his cheeks, his limbs peppered with even more bruises in the shape of hands from where his fellow soldiers held him still as he was dragged and beaten secretly at one of the barracks of Keycatrich.

All these would have put some measure of humility, no, embarrassment or even fear in him but not even a trace of it could be seen in his eyes. 

Somnus Izunia grinned in front of his father as Tonitrus worried even more.

‘Astrals, how hard did they hit him do you reckon?’ Gilgamesh whispered from his place at the corner of the solar. ‘You know, enough to render him temporarily _stupid._ ’

Ardyn shook his head. He can not decide whether he should be seething in rage with what happened to Somnus or should he laugh at his younger brother’s careless brazenness.

He chose the latter.

Seeing the smug look on Somnus’ face, Vespera rapped the back of her son’s head.  
‘You careless child!’ she admonished. The men visibly winced at her wrath.

‘How did you ever manage to be in this mess? I thought you are a soldier, Somnus. A soldier embodies bravery, kindness, compassion, dignity and respect above all. I should ask the Astrals as to why you don’t seem to possess such admirable traits.’

Somnus kept his mouth shut for once.

‘You were sent to Keycatrich to train new soldiers and remaster your skills as the second in command, not to cause trouble,’ Tonitrus suddenly spoke.

‘Yes he was, wasn’t he? Only, he managed to anger most of his subordinates by his discriminatory acts and pompousness,’ Vespera seethed.

Enraged, Vespera stormed out of the room followed by Tonitrus himself.

‘I do hope you’ve learned your lesson not to mess with people’s origins, Somnus. We’re not all different from them, remember that,’ his father advised.

Silence filled the room except for Ardyn’s chuckle.  
Suddenly, the three men burst into uncontrolled laughter.  
Somnus was laughing because he thought he got out of his mess while Gilgamesh laughed at how they all cowered under Vespera’s outburst and Ardyn laughed because of how stupid Somnus was.

Ardyn then inspected his brother’s wounds. ‘Tch, you reckless bastard.’

‘Thought you’d get away with your low regard of the immigrants, won’t you boy? Fool’s on you,’ Gilgamesh said.

‘Taught him a bloody lesson…literally,’ Ardyn replied as he patted Somnus’ shoulder. ‘I’m going to have to clean these wounds again,’ Ardyn muttered to himself as he saw a ghastly bruise on Somnus’ arm.

‘Well, I don’t regret one bit of what I said,’ Somnus haughtily declared, much to his brothers’ irritation.

‘Stars above! One would think you would have learned a tough lesson but no. It seems you’re a broken dullard,’ Gilgamesh snarked.

‘Better a dullard of Izunia blood than a smart ass of heathen origins,’ Somnus retorted.

He then stormed out of the solar and into Ardyn’s study. He wanted to spend time with them as much as possible during his break from soldier duties to heal his wounds, or should we say, disciplinary time out?

Somnus could already imagine the soft cushions of Ardyn’s couch as he himself would recline there drinking his favourite tea and reading his favourite book like he always did ever since he was a child while his brothers would converse with him all day and night and talk of nonsensical things like they used to before he was officially a soldier of the Citadel.

‘Ah, Somnus, I don’t think you should —‘ Ardyn’s voice rang out from behind him.

Somnus’ loud protest of indignation reverberated in the halls of the Citadel’s towers. 

**_‘YOU!’_ **

Perched on Ardyn’s aforementioned comfortable couch is Veritas herself.  
Her eyes regarded Somnus with indifference as she nodded at him to acknowledge his presence.

Somnus was out of words, either because of bubbling rage or shock. He thought he’d never see this girl again, not when he’s feeling indebted to her when she healed him that time at the Great Halls of the Six.

Ardyn walked towards the room and with the silence feeling a tad too awkward for his taste, began his introductions.

‘Uh, Somnus, this is Veritas. And Veritas, this is my brother, Somnus. That giant over there is our adopted brother, Gilgamesh.’

No one talked as he finished his introductions and Ardyn felt himself dumbfounded for the first time.

 _Well, this is too awkward,_ he told himself as he wasn’t quite sure how to introduce the two who clearly hated each other with a passion.

‘Nice to finally acquire your acquaintanceship, Somnus,’ Veritas spoke in a flat tone, her hand reaching out to shake Somnus’ hand.

Somnus immediately slapped it away from him. ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ 

‘Leave it to Somnus to mess up an introduction,’ Gilgamesh snorted behind him.

‘I’m Ardyn’s student, I’ll have you know. And of course, I’m his friend,’ Veritas replied nonchalantly.

Somnus’ brows clashed dangerously against the other. Why in the world is she being so…flat about this? She looks too damn calm or unaffected, Somnus thought. He expected a ramble or a seething fit of rage from her but it was quite the opposite. It was unnerving him to the core.

‘Ah yes, that’s right. So…right then. Shall we have…tea?’ Ardyn tried to intervene.

Without warning, Somnus turned on his heels to leave, only to be blocked by Ardyn. 

‘I need to heal that bruise of yours, brother. It’ll worsen if I don’t do anything about it soon.’

‘I won’t be staying in the same room with that, that…filthy wench!’ 

Instead of coming up with a retort, Veritas only turned her back against him and started working on her tonics.

‘Hey!’ Somnus shouted. ‘Don’t you dare touch those, you’ll ruin my brother’s potions with your dirty hands.’

Ardyn chuckled. ’Those are her potions. Now if you will, sit yourself down, Somnus. I need to get to work on your bruises.’

Somnus’ mind could have been a bit muddled from the horrendous beating he took since he couldn’t snark about as he is apt to do in the presence of an ‘Outsider.’

Surprisingly or shockingly enough, he sat down on the chair albeit not without a glare on Veritas’ small frame.

Just as Ardyn was already applying the salve on Somnus’ arm, he was suddenly called by Tonitrus.

‘Not a good sign as I’m sure I’ll be taking all the scoldings for you, sweet baby brother,’ Ardyn muttered. Somnus was about to leave when Ardyn ordered him to sit back down.

‘Veritas, apply that salve for me. And don’t you dare leave this room without having done so. I swear I’ll banish you both from my study if you disobey me,’ Ardyn said with rare ruthlessness.

Gilgamesh could only watch in amusement as the two decided to be obedient for once. The young general observed the way Somnus stiffened when Veritas turned towards him, making him wonder if it was Somnus who assaulted her or it was the other way around. 

‘Make it quick, wench,’ Somnus hissed, rolling up his sleeves again to reveal his bruises. 

A gasp escaped Veritas’ lips but she immediately shut her lips closed, though her reaction was not lost on Somnus.

‘Too much for your weak constitution?’ he asked smugly before he suddenly winced in pain.

‘Did you just poke my bruise you reckless girl?!’ he growled. Veritas only shrugged.

Her lack of emotion was driving Somnus insane. 

‘What the hell are you doing, giving me the silent treatment? Go on, say something,’ he challenged.

Earthen eyes stared back at his midnight blue ones and a spark lit inside her. But she managed that fire all too well, played it, even.

‘I’m not supposed to say anything if I can’t say anything nice at all,’ she said with a slight amusement in her voice.

Gilgamesh tried his best not to laugh as Somnus bristled in irritation.

‘Also, if you’re not going to behave, we’ll both be in trouble. Hold still though, this might hurt more than it should.’

‘What do you mean more than it should — _arggh!’_

Somnus clutched his arm and Veritas glared hard at him. ‘Why are you being so dramatic? That was the salve working!’ 

‘It hurt, you wench! For all I know you’re doing it wrong just to get back at me,’ Somnus roared.

‘If you just take a deep breath, you won’t feel it,’ she retorted. ‘Believe me, that always works. What makes you think I could stand being here with you? Just needs some long breaths and a mountain of patience just to be able to be in your company.’

Gilgamesh stood from his seat. ‘Perhaps I should leave you both to resolve your issues.’

‘No, where are you going?’ Somnus inquired, a frantic lilt to his voice evident to his brother.

‘Outside. I need to do something.’

And with that, Gilgamesh left the two fighting kids alone in the room.

Somnus struggled as he stood from the chair and limped over to Ardyn’s tonics. He scrambled about for that blue tonic that his brother always administers to him whenever he feels any sort of physical pain but he cursed himself when the whole damn shelf he opened were full of different shades of blue liquid in vials.

‘Damn you, Ardyn,’ he cursed, wincing at the pain in his limbs.

He was doing his best to hide his pain in front of his father and mother, but now that he’s alone in the room except for Veritas, he finally felt the full force of the beating he took.

Veritas then walked to where he stood and tipped her toes, her less than five feet height not a hindrance when she took out the tonic that Somnus was looking for.

‘Here, this is for muscular pain,’ she said, handing the vial to him.

Somnus’ hand carefully took the vial away and drank it in no time.

Still, he felt the tremendous pain and he staggered forward into Ardyn’s desk, only to be caught by Veritas just in time.

‘Sit down, you seem to be catching a fever because of your injuries.’

‘I don’t take orders from you,’ Somnus gritted his teeth.

‘I’m not ordering you, I’m merely advising you to do so. Now if you don’t want to heal soon and cause trouble again then leave. But if you want to carry on being yourself then let me do my damn job.’

Her voice carried no hatred, only firm authority. Somnus looked for any spark of anger in her for him to fan but he couldn’t find any.

_Odd._

What’s even more strange is that Somnus did sit down on the cushion just as she told him to. 

_It’s the fever,_ he told himself. _It’s that fever or else I won’t be in this room with this wench moreover take orders from her._

Gently, Veritas applied the salve on all of his wounds, then proceeded to clean his open cuts. 

Somnus felt the pads of her fingers skim his skin. There was a gentleness to the act that seemed to lull him to sleep.

‘If you’re feeling sleepy, go ahead. I just need to do more stitching and you’ll be free of me in no time.’

Somnus’ eyes dropped the moment he heard sleep, his body settling into the cushions without resistance.

The last thing he heard was Veritas’ voice…and she was singing.

###### 

Somnus awakened inside his own bed chambers, his naked chest bound with bandages and small patches of cloth upon his wounds. He gasped as the pains took him violently, his own breath catching in his throat.

‘Are you still in pain?’ 

_Veritas._

‘Why are you still in here?’ he barked. 

Somnus could hear her shuffling about in his room and it took all of his strength just to lift his head to see where she was. She stood by the window, using the light of the moon to read the vials in her medicine kit. 

‘Ardyn was called out to the infirmary,’ she replied.

‘Gods be damned, why? Now he left you with me, that bastard.’

‘There seems to be some sort of violent disease found in one of the patients.’

‘Violent disease? What the hell is that?’

‘How should I know? I’m not the one out there doing what healers do best. Instead I’m stuck here with you doing some sort of babysitting.’

‘Shut up,’ Somnus hissed.

He felt his temperature rise up again and his vision whirled about. He groaned in his place on his bed.

Hearing him do so, Veritas stood to stand by his side and noticed that his lips had gone pale.

_Damn._

She immediately took a basin of cold water and a cloth. She mixed a liquid tonic and a sprinkling of herbs in the water and dipped the cloth.

‘I’m not going to lie,’ she said flatly as she placed the cloth upon Somnus’ forehead. She reached for another and dipped it in the water as well, this time running the cloth all over his limbs and chest as nimbly as she could.

‘Lie about what?’ Somnus asked groggily.

‘You might die tonight because of your bruises from all that beatings you took,’ she replied in a casual tone.

‘WHAT?!’ Somnus shouted as he tried to get up from his bed.

‘That’s the truth of it, I’m telling you right now so don’t get your hopes up,’ she said.

‘You’re joking! DON’T MESS WITH ME YOU FILTHY —‘

‘Filthy what? I’m not the one covered in blood and dirt. Hold still,’ she said, adding more water to the cloth as she ran it over his legs.

‘Ah, stop it GODDAMN IT!’ he shouted, yanking his legs away from her grasp.

‘I NEED TO LOWER YOUR TEMPERATURE YOU INGRATE!’

‘That tickles!’ he blurted out. 

_What an unexpected confession._

Veritas laughed as she tried to catch his legs again. ‘I’ll try not to tickle you, but hey,’ she then turned serious. ‘I need to do this or else, as I said, you’re gonna die.’

Somnus felt himself drop into the bed once again, his fever meddling with his usual ruthless resolve to spew obscenities against her person.

‘Damn it,’ he growled.

Veritas continued running the cloth on his body and placed several cushions beneath his ankles to elevate his lower limbs, making sure that his blood circulation is good. From time she checked his temperature.

With nothing to talk about and with sleep not even an option, Somnus tried to distract himself from the pain and the ticklish onslaught of the wet cloth upon his legs.

‘That song you were singing, what was that?’ he asked, arm draped across his eyes.

‘Oh, that. That’s called Sunset's Lullaby***. I do rather like it,’ Veritas replied rather pleasantly.

‘How does it go again?’ Somnus asked softly.

Veritas recited the lyrics.

_When the bright sky sleeps at night,_  
stars will sing their lullabies,  
and then I thank the gods above,  
for the light they bring.   
When the darkness comes,  
come home to me, my love.  
I’ll keep you safe,  
here in my embrace. 

‘Who made that?’ Somnus asked again.

‘I don’t know. It’s an old song from Vannath. My mother sings that song to me even until now. I sing it to my nephew.’

Somnus nodded his head, feeling very lightheaded.

Veritas hummed the song as she organised her medicine kit.

‘I thought you’re a healer,’ Somnus muttered.

‘I am.’

‘Then why the hell am I still feeling so bloody wretched?’

‘It’s because the tonics haven’t healed yet. I can’t administer more until I see any improvements.’

‘Why don’t you get some sleep?’ she added after a while.

‘Fine. But don’t do anything stupid, wench.’

Veritas scoffed. ‘As if.’

###### 

When Somnus opened his eyes next, the pains were gone. He lifted his limbs and felt no resistance in his muscles and more so, the fever was also gone. 

What wasn’t gone, or who, rather, was Veritas.

Somnus stared at her sleeping form by the window, her hair tumbled down in waves on her shoulders down to her stomach.  
She huddled deeper into the chair, her tiny bare feet exposed from her short blanket.

Somnus draped his blanket over her and watched her chest rise and fall to the rhythm of her deep sleep. With one more look or two at Veritas, he left the room.  
_He can’t believe he just did that._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confused, bruised and unexpectedly amused, Somnus can't believe what was going on inside his head when Veritas didn't snark back at him for what he's done to her, nor did she admonish him for his mischief unlike the rest of them did.  
> It's the fever, he says. 
> 
> Right.
> 
> ***Sunset's Lullaby is actually Sunset Waltz / La Valse di Fantastica. I turned it into a lullaby that was sung by those outside of the Citadel, especially those from Vannath Coast. The song was adapted by the Lucians and in time it was developed into a well-beloved song, and the royal bloodline has a strong fondness for this even in the present day.
> 
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14
> 
> Thank you for reading, my dears! <3  
>  **Also, if you guys are having the same symptoms as Som, please seek immediate medical treatment.**


	13. Dossier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character dossiers for the _"Bound by Blood series"_  
>  Chapter 14 is all about Ancient Eos and the culture and traditions of the Citadel and other settlements.  
> Story continues on Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'll be posting the characters' information and facts here in chapter 13.  
> I've included the illustration I did of Veritas' character design that I conceptualized and illustrated some time ago.  
> <3

#  Character Dossiers

  


#### 

Veritas Lux Seculum 

__\- Veritas is aged twenty at the time she met Somnus who is turning twenty in the same year.  
\- She is the youngest of three siblings. The eldest is her sister, Ancora, who married a man of the Causcherry Plains clan; they have a son of two years old. Her brother is named Urso.  
\- Her father Vis is originally from the Shore of Caem whilst her mother, Natura, hailed from the Vannath Coast.  
\- When her mother is pregnant with her, her father decided to seek refuge at the Citadel to escape the tensions between warring states. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the  
states would be at each other’s throats. And he was right.  
\- Veritas was born in the Citadel during spring.  
\- Growing up in the Citadel, she was still surrounded by her family’s tribal culture because both her parents continued on with their practices while adapting to the rules of the Citadel.  
\- Veritas, like her mother, is barely at five feet in height. She also has small hands and feet and her face carries a certain youthfulness that people mistake her for being younger than she actually was.  
\- She has a fondness of the ocean and would always climb the walls of the Citadel just to see the huge expanse of oceans and the way they blend well with the skies, causing trouble with the guards…if caught, that is.  
\- She’s shy and rarely goes out to meet other people. But when in private, Veritas is considered the goofball of the family. She’s always ready for a joke or two and is even known to love laughter more than anything else.  
\- Veritas can be trusted with herbs and embroidery, but never with cleaning.  
\- She is learning how to make bread without burning them. The only thing she can cook well is soup.  
\- Her parents are both learned people and they taught her how to read and write. But most of the things she currently knows she learned from the libraries of the Citadel…and her mentor, Ardyn.  
\- Sometimes she acts rather brutish and always hangs out with her brother in his forays into the woods and loves it whenever he teaches her how to wrestle.  
\- She has a habit of playful punching. She’s considered a tomboy but she doesn’t look like it. Instead, she looks rather coy that people would be surprised to know that she actually acts differently from their impression of her. Somnus Izunia fell for this coy exterior and was rather surprised when she tackled him off his chocobo for insulting her.  
\- Veritas loves to walk barefoot, much to her sister’s dismay. But when they bought her a pair of sandals bought from a travelling tradesman, she immediately wore them and had never worn any other footwear after that.  
\- She is the least pickiest of eaters in the family. She can survive the day eating only nuts and berries as well as thin slices of bread with butter or cheese. As long as she gets to drink hot tea, then she’s fine.  
\- She’s rather clumsy and would often times fall or trip even on flat surfaces.  
\- Veritas has a canine companion. There are not a lot of dogs in the Citadel so she was surprised to find a dog following her about. She never knew the owner so she kept her. She had to register her at the offices to keep her, though. She got in trouble when her new fluffy friend peed on the head officer. Later she met him alongside Ardyn Izunia. His name was Arctos and he is a friend of Tonitrus. He proves to be a kind man despite his initial frightening demeanour.  
\- Veritas likes to wake up early in the morning but she suffers from bouts of insomnia from time to time, though she still manages to wake up before dawn. One would not be surprised to see her falling asleep or staggering in broad daylight in sleepiness. But when something has caught her excitement, expect her to forget that she barely slept at all.  
\- When she’s close with someone, she’s not afraid to be sarcastic.  
\- She met Ardyn when she was nineteen and he was already twenty three. The older man found himself being chased by a hive of bees when he was trying to gather leaves for his medicine practices. The young lass immediately pulled him inside a house that has its door left open and closed it. Ardyn thanked her for her aid, only to find both of them running like crazy when they realized they were inside a stable of untamed Mesmenirs. After that, they befriended one another.  
\- Ardyn became a mentor and brother figure to Veritas, who in turn taught Ardyn herb craft which is a family practice.  
\- She visits Ardyn’s study most of the time. It is through Ardyn that she learned of higher studies like philosophy, higher thinking, history, science, literature and even military tactics. She hated politics and arithmetics.  
\- She accidentally met Ardyn’s younger brother, Somnus, when she was twenty. She and Somnus turned out to be the same age.  
\- Their first meeting was a disaster as Somnus, despite Veritas healing him from a ghastly wound in the chest while they were inside the Great Halls of the Six, realized that she was originally what he calls an ‘Outsider’.  
\- Veritas is loyal to fault, almost in naivety.  
\- She is the only one in her family to start believing in the Astrals and she would slip in to the Great Halls of the Six just to pray and ask guidance.  
\- She hopes that one day, all the clans of the continent would be united. Not by a king or queen, but by mutual understanding, but she knows that’s a pipe dream. Somnus kept telling her that the only way to achieve peace is war, that it is inevitable to clash against the other in order to have that most coveted unity.  
\- Has a habit of cracking her knuckles – it sets off Gilgamesh.  
\- She can be rather good at stealth as well and this helps her sneak around in places where she’s not allowed.  
\- Saves Ardyn the hassle of gathering herbs for his medicine for she brings them herself, along with freshly baked bread which Somnus covets like a soldier would covet weapons.  


  


#### 

Ardyn Izunia 

__  
\- Born to a family of protectors of their a small city state (later to become as the first Lucian stronghold).  
\- Loves to dabble with medicine and herbs and aspires to become a healer. His fascination with books paved the way to his fondness of reading about different kinds of plants and their various uses.  
\- Ardyn is a skilled fighter if he wanted to, yet his true strength lies with his wit and intuition.  
\- He can think of many ways to do things, even unconventional ones.  
\- Don’t try to outwit him, it doesn’t work.  
\- He’s also well-versed in figuring out a person’s true intentions and has this profound ability to predict people’s actions. Even as a child, he was pretty much in tune with this ability, much to the children of his age as well as to those around him.  
\- Sarcastic to a fault but hidden beneath this facade, Ardyn is generous and patient, often times letting people get away with little mischiefs. Somnus is the one who always receives such generosity.  
\- Ardyn loves to drink tea or mulled wine, anything that eases away all the stress he’s been suffering from.  
\- He loves his brother more than himself and often times puts his brother’s well-being before his own.  
\- Ardyn helped his brother overcome his weakly constitution with his tonics and in time, Somnus was able-bodied and was always out and about with him and Gilgamesh.  
\- Ardyn, despite his slightly arrogant and aloof demeanour, is truly a gentle soul deep inside and would prefer to talk his way out of a battle instead of fighting in it. In doing so, there would be no casualties and a treaty would be possible.  
\- He dislikes violence and prefers to fight using wisdom. For him, there is always a way around things without having to resort to killing or destruction.  
\- He liked to go to the different sectors of the city, administering free medicine to all those who needed it.  
\- He has a penchant for being to tactful, oftentimes saying what is in his mind without thinking how the other person would feel if he said whatever it was that’s been trying to spill forth from his lips.  
\- Do not expect an apology from him. However, one would expect to find a trade of some sorts. If he offended you, he’d give you something to make up for his vicious tongue.  
\- He and Veritas quickly became friends and would always lend each other their books, sharing each other’s knowledge on every thing they knew and exchanging ideas and opinions.  
\- He is older than her yet she is able to keep up with his mind and is even capable of imitating his own brand of sarcasm.  
\- Ardyn loves adventure, both the kind he gets from the world or from his books.  
\- There have been many battles between clans and being the son of the city’s protector, teenage Ardyn was always expected to be at the forefront of them.  
\- He can be a capable and excellent strategist but he doesn't like going to wars himself, so he helps with his father to come up with strategies. Gilgamesh follows his orders and was secretly glad that he was serving under a capable liege-brother.  
  


#### 

Somnus Izunia

__  


\- Somnus as a child loved to spend time with his family as much as possible, finding things to entertain himself in the comfort of their company.  
\- He had his bouts of mischief but he kept mostly to himself, curiosity striking him at the most random times.  
\- He was a boy who grows bored fast.  
\- He didn’t have a lot of friends growing up but he spent most of his time with his older brother, Ardyn.  
\- Somnus loved Ardyn a lot. He looked up to the older boy with so much fondness and admiration that Ardyn absolutely felt proud to be his brother.  
\- During Somnus’ childhood days, he was too clingy with his brother but that was alright with his big brother. Ardyn doted on him.  
\- Ardyn told him of stories about the outside world, Somnus grew ever more fascinated.  
\- All that gradually changed after Somnus was taken by a group of so-called ‘outsiders’, people who lived outside their borders and fought over the dominions of different states.  
He was used as ransom, a tool to lure their father Tonitrus to give up their city state so that the invaders could claim it as theirs. Tonitrus, being the appointed protector of the city, had to act fast.  
\- Somnus was rescued but not without injuries. The pain and the horrible words that his captor inflicted on him traumatised the young boy.  
\- After this event, the boy lost his trust on people aside from his own.  
\- Somnus began to despise the ‘outsiders’ no matter where they are from. For him, all people who are not like him are dangerous.  
\- Somnus was very much skilled in combat as a child, using bows and his short sword.

##### As a Young Man

\- Somnus grew up to be wise, cunning, even. He gets away with his mischievous deeds and pranks.  
\- He became adventurous too, often times exploring places either with his brother or with Gilgamesh.  
\- He would bring a variety of things from his short journeys, exchanging them with tonics and information with Ardyn.  
\- Somnus usually gets in trouble for his cunning. He’d try to outsmart people but his plans would backfire because of his inexperience with people.  
\- Ardyn always takes him out of trouble, with Gilgamesh sighing out of exasperation.  
\- The two brothers bonded over discussions of the world and of military strategies. They are both fond of chocobos, in fact.  
\- Gilgamesh became a brother figure for Somnus as well despite him coming from a different land. The older boy was void of nonsense and is able to adapt to Somnus’ erratic behaviour.  
\- Ardyn taught him some things from the books that he loves, taught him the wonders that can be found in the world.  
\- The halls of their home would ring with their endless bouts of laughter, Ardyn’s sarcasm giving endless entertainment for the young man.  
\- They always seem to know what the other is thinking.  
\- Like Ardyn, no one should ever try to outwit Somnus. He can detect any lies, too.  
\- Has a dark sense of humour. No wonder he gets along well with his brother, if they’re not trying to kill each other when it comes to discussions of military strategies.  
\- Somnus tries his best to be amiable. What he couldn’t do however, is erase his hatred of the ‘outsiders’ caused by a past trauma in his childhood.  
\- It pains Ardyn to see his brother trying so hard be loved.  
\- Somnus loves his big brother, adored him, respected him, tried to win his brother’s approval at all costs.  
\- He tried his best to follow his brother’s advice, but his penchant for trouble-making made it difficult for people to trust him.  
\- Somnus wanted to be admired ever since he was a child and most especially as a teenager but because of his reputation, this would prove to be difficult.  
\- He helped with the city’s affairs in security and protection. He would have gained loyal friends had he not been too tempestuous.  
\- He has fits of rage and his ego was too high, his pride easily offended.  
\- What he destroys, his brother fixes. \- He watched as his brother was loved by all for his kindness and his playful sarcasm.  
\- When he turned twenty, his brother befriended a young woman of his age, a healer named Veritas Lux Seculum.  
\- As soon as he saw her, he remembered her as the one who healed him of his wounds when he sought escape in the Great Halls of the Six some weeks ago. Unfortunately, she was not originally from their land. She carried the same shade of brown eyes like the rest of the ‘outsiders’. Somnus immediately abhorred her.  
\- But unexpectedly he starts to like her despite his hatred of her ethnic background and this bothered him to no end.  
\- Veritas, wary of his prejudice, tried to befriend him in some way. Ardyn is her companion; if her friend thinks Somnus is a kind man despite the odds, then she’ll try to think that way too, no matter how much futile it seems to befriend him.  
\- One of Somnus’ faults is that he sees the ‘outsiders’ as filthy and savage. And he’s never afraid to show his disdain.  
\- He started believing that he has to purge the world of the evil and stain that the ‘outsiders’ had brought into their land.   


  


#### 

Gilgamesh

__  


\- Gilgamesh is generally a silent man and would often confine himself away from other’s company. But if he is with his close set of people, then he’ll be open to banters here and there.  
\- His patience runs long, but he is quickly angered by childish behaviour a.k.a. Somnus and Veritas whenever they squabble.  
\- He likes eating cashews and olives as snacks. His favourite food are peppered meat dishes with fresh vegetables and fish dishes with lemon. He hates soups with fish in them.  
\- His favourite drink is mulled wine or plain wine, but he is known to have a strong resistance to liquor, even the strongest one which comes from present day Accordo and the potent ones that the tribes make like Vannath liquor.  
\- He dislikes no animal in general. But don’t give him chocobo chicks because they always squawk at him as if he’s murdered their entire tribe with his eyes.  
\- Gilgamesh has long hair that he ties to keep away from his eyes. Despite his gruff exterior, this man is the cleanest in terms of physical appearances.  
\- His skin is tanned for all the time he spends outside. The contrast between his silver hair and tanned skin makes him stand out from the crowd.  
\- He doesn’t have a ‘lover’ per se, but define lover in the first place, though. This man is known to have his liaisons but is awfully secretive about them; not even Ardyn knows about all of his rendezvous but he certainly knows a good amount.  
\- In turn, he knows a lot about Ardyn that the latter would rather not let him know.  
\- Gilgamesh is surprisingly good with flutes and any wind instruments.  
\- He’s trained himself with a huge variety of weapons that not even Tonitrus Izunia could beat him in a friendly match, even when Gilgamesh was still a teenager.  
\- He is always seen either on his own or with Ardyn and Somnus. Often times he is seen with Veritas, but this is a rare occurrence. As Gilgamesh puts it, if Veritas is there, Somnus would be there, too.  
\- He says he has no time for books, but much to Ardyn’s surprise, Gilgamesh has already read everything in his library. He is quite a reader during nighttime or in the hours before dawn.  
\- Gilgamesh’s position at the Citadel is an army general, but only goes out to battle if badly needed, which was not usually the case. His prestigious position gives him the right to accompany the Lord Protector’s sons without question.  
\- No one knows why Tonitrus had trusted him, but it was rumoured that the Lord Protector knew of his life before the massacre and thought that such a person who saw the world as it is would be able to shield his sons the very same way Gilgamesh did for himself.  
\- Gilgamesh’s eyes are that of a vivid blue hue, resembling the color of the meteors at Cauthess and Lestallum.  
\- His eyes as well as his hair and height were notable features from the clan he came from, the invading clan who terrorised the continent for years.  
\- His body is peppered with scars and burns from all the abuses he received while at the settlement he and his mother lives in. \- Gilgamesh has tattoos of an eagle's wings on both his shoulders but he would not tell anyone who asks him where or when or even why he got them. \- His mother is from the continent, though from where, Gilgamesh couldn’t point out.  
\- Gilgamesh had been close with his mother as they only had each other even from he was a child.  
\- He learned how to wield weapons not because of the clan’s rule that all children of the state must learn how to fight, but because he had to. He first used a blade against a man who tried to sexually assault his mother. As a result, Gilgamesh had killed a man at the age of eight.  
\- Assaults against his mother was not a rare occurrence and the young boy was glued to his mother at all times.  
\- His mother was a quiet one and would only talk when she is alone with her son. In the settlement, she would work as a bread maker and would often times polish the weapons in the armoury for extra income. However, she had no say if one of the higher officials wanted her. Gilgamesh knew that if he fought back, he would put his mother in danger. His mother also warned him not to do anything.  
\- Gilgamesh never knew who his father was although it was implied by his mother that he was a general of the invading army who took her settlement.  
\- Before marching off to Keycatrich, her mother died of an illness. He didn’t know what the illness was even until the present day. Alone at sixteen, Gilgamesh was finally free to avenge his mother.  
\- During the Massacre at Keycatrich, Gilgamesh was able to kill the men who used his mother. In the battlefield before his desertion, he swiftly put an end to their lives.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 is all about Ancient Eos and the culture and traditions of the Citadel and other settlements.  
> Story continues on Chapter 15
> 
> Much love, dearies! <3


	14. World Archive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facts and information about the Citadel and other city states and settlements all across Ancient Eos.  
> Story continues on the next chapter.

# 

City States, Settlements and prominent lands in Eos during Ardyn's Time

  
\- Eos was a continent peppered with different clans or tribes, each with their own varying traditions and dialects.  
\- During this time, Eos wasn’t a continent ruled by peace as most states and minor clans had started fighting one another. There are those who fought for peace and there are those who fought to gain territories for themselves.  
\- The rest of the tribes are living independently, most of them are nomadic in nature while some settled near rivers, oceans, mountains and even around the meteor with its heat.  
\- These city states were formed when the clans grew in number and developed their set of governing systems. Some of the known city states at the time (not counting Solheim as that civilisation had long died out) were the following (written down in their present names)  
\- Insomnia (formely called the Citadel),  
\- Cauthess State  
\- Cavaugh  
\- Galadh  
\- There are other states as well, but unfortunately, any written records of them whatsoever did not survive to the present day due to the wars.  
\- In other continents, there are the city states known today as the following (also in their names that we know of today)  
\- Accordo (Altissia)  
\- Tenebrae  
\- Niflheim  
\- Not all city states were at peace with each other. The state from the Disc of Cauthess was at constant war with those from the smaller states, even with the largest settlement that lived around the Alstor Slough.The Citadel was the only one who did not participate in any quarrels in the beginning.  
\- The settlements as well as the nomadic clans were often times caught in between the fighting. Among those caught in the quarrels are the tribes from Alstor Slough, Vannath Coast, as well as those from the Mencemoor, Weaverwilds, Kettier Highlands, Kelbass Grasslands, and Causcherry Plains to name a few.  
\- Duscae’s Alstor Slough was once a bigger lake with the majority of its ‘bowl-like’ perimeter filled with different kinds of fish and provided a richer source of food for both settlers and beasts alike. However, with the increasing and constant heat coming from the nearby meteor and the decline of seasonal storms led to the lake’s diminishing water levels.  
\- This goes the same with Leide as the hollow area in the desert used to be a deep large pond, the area that is behind the presently known Hammerhead outpost. People thrived around this area and became a stop over for people traveling from the Citadel, presently known as Insomnia, to other states in the continent. It is a place of trade and markets surrounded the basin.  
\- The area known today as Keycatrich is a well-known encampment of the Citadel which serves as a training ground for soldiers. High ranking officials would go here to discuss military tactics while they trained their soldiers.  
\- The Citadel is made to be a place of sanctuary and not military might, thus the military section of the Citadel used Keycatrich for most of its military trainings. But Tonitrus himself can conduct meetings in the Citadel once a threat arises. Having two main places where the soldiers could be sourced from (east and west), this proves to be an effective strategy to catch invaders in the middle, effectively trapping them until the enemy yields. It also serves as two defences on both sides. Their amiable relationship with the tribes along the desert terrains of the Weaverwilds and almost the entirety of Leide generally brought a deal of relief to the citizenry of the Citadel.  
\- Pallareth is considered as a trade route, although the route takes one through the difficult terrain of the mountains. This is a quick route to the sea, however, especially to those living near the area. A lot of settlers tried to live in the mountains of Pallareth, only to find themselves leaving the place because of the harsh torrential rains.  
\- There were a lot of lighthouses built all throughout the continent during the height of the Scourge. These lighthouses would use different kinds of ways to illuminate the areas surrounding them. Some lighthouses are made of sturdy materials while some are just makeshift in nature. Nevertheless, these beacons serve as protection against the threat of wandering daemons. One of the most notable of lighthouses that also remain to this day is the lighthouse at Caem. Prominent lighthouses are to be found in the present day Keycatrich perimeter and across it by the Lucinia Sound. These lighthouses also serve as watchtowers for the Citadel and Keycatrich itself, serving not just a light source but also in military advantage. Somnus Izunia himself is fond of climbing these lighthouses to look over his state’s domains as well as the world beyond the confines of the Citadel’s territories.  
\- The area now known as Old Lestallum is a thriving marketplace for both settlers and states alike in the Duscae and Cleigne region. Clans living between Maidenwater and Dynneldale or River Wennath sell their freshly caught seafood here as well as those living from Cape Caem and Cape Shawe.  
\- After a few years, Old Lestallum found a new plot of land that is now the present day Lestallum. Lestallum became a city state that is neutral in its alliances. It rivalled the strength of the state that lived by the Disc of Cauthess in terms of harvesting the power of the meteor but Lestallum was never involved in any warfare; it mainly focused on trade. Attacking Lestallum would cause a bigger problem for those at Cauthess since Lestallum has many connections with various tribes and states.  
\- Callatein’s Plunge is a famous spot for a lot of water rituals that most clans would always travel here just for that purpose.  
\- Most settlers are found near bodies of water, especially rivers since a requirement of a good settlement is water.  
\- The Rock of Ravatogh is considered a sacred volcano and none dare to step on its rocks. The Ravatoghan area however, became a major source of metals for most of Cleigne and Duscae.  
\- Those in the outskirts of Cavaugh were a strong clan who tried to invade the Citadel countless times throughout the decades. Their military might has always been a source of fear amongst those who live in the Citadel. It was only during Tonitrus Izunia’s time as the head protector of the state that these attacks were stopped. In the next few years, his son Somnus Izunia will be in charge of fending off minor skirmishes that threaten the walls of the state.  
\- The fighting between the states of the Disc of Cauthess and the surrounding settlers and smaller states brought turmoil in the continent, uprooting those who lived in the Kettier Highlands and Mencemoor from their homelands. The fighting has been on-going for nearly a decade and unrest is a constant struggle for those caught in the middle of the military clashes. Thus, most settlers sought sanctuary in the Citadel.  
\- These settlers were allowed to live in the outer perimeter within the protective walls of the Citadel and in time, most of them were able to get occupations and trade in the Inner walls of the Citadel.  
\- Along the outer walls of the Citadel were huge openings of land that resembles those of the crags at Taelpar. These areas were sources of minerals such as iron and ore. Places such as these are vital to sustaining the state’s economy.  
\- Within the walls were vast farmlands that helped provide food for the citizens. Most of the farmers were the local settlers while a small percentage of them were tilled by the settlers.  
\- In time, the settlers became integrated into the society of the Citadel and proved to be valuable not just because of their resilient work ethics but also because of the wealth of culture and knowledge that they imparted with the local citizens.  
\- The settlers were hunters and gatherers, while some were artisans and others healers. The mix of their traditions helped the boom in economy and traditions. The once quiet society of the Citadel became a bustling state of energy, balanced in equal measure with the set-in ways of the natives.  
\- The walls that surround the Citadel are not as sturdy as the present-day Insomnian walls, but these boundaries were made of strong material which, at the time, were impenetrable even against weapons of those days.  


# 

The Culture of The Citadel and other city states and settlements across Ancient Eos

  


##### 

The Citadel

  
\- The Citadel is very strict, and the society is very much tight-lipped, almost bordering on prudent.  
\- Rules are strictly implemented and those who do not follow know well enough to bow down to the punishment or face being banished out of the Citadel.  
\- Despite the immovable stoicism of the rules, the people of the Citadel are an amiable lot. They welcome travellers and new-comers with hospitality and curiosity — it is a given that whenever something new arrives in the walls of the Citadel, the citizens are already clamouring for new things to learn.  
\- They are a loyal bunch; once friendship is made, it is unbreakable. Hence, those who turn their backs against their friends, allies and families are considered ruthless.  
\- Higher Learning is a prize in this society. They value teachings of philosophy, Higher Sciences such as Astronomy and Evolution, Literature and Poetry, Music and above all, Military Tactics.  
\- Military might is important for this society because of their constant battles with invaders some decades ago. They became a city state that boasts of safety and sanctuary because of their military prowess and they intend to keep it that way.  
\- However, the only ones who are able to enlist themselves under military training are those of noble birth. Others can be conscripted as soldiers with a certain limited knowledge while their upper brethren are able to learn tactics and weaponry and gain the status of officers and generals.  
\- Fathers and mothers both play an active role in raising their children. There is no hierarchy between the spouses; whoever is able to uphold a certain role can do so. However, the father is almost always the one who has the last say in things, but not without consulting his wife beforehand.  
\- When it comes to their children’s relationship with their siblings, there is reverence of the elder children by the younger ones, always respecting their decisions and their contribution to the family household. The youngest are expected to learn from their elder siblings.  
\- The Citadel is able to accept the settlers from various clans. As a state who is innately curious and has a fondness for learning new things, the novelty that the settlers brought with them became irresistible. In time, most of the learnings brought about by those people were incorporated into their society such as herb lore and the charting of the stars, of weaving and metal gilding, to name a few.  
\- In return, the Citadel taught these people about a systematic set of rules and innovations to housing and techniques in building things of higher quality with stronger materials and metals such as ore and iron.  
\- Some of those settlers were able to marry into the native household, though this is not a common occurrence.  
\- The Citadel values the contributions of these settlers and the immigrants were able to live in peace.  
\- The army from the west hailing from the state of the Disc of Cauthess was able to penetrate the defences of clans surrounding Leide and was slowly moving towards the Weaverwilds.  
\- One of the leaders of the clan of Cauthess has physically abused the young boy and demanded that Tonitrus surrender the Citadel to them or he will kill the child. Tonitrus was able to annihilate the man and held his child in his arms before decimating the second regiment of the Cauthess Army. But Somnus Izunia was traumatised by this event and carried hatred in his heart even until his adulthood.  
\- Somnus Izunia began calling those who lived outside the Citadel as ‘Outsiders’, a term of intense hate and disgust. Others followed suit in the name-calling.This sets the events of ‘Bound by Blood’ into motion alongside the outbreak of the Scourge.  


##### 

The Deserts of the Weaverwilds and Longwythe Peak

  
\- The clans from the deserts of Leide are what one would call free-spirited, but they most certainly are fearsome warriors as they are a hunter-gatherer kind of clan.  
\- They are a sturdy bunch, withstanding desert storms and cold airy winters in their tents and makeshift stone houses.  
\- They thrive on their terrain for food and clothing. Their clothing cover most of their bodies such as robes and headgears to protect them from the sand. Veils are an important garb for both men and women to show a certain anonymity. In summer time however, their clothing will shift to a more lighter fabric but the way they dress it upon themselves are similar to what was mentioned earlier.  
\- These people are artisans of weaponry. They are believed to be the ones who invented the crossbows which they used for hunting.  
\- They value medicine and Star-reading (which is the art of knowing what can happen in the skies next, from storms to eclipses among other such things).  
\- People from these clans are considered grumpy upon first meeting, as they carry themselves with an air of caution and curt tactfulness. But once one has shown no signs of enmity, these people are considered one of the most hospitable clans in the continent. Tea is served almost immediately upon entering their homes and sweets were given to revitalise the visitor’s energy.  


##### 

The Coasts of Vannath, Caem, Cygillan, Cape Shawe, Upper Styrian Swells, Allural Deep and Lucinia Sound

  


#####  _Vannath Coast_

\- The coast of Vannath are home to friendly tribes of fishermen.  
\- But most of all, this tribe is known for their wisdom on ship building and thus were able to travel from one continent to the next.  
\- Their territory stretches to the coasts that face the ocean on the eastern side below the Citadel. It is a fact that they are also related to those who lived by the Shore of Caem.  
\- Those from the Vannath Coast are adventurous and often times stubborn to a fault.  
\- They face many storms in one year, thus making them a resilient bunch.  
\- They wear clothes that are mainly light as they never encounter winters.  
\- They are almost always barefoot and could never stay at one place at a time.  
\- Their family system is similar to that of the Citadel, but children have equal statuses amongst each other and are free to live independently if they are able to do so.

  


#####  _The Shore of Caem_

\- Those who were from Caem were famous for their herbs, embroidery and their salted fish.  
\- They are known to use shells in their clothing as well as with their way of relaying messages to their brethren at Vannath Coast without being intercepted.  
\- Families from the clan living by the Shore of Caem are solitary people. They keep to themselves most of the time, tending to their herbs and healing crafts as well as to their embroidery and rarely go to other tribes in the continent.  
\- Despite their solitary nature, they are well-known for their hospitality. Expect a warm meal and a place to rest even if their household is small if one ever comes to visit.  
\- Their family system is matriarchal; the women will tend to most things related in the household even the income. The father is expected to provide protection to his family as well as offering advice to his children should they wish to ask for it. Learning is provided by both the parents as well as the grandparents.  
\- Their clothing is considered to be ‘loose’ in terms of style, as they do not have a distinct way of clothing themselves.  
Instead, the prominent feature of their clothing style is their pattern of embroidery which is very distinct to their clan, as well as their incorporation of shells in their adornment.  


#####  _Lucinia Sound_

\- There are little known facts about those who live near the Lucinia Sound.  
\- The settlements along the coast are not permanent and barely a decade would pass before the clan will leave the place in search for another stead.  
\- The climate and the harsh seas are thought to be hindrances for any sort of settlements to take place in this area.  
\- There are traces of settlements from clans coming from Galadh, Cavaugh and the Weaverwilds staying at one point along the coast, but there are not a lot of evidences to dictate that people stayed here for a long time.  


#####  _Shores of the Cygillan Ocean, Cape Shawe, Upper Styrian Swells, Allural Deep_

\- The shores of the Cygillan Ocean house mostly the scattered settlers from both Vannath and Caem. These people have settled in the shores only for some time and such residencies only last a couple of months due to severe weather conditions in the areas.  
\- The same could be said of both Cape Shawe and the Upper Styrian Swells. These two shores are the nearest to the Rock of Ravatogh and most of the ash that fell during one of its eruptions some centuries ago had produced shorelines that prove to be uninhabitable due to the toxicity of the chemicals that came from the volcano. However, these sites today have been a focus of biologists due to the rare specimens of fish and crustaceans, as well as new types of Marlboros and Sahagins.  
\- Allural Deep, being situated beyond the highest mountains of Leide, prove to be one of the hardest of shorelines to visit in the continent. The turquoise waters are home to the rarest of fish species ever to be found in Eos. Seafarers from Vannath and even from different continents dared to sail their ships here, only to find themselves scurrying back home. Legend has it that the twin of the Adamantoise turtle still lives beneath the waves, and its cries could be heard, although some argue that it is actually a giant serpent, the so-called Father of Midgarsommrs, dwell in beneath the ocean floor. These two, if awakened, would cause havoc that even the Astrals would have a hard time fighting. So, such legends also prevent any sort of settlements in these areas, though there are some brave souls who dare venture out into these beautiful but dangerous waters to show their might…and to catch the biggest prize of all, the Allural Carp. Unusual home for a carp, yes. But one of the rarest species of carp in Eos, even until today’s standards.

##### 

Duscae

#####  _The City State of Cauthess_

  


\- The city state of Cauthess is a smaller state compared to the Citadel, but these people are considered to be one of the biggest in terms of territories.  
\- Its territories include the Mencemoor, Kelbass Grasslands and Rydielle Ley.  
\- Their strategy of claiming lands from all across the continent proved efficient and beneficial to their conquest of taking the whole of the land mass for themselves.  
\- People from this state are considered proud and quick-witted.  
\- The heat of the meteor allowed them to craft weaponry that would give them more advantage in the battlefield against the other clans.  
\- Their clothing consists of long flowing robes made of fine silk; do not be fooled as these materials are light on the body and their ingenuity in crafts enabled them to create a fabric that seals in both the cold and heat.  
\- The family system is patriarchal; the father is in charge of all things but the mother is required to provide the education of their children.  
\- Food consists mostly of meat as the abundance of beasts in the area made this possible. However, lack of a sea water fish diet caused a certain anomaly in their eyes — their eyes would have bright blue specks around the irises, a distinctive feature of those coming from this clan.  
\- This state is known to be involved in slave trade, taking people from lands they have invaded and sells them off to other city states who would engage in such an illicit activity.  
  
**After the Massacre at Keycatrich**  
\- It was then revealed that the original inhabitants of the City State of Cauthess had been either wiped out or enslaved by an invading army from a different continent.  
\- For months, or even years as speculated by some, these invaders pretended to be the natives of Cauthess, donning their attire and taking one settlement after another to expand their territory.  
\- According to Altan, one of the officers under the command of Tonitrus Izunia of the Citadel, this kind of behavior was akin to that of a parasite-host relationship.  
\- Using the original clan's fondness of anonymity, the invaders were able to do their work without much suspicions from the neighbor settlements and states.  
\- Under the command of a still unnamed leader/general, the Mencemoor, Kelbass Grasslands, parts of Rydielle Ley, Causcherry Plains and Kettier Highlands were invaded and absorbed into the faux Cauthess settlement.  
\- A brief time before the attack at Keycatrich, the invaders moved from Kettier Highlands towards the territory inhabited by the clan of The Three Valleys. Using their skill in fraudulence and stealth, these invaders were able to take full control of the Three Valleys without being confronted.  
\- This technique made it easier for the invaders to finally take on the clans at the Weaverwilds and Keycatrich (known as the Citadel's main front of military base).  


##### The Invading Clan

\- There is not much known about this clan's history or origin except for their military prowess that took pride in fraudulence, stealth and savagery.  
\- Once their army has invaded a settlement or state, the original inhabitants would either be enslaved or killed on sight.  
\- The most striking features of these invaders were their vivid blue eyes that resembled the color of the meteor at Cauthess and Lestallum. Also worthy of note was their white skin and silver hair, as well as their towering physique as most men were found to be at an average height of 6'5, the tallest being at 6'9.  
\- That being said, since their height would have proved to be their undoing should the people notice the difference between their heights and their newly acquired lands whose people do not share the same physical semblance, these invaders opted to use their slaves each time they would do trade.  
\- Speculations arose that to gain such loyalty or strong imposition of will from master to slave, these invaders used cruelty against their slaves in order for them to take control.  
\- After their defeat at Keycatrich at the hands of Tonitrus Izunia and his men and their allies from the Weaverwilds, their other settlements had been raided by the Citadel soldiers in the months to come.  
\- It was during this time that the rest of the continent realized how the invaders ruled their territories. It did not come as a surprise to find poor living conditions of the slaves as well as the cruel kinds of torture that were used against them.  
\- Having interbred with the slaves, the children of these invaders had mixes of features, but what was striking was how the vivid blue eyes remained the same with every offspring.  
\- Gilgamesh, the child-slave who Tonitrus took in as his own son, was from this said clan. *Please refer to the previous chapter 'Dossier' for more information about Gilgamesh.*

#####  _Alstor Slough Settlement_

\- Clans around Alstor Slough are considered to be the most vibrant of all the settlers around the continent.  
\- They are always up for a smile or a laugh, even if life in the area can be tough due to storms and draught, as well as harsh winters and even wars.  
\- Their resilience and hardships under such circumstances make them a compassionate and sympathetic bunch.  
\- Their hospitality is among the ones revered in the continent. They allow other clans to living amongst them, asking nothing in return but the assurance of peace.  
\- Food is plentiful in this area and so a huge array of cuisine is available, though their main dish will always be vegetables and fish is their main source of meat.  
\- These clans live harmoniously with one another. Their dialect is harder to understand, however. Nevertheless, language has never been a hindrance to them creating alliances with other settlers and nomadic tribes.  
\- Education is given by mentors in the settlement and parents are required to send their children to classes in order to learn how to read and write in their language as well as other practical skills.  


##### Clans and settlements that did not retain any traces of their residencies

#####  _Kettier Highlands ___

____  
\- Those who live in the Kettier Highlands are artisans and builders.  
\- Most of their houses have been destroyed because of wars, but their legacy of architecture and village mapping can still be seen all throughout Duscae.  
\- Not much is known about these settlers since records of their residence in the highlands had been destroyed when the city state of Cauthess has invaded the settlement.  
\- The settlers from this area had moved to the Citadel for sanctuary however, and some of their cultural contributions exist even today in the Citadel.

#####  _Causcherry Plains ___

______  
Living near the city state of Cauthess, these people suffered the most of this state’s attacks thus leaving them with no trace to leave behind as war ravaged their homes.  
In the time of the Scourge, Causcherry Plains was home to gentle folk who valued farming about all. The Saxham Outpost became one of the modern places that featured independent farming families thriving in the area. This is partly due to the efforts of the settlers here two millennia ago who tilled the soil and nourished it with tireless dedication.  
The abundance of lush greeneries and forests provided the settlers with as much food as they could gather.  
They are known for their fondness of preserving their fruit with sugar (presently known as jam), as well as salting their meat for future use.  
Settlers from this area are also known to be one of the friendliest people in the continent, always offering shelter to those who need it as well as giving a basket full of Duscaen oranges for their visitors.  
However, this clan were never able to have education and never had any sort of written documents, nor were there any traces that could prove that they had an education system.  
Despite this, the oral tradition of this clan survives until this day. Their songs are famous all across the continent, being sung as people worked hard in their labors.  


#####  _Risorath Basin ___

__________  
\- The clan that settled within the swampy area of the Vesperpool are considered the most mysterious of settlers in the continent.  
\- These people are isolated from the rest of the continent and not all of them are used to seeing people of diversity.  
\- The only connection they have with the rest of the world is Lestallum where they would buy ingredients and medicine that are not readily available in their terrain.  
\- The thunderstorms that ravage the area had pushed them to create houses that are made of stones, rivalling the building techniques of those in the Kettier Highlands.  
\- However, it is a mystery as to why these people suddenly disappeared from history. The near proximity of their settlements near the ancient ruin of Solheim pushes historians to come up with connections between the two.  
\- What was known of this ancient people, thankfully from sources in Lestallum, is that they are the best when it comes to herb lore.  
\- They do not heal however. What they do with herbs have got to do with magic. The people of Lestallum once feared this people’s herb that restored vitality to those who lost them, something that they call an herb that is surrounded by flames, only, it looks more like a feather. This so-called herb is in fact a feather and it is presently known as the rather expensive but life-saving ‘Phoenix Feathers’.  
\- Their language is also very much unknown. It is said that they speak almost as if in a haze or akin to a whisper, and that one has to strain his or her ears just to hear them. 

_____ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _


	15. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn comes across a patient who was incurable and Somnus finds himself making deals with Veritas, more than he could possibly imagine himself undertaking.

####  ARDYN

Ardyn squinted in the dark room, the dim and dying candle in the corner barely illuminating the eight-cornered infirmary chamber.  
He had heard so many rumours about this particular patient the moment he arrived yesterday and he couldn’t understand why none of the herbs and medicines he recommended the healers to administer did not work.  
All of them didn’t.

Nobody came into this part of the infirmary.  
__  
Mad.  
Wild as a heathen.  
Insane.  
Lost.  
Dead.

It was odd that those words were used about the patient himself.  
Ardyn couldn’t understand the use of such hurtful words, even until he saw the patient at this very moment.

Moaning, raspy breathing, bouts of maniacal laughter rang ever so slightly in the room.  
Ardyn’s feet carried him closer to the bed where the patient was tied down and he couldn’t help but pity him when the man suddenly cried out.

_Please, please, please!_

Ardyn heard the man say so many times as he edged closer.  
Now, though, he couldn’t even lift a finger.

All of a sudden, the man giggled. Then laughed. Then an outburst of wild guffaws reverberated in the room and nearly shattered his eardrums, Ardyn’s heart suddenly pounding in both fear and curiosity.

Mostly however, it was fear.

This man wasn’t the purpose of his visit yesterday. In fact, Ardyn was only taken to the side of the hallway to be asked for this favour by the lord supervisor of the infirmary.  
The healers didn’t know what was ailing the man, he said. All they knew was that the man came from the outside and seem to be already at death’s door.

Ardyn didn’t hesitate, but right now, he thought that he should have.

Trying to see from the distance, the man’s movement became frantic, then fluid, then he thrashed against his restraints, only to fall back down and start laughing again.

'Astrals,' Ardyn cursed.

But he let his resolve grow stronger and he rolled up his sleeves and took his medicine kit. He is a healer and no amount of nonsensical things will stop him from curing this man.  
But first, he thought, let there be light. And so Ardyn opened the curtains and let the windows bring in the breeze of the chill, morning air. 

_Then it all became…frightening._

The man on the bed was exposed in the light, and Ardyn would have liked it that way until the patient started screaming, no, screeching at the top of his lungs.

_The sound of a desperate, dying animal._

Ardyn fell back on his rump, his eyes wild as he watched black smoke rising from the patient until, strangely enough, there was no trace left of him, not even dust.

The healer scrambled on to his feet and nearly staggered as he ran to the door way. 

Before he did, however, he gave a silent prayer to the Astrals.

_What in the name of life was that?_

####  SOMNUS

Somnus Izunia wasn’t having a good day…or so he says. His nerves were being set on fire as Gilgamesh’s grin was wide, spreading from ear to ear.

‘You look like a drunk dullard, Gilgamesh. Wipe that stupid look off your face,’ Somnus said gritting his teeth.

‘It’s my face, I’ll do whatever I want with it, thank you.’  
And then as if Gilgamesh’s smile couldn’t grow bigger, it did, sending an irritated Somnus into a sudden fit.

‘Why the fuck are you smiling about, Gilgamesh?! There’s nothing to smile about!’

The older man’s footsteps rang in the halls as he leaned closer to the windows overlooking the ocean.  
‘Tell me, how nimble were her fingers?’

Red spread across Somnus’ cheeks, and if the tips of his ears could emit steam, it would have at that point.

_‘Soft? Calloused but gentle? Or rough but extremely sensual?’_

‘SHUT UP GILGAMESH!’

Somnus roared, storming off to gods know where.

‘First contact with a woman and off he goes as if he’s the purest of virgins,’ Gilgamesh chuckled.

‘Who’s pure?’ Arctos asked out of the blue as he found Gilgamesh laughing his boots off by the hallway. ‘You’re not certainly pertaining to yourself, Gilgamesh?’

The younger man laughed amiably. ‘Who else? Our pure Somnus, of course.’

Arctos snorted. ‘Not really what I’d like to call pure, to be frank.’

‘Oh you know what I mean.’

Realising the context, Arctos couldn’t help but snort away. 

‘Oh you leave the boy be, Gilgamesh. You know he’s got a lot of things in his mind right now.’

‘He does have a lot on his mind. A girl, and of his age, too.’

Genuinely surprised, Arctos leaned further. ‘Somnus, interacting with a girl? Well, I’d never thought I’d live to see the day. That boy’s brain is only filled with fighting and mischief I don’t think he’d turn his attention to women.’

‘Go and see for yourself. She’s up there in Ardyn’s study.’

Curiosity gripped Arctos like he would grip a bag full of his favourite beef pies and he headed straight towards Ardyn’s study in haste.

Before he could reach the open doorway, he heard someone talking.

‘That’s not how it’s supposed to be cleaned, Somnus. Here, let me.’

‘No, mind your own business, wench. I know first aid.’

‘Well don’t use my tonics then. Use Ardyn’s.’

Arctos managed to peek through the curtains hanging from the doorway and he saw Somnus rummaging through Ardyn’s own collection of medicine and herbs.

‘Where are his tonics for wounds? I can’t see them.’

On the other hand, Arctos could see the girl’s face. She looked younger than twenty for sure, but her eyes carried a certain kind of old wisdom in her.

The girl slapped her palm against her forehead and spoke in a rather surprised manner. ‘Oh that’s right! Ardyn must have taken them with him when he left for the infirmary!’

‘Give me some of yours,’ Somnus demanded, unwrapping the old bandage from his wound.

The girl’s hands were upon her hips when she replied. ‘No.’

Somnus could be heard growling in irritation. ‘And why not?’

‘It’s not my business, remember?’

‘Veritas. Give it to me.’

‘My fee’s rather costly,’ she said.

Arctos could see Somnus glaring and the older man was about to intervene when the girl called Veritas replied.

‘My fee is in books, I’ll have you know. Lend me one of the books in the library and I’ll give you the tonic for disinfection.’

‘Wise wench. Fine then. After this, I’ll take you to the library. I can’t trust you enough to wander there on your own.’

‘DEAL!’ Veritas’ squeaked, happy for her barter.

Somnus’ lip lifted into a smile and he struggled to hide it as he disinfected his wounds. 

Arctos left the two alone and a grin spread across his face when he remembered Gilgamesh’s words earlier.

‘He does have a lot on his mind. Cheeky boy.’

####  VERITAS

’Stars above! Ahhh! Look! Thousands of books!’ Veritas nearly shouted and Somnus had to grab her and wrap his hand around her mouth to stifle her noise.

‘Keep quiet you stupid fool. This is the library, not a pit of street fighters,’ he hissed. 

Veritas’ hands pried his away from her and she walked briskly to the nearest shelf, her eyes wide and bright at the vast collection of books and tomes.  
The Citadel library is like a wide hall, wooden shelves lined up against the walls and hundreds if not thousands of curiosities litter the place in wonderful display.

Somnus watched her as her fingers ran across the spines of the books, a wide grin decorating her face.  
All of a sudden, he caught himself smiling.

 _What an idiot,_ he said to himself as Veritas gasped when she spied a title.  
She opened the book and she excitedly beckoned Somnus closer.

‘Look, Somnus! It’s a book of herbs found in other continents!’  
She squealed in delight and Somnus had to pluck the book from her grasp.

‘If you are going to borrow this, go ahead. But mind you, you can only borrow one at a time.’

‘ONE AT A TIME?!’

’Shhh!’ someone shushed them from the ground floor of the library.

‘What do you expect? Books are not cheap. If you happen to lose this, it’ll cost you more than your freedom,’ Somnus said in a low whisper.

Veritas punched him playfully in the stomach and Somnus gasped in pain, nearly dropping the book.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry! You really shouldn’t have said that, it gets on my nerves,’ she apologised and at the same time she didn’t.

Somnus’ smirk was hidden from her because of his hair, but soon he showed his fraudulence when Veritas turned frantic and apologised incessantly.

‘You bastard,’ she hissed under her breath.

Veritas snatched the book from Somnus’ hands and she opened it once again. Fingers skimming through the pages, Somnus leaned against the railing of the second floor, only to remember how he fell because the railings broke in the middle when he was a child, and so he transferred to the wall instead.

‘So…you told me I could have died last night because of my bruises.’

‘That was true,’ she replied nonchalantly and Somnus nodded.

‘But why did you heal me? You could have allowed me to die for what I’ve done to you and the others.’

Veritas didn’t answer. Her eyes scanned the pages of the book and Somnus had to sigh when he knew she wasn’t going to give him a reply.

The book closed and Veritas stared at him, her earthen eyes shining in the ray of light that landed upon her face.

‘I think everyone deserves to live if they’re willing to change for the better for it.’

_Willing to change for the better?Me, change just because she thought I would?_

Before he could reply, Ardyn was running towards them in haste.

‘Brother!’

‘Ardyn, how did your healing go?’

Ardyn’s amber eyes were wild and his breathing was barely being kept under control.

_‘I’ve got something to tell you both.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, my friends! <3
> 
> And so the ship has sailed. This ship was so unexpected when I wrote it last year. Somnus finds himself drawn to Veritas and vice versa, much to their confusion. The ship is bloody sailing and I’m throwing the ropes at V so she could moor the damn boat back to safety but Somnus has flicked the damn thing and off he goes with my OC to unknown lands of desire. And all I could do is watch and bid her good luck as she stares back at me in horror and Somnus smiles like he’s the cat that got the damn cream.
> 
> Somnus is violent in my mind, but I was also sure he is capable of being kind...if he wanted to. He’s torn between fame or the sense of being important and his loyalty for his brother. He’s also not sure about his strong hatred against the outsiders and his budding affections and curiosity for Veritas.
> 
> Headcanons and facts about this fic series 'Bound by Blood' can be found in Chapters 13 and 14


	16. Rue of The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that encounter in the infirmary, Ardyn decided to find the cure for such a terrible and mysterious disease. He is not alone in his journey as Somnus, Gilgamesh and Veritas accompanied him to the markets of the Weaverwilds to look for herbs that could heal the illness. However, they weren't just looking for an herb, but also answers.

Ardyn commissioned Veritas to help him look for cures in the library for the illness he saw that morning.   
It took them hours and hours of research but they came up with nothing.

‘He just disappeared…like smoke?’ Veritas asked again when they were back in Ardyn’s study, her eyes puncturing a hole in Ardyn’s skin by the intensity of her gaze.

His study was now full of even more books, from those written recently and those written well before their time written by lost settlements and states.

‘Yes, just like that. But Astrals…his screams and his laughter are what terrified me, like he was slowly losing his mind and his humanity,’ Ardyn felt a shiver run down his whole body when he remembered the surreal vision.

‘We see that loss of humanity day by day, however,’ Ardyn muttered under his breath, heaving another book on top of the pile.

At that moment, Ardyn’s mind had calmed down after what he saw back in the infirmary. Now, he was determined to stop it at all costs.

‘Was he some sort of spirit to begin with? An omen of ill things to come, perhaps?’ Gilgamesh inquired, a troubled look etched on his features.

‘That may be the case. But I don’t want to waste time. If it happens to be some sort of disease or curse, we might as well be prepared to heal it or even vanquish it.’

’So all we know is that this man came from the Outside?’ Somnus stated more than he asked. ’That explains it all, though. Outsiders truly are filthy things and now they’re sinister.’

‘Don’t start, Somnus,’ Veritas blurted out while trying to control her temper. She has been controlling her anger for the longest time and she found herself efficient in doing so. However, if Somnus keeps his words up, she’ll be forced to play his game.

###### 

That night, Ardyn decided to travel to the Weaverwilds the next day to seek the herb market there, and since Somnus was off duty for a week or two, he decided to join his brother. 

‘I could do for some exercise right now,’ he said, stretching luxuriously in Ardyn’s lush couch of cushions and blankets.

‘Really? You’d go with us just because you want to stretch your limbs rather than look for cures?’ Veritas asked.

Somnus chuckled. ‘Oh yes. I’m going to protect you both, don’t worry. What chances would healers have if they couldn’t even defend themselves from filthy Outsider bandits?’

‘If you’re going, then I’ll go as well,’ Gilgamesh declared, downing his fifth cup of hot mulled wine.

‘Oh wow, isn’t this a field trip?’ Somnus said in sarcasm.

‘The more we are, the safer we’d be.’ Ardyn replied, packing his satchel with vials and coins. Lots of it.

’Spending your entire inheritance, brother?’ 

‘Hm? Oh, no. I have more, not to worry.’

Ardyn then glanced at Somnus. ‘Are you sure you can handle the long trek again? It’s only been a while since you recovered.’

’I’m good. Your tonics did the trick.’

‘’Ahem,’ Veritas cleared her throat and Somnus laughed, touching his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

‘Oh, with the help of this wench here, of course.’

‘Gee, you’re welcome,’ she retorted, slapping his hand away.

‘My displeasure.’

~~~

Before the sun rose, Veritas was already at the gates of the Citadel, her satchel full not just of tonics but also provisions of food and water.  
Her mother had warned her of starving and of the extreme temperatures in the Weaverwilds. On the other hand, her father warned her extensively of the dangers of traveling with men and the fact that she was the only woman in the group never settled well with her parents’ peace of mind. Vis made sure that Veritas has her sharp foraging dagger with her and she smiled when she showed it. 

Her brother Urso laughed that she would blend well since she’s a tomboy anyway, and her sister agreed to it without hesitation, chuckling as they helped pack Veritas’ things.  
Heeding her parents’ advice, she accepted their provisions for her long journey ahead.

What they know of her journey, however, was not the truth. Yes she mentioned about finding cures, but she didn’t say what it was for.

Ardyn made sure that no news of the events in that secret infirmary room made out to the public. At least Ardyn also had the quick-wit to say that the man was simply traumatised and needed tonics to cure his troubled mind and that after a few hours of restful sleep Ardyn had set him on his way; they believed him. _They always do._

Veritas now waited patiently in the cold morning when the sound of footsteps moved closer to where she stood.  
Just in time, Ardyn appeared in the mist, followed by Somnus and Gilgamesh.

She smiled at them and then craned her neck to see the horses they’ll be bringing with them.   
To her surprise and extreme amusement, Veritas could barely contain her delight.

‘Chocobos!’ she chuckled, walking closer in a steady pace towards the white, yellow and black birds. 

‘Oh good morning to you, too, Veritas. Why, it’s such a pleasure to see you this fine morning,’ Ardyn said with sarcasm as his friend busied herself with patting the giant birds, forgetting him entirely. ‘Why, yes, we’ve eaten our breakfast, how kind of you to ask. How noble of manner you are.’

Gilgamesh laughed while Somnus crossed his arms.

‘So, who does she ride with?’

Veritas’ head whipped up. ‘What do you mean? Don’t I get to ride one on my own?’

Somnus walked closer to her, his taller frame making him lean down to face her. ‘Do you see four chocobos?’

‘Oh, she thought you weren’t coming, brother,’ Ardyn joked.

‘More importantly, do you even know how to ride one?’ Somnus continued.

Bashfully, Veritas shook her head.

‘She rides with me, Somnus’ Ardyn said. The men mounted the chocobos and Ardyn pulled Veritas up, settling her behind him in the saddle.

‘Hang tight and don’t get blown away, wild dandelion,’ Somnus joked as Ardyn urged his chocobo into a faster trot.

‘Oh, you’re on name-calling terms now?’ Ardyn said, feigning surprise. ’Since when?’

‘Since you left them alone together, that’s when,’ Gilgamesh replied, looking awkward atop his chocobo.

‘Why yes, I call him dumbass.’

‘Why you little —‘

‘Wench. I know.’

The dust flew in all directions as the chocobos were now cutting across the island on their way to the docks.

Mounting off the chocobos and leading them into the ship for transport, Ardyn paid the fare for all of them and settled in a corner of the vessel with a funny look on his face.

‘Are you alright?’ Veritas asked.

Ardyn shook his head and fished some candied medicine, popping two inside his mouth. 

‘He gets so sea-sick he’ll turn green later,’ Somnus said, leaning into the edge of the ship with a grin on his face.

Veritas patted Ardyn’s shoulder as she glanced at Somnus; his face was void of any hint of his usual malice or mischief. At that moment, he was calm. And it was a rare sight to see, indeed.

When the ship started sailing, Veritas couldn’t help but be too happy. 

‘First time on a ship?’ Somnus inquired, watching as she allowed her hair to feel the breeze, the shells hanging from her hair clinking beautifully.

‘Yes. It’s more wonderful than I imagined,’ she said, smiling. ‘But what do you think of what happened there with… you know.’

Somnus shrugged nonchalantly. ‘I haven’t a clue. Let’s just hope it’s not infectious or anything because that will be unfortunate.’

Veritas shivered at the thought. She and Somnus were then distracted by the fish that jumped out of the water, following the ship about. 

What made Veritas' day however, was the time when one of the fish leaped out of the water and smacked Somnus in the face with its tail, yearning a passioned cry of curses from Somnus' mouth until the fish was too far to be spotted.

Docking by the port near Ostium Gorge, the four companions and the chocobos resumed their journey but not without a five minute break for poor Ardyn Izunia.  
Despite being a healer, Ardyn couldn’t stop his sea-sickness. He vomited by the side of a huge rock as Gilgamesh this time patted his back. 

‘Why don’t you make medicine that’ll stop you from being sea-sick?’ he suggested when Ardyn cleaned his face and re-tied his hair into a ponytail.

Ardyn lifted his finger and tried his best to grin. ’You know, that’s actually a fantastic idea, Gilgamesh.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Pfft, it won’t sell. For all I know you’re the only one who gets sea-sick, brother,’ Somnus said smugly.

After a while, they moved on.

’Say, what’s your chocobo’s name, Ardyn?’ Veritas asked as the birds ran on a faster trot.

‘Alfair. She’s a beauty, isn’t she?’ Ardyn replied, his sea-sickness gone.

‘Hello, Alfair. Please be kind to me,’ Veritas said, softly patting Alfair’s black feathered rump.

Somnus’ laugh echoed in the air. ‘Gilgamesh, how are you faring? You’re a vision of grand warrior, aren’t you?’

’Shut up, Somnus,’ Gilgamesh gritted his teeth.

Looking at him, Ardyn and Veritas snickered in unison.

‘Would you look at that, a dual horn traveling the country on chocobo-back,’ Ardyn said with a playful sneer.

‘Gilgamesh, you look awkward,’ Veritas commented and Gilgamesh tried his best not to let his feet touch the ground.

Riding for about an hour, the four finally arrived at the market place.

The market place is an even more vibrant and lively place than the one at the Citadel, settled in the middle of the Weaverwilds. People coming from different settlements and tribes mingled together in a unique blend of languages and culture, the smell of coffee and tea in one side and herbs in the other. There was music all over and people laughed and cheered and merrily caused ruckus with each other in the vast market of the Weaverwilds.

_But someone wasn’t having fun at all._

The hair on Somnus’ skin stood as he saw the rare mix of races in one place, his throat tightening once he saw the ones coming from the old settlement of Cauthess. His hand immediately hovered above his dagger, but Veritas, though seemingly unconscious of his intentions, pulled on his arm to drag him to a stall filled with books about all sorts of topics. 

‘Oh, look! There’s one about the folk tales of Cleigne! Isn’t that what you’ve always read ever since you were a child?’ she asked excitedly, small fingers tracing the intricate details of the cover with fondness.

‘How’d you know that?’ Somnus asked suspiciously while also side-glancing at the passing Cauthess group near them.

‘You told me yourself. Can’t you recall? Back in the Astrals’ hall.’

Somnus’ attention immediately returned to her, his brows dangerously clashing together. ‘Of all the things that transpired there, you remember…that?’

‘Of course…oh! How about that other one? Isn’t that the….’

Veritas continued to show him the books from the stall that Somnus felt she was doing this on purpose.

‘Can’t you just do what you’re supposed to? Go back to Ardyn and find that bloody herb.’

‘Fine. But mind you, if you don’t scour this stall for some rare books it’s going to be your loss.’ 

Somnus watched her as she wandered about the vast market and he forgot about the tribes folk…well they’re long gone now anyway.

Veritas was suddenly distracted by a stall selling vivid embroidered scarves when Ardyn hauled her from the back of her dress. ‘Where are you going, lass? The herbs are this way.’

‘R-right!’

Ardyn and Veritas came upon a whole area devoted only to herbs and spices and the two healers tried their best to discipline themselves to buy only what was necessary.

‘So, what kind of herb are we looking for?’ Veritas inquired, peering into a stall filled with herbs for desserts like vanilla beans, nutmeg, peppermint, cinnamon, and Duscaen sugar among others.

‘I’m not really sure yet, but we have to find a stall that excels in spirit healing.’

Just as he said it, Ardyn found a tent wedged between the middle of two stalls that sold garlic and onions. It was a small, nigh inconspicuous tent and Ardyn had a good feeling about it.

Veritas followed him inside and for a few minutes they didn’t emerge.

Meanwhile, Somnus was already standing by his chocobo, waiting for the rest of his group to return. From afar he spotted several soldiers of the Citadel and one of them were those he knew to carry some sort of animosity towards him. This man came from Causcherry Plains and despite the tribe’s distinctive hospitable trait, he was actually equally bad-tempered as Somnus himself and they treated each other with hostility.

Feeling himself ready for some action, Somnus walked over to the group, only to be pulled out of sight by Gilgamesh.

‘Not today, boy,’ the older man growled.

‘Gods be damned, Gilgamesh not you, too. I need to confront that asshole.’

‘Not. Today.’ 

The warrior glared down at him and Somnus tried to do the same.

_But no one can defeat a staring game with Gilgamesh, not even Somnus._

Finding defeat, Somnus wrenched himself away and began to walk the opposite direction to where the stalls sold combs and various accoutrements for women.   
He saw a comb made of a seashell and he immediately bought it for his mother. Surely she won’t smack him at the back of the head this time because of this, he thought hopefully.  
A doll perched in the middle of the display caught his eye, and his heart immediately ached. Instead of leaving it, Somnus bought it and pushed it inside his satchel.   
He turned around and would have left but then he saw another thing again. 

A small stone of midnight blue, speckled with little bits of bronze brown, strewn with a woven string; a necklace.   
Somnus fished out a couple more coins and bought it, too.

Just as he finished his spending spree, Ardyn and Veritas returned to their meeting place.

‘We have to wait for a day or two for its shipment to arrive,’ Ardyn declared, his barely contained frustration was not lost on his friends.

‘What is?’ Gilgamesh inquired. 

‘Rue of the wild.’

‘We have no choice but to lodge somewhere until we have it in our possession,’ Ardyn said, craning his neck for a place to stay.

‘Why not stay over at Keycatrich?’ Somnus suggested, but then he suddenly took it back. ‘Actually, never mind that option. I’m not allowed to return there yet before my break ends.’

Staying at a small lodging house is not an option as the people here only lived in tents. Having no other option, Ardyn rented two tents for the four of them.

‘Us men will share and Veritas will have her own,’ Ardyn said as the local brought them to the said lodgings.

‘Oh great, why do we have to share? Can’t we just rent out individual ones? I don’t fancy being squeezed by this gigantic bastard in the middle of my sleep,’ Somnus complained, titling his head towards Gilgamesh.

‘There are no more tents left, brother. Be thankful we don’t all have to fit in one.’

###### 

The sun was already setting, its red orb slowly moving towards its bed beyond the eyes of mortals.  
All of a sudden, the locals started packing up the stalls and in a matter of minutes, only the small tents remained, void of their wares.

Seeing this as the cue for dinner, Gilgamesh started a fire, tossing dried wood and branches as the flames engulfed them.

Somnus settled himself inside the tent, his fingers grasping the stone necklace in his hand. Ardyn and Veritas started making dinner and in about an hour, the four friends dined together for the first time.

‘So, what are you planning with rue of the wild then?’ Gilgamesh inquired, sipping his broth appreciatively.

Scooping up another helping for himself, Ardyn replied. ‘It’s an herb known for its power of exorcism. From what I saw, the man was clearly gripped by some kind of curse. Once we return, Veritas and I will try to find the best ways to turn it into an efficient medicine, both for prevention and healing.’

‘Nothing was ever left of the man?’ Veritas asked again. 

‘Nothing, except his clothes.’

Thinking about other healing herbs that have the same uses, Veritas took out her notebook and settled to the tent. Seeing her on her own, Somnus sat down beside her.

 _What the hell are you doing, Somnus?_ he asked himself angrily.

He snatched Veritas’ notebook and started skimming on the pages. 

‘Didn’t your mother ever teach you good manners, Somnus?’ she said, trying her best to retrieve her notebook.

Somnus didn’t answer her. Instead, he kept quiet as he turned page after page. 

He read her notes about the herbs she gathered weeks ago by the outskirts of the Citadel’s walls by the east gate. He also chuckled at her little entries of the funny things she’s seen, much to Veritas’ horror. 

‘Give that back, Somnus.’

Somnus waved his hand and laughed even more. He then found a series of drawings, sketches of random people and things. She’s rather good at this, he thought secretly.

His heart pounded as he flipped the pages, looking for his own portrait. 

_What the hell?_ He mocked himself for his unwelcome expectation.

He then read a long entry about her discoveries of a new herb and how Ardyn had come up with a cure using it. Staring hard at her beautiful but slightly scribbly handwriting, he stopped.

‘You know how to write,’ he stated.

‘Of course. My parents are learned people. They taught me so much. And Ardyn taught me new things, too.’

‘I’m surprised Outsiders have the brains to learn. One would have thought all they know is to live and die and nothing in between. Funny how that is the case with most of you.’

He was expecting a retort, but Somnus was suddenly pushed to the floor and Veritas slapped him hard on the face. 

Ardyn stopped what he was doing and stared with held breath. Veritas visibly trembled with rage and Somnus could only stare at her in shock.

‘You can insult me for my looks, for my limited knowledge but don’t you dare insult my people! You think you’re up there but we bleed the same.’

She whirled about and ran further down the settlements where they couldn’t see her.

‘Astrals forbid, Somnus!’ Ardyn growled and ran after his friend in the dark.

The stars were so bright from where Somnus lay and he didn’t even more, nor even flinch. He just lay there for a while until he heard Veritas closing her tent beside theirs.

Then Ardyn’s face appeared in front of him.

‘Are you going to tell me I’m a stupid bastard, too?’ he gritted his teeth.

Ardyn stared into his blank eyes and replied. ‘Yes. You’re a stupid fool.’

‘Then you’re no different than the rest.’

‘Why do you think I said that? Or why Veritas told you those things? Or maybe why those soldiers decided to try and kill you only to be merciless enough to leave you half-dead instead?’

Ardyn’s voice was stoic, flat, emotionless. For the first time, Somnus couldn’t guess what his brother was feeling.

Gilgamesh was walking about, eyes staring at the violet sky. He avoided such things…it was not his place to say anything, although he’ll be there when he is needed.

Sighing, Ardyn continued with a gentle voice, settling into his place on the tent. ‘Because you made them feel horrible about themselves. You hate it when people tell you that you’re worthless or that you’re a troublemaker. Don’t expect people to give you respect if you have none for them.’

Somnus avoided his brother’s amber eyes.

‘Brother, I know we’ve been through so much, especially you. But please, know that your hatred has limits and that not everyone is against you.’

‘How is it that it’s easy for you to say such things?’ Somnus asked, his eyes suddenly turning to glare at Ardyn. ‘You saw how those Outsiders murdered our people, how that man smiled when he let Floresca fall to her death in that lighthouse. How could you forget all the pain? HOW?!’

Somnus was suddenly on his feet, his hands gripping his brother’s collar in a fit of rage.

‘How easily you preach forgiveness and fairness. Maybe, maybe you never felt horrible about what happened back there --‘

‘Do you think it was easy for me? Do you think I liked it when they bashed our people’s heads on the walls or when they pleaded for forgiveness afterwards? How they jeered when they saw Floresca’s broken body on the rocks or how they wanted to take mother right in front of us?’

Ardyn grabbed Somnus’ collar in equal rage. ‘It wasn’t easy. It never will be. But pouring your hatred on people who were never involved in the sins of that tribe is wrong! It goes against everything our parents told us…what the Astrals taught us.’

‘Well nobody knows anything, huh? No one knows who the true enemies are except for me. Haven’t you figured it out? Those that are different from you will never understand you, nor you them. Look at Ifrit! So generous and kind and then what? The humans who were so different than him, way below his status…they tried to kill him! These Outsiders are no less different. They’ll bite the hand that feeds them and will kill the ones who give them shelter. Drill that into your skull, brother. Don’t let those Outsiders fill your head with shit.’

Ardyn wrestled Somnus’ hands away from his neck and the brothers glared at each other with a passion.

A voice and a shuffle. Not the kind of sound they were expecting.

_‘You’re fighting?’_

The brothers’ attention turned to Veritas who stood by the side of the tent, her eyes watching them in a complexity of emotions.

Somnus finally loosened his grip on Ardyn’s collar and the latter straightened himself up.

‘When the world’s going insane with hate and sinister things, you’ve decided to go against each other?'

Silence engulfed the two of them and Veritas sighed, her hands secretly trembling at her sides.

'I know it’s not my place. Hate on the whole world, but don’t forget that you’re brothers bound by blood. You can not hate each other.’

#### GILGAMESH

The morning next was just as loud as the one yesterday. As if coming from nowhere, people all over the nearby regions had arrived once again in the marketplace of the Weaverwilds.  
Gilgamesh found himself unable to sleep from the events of the night before, his tired blue eyes straining in the arid desert air.

He didn’t pry with the brothers’ affairs but he saw how Somnus approached Ardyn at midnight and how the brothers stared into the night sky in the quiet stillness of the night; brothers side by side beneath the immortal skies.

Gilgamesh couldn’t stop replaying that scene in his mind. He was hoping against the odds that somehow, what had transpired in the last few days have been changing Somnus for the better.   
That boy would never outright voice his reasons of why he hates the Outsiders until last night. Could it be that a confrontation like that was what he needed all along? It’s not like it was easy, however. Somnus had always evaded social contact for the longest time, moreover try to sort his mind about his issues with someone about his apparent hatred of those who are different than him. There was no one else to guide him when he was at Keycatrich.

 _Astrals._ That boy had spent most of his growing years in Keycatrich that he’s obviously missed some crucial moments with his family. That, and also Tonitrus’ distance was damaging to his children. Yes, he was still the same, loving man as always. But Tonitrus couldn’t see how his youngest son was slowly being corrupted by hate. All Tonitrus did was to secure his sons’ survival by letting them pursue paths that will strengthen them for what the world will throw their way. Maybe, Tonitrus forgot how to be there emotionally, and that pained Gilgamesh more than anything else.

But, it’s not his place to say anything. After all, it was his people who made his adopted family’s lives a living hell. He’ll have to find a way to give back. He really must.

#### VERITAS

Veritas was surprised to hear Ardyn speaking from outside her tent that morning.

‘Lass, wake up. We have the rue!’ Ardyn’s voice rang in the air like exultant cries of victory.

‘Really? I thought we won’t be getting it anytime soon. Let me see how it looks!’

Ardyn entered her tent when she opened the flap and Veritas couldn’t help but wonder at the herb.

It looked so ordinary and yet, she could feel some sort of force coming from it. ‘Do you reckon it’s going to cure anyone of the disease?’

Grinning, his amber eyes bright, Ardyn nodded. ‘I am sure it will!’

‘Are you happy, Ardyn?’ 

‘I am!’

‘Oi, lass. You know what’s going to make me happier?’

‘Olives?’ she teased. ‘I’ve got some more,’ she added with a grin.

‘Why thanks, I’ll devour those later. But seriously. I’ll be even happier if you spend more time with my brother. I think you’re being a good influence on him.’

‘And thus Veritas Lux Seculum became the sacrifice to Somnus Izunia. How about that for awful luck?’

Ardyn laughed so hard at that that he stumbled a couple of times when they got out of her tent. 

‘Look who’s totally amused by someone’s demise, eh?’ Veritas continued with a smirk on face. ‘Though seriously speaking, even if you didn’t ask me, I’m definitely going to find myself spending time with Somnus.’

‘Truly? What’s gotten into you, too?’

‘I don’t know. Perhaps I’m sadistic…or it’s because he lends me books. But then, I really don’t know. I have no clue at all.’

#### SOMNUS

Somnus patted his white chocobo’s head absent-mindedly as he stared off in the distant trenches of Keycatrich.

That night at the barracks was still very hazy. 

All he could remember was how drunk he’s gotten, how his mind swam with visions he'd soon rather forget. Then the next thing he knew, he was being punched and kicked all over as strong hands held him upright. He remembered the smell of his own blood, the strong acid odour of it invading his mind. The jeers, the laughter, the taunts, all the words punched him like fists.

_He could understand their actions. He knew for certain that he would have done the same thing, really._

What he couldn’t comprehend at all, is Veritas.  
He hates the Outsiders, so surely he would hate her, too.

_He can’t, for some reason. And it's bothering him to no end._

Why didn’t she call him names or exacted her revenge on him when she had the chance?   
She could have killed him back in his room when nobody would notice.  
Was she playing him? Leading him on before she goes for the kill?

She was no silent fool, however. He’s been told off by that girl so many times but none of those carried the same sort of malice he gives to those he hates.  
She was, in a way, seeing him in a way that nobody tried to except perhaps his family.  
 _Really spent time trying to see through him._

She was a stranger to him and yet, why did she care enough for him even if he mentioned how he’d be pleased to end her filthy life?

Her earthen eyes lingered in his mind and the way she smiled at him with no judgement when she thought he wasn’t looking.

_Why?_

_I guess I’ll never find out,_ he told himself miserably.

He put the necklace upon his neck and mounted his chocobo, returning to the encampment before they start looking for him.

As the encampment came into view, he overheard Ardyn shouting.

‘We still have a few more hours of free time, maybe I ought to teach you how to ride a chocobo, lass,’ Ardyn suggested as soon as he saw Somnus from afar.

Veritas grinned. ‘That’ll be great, Ardyn.’

_And so the chocobo riding lesson commenced._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Somnus is conflicted. Veritas is conflicted. Ardyn and Gilgamesh are conflicted. The whole of Eos is damn conflicted.   
> A dreadful disease is the last thing they'd needed.
> 
> I'll be posting the next chapter right after I post this tonight. <3
> 
> _*Rue was thought to be an herb that's efficient for exorcisms._


	17. Malevolentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The burdens of being the Lord Protector and father comes crashing down upon Tonitrus Izunia's shoulders. His faith lies in the goodness and strength of his sons, but what if his faith is misplaced in one of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** This is a dark chapter that contains hate-speech and derogatory words aimed at women and tribes. This is purely for the sake of the storyline and I am in no way condoling such actions.
> 
> *If anyone suffers from such abuse, please don't hesitate to ask for help and guidance. Someone will always be there to help..*

#### TONITRUS

‘My friend, have you any news of my sons?’ Tonitrus inquired of Arctos for the tenth time ever since the day broke.  
His midday meal lay forgotten on his table and his stomach growled in protest. The Lord Protector paced back and forth restlessly in the bedchamber, strands of his silvery hair glimmered in the summer sun.

‘I have nothing to report, Tonitrus,’ Arctos replied. The man’s eyes had dark circles beneath them from the long vigil he made keeping watch for Tonitrus’ sons Ardyn and Somnus as well as his adopted son, Gilgamesh.

Tonitrus’ brows were furrowed and his eyes carried a dark shade of emotion.  
He stopped in front of his daughter’s urn by the small altar of the Tidemother. New flowers were placed upon the altar by Vespera and the image of Leviathan as the all-loving mother was etched upon a minuscule medal.

‘What have you found out about Orthos’ son?’ Tonitrus' voice strained as he tore his eyes away from the altar, choosing to talk about another important matter at hand.

Heaving a long breath, his comrade replied. ‘He’s been out of the Citadel for a time and sources tell us that he’s been going from place to place in both Leide and Duscae. What they couldn’t find out however is what the boy is doing out there with a handful of men. I doubt it's a pilgrimage they're doing.’

‘Change the men,’ Tonitrus commanded, his voice firm. ‘I can not trust those who were sent by Orthos himself. Nox is his son and his only child at that. If that boy is up to no good, Orthos is bound to try and keep it a secret to hide the shame of whatever blunder he is doing.’

‘On your command, brother.’

‘I dislike how Nox always accompanies my son,' Tonitrus spat out the words. 'Ever since they started spending time in each other’s company, Somnus’ confidence in doing mischief is increasing by the day and that is something that I’d like to out a stop to. For what kind of a Protector’s son goes out to ruin the very peace his father had established? No, this Nox is certainly whispering things in Somnus’ ears.’

Arctos shook his head. ‘Forgive me, but your son is weak-willed when it comes to influence.’

‘Yes, that is unfortunately true. He may be a force to be reckoned with in military terms and his is a sage's mind, but Astrals…he has horrible judgement in character.’

Silence engulfed them for a while before Arctos spoke again although he was hesitant.

‘Tonitrus, about the unrest in the Citadel....’

‘What is it? Have we sent those men out to Keycatrich for hard labor to pay for their actions?’

‘They didn’t act on their own.’

Tonitrus’ heart sank. 

‘It’s Somnus, isn’t it?’

Arctos didn’t have to say yes to confirm it.

Tonitrus voiced his concerns inside his own mind, feeling his friend’s gaze burning a hole in him.

_Just as I was beginning to be proud of how you worked your way to become our land’s protector, you are already putting me to shame and my heart into torment._  
Somnus, my son, what more when you are the Protector yourself?  
You are leaving me with no choice. 

#### NOX

The coming of day was an unwelcome sight for Nox Regulus.  
He’s been out of the Citadel for quite some time now doing Somnus’ bidding. 

Thinking about his endeavours, he smiled.  
‘You’ve really outdone yourself,’ he told himself as he stretched luxuriously inside his little tent tucked deep within an unnamed woods.  
‘Imagine, five small settlements over different regions in both Leide and Duscae in just a few weeks. Somnus will be rewarding me with even more coins this time.’

The grin that stretched across his lips grew wider as he pictured how heavy his coffers would be once he receives his payment for all his noble deeds.

And he was satisfied as well. 

‘Oh, you’re in a merry mood today, aren’t you, Nox?’ one of his companions teased him from the other side of the camp. ‘Content with your spoils?’

Nox chuckled and stood to wash his face over the brook. ‘Why wouldn’t I? Who knew the women from tribes across Leide and Duscae are so very beautiful and exquisite?’

The young man with the golden hair snorted. ‘If they were so exquisite, you should have kept a lady or two.’

‘Lady? Rivas, those weren’t ladies. One could hardly grant them that title. No, they’re savages. And savages, though beautiful women they may be, deserve to be extinct for all the filth they’re worth.’

‘Nicely said, you bastard. I didn’t know you could have a way with words!’

Nox leered at the memories. 

If only Somnus was here, he’d be proud of his comrade.

Five settlements in just a few weeks; he’s doing good deeds in the name of purity. 

And he’ll keep doing that until the world is void of pests such as settlements and tribes. 

Nox smiled as he planned the day ahead.

_A few more settlements and then they’ll return home and be welcomed like the heroes they are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nox Regulus is not a man to be admired. The hairs on my skin stand each time I write about him and somehow Somnus Izunia pales in comparison to him. One day I'll be able to get rid of this character but for now, he's going to be someone to watch out for.
> 
> Nox's part is made purely for the sake of the storyline and I am in no way condoling such actions.
> 
> *If anyone suffers from such abuse, please don't hesitate to ask for help and guidance. Someone will always be there to help..*


	18. Beneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus finds himself opening up to the world outside of the Citadel, thanks to the events of the night before.

Ardyn was sweating beneath the sweltering heat of the summer sun, cursing the cloudless sky as he stripped another layer of his clothes, leaving his chest bare in the merciless sunlight.

‘It’s as hot as Ifrit’s armpits out here,’ one of the people cursed and Somnus nearly choked on his cold tea.

Veritas, too, found herself laughing manically at the words. 

Ardyn could only grunt in agreement. His face contorted not only because it was too hot for his tolerance, but also due to the fact that he is in pure concentration as he places medicinal herbs on the ground to dry out under the sun. His student and friend helped him with his task and afterwards Veritas went inside the tent to grind the dried herbs, mixing water and other tonics to create salves to cure badly sunburnt skin under his instructions.

Upon learning that he is a healer by profession, the locals of the Weaverwilds had asked him to create something to alleviate the stings of sunburn. The sunburn caused out in the desert is far worse than that in the Citadel and of the other regions. The wind is rare and there are no trees to hide under. Despite wearing long sleeves and tunics, the sun still causes sunburn upon the face and knuckles as well as the feet. Ardyn agreed, seeing just how irritatingly hot it is and immediately pitied the local’s year-round demise.

Even having medicinal herbs at their disposal, their knowledge of healing is not as extensive like those from the Citadel and Duscae. And so, Ardyn came upon them as a blessing.

By the hour that passes, new gifts of food, wine and clothes were being deposited upon Gilgamesh’s hands for the generosity of his healer friend. The man could only try to hide his amusement when Ardyn tried to tell them not to do so, only to find himself being thanked by the tribes folk again and again and gave him even more gifts.

Ardyn is not used to receiving gifts and his face flushed red each time they gave him more.  
And so, at this very moment, Ardyn had resolved to pretend he couldn’t see them, acting as if he was in a trance each time he does something new to his herbs and the people thought they should leave him alone to his work.

‘Are you staggering about with your hands in front of you because you’re pretending to do a ritual or you’ve finally cracked under the heat of the sun or dehydration?’ Veritas asked him, lifting some stray strands of his hair away to peek at his amber eyes. She was trying her best not to laugh.

But of course she did. 

‘It’s the latter, no doubt about it,’ Somnus replied, drinking the last drops of his tea.

Veritas looked at him and nodded in silence.

The tension between them had been lifted somewhat as Somnus expressed an apology, or what seemed like it. When he returned that morning after his short ride around the terrain, Somnus looked at her nodded and not a spiteful word was uttered from his lips about her again. Well, at least until this moment. Veritas couldn't really forget how he belittled her kind but soon enough, she thought, she'll forgive him eventually. That decision of hers to do so was confusing, even to her.

Ardyn and Somnus had already reconciled; Somnus, despite his initial hesitation, decided to listen to his brother’s words and advice. He didn't tell Ardyn about his decision of course. He's much too proud to say he'll be following his brother's advice.

It wasn’t easy for him then and it isn’t easy for him now. He struggles to think that Outsiders deserve his better treatment but since he grew up thinking of horrible things about them, he found it hard to do so. 

Baby steps, Ardyn said. And Somnus tries to comply.

Ardyn had breathed a sigh of relief when he did but also kicked himself when he should have realized how foolish and spiteful his brother has become. Being away to Keycatrich every year since he was eight, it was hard for him as the older brother to instil some values in him like he did before. Sure they grew closer, but he was blind to Somnus’ corruption. 

But not anymore, Ardyn thought now as he picked the herbs that had dried. His eyes glanced at Somnus and realized that the boy had calmed somewhat.

But of course, even if Somnus tried to keep his mouth void of any discriminatory words, Ardyn was sure that Somnus would still continue being his rascal self and keep doing his usual bouts of mischief.

Better mischief and rascality than the spiteful man he has become. Ardyn could definitely tolerate such recklessness.

Such is not the same with Veritas, however, whose patience is running thin each time Somnus tries to talk to her.

‘Why is it that each time you talk to me you always manage to insult me?’ she asked, nearly hitting the dried herbs on the table with force.

‘What do you mean? I was being honest, is all.’

’Sure. Calling me a vertically-challenged, dirty and smelly wench makes me appreciate you even more.’

Somnus’ brows stitched up in consternation. ‘What? That was just my observation of the truth.’

‘If you have nothing nice to say then could you please keep quiet?’

The young healer’s hands grabbed the mortar and pestle and began to grind the herbs into powder, adding just a few drops of water and tonic to create the salve.

Suddenly, Somnus’ calloused hands grabbed her equipment and ground the herbs himself.

‘H-Hey, leave that to me,’ Veritas said, trying to grab the materials back but Somnus didn’t let her.

‘I’ve nothing better to do. Let me do the grinding. Just pour the water and the tonic.’

Having no other choice, Veritas allowed him to do what he wishes. 

After a while, Ardyn came over to put the last ingredient into the mixture before inspecting them for quality. He then placed a sample of it on his hand and the moment his skin cooled, he began putting the salve into their containers.

With nothing else to do, Somnus began to inspect the gifts given by the locals.

He lifted a coat and studied the patterns. ‘Veritas, look. Isn’t this a sylleblossom?’

Looking at the object in question, she leaned closer beside Somnus but still managed to put a comfortable space between them. ‘That’s actually a moonflower.’

‘Oh.’ 

‘Those are made by the locals of the Weaverwilds themselves.’ Pulling another cloth, she spread it and showed it to him. ‘This one is from Duscae. See the colours? These are inspired by the blue hues of the meteor at Cauthess.’

Somnus studied the cloth in earnest and Ardyn looked up from his work with a secret smile.

‘What about…this one?’ Somnus asked again, taking out a satchel.

Veritas’ eyes grew wide at the bag. ‘That’s actually from the Shore of Caem!’ she exclaimed, hands accepting the bag in a smile.

Her fingers pointed out the details etched on the exterior. ’See here? These are actually the flowers usually found in the area. The artisans use this pattern a lot in order to show the beauty of the flower itself.’

‘Didn’t Vis come from Caem?’ Ardyn suddenly asked.

‘Yes. Although there’s not much of our people left living in the area. Most of them had either moved to our kin’s land at Vannath or they moved elsewhere.’

‘Why is that?’ Somnus inquired, a genuine innocence and curiosity obvious in his expression, his hair strands falling on his brows.

‘My father said it’s because of the wars. He told me that before I was born, there were terrible skirmishes in the continent. As we all know, Eos isn’t exactly a singular unified country even today and that most tribes fight for territories and such.’

Somnus was silent. Veritas had to peek at him to see what was going on inside his mind. Then he turned his attention to the shells that adorn her.

‘You look like a walking wind chime,’ he said flatly, which earned him a light punch on the arm.

‘I don’t understand why you have to wear those. They don’t mean anything.’

‘Well not for you. But for the people of Vannath and Caem, shells are symbolic of so many things. Like this one….’ she picked up the clam shell string that is wrapped around her waist.  
‘My people believe shells once harbored spirits within them. Clam shells have two shells, right? One shell is kept by the person in possession of it and the other is either given to a loved one or left in a place of significance.’

Somnus nodded his head and counted the clam shells on her waist. ’You currently have eleven,’ he stated. Ardyn peeked to see the shells and wondered just how many she had given.

‘Yes. That’s one for my family. That’s my father, mother, Urso, Ancora, my grandmother and my nephew. One each is left at Caem and Vannath by my parents so I would be able to find my roots, and one in the Citadel and the other I threw in the ocean when I was a child. The most recent one I gave to Ardyn. He’s like my brother after all.’

Somnus glanced Ardyn who merely smiled. ‘I have it stored somewhere you’ll never find, Veritas. I covet that shell like a piece of mythril.’

‘I’m not going to take it back, you loon.’

‘Good because I have half a mind to sell it one day —‘

’No you won’t!’

As the two bickered, Somnus found himself staring at the shells hanging by her hair, his hand reaching out to touch the smooth texture of it. 

‘What about those? Are those cowrie?’ 

‘Oh, yes.’

‘What do they symbolise?’

Ardyn choked out of the blue and he grabbed for the water jug beside him. Giving him a curious look, Somnus looked back at Veritas who only turned red.

‘I- it’s not my idea. I don’t want to wear it either but my grandmother wanted me to.’

‘Just tell me what it means, wench,’ he snapped.

‘A symbol of womanhood and femininity! There!’  
And also fertility, but Veritas isn’t going to tell him that, of course.

‘Ah. Well what’s gotten you so worked up about that? You’re acting like a child. You’re not twelve anymore to feel so awkward talking about such things.’

‘I, I’m going to see if we can transfer our possessions in the tent now.’

When Veritas left, Ardyn grinned at Somnus. ‘Enjoying your culture lessons, brother? The settlers are not so boring as you thought they were.’

Somnus didn’t answer. Instead, he studied the variety of curiosities in the room and tried his best to understand the meaning of the intricate patterns or the colours or who made what. 

He found himself being genuinely interested in them. Odd, he thought. He never gave these a second glance before.

Just then, Veritas entered the small tent. ‘They’re asking us to join them for a simple dinner by the bonfire.’

‘Splendid. Let’s go, Somnus. It’s rude to keep the folks here waiting.’

~~~~

Gilgamesh laughed so hard at the scenery unfolding in front of him that night beneath the stars.  
Ardyn was being whirled about by the bonfire, caught in a wild dance started by the locals themselves. The people clapped in time to the rhythm of the music and Ardyn was trying his best not to step on his partner’s feet but quite unsuccessfully so. Somnus nearly spilled his drink on Veritas when he guffawed at how clumsy Ardyn looked as he danced, only to find himself being pulled to the middle of the chaos by a middle-aged woman. 

Somnus tried his best to pry himself from her grip but like his brother, he also failed at that. He kept calling to Veritas to switch with the lady but the young healer only shook her head. Gilgamesh was reclining in his spot and quite comfortably so. He wasn’t alone. 

'Naughty,' Ardyn mouthed at him.

Somnus glared at Veritas now who only poured herself more tea. But then, like everyone else, she was pulled to her feet by a man about the same age as Ardyn and twirled her about until they were both by the bonfire. Somnus jeered at her when she looked horrified at the notion, only for him to frown when she started enjoying the dance.

By the time the woman was through with him as a partner, Somnus immediately grabbed Veritas’ hand and yanked her away when she herself was already returning to her spot on the floor.

‘What gives?!’

‘You’ll pay for your laughter, wench. Oh and prepare for your riding lesson. I’ll be the one teaching you.’

Ardyn couldn’t pry his eyes from the two as they danced; none of them seem to want to stop. But not because they wanted to hold each other close, no. None of them wanted to show that the other was tired and tried to win an unspoken challenge.

And because of this, the two were the last to wake up in the morning.

~~~  
When Ardyn woke just before the sun rose, he found it an agreeable morning.   
_The two seem to be becoming friends,_ he grinned. There, huddled close to the small pit fire was Veritas whose hair was all over Somnus’ face and the latter didn’t seem to mind.

‘Just how exhausted were these two?’ Gilgamesh asked groggily when he saw Ardyn observing the two youths.

‘Exhausted enough not to care about their prejudices, I think.’

‘Reckon he enjoyed the company of the tribes folk?’

‘I think he did. He arm wrestled those two men, didn’t he? And he played a game of chess with the old man and got himself beaten. Ha! Oh… right. You didn’t see that happen because you were somewhere else.’

Gilgamesh didn’t answer. He wrapped himself in his blanket again and let sleep take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was particularly odd to me as Somnus finally started undergoing some sort of change. I do hope for the better, though. He did leave some deeds back in the Citadel that were rather distasteful.


	19. How to Ride A Chocobo Without Scaring the Poor Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocobo riding lessons had never been so stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at my tumblr account with some changes in the details <3

A singular scream, frantic and shrill pierced the silence in the arid terrain, Ardyn’s name echoing back towards where he sat, laughing his butt off as he popped another olive in his mouth. He hasn’t had quite a show like this in a long time.

‘And you had the gall to laugh, you walking medicine cabinet! Stop this dastardly bird, instead!’  
Veritas shrieked once again, her small frame holding on to the large fluffy chocobo, hair wildly flapping in the wind.

‘Halt, you, you bloody chicken!’ she commanded, losing all sense of decorum as the bird thrashed about.   
She wished she hadn’t given Alfair a piece of that truffle if she knew that the chocobo would cause her such a dilemma.

Ardyn only guffawed even louder, falling on his back with his hands clutching his stomach, tears streaming down his face as his friend kept spewing obscenities in the air.

Gilgamesh, too, found himself chuckling in his drink and trying his best not to find a young woman in distress hilarious as she tried not to fall off of a scared black chocobo.

They spotted Somnus’ white chocobo from afar, running at a leisurely pace. The young man imitated a howl, sending Ardyn’s chocobo darting at an even faster stride and resulting in a series of screams and curses directed at the young men.

‘And there he goes being a bastard just when I thought he’d mellow down a bit,’ Gilgamesh said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

‘I’m not surprised,’ Ardyn declared. ‘It’ll be some time before our words…and her slap would go to his head. He’s always had trouble listening to people. Besides, this is as close as you would get to seeing the real Somnus. He was such a rascal as a child, it’s obvious he’s not going to change what’s been there since birth.’

‘Please stop, Alfair,” Veritas whispered, voice suddenly barely a whisper, feeling the chocobo’s own fear mingling with her own.

‘That’s it, Veritas! One way to learn how to ride a chocobo well enough is as if you are being hunted down by a pack of rogue sabertusks!’   
Somnus shouted, laughing as she saw her slipping quite a bit and readjusting her hold on the poor bird’s feathers.

Ardyn snorted at his brother’s words. ‘Oh that’s how he learned how to ride a chocobo alright,’ he said, amused at the memory of how Somnus tried to run away when he almost decapitated one of his father’s chocobos with his father’s own sword after he nicked it from the armoury.

‘Ah, I do recall having heard of such an incident,’ Gilgamesh replied, reaching for another of Veritas’ olive provisions from the basket. The man silently thanked her mother for letting them bring such a delectable treat.

‘If you don’t stop Alfair right now, you’re going to wish you had, you bastard!’ Veritas warns ringing in the air.

‘Is that a threat, wench?’ Somnus shouted, urging his chocobo to keep up with Alfair. He smiled as he kept up with her, amused at the helpless but also angry expression on his brother’s female friend. She didn’t look too feminine right now with the way she glared at him.

‘You bet your sorry hide it is!’ she snarled, trying to kick his leg as she rebalanced herself.

‘Oh, that is a threat,’ Somnus mocked, pulling away a bit, his lips forming into a grin as he breathed in deep, ready to cast another howl that would frighten the already frightened chocobo and enrage the girl with the brown eyes even further. He was asking for trouble, as always.

‘Somnus, I swear I’ll strangle your royal throat if you ever —‘

Somnus let out a long howl, bursting in laughter as he watched in amusement as Alfair screeched, running even faster than Ardyn has ever seen her.

Gilgamesh finished his cup of mulled wine, brows furrowing at the scenery in front of him.  
‘Your brother really does lack social instincts, does he not? Poor lass is going to lose it and snap him in two if he kept playing his game.’

Ardyn chuckled softly, chewing his olive, not remembering just how much of this delectable treat he’d ingested that morning.  
‘She has been patient with him, bless her. Somnus seems to listen to her.’

‘Outright commanded him what to do when you left them both alone.’

‘Did she really? Well I suppose all he really needed is to mingle with her, a person from the very kind of people Somnus detests. I have a feeling that if they spend more time together, Somnus will see that the settlers and tribes are not so bad as he sees them.’

‘One does wonder where he hit his head, no?’ Ardyn added, reaching for more olives. He bloody loves these things.

‘I reckon he was born without that either.’ Gilgamesh replied.

Ardyn waved his hand. ‘Nah. He’s born with a sage’s mind. The problem is he uses it on foolish things.’

‘Ah, true. It seems he prefers to use it in mischief most of the time.’

‘Seems does not cover it, Gilgamesh. He elects not to use it in anything social. For what his mind is worth, it is evident that half of his brain is filled with ideas on how to make people feel horrible. Oh but he is wiser than I am, and we all know that I am wise.’

Gilgamesh laughed heartily this time, eyeing his adopted brother with mirth. ‘And you are quite the humble one, Ardyn.’

‘Well, that is a lie, isn’t it?’

‘ARRRRDDDDDYN!’  
Veritas’ shrieks permeated the air, her struggles in controlling Alfair unsuccessful.  
Seeing the distress in his friend’s eyes, Ardyn stood up and whistled.

‘Oh must we stop brother? She did earn that for being a sass,” Somnus spoke as he rode towards his brothers.

’Say what you want to think, but I believe we’ve had our fun. Poor lass is scared out of her wits,’ Ardyn replied loudly, making sure Veritas heard him.

‘Well true. We did hear some rare obscenities from that little mouth of hers,’ Somnus said, a smirk forming in his lips.

‘I meant Alfair,’ Ardyn said, louder enough this time for his friend to hear. She cursed him from afar.

Ardyn smiled as he watched his black chocobo as she slowed down to a trot. Veritas’ hair was in miserable disarray, her lungs struggling to breathe air. She swatted Ardyn’s hands away when he tried to help her off the giant bird, giving him a scowl that could have frightened him to no end if he was still a child.

Now, however, it only made him chuckle.

Veritas jumped off Alfair, dust flying away as she did. Somnus petted his chocobo for a job well done and Ardyn saw Veritas walking briskly towards an unsuspecting Somnus. 

She suddenly tackled him off his chocobo, sending them both sprawling on the ground. Somnus suddenly felt something connect with his cheek before he could even figure out what’s going on, catching the girl by the waist as she gave another piece of her angry mind.

A red welt in the form of her tiny hand marked both his cheeks and he found it becoming hotter as he felt it with his fingers as she dislodged herself from his grip.

‘That was a nasty slap, wasn’t it?’ Gilgamesh cringed. “Or slaps, rather.’

‘Bloody deserved it for all he’s done, really,’ Ardyn muttered.  
Somnus’ head whirled for a while, eyes trying to gain focus on his attacker.

‘When are you going to learn, you brat?’ Gilgamesh asked with his brows furrowed together in irritation.

Veritas glared hard at Somnus. ‘That tattoo looks good on you,’ she spat the words at him.

‘Did you just mark me?’ he teased.

Veritas glared at him as she tried to fix her mess of a hair.  
‘Do you want another?’ she warned, eyes shooting him with daggers.  
If looks could kill, Somnus would drop dead at that point already.

‘Looks like someone had fun,’ he teased further, his voice raspy as he tried to stand up with as much dignity left with him, only to find himself swallowing hard as he stared at her exposed legs beneath her hiked up skirt. They were paler than the rest of her, smooth skin beautiful and opaque in the sunlight, he observed. He couldn’t tear his eyes away even when his brothers turned away.

Veritas found where his eyes lingered and violently pushed her skirt to cover her still trembling limbs.

‘Looks like I’m not the only one,’ she spat the words at him. ’Pervert.’  
Somnus felt his cheeks burn.

‘Well, I’ve never seen hairless chicken legs before, now that I recall,’ he retorted, fighting against the blush forming in his cheeks. ‘Seems like now I can say I did.”

‘Chickens have feathers, dumb ass. Not hair. Didn’t your brother teach you that much or are you stupider than you show?’

‘I might be stupid, but at least I’m not like —‘

‘Like what, exactly?!’

‘Like a crazy…little…wench?’ Somnus tried his best to say something better than the words he used to tell her but it was such a struggle for him.

Ardyn chuckled as he watched the two throwing daggers at each other with their glares, pushing them away from one another as far as possible.

‘Now, now children, let’s not fight, yeah?’ Gilgamesh said soothingly.

Ardyn stroked the Alfair’s ruffled feathers when he reached her, cooing as she nuzzled her beak closer to his neck.  
‘Poor thing is so ruffled. I apologise if she frightened you,” he comforted, wrapping his arms around her feathered head.

Veritas turned towards him, indignant. ‘Blame your brother, oh dear friend of mine. If he hadn’t imitated a sabertusk’s howl, Alfair wouldn’t have bolted away.’

‘Oh don’t blame your incompetence in riding chocobos to me, girl.’

‘Don’t you start again, Somnus. You're a horrible teacher.’

‘Will you just quit it? If you don’t stop I’ll tie both your legs together and strap you to my chocobo and have you both have the best rides of your life to the city on your raw backs,’ Gilgamesh threatened.

‘Now is that a way to calm naughty children, Gilgamesh? Goodness, you’ll make a horrible parent,’ Ardyn commented, riding his chocobo easily with years of practice.

‘Somnus will make a horrible parent, I can predict that all too clearly. It won’t take a sage to do just that,’ Veritas snapped.

Somnus leaned towards her with a scowl as she returned the same gaze. When he didn’t move away from her she stomped her little foot on his, earning her a pained yelp from her nemesis, ringing like music to her ears.

Gilgamesh urged his chocobo into a trot and Ardyn’s laughter rang in the air as he followed his friend suit. ‘Well said, lass! That may have been your best speech, yet!’  
‘Certainly not the last, especially when your brother needs to hear something as special as that!’ Gilgamesh replied, going to a full stride. Ardyn did the same, only for him to turn back to the two arguing youths.

‘Well, we best be on our way. Distractions such as this one is but a luxury, but we must hurry on and create something for that illness,’ Ardyn spoke. ‘…though I am hopeful that is the only case and the last one as well. I won’t take any chances however. Shall we?’

Veritas lightly ran towards him, poised to take her place behind Ardyn on a calmer Alfair, only for Ardyn to move away from her grasp.

‘Oh Somnus, do be a gentleman and give this young lady a ride home? Remember, as it is a Sunday, the ferry at Ostium Gorge still has a few rounds left for the day, make sure you both get there soon enough.’ his voice rolled with oil.

His younger brother’s mouth parted, showing his white teeth. ‘What?’

‘He’s gone deaf from the slaps, I fear,’ Gilgamesh chuckled, turning his chocobo to watch the unfolding scenery but quite impatient to return home.

‘Give her a ride home, boy. And make sure she gets home safe,’ Ardyn commanded.

‘Are you seriously leaving me with this maniac?!’ Veritas ran after her friend, trying her best to keep up with the increasing distance between her and the two older men.

‘As serious as I am with the rue medicine. I’ll see you both later!’

‘Ardyn, wait! ’

And with that, Ardyn and Gilgamesh both rode off into the darkening distance, leaving the two in awkward silence.

‘Are you sure we can leave those two together?’ Gilgamesh voiced his worries as soon as they were far from the two. 

Ardyn furrowed his brows. ‘I’m making a gamble.’

‘Oh, great.’

‘I…have a feeling that all they need to do is to be able to be alone together like the last time, with no one to interfere. Veritas will say what is on her mind as she is apt to do and Somnus needs to have no one beside him to support his racist train of thoughts, too. Let the so-called Outsider and her hater confront each other. A frightening and senseless gamble, but I know my brother. He’ll see reason soon enough as he always did when we were younger.’

‘I hope you’re not wrong, Ardyn. Gods be damned if he does something to her.’

‘You fool!’ Veritas shouted louder at Ardyn’s back, indignant.

‘Oh stop complaining and get on the damn bird,’ Somnus muttered, already taken his place atop his chocobo.  
Veritas shot him a glare, feeling her cheeks warm.

Somnus cocked his head to the side, one eyebrow lifting superciliously.  
‘Well, if you’d rather walk on home then….’

The young woman sighed heavily, resigned to put up about an hour’s journey with her hands wrapped around her enemy’s waist. Her blood boiled at the thought of it.  
With gritted teeth, she agreed.

Somnus shifted in his seat, pushing himself backwards and giving space in front of him.  
Veritas patted his leg with force, motioning him to move forward so she could sit behind him instead.

‘Sit it front if you don’t want to fall off,’ he replied, jaw clenched so tight she could see the veins showing.

‘Then don’t go fast.’

‘And risk riding at night on chocobo-back? Just get on the damn bird as I said.’

‘Astrals forbid.’  
Veritas clambered on the chocobo with difficulty, her below five feet height becoming a huge problem rather than an advantage.

‘Awww, you want me to lift you up?’ Somnus mocked.

‘You know, if I have other means of going home, putting up with you would be the last thing I’d ever do,’ she replied angrily, thinking about swatting his extended hand towards her, only to think twice since she wouldn’t even reach the chocobo on her toes.

‘You’re a vision of grace on your tippy toes, Veritas,’ he teased, hauling her up by her hand tightly grasping his.

‘And you’ll be a vision of grandeur once I add another slap to your face,’ she retorted, adjusting her position on the saddle.

‘I’d like to see you try,’ Somnus smirked.

‘Oh you’ll see soon enough,’ she replied. ‘Or better yet, feel it.’

Somnus chuckled and adjusted his hold on the reins. Veritas felt him ease forward and her hand clenched into a fist which she punched hard on Somnus’ leg.  
He cursed in pain.

’Don’t you dare try any stupid ideas, Somnus. Remember, I’m in front, I can just push you behind me to fall off, you pervert.’

‘Well here then!’ Somnus roared, putting his small satchel in between their bodies. ‘Comfortable there now, my queen?’

‘Yes, servant. Onwards.’

‘Stars above. Just what was brother thinking leaving me with you, you stuck up,’ he said, rolling his eyes.

‘Must have had too much mulled wine,’ she replied.

‘That was rhetorical,’ Somnus retorted.

For a while, there was no other sound aside from the dirt crunching beneath the chocobo’s claws. The moon was starting to rise from the horizon and the last golden rays of the sun turned red in its haste to sleep.

Then dirt turned to grassy terrain as they traversed further away from the Weaverwilds, right to a spot that harboured a huge pond, oddly surrounded by grasslands at the edge of the desert.

‘Just so you know, I am doing this for Ardyn. If he hadn’t told me, no, commanded me like the older brother that he is, I would have left you there. You smell of herbs and smoke.’ Somnus said flatly.

‘Well, you have to put up with my offensive smell then. You’re just breathing the air I’m also breathing so stop complaining,’ Veritas snapped back.

Somnus felt the wind caressing his hair as his chocobo went from a trot to a full, faster stride, the sound of his claws on the pebbled ground soothing to the young man’s ears.

Everything would have been very relaxing to him as riding on the vast terrain have always soothed him. 

But right at this moment, he was quite uncomfortable as he was very much aware of how his arms were touching her waist and how his heart was beating so fast he thought he’d drop dead on the dirt if he didn’t stop it from going any wilder as it is. He swallowed hard, feeling his throat dry as he smelled the herbs in her hair, how soft she felt against his body despite the satchel sitting in between them. 

For a while he thought about stopping his chocobo and ask her to walk the rest of the way home but he remembered it’ll take her hours to get there. And so he thought otherwise.

The terrain was now dotted with rocks of different sizes, from countless slippery pebbles to huge rocks that could knock them all over the ground if he wasn’t careful enough. This kind of terrain unfortunately, sent both of them crashing on one another frequently, feeling each other’s skins rub against their own.

Somnus almost lost his control of the reins and could’ve sent them both sprawling to the hidden small pools of water if Veritas hadn’t pulled on it first. The chocobo readjusted himself and trudged along a safer path away from the rocks and ponds.

‘Thanks,’ Somnus muttered. Goosebumps pricked his skin as his fingers briefly touched against hers when she returned the reins.

‘Eyes forward,’ she said. There was a lack of disdain on her voice, something which Somnus had picked up as soon as he heard her.  
He hummed in reply.

He did as he was told, only to be distracted by the way Veritas’ eyes were watching the setting sun, her head turned to her right, the golden glow of the sun now a tinge of red upon her whole being. 

Somnus’ breath hitched when he chanced upon a glimpse of her smiling, wholly admiring the beauty of the world as she marvelled at it and most importantly, as she marvelled on everything as his arms are encircled around her as if in an embrace. Just the two of them, with all that they are and no hurtful words in between. He could feel his heart wrench ever so slightly at the feel of her body rising up and down with every content breath she took.

How in all of the Astrals’ pranks that he would find someone like her so beautiful and yet so despicable at the same time? He wanted nothing else now than to stop time so he could stare at her through eternity as she watched the world with excitement and content in her eyes with him marvelling at all that she is.

‘Somnus,’ he heard her say his name.

‘Yes?’ his voice was deeper and oddly enough, without a trace of misery.

‘You could be a really kind guy if you wanted to.’  
Not the words he was expecting.

‘What does that supposed to mean?’ he asked, bristling.  
He felt her shrug against him, his chin almost rubbing against her ear.

‘You’re an ass. But sometimes, you’re not so bad after all. You could have left me there and went home alone. I mean, the Somnus I know and hate,’ she emphasised that last word before continuing, ‘would do that without question. So thanks for taking me home.’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ he muttered. The sun beamed its last ray of golden light at him, making him squint.

She laughed as she replied. ‘Well, that makes two of us. I don’t even know what I’m talking about.’

‘Astrals, you’re one weird girl, you know that?’ he chuckled, feeling strange and happy at the same time. What is happening with me? He thought.

‘I know. But it takes one to know one, Somnus.’

He laughed louder this time, delighting in the way she relaxed around his arms. ‘Well for once I totally agree with you, Veritas.’  
‘Good to know,’ she replied.

The chocobo cawed at the sight of the ocean looming in the far horizon, the breeze cool against their skin and everything turning a vivid red orange all around them.  
‘You’re welcome,’ he said quietly, almost barely a whisper but it was enough for her to hear. She hummed, smiling to herself.

They rode the chocobo to the ferry, and the dismounted as the vessel carried them closer to the Citadel.

As they grew closer to the city Somnus could already smell the smokey scent of frankincense that burned in the Great Halls of the Six in time for the daily prayers at dusk.

With just half an hour to go, Somnus told Veritas to mount the chocobo and he held on to the reins. The ship docked at a far port on the island and Somnus settled into his place behind her and urged his chocobo forward.

As they rode on, Somnus felt Veritas’ head lolling back on his chest. He felt his heart jolt ever so slightly at the feel of her against him.

The thought of her being comfortable enough to fall asleep on him made him memorise every sensation of her as she lay there completely still aside from the way she’d pitch sideways, only for him to catch her before she fell.

Without even thinking, Somnus wrapped his left arm around her waist, careful not to awaken her.

‘I’m doing this so you won’t fall so don’t get any ideas, dummy,’ he imagined telling her as she settled even further into him.

When they arrived at the city, Ardyn’s smile was wider than a cat who got the cream. He was content, no, delighted at the sight.

Somnus held her on the saddle as he got off the chocobo, taking her down from the weary bird and into his arms as she slept soundly against his chest.

‘Took you long enough,’ Ardyn teased. ‘Was the view spectacular?’

‘She fell asleep during the sunset. How should I know what she thinks,’ he commented, depositing Veritas into Ardyn’s arms.

Ardyn pushed her back to him and she woke slowly, eyes blinking as Somnus held her against him still.

‘I was asking what you thought about that sunset-tinged girl,’ Ardyn whispered, cocking his head towards his friend’s direction, a wicked smile forming in his lips.

‘Red like a bloody tomato, that’s what I’ve been thinking the whole damn time,’ his younger brother replied.

‘Who’s a bloody tomato?’ Veritas asked, straightening herself up on her trembling feet, voice still groggy from sleep.

‘You,’ Somnus replied.

Ardyn’s hands clapped as he commanded his brother to take her back to her residence.

‘Don’t hurry on home, oh brother dear. Father and Mother are both in the hall for prayers. We won’t eat in the next hour or two until they return so go ahead and eat anything you want. I’m fine with my wine and olives.’ And with that Arydn left once again.

‘He’s going to regret eating just olives you know,’ Veritas muttered, hand rubbing sand from her eyes.

’Seriously,’ Somnus replied. He turned to her and yanked her hand away from her eyes. ‘Don’t do that. Are you a child? You know that’s bad for your eyes.’

Veritas playfully yanked her hand from his grip. ‘Yes, sir.’

Somnus tied his chocobo’s reins on the pole and fed him his usual dinner of vegetables which Somnus himself detests.

‘We’re having something special for dinner tonight,’ she said, feeding a lettuce to his famished white chocobo.

‘Lucky you,’ Somnus replied dully. He felt a tug on his tunic, his eyes quickly darting to her hand grasping the fabric as he stood up.

‘Eat with us….if you’d rather not starve,’ she said, eyes containing none of the usual daggers.

A smile was forming at the edge of Somnus’ lips and yet his feet couldn’t, wouldn’t, take him any further.

‘Come on. You put up with me for an hour. This is the least that I can do. And don’t worry, my family won’t bite….yet.’

Somnus’ ears pricked up at the thought. He hesitated, but seeing the acceptance in her eyes of who he is, mischief and hurtful words and all, made him say something he would never even imagine saying to an outsider.

‘Sure. Looking forward to it,’ he replied. For once, he was grinning, his white teeth showing with his boyish smile.  
Veritas smiled and walked, Somnus walking idly beside her.

‘Looking forward to becoming my family’s dinner, you mean? You know outsiders like eating local meat,’ she teased.

Somnus chuckled. He would have tensed if it was someone else muttering those words, marking those as a death threat.

‘I can always blackmail you for drooling on me on the way home,’ he craned his neck to see her reaction. What he saw made him laugh freely.

Veritas scowled at him, ready to retort, only for her to say a comeback he wasn’t expecting: another joke.

‘Well now I have marked you and you shall obey all my orders, Somnus Izunia.’

‘Not in your lifetime, Veritas Lux Seculum.’ He paused and stuck his tongue out as if in disgust. ‘Bloody long name you’ve got there. Your parents had enough time to piece your name together?’

‘I think so.’

‘I think I’ll call you Vera from now on,’ he mused, feeling his hand touching hers as they walked. Just a little closer and he would have intertwined his fingers with hers. But he stopped himself. Don’t be a fool, he thought.

‘Vera. I like it,’ she replied.

‘And I, Somnus Izunia has named you, short one. You shall obey my orders too.’

‘Oh buzz off, Izunia. Start those insults again and I’ll leave you to starve.’

‘Well I’m not hungry,’ he retorted, only for the sound of a very angry stomach rumbling rang from his stomach.

‘Hurry or we won’t even take a morsel to chew on,’ Veritas said, hurrying her pace and Somnus followed suit.

‘Should be the best damn dinner I’ll ever have or else you’ll cook for me.’

‘As if, Somnus,’ Veritas, now Vera, replied in amusement as she pushed the door to her home open, ushering in an unusually shy Somnus.

Her home smelled of herbs, comfort to his senses and a warmth enveloped him the moment he entered the threshold.

Ardyn watched from afar, a big grin forming on his mouth as he saw the way his brother relaxed in her company…in the company of the so-called outsiders the young man hated with a passion.

He heard Gilgamesh clear his throat behind him, the older man taking his spot beside his adopted brother after being acknowledged. ‘Do you think he’s changed?’

‘I hope so,’ Ardyn replied softly. ‘Astrals. I do hope so.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, my gratitude to you darlings who read this series and for the kudos!
> 
> Thank you, dear @Shiary for your comments -- they always make my day! <3
> 
> ~~~~~~  
> Allowing a moment or two of peace without thoughts of diseases, discrimination and other such things was a necessity for these darlings. And thus I included this chapter. <3
> 
> The Somnus-Veritas ship is really sailing now. I'll just have to stand guard just in case Veritas decides to abandon ship. Haha!


	20. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Researching about Rue of the Wild led to two things, information and doubt.

#### ARDYN

Ardyn stared hard into the herb laid out in front of him on his study table. Notes littered here and there, as well as books from ancient texts to contemporary healers. His brows knitted closer together the more time passed by and he was not so surprised to know that the hour for dinner had flown by him without him noticing it. His eyes were transfixed in the notes that seemed to fade in and out of his vision, fatigue settling in like a blanket covering him in bed. 

‘No, not now,’ Ardyn commanded himself, standing up to wash his face with cold water from the basin in the corner. 

Reaching out for a newly brewed cup of coffee, Ardyn settled back down his chair and removed his cloak, allowing the cold to wake him up and the hot contrast of the beverage to put him up and running again as if it was still morning.

‘Now let’s see what your secrets are, rue of the wild.’

Fingers flipping page after page of every book on his table, Ardyn found nothing.

'Nothing?' he asked himself incredulously.

‘Oh come on. We didn’t go to the Weaverwilds for nothing.’

Shutting his eyes to envision the old lady in the tent, Ardyn set off trying to remember her exact words.

_‘Rue was the herb of grace, saving both the land and its people from the Old Sickness that ravaged the continents and bent the knees of rulers and divinities alike.’_

Upon remembering the last word, Ardyn shivered in his place. ‘Even the _divine_ succumbed to such a thing?’

Just as he was pouring himself another helping of coffee, Veritas Lux Seculum was suddenly by his door.

‘Lass! What are you doing here? The hour is late.’

‘Brother, I brought something that may help us. It’s my father’s old medicine tome.’

The healer stood as he received the book in his hands, gesturing for his young student to take her seat beside him on the couch of cushions.

‘This book…’ Ardyn said, hands caressing the sides and studying the simple engravings upon them, marvelling at the way it was bound, keeping the fragile pages together and hiding the fact that it was a very old book indeed.

‘My father used to read those when I was young. However, I think he found most of them outdated nowadays what with the advent of better tonics and cures. But…’ Veritas opened the book and flipped the pages, only stopping upon a familiar herb.

‘Rue!’ Ardyn exclaimed.

‘It’s an old herb as it turns out. Not one healer uses them anymore for rue was not good for anything else other than exorcism.’

‘Gods. So the Old Sickness…could it be the same as the one I saw at the infirmary?’

‘I am not so sure. All I know is that this book tells us of how important rue was, but strangely enough, nothing about procedures on how to use them were ever written here.’

‘But then see here, lass. Rue is also used against poison. If the Old Sickness could have been some sort of poison of the blood, then maybe we can administer the rue as a drink, perhaps? I am thinking I shall drop in by your house tomorrow to talk to your father. I take it he’s not home at the moment?’

Veritas looked at him and laughed. ‘He's lending a helping hand to Lord Amicus in one of the herb gardens by the edge of the wall. How did you know? Did Somnus tell you?’

‘No, lass. You wouldn’t have been able to go here if you weren’t able to sneak past your father’s eagle eyes. And I haven’t seen Somnus since you both arrived yesterday from the dock.’

‘That’s odd. He said he’ll be here upon this hour.’

Ardyn’s brow lifted up in one side, his lips twitching to a smile. ‘You actually set a time for you both to…see each other?’

‘Well how in Eos would we even be able to do what we’re supposed to do if we’re not in the same place at the same time, pray tell?’

‘Huh, well what were you supposed to do together?’

‘Study that bloody herb, that’s what. We’re helping you out.’

‘Oh gods. Using me as an excuse, how ignoble.’

‘The only ignoble action, my brother, is how this wench didn’t meet me by the tower gates when I explicitly told her to,’ Somnus was suddenly by the door, emphasising the word ‘explicitly’ with a grit of his white teeth.

‘I thought I was stood up, to be bloody honest.’

‘You were late.’ Veritas replied.

‘By five minutes.’

‘Somnus, you’re a soldier. Aren’t you supposed to be on time? And anyway, can we not argue since we have to get a move on with the rue?’ 

‘Lass is right. Sit yourself down and help us investigate this evasive thing,’ Ardyn said, taking the rue in his hand and shaking it slightly to make a point.

‘Have any of you actually tried to look for this Old Sickness in the Citadel library? Because I have. Here,’ Somnus said, procuring a rather tiny book from his pockets. ‘Had to bribe that old sod to let me inside the Archives of the Old. Bloody prick.’

Ardyn had never snatched a thing away in such haste as he did at that moment, his hands turn clammy at the thought of reading more about the sickness.

‘You’re welcome,’ Somnus smirked, reclining down the couch, his arms on the back of the furniture.

‘An Old Sickness that ravaged some continents that dot Eos for…’ Ardyn muttered under his breath, but apparently, his brother has other matters to attend to.

Somnus’ hand then traveled to land upon Veritas’ head, his fingers skimming the strands and then he scowled. ‘I didn’t know you aspire to become a tree, wench.’

‘What the hell are you talking about?’ Veritas asked, turning sharply to glare at him for having disturbed her reading with her mentor.

‘You’ve got leaves all over your hair. And gods, you have dirt on your shoulders. How filthy could you get?’

Somnus dusted Veritas’ clothes with his hands, clicking his tongue as he found even more dirt upon her person.

‘Would you knock it off? You’re worse than my sister clucking about my clothes.’

‘You’re filthy.’

Veritas slapped his fingers away.

‘Get your hands off me, you —‘

‘Bastard. I know.’

‘Would you both shut it? I’m reading, gods be damned.’

‘What did you find out?’ Veritas inquired, standing to relieve herself of Somnus’ irritating habit of picking things out of her person. 

’Not much, what with you two starting another bloody war.’ 

‘I’m sorry. We’ll be quiet,’ Veritas said, shooting Somnus a glare as the young man feigned a scowl.

The minutes passed by as the three took turns reading from the various book sources and Ardyn had finally found out that the Old Sickness came from some sort of infection that was easily spread from one living thing unto the other. There had been reports of it from far off continents, but there had been no sightings of it in Ardyn’s continent.

‘So the sickness could have spread from migration?’ Veritas asked and Somnus’ eyes clouded ever so slightly.

‘It is possible. Although, for such a thing to have happened about such a long time ago, I see no reason as to why it would have spread at our present time if it had been contained in remote places and had been cured as well in the aforementioned time frame.’

‘So, this sickness was contemporarily, in short, possibly brought in by those bastards who invaded Cauthess and the rest of the territories that dot Duscae and Leide?’ Somnus asked, every word uttered slower than usual.

‘I, possibly so. But of course, unconsciously done, I’m sure,’ Ardyn said, sparing his brother a cautious side glance.

‘Well, then. Just another addition to their filth.’ 

Veritas stared back at him, her eyes watching him in equal caution the way Ardyn did.

Somnus’ midnight blue eyes then saw her observing him and he broke into a smile, albeit a slightly grim one. ‘Not your kind, of course. You’re…different.’ 

His words made no difference, however, as Veritas felt she saw a flicker in Somnus’ eyes that she did not like, not one bit.

Ardyn stood, parting the curtains hanging by his window and realised that the moon was already high up in the night sky.

‘Damn!’ Veritas cursed, jumping from her place in the couch.

‘Aww, poor girl’s gonna get an earful when she gets home.’ Somnus mocked.

‘I - I have to go!’ Veritas said in a frantic tone, gathering up her things as quickly as she could.

‘That’s right, it’s unbecoming for a girl to be staying at another person’s residence at such an ungodly hour.’

‘Let me walk you there,’ Ardyn offered and Somnus scoffed at the suggestion.

‘As if that’s going to make it any better for her…being accompanied by a man at such a late hour, too.’

‘It’s not an unusual thing for me to take the lass home, brother. I am her mentor after all. Her father trusts me more than anyone, even more than his own daughter.’

‘That’s right…hey!’

’Shall we head off? I’d love to have a bit of a look through your father’s books, if he wouldn’t mind.’

And so the two healers walked off towards the aforementioned home, discussing sicknesses and other such confusing things along the way.

#### SOMNUS

He stood about a few feet away as they entered the stone and mortar house, disappearing into the home full of heartwarming scents that Somnus himself was a part of just a few hours ago.

And how he ached.

‘How am I supposed to continue with this foolishness if I’m being given no choice?’ he inquired of his own person, damning himself for his dilemma.

_How could I hate the rest and love just one?_

And he paused.

_Love?_

_There’s no such thing._

Somnus Izunia watched the moon rise and fall in the horizon, not hurrying back home to sleep. Instead, he climbed the stairs leading to the top of the Citadel walls, regarding Gilgamesh who stood guard in the other part of the wall with a strained look in his eyes.

_And I called you brother, too. But how can I even see you as such, when your bloodline was responsible for all my misery and for more to come, it seems?_

The young battle hardened soldier allowed the breeze of the incoming dawn to calm his mind and his conflicted heart. 

_‘It seems old habits die hard.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnus is having second thoughts about everything, and so were his companions.
> 
> Guess who ended up writing for the farthest chapters? I really need to make sure to write chronologically. Haha!  
> As always, thank you for reading! :)  
> Cheers,  
> M  
> <3


	21. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is slowly losing his wits not just because of the mysterious Old Sickness but also because of two individuals: Somnus and Veritas. But what could possibly heal his headaches? Well, my friends, read on. I do love our Ardyn the cinnamon roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I've also updated the Dossier and included Gilgamesh and a sketch I made of him! I've also fixed the World Archive, too. My thanks to @Shiary for pointing out some things to me. Oh how reckless I could be! Haha! <3

In the incoming days, there had been no such reports of a similar kind to that of the so-called Old Sickness in the infirmary ever since Ardyn’s encounter with the infected man.

That was most fortuitous, given the fact that a few days after the healer, his student and his younger brother had started researching about it in the Old Archives of the Citadel, they haven’t come across any more information about it aside from the one that Somnus had procured.

This set off Ardyn at a rather anxious state, drowning himself in infirmary work until the late hours of the night.

As for Somnus, he kept himself busy reading books of strategies and the like, trying his best to distract himself from his rather chaotic and contradicting train of thoughts.  
To hate or not to hate?  
That was the question that’s been bothering him ever since.

And to quell such feelings of confusion, at this very moment, the young soldier’s feet had taken him to where his brother spent most of his days and nights, a time that would surely benefit him greatly.  
Ardyn always seem to make his day a little bit better, Somnus thought happily.

As soon as Somnus entered the study and announced his presence in the rather crowded room as Gilgamesh was already there, his older brother had already inquired of his supposed dinner the night before.

‘So, how did your second dinner with Veritas and her family fare last night, brother? I trust that you enjoyed their company? Natura makes the most delicious of…soup?’

Somnus scowled at him the moment Ardyn saw his face. There, right beside the already healing bruise he received not long ago from the soldiers, is a fresh one that’s already turned black and blue. It made his younger brother’s scowl even more menacing. And perhaps even more appropriate is the word painful, for Somnus winced the moment he put on his signature frown.

‘What in the name of the Glacian’s frozen arse happened to you?’ Ardyn inquired, leaning forward to inspect his brother’s swollen lower lip.

‘What do you think happened? I got punched on the lip, that’s what.’

‘Don’t start on me, brother. I’m here to actually heal that nasty bruise. However, I daresay it diminishes your value as an eligible bachelor in the Citadel.’ 

‘You look horrible,’ Gilgamesh added with a sneer.

‘Shut up. As if I care about such things.’

‘Utterly dreadful, really. Looks like whoever did it did a number on you, or two. Or five, considering that limp on your left leg. But oh well, the most important matter is the question of…who did this to you?’

Just as Somnus opened his mouth to answer his brother’s inquiry, hurried footsteps echoed outside Ardyn’s study and in a few seconds, Veritas Lux Seculum was seen rushing through the curtained room, a panicked look etched in her face.

‘Veritas…did this to you?’ Ardyn asked incredulously.

’No, it -‘

‘I heard about your fist fight, Som. You’re so reckless!’ Veritas snapped, stomping towards a now cowering Somnus.

Ardyn’s lips parted and then closed. 

‘Where did this happen?’ he asked to which Somnus answered without emotion.

‘At the brothel.’

‘Oh that’s just great.’

‘Look, I wasn’t there to fuck around alright?’

Without being asked, Veritas immediately took salves and tonics from her shared medicine cabinet with Ardyn and started to work on Somnus’ bruise.

With a gentle voice, she started cleaning his dirty bruises. ‘Well I for one, I’m grateful, you know.’

‘For what.’ Somnus said flatly and both Ardyn and Gilgamesh could only stare at the two.

‘For punching that soldier when he called me a whore just because I am friends with one.’

Gritting his teeth, Somnus nodded.

‘Beat the hell out of him, too, I’ve heard.’

‘Astrals. I could never understand you both.’ Ardyn said, raising his hands in the air in frustration. 

‘You always argue and when we’re not looking, you’d be saints towards each other. You’re both the most unexplainable mysteries in all of Eos of all time, to be bloody honest.’

‘I don’t understand it either,’ Somnus said, staring at his brother’s amber eyes.

‘Believe me, I try my best to understand it as well,’ Veritas agreed. ‘Ah, but I always fail.’

The hours passed spent doing more research and arguing and soon it was time for them to be retiring for their beds.

Veritas bid them goodnight and so did Somnus.

But not a few minutes later, Ardyn chuckled, edging closer to his window overlooking the city. 

Gilgamesh leaned forward too, and laughed at what they saw and heard.

From below, they could see Somnus and Veritas standing beneath a fire post, showing each other pages from books in their hands.

‘Hang on, I don’t recall lending those to those two,’ Ardyn realized, his eyebrows shooting upwards as he saw his precious books being book-napped. 

‘Leave it. See how they’re getting along?’ Gilgamesh said, with a flourish of his hand.

‘They’re not getting along without any arguments, you know that.’

Somnus’ laughter echoed back to the study above them and the two older men expected another altercation, only to find Veritas playfully punching the former in the arm, joining in with his laughter.

‘Or not.’

Ardyn and Gilgamesh watched as Veritas bid Somnus farewell for the night, only to hear Somnus speak without the usual trace of venom.

‘I’ll give you a ride home. I don’t want it in my conscience if you stumble across something and die.’

‘Your imagination is morbid, Somnus. But well, I accept your offer. I do need to go home soon.’

‘Up you go then,’ Somnus said, holding Vera’s hand in his as she positioned herself on Somnus’ chocobo.

‘Ride fast, soldier!’ Vera said spritely, pointing to the horizon.

Somnus laughed. ‘Don’t push your luck, Vera.’

The two continued to joke about until they were both out of sight.

#### The next day

As it was a blessed Sunday, Gilgamesh found himself free of duties and immersed himself in books. He’s not a fond reader like the rest of his companions, but it is to no one’s knowledge except perhaps limited to the Lord Protector himself knew that Gilgamesh had already read almost half of the books in Ardyn’s large study and a quarter of that from the literature section of the Citadel’s library.

At this very moment, the blue-eyed soldier turned the pages of a book of songs and propping it up against a surface, he procured a wooden flute from one of his many secret pockets. A relaxing tune that made one think about quiet desert dunes reverberated in the room and almost immediately, his companions had sunk into a state of sheer relaxation.

Well, except perhaps for the healer himself, who was still very much pouring his heart into his beloved medicine.

Ardyn was busily scribbling on his journal of herbs when he was suddenly jolted out of his place on his chair.

‘Ooff!’ he exclaimed. ‘Watch it, would you?’ He turned around and scowled at Veritas who clumsily carried two heavy books from the shelf and into her spot on Ardyn’s couch of cushions.

‘Sorry, Ardyn. Won’t happen again,’ she replied, plopping herself down into the comfy and pillowy furniture.

Ardyn returned his gaze on his journal, only to find blots of ink peppering his used to be perfect page filled with beautiful writing and important facts about betony.

_Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous._

He was going to give her a piece of his mind when he suddenly heard her yelp from her place.

‘Could you watch where you leave your things, Somnus?’ she scowled, pulling out a sheathed dagger from beneath her leg.

Somnus was reclined on the other side of the same makeshift couch made up of various cushions and pillows among other delicate odds and ends of things, his naked feet resting against the fabric. He was reading books of herbs Ardyn had tasked him to read if he ever wanted to borrow any of his tactical books. 

The young man huffed, his gaze tearing away from a rather unexpectedly intriguing page about Duscaen basil. His irritated reply followed suit.

‘Oh come off it, Vera. You should be sorry. You nearly crushed my favourite dagger, reckless girl,’ he said, snatching the dagger away as she returned it to him, the very same that Ardyn gave to him when they were children.

‘Nearly skewered me. You’re the one who’s reckless,’ Veritas replied, adjusting the books on her lap.  
Somnus sat up from his lying position and scooted closer to where the young woman sat as she carefully lifted the heavy cover of the prized book, a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

She didn’t get to read the contents, however, as Somnus leaned closer to her with a leer, forgetting the book of herbs he was so busily reading only a few seconds ago.

‘It only poked you, didn’t it? Well, I’m grateful you didn’t land on me when you did. Could’ve poked you with something diff—‘

_Ardyn’s book of Eos’ fauna, beautifully bound with exquisite materials and comprises of eight hundred and ninety eight pages of facts slammed shamelessly into Somnus’ chest._

‘Why you perverted bastard!’

In a few milliseconds, the only thing that Somnus could see are the pages of wonderful illustrations of dagger quills and coeurls, all squished up against his face. He immediately pushed the book away, his eyes scanning wildly for the girl who assaulted him with a heavy weight book. 

_Expensive one and worthy of a son of Izunia, but damn it, it was bloody heavy._

‘You’re gonna pay for that you wench!’ Before he could even exact his revenge, Vera was on him, hitting him hard with the cushions that Ardyn loves. 

_Well, loved._

Feathers flew in every direction as Somnus ripped the book from her grasp. 

He grabbed for the young woman’s precious satchel that was closely hugging her frame with the intent of ransoming it until the girl apologises. They wrestled for control over the handmade bag, with Somnus pushing her on the far side of the couch, his knee accidentally landing on her stomach when he lunged at her, to which she gave him a slap on the face in return.

Ardyn watched with his wits slowly trickling down the floor, his patience thinner than Orthos Regulus’ hair…and damn it, he has very thin hair that’s barely even there.

‘ALRIGHT YOU BLOODY CHILDREN! GERRROOOOFFF OF EACH OTHER OR ELSE I’LL —’

Veritas found herself being hauled to her feet by the fabric on the back of her collared dress and Somnus being pushed to the ground by Gilgamesh. 

_A very angry Gilgamesh._

‘She started it!’ Somnus pointed, touching the places that felt overtly hot, mainly his freshly slapped cheeks that were still dotted with some healing bruises. ‘And she always slaps me!’

Veritas scowled from her place as she floated above the floor. ‘I’ll slap you again if you don’t stop being a perverted ass!’

‘Damn it, Vera! What are you, twelve?! A light joke between adults. Shut your mouth and grow up!’

‘It was not solicited if I must force you to recall. And perversion is a sin, idiot,’ she replied.

‘Oh wait, don’t have to shut your mouth, eh? You won’t be growing anymore you little cactuar,’ Somnus said, leering, his eyes glinting with his signature mischief.

‘Why you —!’

Gilgamesh lifted her away and deposited her on the farthest side of the library before she could even protest.

'A day or night never goes by without you bloody idiots arguing. You're worst than two maturing wild mesmenirs with your antics!'

The young general scowled at the two younger adults. This look meant one thing: shut up.

Somnus collected himself, brushing feathers off his hair and dusting off his shoulders. His hair was still sticking up in directions, unfortunately.  
Veritas was throwing shade at him as he smirked smugly.

‘Peace attained! Finally!’ Ardyn exclaimed all of a sudden. He stretched his arms over his head luxuriously like a cat.

‘I was beginning to think you both wouldn’t stop being immature brats that I had to resort to throwing you lot out the door and lock myself from the inside for some peace and quiet.’

‘Why on earth are you two even fighting again? I thought you had already patched up your issues.’ Gilgamesh asked, finally calming down from his irritated high.

‘I was going to borrow one of your books, only to find Vera already taken it hostage,’ Somnus answered.

‘I borrowed it first,’ Veritas snapped.

Sighing and hoping to stop this rather unreasonable source of arguments, Ardyn spoke with a gentle voice. 

‘This is not novel news, Gilgamesh. They will always fight no matter the situation. And it looks like you’re going to have to learn how to share, children. I’m afraid that is my one and only copy.’

Gilgamesh snorted. ‘Oh a fool’s command. They can barely share the same air for breathing let alone a book. Astrals, if they have to share a body they’d be sure to kill the other to get control for themselves.’

‘I’m not that horrible,’ Veritas replied, the idea of it making her sick in the stomach.

Somnus himself also winced. Veritas turned to him and said, ‘Well, it seems for once we both agree.’

‘No. It’s as if I’m going to share my body with you. Filthy wench.’

‘As if I’d share mine, either! If you happen to find yourself floating about with no body then don’t try and share mine. I vehemently dislike perverts, as you all well know.’

‘Perverts? I wonder who you’re talking about,’ Somnus retorted, turning his body away from her gaze.

‘Clear as day, Somnus,’ Ardyn replied to which Somnus scowled at him for.

Somnus’ eyes flashed indignantly as he angrily swept his hair away from his face.  
‘Well first and foremost, I came here with good intentions, brother. It was only intercepted by this wench here who asked me to stay a while and, being the loyal and obedient friend, I complied. And five slaps is all I got from her, ingrate —‘

‘Oh just get on with it you rascal!’ Ardyn groaned in frustration.

Sighing, Somnus replied. ‘Well I was going to tell you earlier that a certain lady friend of yours had arrived before dawn today before this wench distracted me. A lady Aera Mils Fleuret to be precise.’ He said the name with such emphasis that Ardyn found himself dumbstruck for every syllable that passed.

Ardyn Izunia stared hard at the teapot on his table, looking quite lost, and a chuckle emanated from Gilgamesh from the corner of the room.

‘Oh, now that’s a pleasant surprise, isn’t it, my friend?’ the general asked with a twitch of his lips.

Ardyn opened his mouth but nothing came out of his lips and so he closed it. Then he lifted a neatly trimmed finger, only for him to keep it hanging in mid air before settling it back down on his lap again. 

‘Is he broken or something?’ Veritas asked.

‘Aera, you say?’ Ardyn’s voice came as a whisper.

Somnus smirked, ever so content with himself as he answered.

‘Yes.’

And without further ado, Ardyn Izunia came running out the door and forgetting he wasn’t even wearing his outer robes. He strode out of the Citadel tower wearing only his inner robes…the one that exposed his pale ankles.

‘What in Gilgamesh’s beard happened to him?’ Veritas thought and as soon as she saw Ardyn’s outer robes hanging on his seat, the young healer grabbed it and darted off in the direction of Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot should have moved. It really should have. >.<
> 
> I wrote it down and wrestled with a couple of POVs and events but it just won't work yet.
> 
> Why? 
> 
> Because this chapter (among others) really wanted to be included here. I was thinking about cutting it off, but then I realized that it must show the confusing state of Somnus and Veritas' relationship with one another in order to further show their development. 
> 
> These two would always argue, yes. But what they couldn't understand is why they're drawn to each other so much. Well, I for one, am the more confused of the three. 
> 
> And as the title suggests, they're having a hard time understanding how it is to actually start having feelings for one another. Arrggh this is such a complex sort of ship, dammit.
> 
> But I shall write on. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! <3


	22. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Lord Ardyn Izunia, has finally turned into a fluffy cinnamon roll. <3

Six years. Six long, unbearable years since he last saw Aera.

And for all those years, they’ve only sent each other a handful of correspondences and parcels, all possible to the limited trade route set between their continent and Tenebrae. It was such an impractical way of keeping touch, so the two elected to send just a few letters per year or so.

It quelled their yearning for communication, but to see each other again was more of a joyful celebration.

The sound of her voice was still clear in his mind and her laughter rang in his ears as if she had always been there with him. 

_Well, she has…in his dreams, to be precise._

Ardyn couldn’t believe his rotten luck, however, as he came upon such unfortunate strings of moments on his way to the lady.

Ardyn Izunia found himself flat on his face against the marble pillar in the middle of the market square, his nose squished and red from the impact, for all the citizens to see. This was not his first unfortunate encounter with such awkward situations today, nor will it be the last either.

After this, just as he arrived by the busy streets of Panem, he was chased off by an angry old lady when he stumbled upon her wares of vegetables in the marketplace. Unfortunately for him, she was still able to run fast despite her age, much to his horror. 

_Such pummelling he received._

Afterwards, he fell into a small pit of freshly harvested olives, to which he apologised profusely to the owner that he’ll help with the cleaning as soon as he does what he meant to do that moment.

Then he was stung by a bee, or bees, rather, after he ran into a hive being transferred to a safer place in the city. 

The bee stings were tolerable as well as the humiliation in the market square when the ladies giggled at him and the children called him a red-nosed catoblepas, but what was utterly horrifying were the curious stares he received when he realized that he, Ardyn son of the well respected and revered Lord Protector Tonitrus Izunia, was seen running off like a madman all throughout the Citadel wearing nothing but his bedclothes.

 _Shit_ , he muttered, feeling horribly shy at his exposed ankles. 

‘Ardynnn!’ Veritas’ voice hitched as she literally tossed him his robes. The young woman fell on her knees as she struggled catching her breath, her eyes as she looked at him seem to judge him for his forgetfulness. 

The robes hit him square in the face and he had a mouthful of the threads that hung by the hem.

‘You overgrown child, you look like an old man finally given the cure for the return of your youth. Geez, clean yourself up…ah! Why, why are you still staring?! Go on! Find the lady Aera!’ Veritas panted.

Gathering his wits about him as well as his dignity, Ardyn ran so fast once again that if Veritas was to draw a sketch of him at this present moment in time, she’d draw flames after his running form. For Ardyn Izunia did not stop until he was in front of the Messengers’ Residence, his sunset coloured hair drenched in sweat.

‘Oh great,’ he muttered.

‘Six years and now I present myself like a fish out of water. Ramuh’s wrinkled ass….’

‘Six years and you’re still as wet as I’ve seen you last when you fell of into the shore.’

Ardyn turned sharply and his stomach churned at the sight.

‘Hello, Ardyn. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?’

‘Aera!’

Lady Aera Mils Fleuret was clad all in white, a rare sight to see for one such Ardyn Izunia.

For half a decade and a year, Aera learned the ways of being the messenger of the Gods, harnessing her abilities to listen to their divine will in a different continent that was known to have harboured the divine ever since time immemorial, a place they call Tenebrae.

Aera smiled as Ardyn stared at him, dumbfounded for the first time.

‘Well? Aren’t you going to say anything, Lord Ardyn Izunia? I can see you’ve put on some weight,’ she said, chuckling. ‘I think it’s better, what with you looking like a walking broomstick the last time I saw you.’

‘Oh, ummm….’

‘Ardyn with nothing to say? That is rather odd.’

Aera walked towards the garden situated behind the residence, the scent of sylleblossoms so wonderfully sweet in the air and the gentle breeze sending a smile to her rosy lips. 

Ardyn followed her suit.

‘You should see Tenebrae, Ardyn,’ she said, smiling. ‘It is such a divine place! Apart from being blessed with beautiful bounties of nature, the land itself sings of magic. Would you believe me when I say that its islands float in the air?’

‘I would believe anything you say, my dear girl.’

Turning towards Ardyn, Aera smiled softly, reaching out towards him to touch her fingers against his cheek.

‘I know you would, and I shall like to declare that I, too, will believe you. Even if you say that dual horns will fly in the next decade or so, I’ll believe you still.’

Eyes wrinkling at the side, Ardyn opened his arms to embrace his childhood sweetheart, only to retract them away from her grasp.

Aera looked up in surprise and her reaction was followed by a shy one from Ardyn.

‘I’m afraid I’m rather…filthy at the moment,’ he said, pointing to his sweaty physique and disheveled countenance, to which Aera only laughed at and much to Ardyn’s surprise, she embraced him as quickly as she could before the man could protest.

‘Smelly or not, I have missed you so, silly.’

Hand hovering in the air, Ardyn finally caressed Aera’s hair, revelling in the way it felt smooth against his fingers.

‘I am home,’ Aera declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This man deserves all the love! <3 <3 <3


	23. Injuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus is struggling with his idea of what it is like to be a protector of the Citadel while his brother Ardyn is swamped with troubles in the infirmary. To add chaos, Nox Regulus has returned from Somnus' task of 'cleaning' the filth in their territories and Veritas finds herself in the middle of it all.

#### SOMNUS

The clash of steel against steel rang loudly within the wide halls of arches and marble floors, the sunlight glimmering harshly against the gloss of well-polished stones and intricately made mosaics.  
Every sigh and pant was as loud as screams and the footsteps felt like thundering booms against earnest ears.  
The swish of cloth and the struggles between two warriors and their eyes were too hard to watch.

But Somnus revelled in every move as if he was catching his breath of triumph.  
He fell several times at the start though as the time passes by, he was gaining the upper hand.  
Gilgamesh was far too strong for him and yet, the battered soldier’s sword fell upon the taller warrior’s blades, finding the opportunity to knock it away from his grasp.

Gilgamesh scrambled for a better position as Somnus swayed one more slash against his belly, giving the younger man a glare.  
Before Somnus could even lunge further, a familiar yet unexpected voice called out.

‘That is a wise move and yet you are still at a disadvantage.’  
Tonitrus Izunia entered the training hall clad not in his warrior’s fatigues but in his every day light clothing of cotton and sandals.

Somnus panted as he eyed his father and how he was already moving closer to where he held his sword against Gilgamesh’s chest.  
Gilgamesh eased into a bow and Tonitrus raised a hand.

‘No need for niceties, Gilgamesh.’  
Eyeing his son, Tonitrus cocked his head slightly to the side.

‘I do believe his size is still the biggest problem for you. If you truly wish to defeat him, then you must be fast enough to inflict enough damage. Although,’ Tonitrus now laughed. ‘I am in no position to give such advice if I myself can not even defeat this undefeatable warrior. So much for that, eh?’

Somnus tried to catch his breath as his father and adopted brother regarded each other in mutual respect.  
Odd, he never saw his father look at him that way.

_Respect._

_Do I even deserve it?_  
He asked himself, wiping the salty sweat against his brows with his arms.

‘Your technique is passable, Somnus. Vital areas, quick dodges…hitting below the belt. Those could save you.’

‘In war, one must do everything in his power to gain the upper hand, isn’t it?’  
Somnus’ words came out icily and he did his best to watch his tongue the next time he spoke.  
He feared a confrontation but he did not receive one.

Instead, Tonitrus picked up a discarded broad sword from the floor and without warning, thrust it against his unsuspecting son.

Somnus felt his sweat turn cold as his father slashed about, eyes glinting in the setting sun’s fiery light.

‘In war, one must never be confident as to be in slack!’  
Tonitrus scolded as he parried his son’s blow, immediately returning a slash of his own.

Somnus parried it as well, moving back a few steps away to put some measure of distance from his father’s blows.

_The people call him the ‘Formidable One’ in the battlefield and they were not wrong about it at all._

This is the first time Somnus had ever had a sparring match like this with his father with such intensity. He swore at the strength behind Tonitrus’ blows, how his sandalled feet stood steadfast against the floor, how his arm movements were precise and too powerful against his own.

Somnus raised his chin as he watched his father encircling him.

‘A warrior should see if his enemy is indeed slacking off. He may even just be pretending to do so, so that his enemy would take the bait.’

Tonitrus laughed at his son’s reply. ‘True enough. Although in all my years of experience, son, I know you all too well to say that you were indeed caught unawares. That’s one thing to know once you are the Lord Protector, Somnus. Know your enemy well.’

Somnus side stepped as soon as his father’s sword thrust against him once again, pushing his father away from him as he raised his own sword, ready for the hit.  
However, Tonitrus moved at the last second, catching the fabric of his son’s collar in his grasp and pulled him back hard, sending him sprawling to the ground in heavy force.

The Lord Protector’s foot landed hard against Somnus’ leg and the young man could only cry out in pain.  
He writhed in pain as Tonitrus ground his foot deeper against Somnus’ once broken leg. 

Gilgamesh inched closer and found that his aid was not called for.  
He took one last glance before he left.

_This was not his fight._

Somnus cursed, dragging himself up, only to fall down again on his hands and knees.

Tonitrus stared hard at his son, against those midnight blue eyes that once harboured nothing but respect and adoration for him.  
And now, he wasn’t so sure how his son felt about him.

‘Gain the upper hand by using your enemy’s weakness against him. You’ll be surprised to see how that will earn you victory.’  
One of Somnus’ distinguishable weakness was the way his leg would limp ever so slightly as he walked as a result from a horrible injury inflicted all those years ago and Tonitrus used it against his son to prove a point.

_One might call him brutal, but in his mind, in order to pierce through Somnus’ strong armoured walls against the world, Tonitrus had to resort to such measures._

Somnus groaned out loud. ‘And earn vengeance in return.’

Tonitrus knelt beside his son, his eyes inspecting the redness that was forming on Somnus’ leg.

‘That’ll be a nasty bruise, would it not?’

‘Oh, do you reckon, father?’ Somnus replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm.  
He wanted his father to leave him to contemplate about his defeat and not to rub more salt in his wounds. But Tonitrus moved closer, whispering words in his son’s ears.

‘How many more bruises and scars would you be needing in order to fix your corrupted mind, boy?’

Somnus was startled and he looked at his father, and what he saw was Tonitrus in a way he has never seen him before.

Before he could even ask, Tonitrus’ strong hands curled into fists against the fabric of his tunic, hauling him closer, glaring harder than he had ever seen his father even do.

‘Do not play games with me, Somnus. I know what you are up to. One more violation against the immigrants and you’ll find yourself packing off to Keycatrich with no rank and privilege.’

He wanted to reply but he found that he couldn’t. 

Tonitrus’ scowl disappeared as fast as it came.  
The father’s calloused hand reached out to his son’s, pulling him up to stand.

‘I know naught of what goes into your mind, nowadays, child. But if you are having trouble…just tell me. Do not attempt to fix things on your own, even if you think you can just because of your rank, or just because you think it is justified. Remember, Somnus. In this life, hate has no place.’

Tonitrus patted his son’s shoulders and sighed once more.  
‘I do have a task for you.’

Somnus laughed bitterly. ‘So, after you scold me and nearly broken my leg just to prove a point you are giving me something do?’

‘I can waste no more time,’ Tonitrus replied.

‘Then what is it? Another territory check in Duscae, is it?’

‘No. I need you to keep the peace in an upcoming festival in five days’ time. The Festival of the Silver Moon takes place in the shores of the Citadel. Make sure you and your troops are prepared to uphold the peace.’

Somnus could only swallow his disobedience when his father turned to face him before he left. 

‘I hope I can trust you, Somnus. I pray you make the right decisions this time.’

And with that Tonitrus was gone.

Somnus stared at his reflection in his sword’s blade, watching the light playing against his skin.

‘Oh, I will, alright.’

~~~

‘Looking rather alive, aren’t you?’ Somnus inquired, resting his back against the pillars inside the Great Halls of the Six.

He could just make out the figure, but years of friendship allowed Somnus to know who this man was almost the moment he saw him.

Chuckling in the dark and lighting a candle in front of the Draconian, Nox Regulus turned to grin at his companion, long dark hair slightly disheveled.

‘More alive as ever. But,’ he answered, moving closer to inspect his friend. ‘I can’t say the same to you, however.’

‘Gods, you look awful,’ he added, hugging his friend. ‘You should have gone with us then!’ 

Nox leaned closer, whispering things in Somnus’ ears. ‘The Astrals had blessed the boys and I, Somnus. Money! Lots of them! And of course, you should have seen the women.’

Somnus laughed bitterly. ‘May I conclude that you had the best time?’

‘Nothing short of the best! And we’ve taken care of five huge settlements, brother, with three smaller tribes by Cleigne. You should have seen me slashing out against those heathens!’

Nox pulled away and imitated his sword slashes in the air as the orange light of the candles gave him an inhumanly glow.

The white of his teeth showed as he grinned even wider. 

Somnus patted Nox’s shoulders. ‘You have served me well, Nox.’

Nox raised his hands in the air and shouted in triumph, then pointing at Somnus with a glint in his eyes. ‘I knew you’d be proud to have me as a comrade. I will do as you say and will have to stain my hands again with heathen blood, not that I complain.’

Giggling maniacally, Nox ran his hands through his hair. ‘Gods, I need to go to the brothel. You know, settle down just a bit.’

Somnus walked carefully about the hall, his hands clasped behind his back. ‘Yes, you’ve earned that at least. But for now, Nox, what I ask of you is to lay low for a while.’

‘What?’ Nox asked, his grin disappearing from his lips and then he scoffed, leaning against the pillar with a confident smile. ‘Oho, do not tell me you have some kind of epiphany? Somnus the Scourge of the Heathens have now become Somnus the Saint of Light? Pfttt, don’t make me laugh. It’s not a fitting image to be honest.’

‘We both know I am no saint, nor am I a scourge…yet.’

‘Well what are you waiting for, brother? Let us make a legend of you!’

‘No. I - I need time to think things through. I have to make certain that nothing ever goes wrong.’

‘Alright then. Just let me know when you’re sending me out to do your work. And I hope you’re joining next time. You are missing out on a lot, my friend.’

His dark haired companion turned and left the young soldier alone, his footsteps echoing in the empty Astral Halls.

Now it was Somnus’ turn to stare at the Draconian. ‘What would you have me do? If the heathens were in fact the ones spreading this disease, do you want me to continue my killings and disobey my father? Or is there merit to what Ardyn is doing? To what she’s doing to me?’

Somnus could only stare hard at the gods above him.

He’s never been so confused. 

Gods, what are you doing to me?

#### ARDYN

‘But that hurt, Lord Ardyn!’ 

A child bawled so loud that the other patients were awakened in the infirmary and Ardyn could only shush the child as fast as he could.

’Tis nothing but a scratch! Look, I’ll be putting some healing water on it now to cleanse the little —‘

‘IT IS NOT LITTLE! HOW COULD YOU SAY SO WHEN IT IS AS BIG AS YOUR PALM!’ The child shrieked at the top of his lungs, staring at the gash on his arm.

It was deep and blood was still oozing from it. 

‘Well you are exaggerating,’ Ardyn retorted, feeling the scream reverberating in his ears. ‘We shall have to clean it to make it close, alright?’ Ardyn soothed, only to be given the harshest glare he’s ever seen coming from a child, except perhaps from Somnus.

’Why don’t I tell you a story?’ Aera said out of the blue that it made Ardyn jump up in surprise.

The boy glared at her at first but as soon as Aera had started talking about the floating hills of Tenebrae, the boy had calmed down, much to Ardyn’s gratitude.

Wrapping the wound in bandages, Ardyn then placed small bottles of healing water and salves by the bedside table, his elegant handwriting upon a sheet of parchment as a guide to the healers.

Finding the boy to be soundly asleep, Ardyn sighed, pulling on Aera’s hand as soon as they were out of the infirmary.

The hour was late but Ardyn did not care. 

Her hand was cold.

He pulled it closer to him and he sighed when he wrapped both his hands on hers, earning him a grateful smile in return.

Aera watched the ground below, her lips quivering ever so slightly.

Ardyn watched her closely and her gesture was not lost on him.

‘You’ve been quiet ever since we entered the infirmary. Has something been bothering you?’ Ardyn’s gentle voice inquired.

Shaking her head, Aera looked at him with a smile. ‘You’ve been working too hard, I can see that.’

‘Oh it is but my duty to my people, of course.’

‘You’ve barely slept since last night.’

‘Well, that is one of the many hazards of being a healer, I suppose. Sleeplessness, restlessness, loss of health, migraines. Add being pummelled by a child of five and now we’ve got a longer list.’

Chuckling, he reached down to steal a quick kiss upon her hair.

’You have been trying to heal the people from various illnesses. Your apprentice, Veritas, told me that you had to perform a new kind of surgery?’

Ardyn winced at the memory of removing a shard of glass inside a woman’s stomach and yet he was thankful that the lass has not told Aera of the Old Sickness. He means to keep it a secret for as long as possible. He was sure that Veritas and Gilgamesh would keep mum about it as well as the Head Healer, Lord Varos. But it could not be said to be the same with Somnus, however. And so Ardyn decided that it was best to keep the knowledge about it to a minimum so he would know whoever spreads information about it and deal with it as quickly as he could.

‘Ah, that,’ he said, raising a finger. ‘Well, that was extensibly horrifying, given the fact that I myself make and administer medicine and not perform surgeries but I had not other choice. All our healers were exhausted from lack of other healers. Not a lot are willing to take up the profession, unfortunately. It was rather nasty, that surgery. Poor Veritas had to take out her smelling salts to prevent herself from fainting.’

Aera made a face. ‘The idea of opening up a wound is horrible, more so cutting up a person to look in their innards are too much for me, too. I understand her dilemma.’

‘Well, there is to be a festival in a few days time. Why won’t we attend? It should ease our minds and set them back to sorts. What say you?’

‘If you’re dipping yourself in the cold Lucinian Sound waters then I shall do so too.’

‘Ah, classic Aera Mils Fleuret. Always afraid to do things on her own without her hero by her side.’

Aera snorted uncharacteristically. ‘Oh you are one to talk. I do recall a certain Ardyn Izunia who couldn’t even face his mother’s wrath without my supportive presence by his side. Ah me, the hypocrisy.’

Ardyn and Aera bantered about, walking past the brothel as quickly as they could so as to have more time that night to talk outside the Messenger’s residence.

They have a lot more to catch up to.

And they’re not in a hurry.

#### VERITAS

‘One must make certain to keep the invalid warm during coughs, especially after administering the medicine which in this case of chest phlegm, a cup of hyssop infused water.’

Veritas listened attentively to her father Vis’ words as he ground up his herbs on the mortar and pestle. His brown hair laced with a few silver hairs was red in the firelight beside the table where they worked.

Vis’ notebooks were laid beside the herbs and he periodically told his daughter to find the right herbs to use for various sorts of ailments as he worked on his tonics, making sure that he finishes them before he sets off to sleep that late hour.

Veritas’ little fingers hovered over the pages in reverence, the pads of her fingers gingerly touching the illustrations drawn by her father and her lips mouthed the words quietly, committing to her memory the array of herbs and precautions written down in the old notebooks.

As the father and daughter worked on their profession, Urso sat down beside them and unloaded his day’s worth of profit.  
The coins clinked on the wooden surface and Natura couldn’t help but beam at her industrious son.

‘My, that’s a lot, isn’t it?’ she said, looking up from her embroidery work. She has been selling more of her embroidered coats nowadays since the summer winds had turned into chilly breezes.

Despite the cheer, Urso did not smile. ‘What is the matter?’ Vis asked with a concerned look.

‘I should have been able to sell more, if our other wares had not been confiscated.’

‘Confiscated? But why? I do not see any violations,’ Vis replied. 

Veritas could only guess, but she did not want to think so wrongly of her new friend / nemesis. Surely he wouldn’t?

‘That bastard Nox is back and he sought me out. I suppose he remembered the time I was talking to Lyrrea and I said she was mine.’

Veritas choked on nothing but air and she had to scramble for water. As soon as she calmed down, she confronted her brother.

‘We both know Lyrrea hates you with a passion, brother!’ she glared as Urso merely shrugged his shoulders.

This time, their oldest sibling Ancora appeared, holding her son in her arms.

‘A lost cause, Urso,’ she said with mirth, eyes shining as if to tease him further.

‘Ah well. Anything just to get him away from her. He’s a no-good-son-of-a-bitch. You should have seen how he glared at me, Veritas. You’d be proud.’

‘But then your heroics had caused us our wares, it seems,’ Vis scowled. But a few seconds pass and he sighed. ‘Well, that’s all well and good, I think. Better to lose our wares than to have another fall to abuse.’

Urso grinned. ‘Maybe this time she’ll agree to letting me see her every day.’

‘The sun will rise at night first, brother,’ Veritas muttered, taking her nephew from Ancora and cradling him in her arms.

The child giggled about as he squirmed in her embrace, pulling on her herbs and trying his best to feed the leaves to his aunt.

Natura stretched out her hands and yawned.

‘The hour is late. I feel like I should retire now. Vis, follow in soon. You’ve been working since dawn.’

And with that, the rest of the family followed suit, except for Veritas.

She tossed and turned in her bed, worrying so much about her friend who clearly has too much problems in her hands. 

She has heard of this Nox. Not of good things, no. It is a universal truth that Nox was not a man of a good heart. Unfortunately however, she had never seen him at all.  
And so she ought to warn her friend instead of trying to fix things on her own. 

The next day passed by so quickly at the infirmary that Veritas hardly ever noticed how disheveled she looked, even after having her hair braided into plaits by none other than her idol, Aera Mils Fleuret.

In a short span of a week, Veritas was immediately in awe of this woman, finding everything about her agreeable. 

She wanted to see Aera married off to Ardyn as soon as possible and this only made her mentor laugh and blush at the same time.

In good time, he said.

Now with her work at the infirmary done for the day and the couple had gone off who knows where, Veritas walked about in the streets of the Citadel.  
She watched the array of smells in the air and of the different accents being uttered from thousands of lips.  
She revelled in the diversity of it all and she squinted her eyes at the towering vision of the Great Halls of the Astral. 

Tidemother, thank you.  
Your children seem to be getting along, she thought with a smile.

But Veritas was too tired to even desire to linger about and so she set off to find Lyrrea Vox.  
Too tired, in fact, that she did not even notice Somnus standing in front of her brother’s stall.

Urso glared hard at him but Somnus was found to be giving a few coins to the man.  
Somnus walked away with a blank expression, leaving a confused Urso Lux Seculum with his mouth agape.  
Somnus Izunia, returning a so-called Outsider’s wares?  
Preposterous.

But he did.  
If only Veritas saw it.

However, she didn’t have to see it to know he is capable of doing so.  
Even if Somnus ponders why for years, he’ll always be in awe as to why Veritas decided to trust him.  
Perhaps he was worthy of another chance, he thought to himself as he strode off to climb the Citadel’s tower to come up with security measures for the upcoming Festival.

Rascal as he was, he could not help but be obedient to his father.  
If he was obedient enough and proves his worth, maybe his father won’t see him as the troublemaker son of Tonitrus Izunia, and perhaps people will think the same way, too.

~~~

The afternoon light wasn’t enough to wake her sleeping friend. In fact, none of the women who slept there rose in the light but Veritas was getting impatient.  
So she pushed and tugged and lightly slapped her friend’s thighs to pull her from the sleeping realm.

And she did, but not without a groan.  
Veritas soon found herself being pulled into a tight embrace, falling into the cushions herself, followed by a merciless bout of tickles on her waist. 

‘I yield, I yield!’ she squirmed, pushing her friend’s face away from hers.

In the light of the afternoon sun coming through the thick smoke of incense, Lyrrea Vox eyed her friend as she tried her best to pull away from her iron grip, her wavy locks of raven hair falling beautifully upon her bare shoulders.

‘That’s what you get for waking me up before my shift starts, you little mouse.’

Veritas huffed and indignantly pulled her clothes into order, her hair in shoddy disarray, a wild glint in her eyes.

Before the young woman could speak, a man’s head poked through the door.

‘Lyrrea, your shift’s starting soon. Get yourself dressed, you know your patrons hate to wait.’  
And with that, the man had left leaving the two friends staring at each other amidst the soft snores of the women in the room, all covered up in blankets expect for those who slept with their work clothes still on.

Lyrrea ruffled her friend’s hair even further and smiled. ‘I’ll just get ready, alright?’

The clothes that Lyrrea donned were simple: a long tunic-dress that fit snugly against her body with the help of a thin belt wrapped around her waist, sandals and red thread bands around her ankles that signifies her status as a whore of the Citadel. Upon her loose hair she applied perfume, and dangling earrings of shells were her mere ornaments.

Veritas watched as her friend prepared for her work shift, eyes taking note on where the perfume was applied and how much care Lyrrea put in decorating her face with pigments to make her eyes stand out more. Upon her lips she applied some rouge.

‘You want to try this?’ the older woman asked, showing her friend the rouge balm.

‘No, thanks.’

‘Well, your face looks pale. Are you eating well at all? Or has your mentor been working you too hard? What’s his name again? Ardyn?’

‘Yes. And no he’s not harsh on me.’

Shrugging her shoulders, Lyrrea placed the balm back inside her small box of trinkets. ‘Oh well. You would have looked lovelier with a blush in your face.’

'It would be nice for you to keep away from this person, this...'

Smiling and then frowning at her image, Lyrrea turned to Veritas and interrupted her, tucking her arm by her friend's.

‘I know you hate the brothel, but it’s still a bit early for the sods to arrive so why won’t we go there and talk some more with a cup of warm tea in our hands, yes?’

The next thing Veritas knew is that she was being dragged off to the brothel, her friend’s palm sweaty in the heat of the dying sun.

She was unceremoniously plopped into a seat in the corner and a cup of warm tea generously poured for her consumption. Then Lyrrea Vox, clad all in her beautiful clothes and dangling earrings and smelling of heavy perfume, questioned her rather intensively about the past few days.

After such animated storytelling, Lyrrea, with all her vivacity, stood up her seat to pound her hands upon the table, much to the patrons’ surprise.

‘Son of a bitch!’ she roared, her hair falling in front of her face before she ran her fingers through them, setting them back into place.

‘Calm down, Lyrrea. He hasn’t done anything since.’ Veritas said, pouring her friend and herself another helping of tea.

‘If he shows his face here, I’ll strangle his throat with my manicured hands, sharpened into knives, of course.’

Veritas then chuckled. ‘If I could, I’d strangle him myself.’

Lyrrea dropped into her seat with a raging expression. ‘Then why didn’t you? You’re capable of taking down men half your size, so why’d ya hesitate? Don’t tell me you’re afraid?’

‘I was at first. But there’s no use for that kind of violence now. We’ve patched up. I daresay we’re friends now.’

‘FRIENDS?! Could you even hear yourself, Veritas? How could a young woman of your personality and origin ever be friends with a racist bastard like that? And are you sure he’s your mentor’s brother? I mean, they’re the complete opposites from what I’ve been hearing.’

‘We are friends. He even lent me his books, see?’ Veritas procured a small red book from her cloak and settled it down carefully upon the table.

‘It’s a book of folklore. Ardyn told me it’s Somnus’ favourite ever since he was a child. And Somnus himself let me borrow it.’

‘For what price, pray tell? Don’t tell me he bought you out for regular trips to his bedchamber to —‘

‘Medicine, Lyrrea. Gods, your mind is filthy.’

‘And you’re so cheap, Veritas. Honestly. Becoming his friend for books? I should smash your heads together for all your idiocy.’ And then she added. ‘Kids.’

Lyrrea downed another cup of tea and proceeded to add some more, only this time, she laced it with liquor.

‘Why are you doing that?’ Veritas asked, trying to take the vial from her friend’s hand.

Holding out her palm in front, Lyrrea scowled. ‘How much patience do you think I have with the men? I need my liquor so I won’t have to punch them the minute they put their hands on me.’

Frowning at the table, Veritas pushed Somnus’ book back inside her pocket.

‘And what is this mission you and mentor are so occupied with, enough to leave me without telling that you’ll be leaving the island?’

‘Just some scholarly work, nothing special.’

Lyrrea’s dark eyes regarded her friend with suspicion. 

'Like I said, you should stay away from --' 

'I'm old enough to know who to stay away from, Veritas.'

Veritas opened her mouth to say what's been settling upon her tongue but before she did, the curtains of cowrie shells hanging by the door of the brothel rustled loudly and in goes a young man, swaggering about in his soldier’s uniform.

‘Lyrrea!’ he called out.

Lyrrea hid herself further into the corner with the nastiest scowl she could ever muster. ‘Goddamn bastard! Why the fuck is he here again?! I thought he’s out somewhere sticking his sword inside some place else.’

Veritas scowled both at the man and her friend. ‘Your patron, no doubt. Astrals, I hope you stop being a whore, Lyrrea. You’re capable of other things.’

‘Pfftt, really? If I was educated, I’d be a market stall owner. But let’s not fool ourselves, Veritas. You and I both know I’m as smart as a door nail. Honestly, the life of a whore is not so bad. As long as I don’t get to have the same kind of horrible customers again and again,’ Lyrrea hissed.

‘There you are, my darling!’ the young man grinned, snaking his hand on Lyrrea’s shoulder, plopping a quick kiss on her cheek. His black hair fell upon her shoulders as he tightened his embrace.

‘Gods be damned, Nox! Why are you here again? I thought I told you not to show your humbug face again for what you did to me the other night?’

‘That’s not enough for me to stay away, you know. I missed my silly minx.’

Veritas felt the hairs on her skin crawl. 

Nox Regulus.

She didn’t think Nox would be Lyrrea’s patron at all. She thought he’d be some random bastard to ever bark at the wrong tree but this time, Veritas felt herself shivering at the idea that Urso was putting himself into deeper trouble.

The soldier called Nox finally realises Veritas’ presence and gave a quick nod towards her, grey eyes staring hard into her earthen ones, his lips forming a grin.

‘Pretty, that one. How much for good tumble, new girl? I can rent you out for as long as you want. I'm a rather generous patron, I'll have you know.’

Nox found himself being pushed away and he could only look at Lyrrea with a puzzled expression.

‘No, she’s not new here as she’s not a whore. Remember, pretty things bite when you touch them without permission,’ Lyrrea warned, pulling Veritas off her seat. ‘And this one would gladly rip your limbs apart should you put your grubby mitts on her skin.’

Nox grinned instead of being intimidated. ‘Feisty, isn’t she? I bet she’s a wild one in —‘

‘Fuck yourself, Nox!’ Lyrrea spat, pulling her friend outside the brothel in a hurry. She looked at Veritas with her black almond eyes, freckles littering her skin. ‘It’s time for my shift, girl. Why don’t you run along and make sure you get home safe? Come on. And say hello to your family for me. I miss that little nephew of yours!’

Veritas did not move and Lyrrea had to push her away. 

‘Lyrrea,’ the young woman said in a flat tone.

Lyrrea had to stop and wait, there was something unsettling about her friend’s eyes right now. 

‘We’ll earn enough money to buy your way out of this place,’ Veritas said, glaring at the brothel in front of her. ‘Be careful of that bastard. Urso hates seeing you with him and for good reason. He's dangerous, Lyrrea.’

Lyrrea felt her throat tighten. ‘I know we will. But for now, just go, yeah? I’ll meet you tomorrow…and tell Urso I’m grateful for his help. I’ll get out of here soon and make sure to tease him about the two of us. He’s…got a chance, you know? Just let me deal with these bastards and steal their money and I’ll make your brother happy. That’s a confession!’

Lyrrea headed back into the brothel where Nox Regulus stood by the door frame, waiting.

As soon as he had his arm about her and Lyrrea had turned her head towards the interior of the building, Nox flashed Veritas a grin before planting a kiss on Lyrrea’s hair.

Nox was not a man to let an opportunity pass by and he was certain to let her know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Gah! That was such a long hiatus. I've been rather busy for the past few days that I've suddenly became too indecisive when it comes to writing the story. Indecisive meaning I can't decide which chapter goes where and how things should go. I've written a lot but had left more hanging in the scale. However, I am quite satisfied with how things are going. Except for Nox of course. That bastard needs to be taught a lesson.
> 
> I hope you are all having a good April! <3  
> Cheers,  
> M  
> :)


	24. In Search of Better Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh finally reunites with a fellow soldier, Lord Altan, who had just returned from his mission from Vannath Coast. Vespera tries her best to understand her sons Ardyn and Somnus, even if the other seem to be such a lost cause.

#### GILGAMESH

The port gate was thriving in the morning, ships of different sizes that carried various items of trade anchored in the waters not far from the shore.  
Gilgamesh could hear the familiar tongue of the Citadel and among the array of languages he could also hear ones he’s never heard of before.  
He craned his neck to see soldiers inspecting the barrels that were being loaded off of the docks, the signature dark blue capes stark against the soft light of sunrise.

As he passed by a cart, he saw a man carrying three or four bags and beside him stood a woman holding a young child in her arms. The look in their eyes gave away their purpose — migration.

Gilgamesh smiled as the man greeted him good morning and the young general of twenty eight years continued on with his daily inspection.  
He could just smell the freshly baked breads by the stall he always frequented as well as the piping hot cups of coffee being served to sleep-weary men and women of the ports. 

Making his way to purchase his first meal of the day, he was surprised to find himself sitting side by side by none other than Lord Altan, the lord sent by Lord Tonitrus to observe the goings-on at Vannath Coast some time ago.

The lord who was not much older than he, immediately recognised him.  
‘Ah! Gilgamesh. What a sight to see these past weeks!’  
Altan grinned, his white teeth perfectly shining in the dawn’s light. 

His pale green eyes were soft like sea foam and his hair of earthen brown fluttered ever so slightly in the ocean breeze.  
Gilgamesh bowed in front of the baron and soldier, feeling the man returning the bow as well.

‘It has been such a long time,’ Gilgamesh replied and Altan nodded solemnly.

Without much ado, Altan had ordered two cups of steaming coffee and four pieces of wheat bread along with slices of cheese and preserved meat. He even added two bowls of fruit as a treat for his friend. 

Teasing about their rather ravenous appetites, the two soldiers laughed their meal away as they prepared for their day’s tasks ahead.

After breaking their evening fast, Gilgamesh and Altan walked about the docks, regarding the way the Citadel soldiers dealt with the trading folks.  
Altan commented that these soldiers could do better by being a bit more kinder in their words, to which Gilgamesh agreed without hesitation.

‘I take it that the man glaring at you was the recipient of such disciplinary actions, Lord Altan?’ Gilgamesh asked in a drawl, laughing as he did.  
True enough, there was a young soldier standing by the edge of the port with a rather horrible scowl on his face that made him look years older than he probably was.  
Altan could only chuckle. 

‘Oh you know I never miss a single thing and I do prefer our soldiers to be the paragon of kindness. Even if our liege’s youngest son is the paragon of the complete opposite virtue, we must strive to be kinder especially in this day and age, eh?’

Gilgamesh nodded, dodging a pair of young children who seem to have come from Duscae as they ran about the docks, laughing and screaming at the top of their lungs.

‘Well, children are to be an exemption for their childlike rambunctiousness, of course,’ Altan commented, ruffling a boy’s head as the young one passed him by.

Reaching the edge of the port, Altan surveyed the Citadel’s walls with keen and sharp eyes.

‘Gilgamesh, how are things around the wall’s perimeter? I take it that there’s no news of ill things?’ Altan asked, his cheeks looking dry from his long stay at Vannath Coast.

‘There has been none, fortunately so. Though Lord Altan, I could not say the same for you,’ Gilgamesh teased as soon as Altan plopped himself upon a haystack, not minding that it was not a plush cushion deserving of his status. 

Altan waved a hand as he responded with a chuckle. ‘Ach if only you knew. Every day that passes by the wind blows even stronger and grows colder and I’ve not brought enough insulation to keep me warm. And so the locals resorted to pouring me cups of Vannath liquor each time they see me shivering in my breeches. Vannath liquor, Gilgamesh! Vannath! You of all people should know.’

Gilgamesh sat himself beside the lord and grinned, silver hair strands dancing in front of his eyes.  
‘I have no idea what you are talking about, Lord Altan. I never get drunk.’

‘Oh blast you Gilgamesh. I forgot you are made of rocks. Well, anyways. The only thing I’ve taken notice is the fact that there has been an influx of travellers from different continents arriving at Vannath, and even the people about the coast say how much more had come by the shores of Caem. It’s a rather odd migration, don’t you think?’

Gilgamesh’s vivid blue eyes darted to stare at the lord, his skin feeling the sudden cold sweat trickling down the back of his neck despite the cold weather that day.

‘Migration, you say?’

‘Mass migration, if I have ever seen one. In any case, this continent of ours is far too huge for every one and I reckon it will do the land good to have more people. As long as they respect the land I am fine with their decision to stay. The more the people, the lesser threat we have of an invasion, I suppose.’

‘What if they are invaders?’

Altan sighed, falling deeper into the haystack that had been freshly placed by the port’s stables.  
‘I have thought of that, yes. Mind you I had half the mind to interrogate each and every one of them. But for the longest time, I noticed the one thing they mentioned and that is they simply wanted a new home. That was that. Fortunately the men of Vannath are rather versed in other continent’s languages because of their sea travels to such places so I was able to extract that much information. I am certain Lord Tonitrus would be very relieved to hear no news of misfortune or ill will.’

Altan then stretched his limbs, groaning as he did. ‘I must be off. I have no intentions of delaying my reports any further.’

‘Of course. May I see you later, then?’

‘Without fail. Oh and —‘  
Gilgamesh caught the item just in time and inspecting it, he realized it was a beautifully made cape from Vannath. 

‘The cold days are upon us, so I figured one lonesome soldier such as yourself should be in need of warmth. Although the word ‘lonesome’ could not be said of you, from all the things I’ve seen you do before I left.’

Gilgamesh’s brows raised ever so slightly and he did not take the bait. He only thanked the man as Altan walked off in his usual pace. In a matter of seconds, the older soldier had disappeared into the growing crowds of the Citadel.

Donning the coat around him, Gilgamesh thanked his friend for the warmth.

#### VESPERA

The pushing and pulling of threads against the soft fabric was rhythmic in her fingers, the embroidered flowers clumped together like a minuscule garden in a field of ivory canvas.  
A familiar melody hangs upon her open lips, her fingers slowly working their way upon the fabric in repetitive motions.  
The wind was softly caressing her cheeks, the years barely etched upon her rosy skin.

Vespera stared at her work, studying the little threads that make up huge patterns of flora and fauna.  
One thread and one needle were all it took to make such a thing, and it made her sigh in content.

A laughter that was barely a whisper came from beside her and the Lord Protector’s wife stared into eyes filled with fondness — both reserved only for her.  
And she revelled in them with all her heart, grasping them in her mind’s hands.

_Mine._

‘You seem so preoccupied with your needlework, my love. Is it giving you that much of a headache?’  
Tonitrus’ voice was a low rumble, the corners of his lips raised in mirth.

He was named after thunder and sure enough, he is as fierce as that name; a force to be reckoned with, that, without being seen, still strikes fear into the hearts of many.

But for Vespera, he was the soft rumble before and after the storm that lulls her into a calm state of mind, a sensation that always reminded her of calloused hands upon her skin, of a low chuckle ringing in her ear, of kind words and protective embraces.

Vespera stretched her arms in the air luxuriously, flashing her husband a warm smile that was not void of mischief.  
‘Quite so, my darling.’

Tonitrus’ shoulders visibly dropped as he beckoned his wife to him.  
‘I should like to ease that headache, if you don’t mind.’

A woman who was equally fearsome if not even more thunderous than her husband, Vespera allowed herself some moment of gentleness, sidling closer to him with a sigh.

Tonitrus pinched her nose the moment she was near him, earning himself a light thwack in the arm.

Twenty five years of marriage, an eternity of understanding. They had married when Vespera was nineteen and Tonitrus was twenty-three. Their temperaments those years ago were polar ones, with Tonitrus being tempestuous and Vespera being the meek one. But as they lived their lives together, their tempers merged somewhat, lending the other patience while the other courage. It was such a good match that nobody thought of in the first place. But now everybody strived to follow their example.

‘All better?’ Tonitrus asked and Vespera replied with a light peck on the cheek.

‘You’re losing your touch, Tonitrus. I should be needing not just your hug but some words of encouragement.’

Tonitrus held her tighter, grinning as he craned his neck to watch her expression.

‘Well, I suppose you are quite right.’

It was now Vespera’s turn to stare into her lover’s eyes, watching how it sort of glimmered differently nowadays.

There was a brief moment of silence before she asked.

‘I suspect you’ve gathered more information about Somnus?’

Shrugging his shoulders, Tonitrus shifted Vespera in his arms.

‘I couldn’t understand just how that boy manages to get himself into bigger trouble for every year that passes by. Instead of learning and growing, he seems to sink further down into his own bubble.’

‘That boy has always been trouble. We all know how mischief follows him wherever he goes and even dreams of it in his sleep. Do you truly believe he would go to such lengths as to hurt them? It’s true about his recent fraudulence when it came to the immigrant sellers’ permits in the market, but to truly harm a man just because he is of different origins?’

There was an edge to Vespera’s voice, trembling midway and barely hidden in her well-controlled words.  
However, Tonitrus caught it.

‘I do not want to believe it. A son of ours, spreading fear and raising hatred for the sake of his own beliefs? We did not raise a daemon.’

‘Ardyn would have helped, but…the young man won’t always be there to teach his wayward brother. He has a life of his own. Ach, Somnus must be taught what is right as if he was still a child,’ Vespera replied.  
Her fingers grasped at Tonitrus’ arm and she stared hard into his eyes.

‘You must tell me the truth and spare me the lies, love. Tell me…,’ the Lord Protector’s wife implored with sternness, ‘Is he still the son we raised?’

Tonitrus bit his lip. 

‘I’ve had Arctos look into Somnus’ dealings in the recent weeks. I could say he’s still the troublemaker. But of course that is common knowledge. Once he played with swords, then with words and now I fear he is playing with life. Pray we stop the cause of his turning.’

Vespera swallowed hard after she heard his reply and she only closed her eyes to dig up a memory of her youngest son as he raced to embrace his parents, as he gave his most coveted letter opener to his older brother and lastly as he kissed his little sister’s cheeks when he held her close. 

_How could a boy of so much love turn heartless?_

‘Are you going to do something about it?’ she asked.

‘I already did.’

Vespera would have implored further but Tonitrus had spoken once more.  
‘I already did what I thought was right and you would have hated me for it and so I shall resort to let you find it out for yourself,’ he said, chuckling as he kissed his wife affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks, as always, my friends. My heart is always full for all your lovely words and kudos. <3


	25. Candles and Tonics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers were busy as bees recently, though Somnus is not too pleased with the prospect of Ardyn being stolen away from his company by Aera Mils Fleuret. Veritas Lux Seculum learns that not all people who started off as evil are as evil as they seem to be and Somnus is on the positive side of her realization.

#### SOMNUS

‘Somnus, that’s not where the book’s supposed to be. No, it’s up in that shelf — the other one.’

Ardyn’s younger brother’s eyes turned wild for a fraction of a second before he caught himself. ‘I’ll just put it where I think it belongs to, then.’

Ardyn set his bottles down inside his kit in a hurry, opening his drawers for more bandages and nearly knocking down his books on the table in search of his field notes.

‘Just where are you going at this early hour, brother? I thought we were supposed to be walking by the docks today to gather your blasted seaweed?’ Somnus groaned, irritated by the fact that he sacrificed one more hour of sleep just to accompany his brother on one of his many tasks as a healer.

Ardyn was muttering things to himself as he scampered about his library, his red hair still wet from his unusual morning bath.

‘I see you’ve bathed at such an un-Ardyn-like hour, as well. Astrals, I’ll hardly know you if you keep up that uncharacteristic habit. And you do know you’ll be salty once you sink your feet by the shores? What a waste of precious water, that.’

‘What?’ Ardyn asked yet his eyes were still darting about the room and Somnus could but roll his eyes in frustration.

‘You’re ditching me for Aera, aren’t you?’ he asked, eyes squinting in suspicion.

‘Yes.’ 

The flat reply he received irritated Somnus to no end.   
‘Oh great. I ditched an hour of irreplaceable sleep for you but you would gladly accompany your lover instead of having my company. I can say I’m rather hurt, brother.’

‘Oh quit whining. I’ve been by your side all these years mayhap you must allow your brother some time for himself, maybe?’

‘No.’

’Gather the seaweed for me and I’ll buy you a new book.’

‘I’ve got more already and besides, you have everything I need and we have that library, if you can recall.’

Ardyn did not reply and Somnus commenced a monologue. 

‘Oh yes Somnus, well then I shall get you more of those pies from Old Mid’s shop. I’ll buy you everything you need for the rest of our boring lives to make up for all the times I could only think of Aera, Aera, Aera!’

Each time Somnus mentioned his brother’s lover his tone raised even louder, shouting the last bit at the top of his lungs.

Ardyn visibly shivered as his ears were assaulted so early on in the morning that he wiggled a finger inside both his ears.

‘Gods be damned, Somnus! You’re not eight anymore. You can find other things to do than to stick by my side all the time like a fruit fly.’

‘Have you forgotten what you told me before we asked for father’s permission to turn me into soldier? I told you that I’d always want to have your company and that I’ll never get married just so we’d always stay by each other’s side like the brothers that we are.’

Ardyn threw his hands in the air. ‘Oh stop it, will you?’ He cornered Somnus, his advantage in height an advantage in their confrontation.  
‘All I need is a few more days to myself and Aera and I’m your brother again, alright? The clingy brother you did not want by your side some years ago.’

‘That was a long time. Aren’t you glad I want you beside me now? Think of all the things we’d be doing more now that I’m not assigned to Keycatrich and skirmishes outside of the Citadel.’

‘Of course I am glad. I would love to spend more time with you. It’s just that I’m…I’m just rather tired and confused, is all. What with Aera’s arrival and the Old Sickness and all that.’

‘Well I’m confused, too.’ Somnus confessed, his midnight blue eyes sharper than Ardyn’s amber ones. ‘And we’re supposed to do something before the seaweed gathering, right? The Astral’s Halls?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I think this was bad timing, I ought to leave,’ a voice by the door echoed in the room and Ardyn’s heart leapt in an instant and Somnus immediately glared back.

He was jealous of the way this woman was taking his brother’s time away from him.   
_I suppose I’m still that bratty child that I used to be,_ Somnus thought angrily.

‘No, I was about to leave for the infirmary, Aera.’ 

Ardyn patted his brother’s shoulder with his calloused hand and smiled.

‘I promise to make it up to you this afternoon. I found a new tea stall just yesterday. We can eat there for our afternoon snack. What say you?’

‘I’m going if she’s not going.’

‘I’ll see you later, Somnus.’

The younger brother watched as Aera Mils Fleuret stole away Ardyn Izunia and Somnus could not help but glare from his place.

‘How dare you forget.’

Making his way to the Astral Hall, Somnus placed a red candle amidst a sea of white ones, lighting it aflame and watching it catch fire.  
His fingers shivered as he prayed, lips quivering. 

‘May the Tidemother keep you safe, Floresca. Your brother misses you so much.’

#### ARDYN

‘What’s this? There should have been more beds here. Had the barons not sent the funds we agreed upon to purchase more to accommodate the growing population of the Citadel?’  
Ardyn asked, his confused expression stark against the bright sunlight that peeked through the curtains.

The increasing winds had been another worry as the infirmary had to acquire more blankets to fend off the cold from settling into the patient’s bones. It was rather fortunate that most of the tribes folk from the settlements within the state had donated their handmade blankets for the infirmary’s use. Ardyn would have to thank them for that after he deals with this whole kerfuffle.

‘Indeed we have received such funds, my Lord Ardyn. However, the funds were confiscated.’

‘Who ordered such a thing? I have made it specifically clear that we must do so since we’re having more and more people coming into the Citadel and we’re even lacking healers as well.’

‘The barons themselves, my lord.’

‘Which of them? All?’

‘My lord, I-‘

‘I won’t tell them you told me. Just, please. We won’t be able to make this a better infirmary if you don’t inform me.’

‘Lord Helios specifically ordered the funds’ confiscation, my lord.’

Ardyn pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘Do you know where he spent it?’

‘No, I do not.’

Sighing, Ardyn resigned to start fixing his medicine kit. As he took out each bottle, his irritation grew.

He tied his hair while trying to forget about the funds for a while and started his work on the patients.

Or so he would have were it not for the man lying in one of the private rooms in the infirmary.

‘What is that man babbling on about? Ask him to keep quiet if he wants me to heal him.’

‘He wants to be healed first,’ Veritas muttered.

‘Oh let him wait.’

As Ardyn and Veritas worked about in the open space of the infirmary that housed the commoners, one soldier approached Ardyn and bowed.

‘My Lord Ardyn, my liege needs your assistance. He’s in terrible pain.’

Ardyn’s brow lifted up in irritation as he addressed with equal sarcasm. ‘Attend to him and leave this bleeding man to die? How noble of him.’

‘His cough is worse this time, my lord. Says he can’t stand the itching any longer,’ the man replied with haste.

‘I can attend to him,’ Veritas replied immediately, unplugging the corks from the medicine bottle that Ardyn was going to use.

Ardyn exhaled, stitching the wounds with steely resolve. ‘If you would, lass. I would be grateful.’

The soldier raised a brow as Veritas gathered her vials and tonics, and eyed her with suspicion as they proceeded to the room.

She didn’t have the chance to do her work however, as the supposed invalid lord shouted at the top of his lungs.

‘Get out of my sight you filthy outsider! How dare he send you to care for me?!’

Veritas returned to her post by Ardyn’s side, red on the face and eyes stingy. She turned away when he fixed his eyes upon her face, hiding her cheeks with her long hair. Ardyn immediately clamped his hands on her cheeks to see what she was trying to hide.

A red bruise started forming on the side of her lips and it was all Ardyn needed to get up and storm the man in the room, only to return crackling his knuckles.

‘Fucking bastard thinks he can get away, doesn’t he? Well, I hope he likes the sleeping tonic.’

Veritas did not look at her mentor even as he coaxed her with jests and so Ardyn kneeled to see her holding back her tears.

‘Ach lass, it’s alright. He’s gone out of his lights now, he won’t hurt you no more.’

The young student sniffled back an unshed tear and her earthen eyes stared back into Ardyn’s amber ones in question.

‘That’s…the eighth time this day that someone said the same thing to me.’

Ardyn couldn’t help but feel a hole burning in the middle of his chest and he could only hold the young woman’s hand in his as he tried his best to comfort her.

But as usual, Veritas mustered all the happiness that she could and started smiling, though with shaking lips.

She laughed at her own effort and proceeded to tie her hair back in a messy bun. ‘Well, waste not time, as my mentor always says. Shall we get back to work?’ she said with a positive note to her voice.

Ardyn smiled back at her, patting her head and said, ‘Not even Somnus could dampen that mood, though I daresay he is not the cause of your sour moods any longer, is he not?’

’No, he makes me laugh with his jokes. I did not know he can, to be honest.’

‘Oh believe me, that boy is a natural. But of course, I’m better with such things.’

Veritas chuckled, swatting Ardyn’s hand when he tried to reach for the bandage.   
‘It’s my turn to do the bandages now,’ she said jovially. ‘Please let me do my job.’

‘If you say so. However, the next patient would be needing thirteen stitches after falling from the battlements and straight into a bush of sharp thorns. How he got into such a predicament is way beyond my desire to know.’

The young healer’s eyes widened and she shivered in her clothes at the thought. 

‘Having some sort of hesitation there, lass?’

‘Uh, no. I’ll do it.’

‘That’s my girl. Make me proud by not fainting at the sight of blood this time, yes?’

Ardyn picked up his needle and thread from his work table and stood, guiding his apprentice towards the aforementioned patient.

‘I will. But make me proud by not screaming at the top of your lungs when you see a cockroach, yes?’ Veritas replied as she removed her red Vannath coat to be able to move freely.

‘Damn you.’

‘But, thank you, Ardyn.’   
The healer would have laughed at the sarcasm, but he realized she wasn’t being sarcastic at all.

‘For what?’

‘For punching that man. I would have been in so much trouble if I was the one who did it.’

‘Next time, just do it. Mention my name and you’re out of trouble. Or better yet, mention Somnus. You’ll get away with anything if you put his name on it.’

‘He’s not going to like the fact that you said that about him.’

‘I suppose not.’

‘He’s not really the horrible person people portray him to be,’ she said, mixing the strong antiseptic with cooled boiled water.

‘Well, he’s a good lad. Just a bit corrupted, is all. But, he can still be fixed.’

‘I would like to see more of who he truly is. I know he is a rascal, but I know he is capable of kindness. I mean, everyone is a rascal, even you, Ardyn. Sometimes you’re more savage with words than he is.’

‘Of course. I am the lord of sarcasm. But let’s talk of other things to entertain our rather terrified patient, shall we?’

Looking at the man, one would say that he was indeed terrified at the sight of one healer holding various tonics in her hand and the other one held a needle and thread. 

‘You won’t feel it, we promise. We’ve mixed some numbing agents in the water. No need to be afraid,’ Veritas assured him.

‘Not to worry, my friend. We’ll make you good as new.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn could win in a fist fight if he wanted to and Somnus would gladly join in on the shenanigan. Throw in Gilgamesh and Veritas and you'd get a mob. 
> 
> As always, many thanks, my friends! <3


	26. Uncover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus and Veritas are learning more about themselves at this point and it seems no one could stop them from learning about each other, too. However, things are always getting in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...Somnus and Veritas are finally acknowledging the unfamiliar territory of intimacy that's been bothering them for quite some time now. All I can say is things won't be as innocent as the previous chapters.
> 
> Welp.

#### SOMNUS

After gathering what seemed to be three bags of seaweed and getting himself drenched in sea salt, Somnus wiped his brow, cursing the hot rays of the sun that seemed to burn against his skin despite the cold winds assaulting his wet ankles.

‘Damn you, Ardyn. You really know how to piss me off. And yet I'm the obedient brother who does as he's told. Curse this,’ he groaned, shaking the water from his water-clogged sandals and sniffing his clothes. Just then he had realized he’d been smelling the ocean for about an hour since his seaweed gathering trip that morning — sea and sun do not mix well upon men’s skin. Oh how he smelled so un-noble at that moment.

‘Just great.’ 

He sauntered towards his room in the Tower for a change of clothes.

'Shame on you, Ardyn. Shame on your oily hair, your goddamn failed potions, your lovesick fool of a mind,' he kept muttering in annoyance as he strode up countless flights of stairs.

His sun-tanned hand pushed the door to his room open, his brows knit in irritation. 'Shame on your strong perfume, your stupid grin when you're half-assed drunk, shame on your embarrassing dance moves.'

Somnus kept cursing his brother on his rather unflattering qualities and the young Izunia found himself comforted by the words. 

He took out his cape and felt the brooch holding it together in the middle of his torso as it crashed upon the floor.  
He took off his wet sandals and kicked them away from him. 

'Yeah, shame on you too, soggy sandals. Fuck you,' he continued on with his nonsensical tirade even as he stood in front of his mirror, naked as the day he came into the world.

'Fuck you too,' he scowled at his reflection.

He was so annoyed by Ardyn ditching him for Aera and he was also annoyed at his own obedient nature when it comes to his own brother.

'I should have punched you for your ignorance, but I guess my hands are too noble to hit you with them.'

He pushed the door to his private bath open and splashed himself with water, cursing like a fool as soon as the icy water had collided with his sun-burnt skin.

'Fuck you too, stupid water.'

All dried up, he fetched new undergarments and hurried himself into it, feeling his skin prickling at the air coming through the window.

As he slipped a new tunic over his head, his fingers scraped a scar upon his chest and remembered just how it pained him when the blade sliced him open. 

And then, Somnus had forgotten his irritation at the feel of the scar.

At the time he felt the sword slashing him open, he felt exhilarated by the feel of it, ecstatic even, because he had killed the man who had given him that wound. 

_Revenge._

But touching the fully healed scar at this very moment with the pads of his fingers, Somnus felt as if he barely knew himself from that night.

He could never want to openly kill anyone as much as he did before, although he could not say he would not get that ‘itch’ to feel the spurt of warm blood decorating his face. 

Only this time, he didn’t know who to kill. 

The Outsiders seem to have been covered with a veil to hide them from his eyes and his cruel judgement. 

‘Veritas,’ Somnus whispered her name like a prayer. 

_Or then again, it is more likely that the veil has been lifted and he now saw them as they truly are -- living beings, just like him._

He felt his feet taking him towards his window overlooking the Citadel — everything was illuminated, golden, even. 

‘I am changed,’ he sighed.

For once, Somnus felt as if he was still eight years old — full of life, of wonder and curiosity and most of all, love. 

‘Astrals…let it be true. I hope I am no longer the monster everyone thinks me to be.’

The young man descended the stairs, his mind reeling with thoughts about his new-found life and of the responsibility of a good lord protector. 

Before he could even reach his next destination, Somnus had already come up with plans on how to protect the Citadel during the eight-day-long festival. 

_Oh how people would love him for his sincere kindness now,_ he thought, beaming.

_And perhaps, she can start seeing me the way I see her now._

_If only._

_If._

_It’s such a powerful word._

~~~

Somnus stared at his brother from the aforementioned tea stall in the middle of the market square that afternoon as soon as he finished his inspections of the Citadel’s perimeter earlier in the day.

And speaking of which, when he conducted his work, the people stared openly at him as he inquired about every street, of how the security has been or if every one of them had been given the necessary medicine to fight off the seasonal cold.

Everyone’s brows were raised in either surprise or disbelief as he did what a good lord protector is supposed to do and it made him feel a little bit uncomfortable. What was worse was how some of the men had jeered at him behind his back, calling him names and all the unpleasantries they could throw at him.

He winced but brushed it all off.  
And the fact that he did not round each of those men and tried to slice them in half was an even more shock for everybody from the settlement. 

_What’s gotten into him?_ They whispered amongst themselves.

Smiling or at least trying to, Somnus left a few notes about how to secure areas that seem to be need some tending and then he strode off, unguarded all this time. 

All alone without his usual pack of noble lords haughtily strutting about in their soldier uniforms.

 

Somnus was jolted back into the present moment by a rather loud and lewd cheer and he almost walked away from the stall.

The place was packed with people from different origins as drums and string instruments were being played in one corner and some middle-aged woman handing out the rather numerous orders of cold tea and sweets.

The place also did not just smell of sweets and tea but also sweat and heat.

‘What the fuck is this place,’ he muttered under his breath. ‘Is this supposed to be a tea stall?’

He felt his nose twitch at the smell of it all and yet Ardyn seemed so unperturbed but them.  
In fact, so undisturbed was he that he did not even seem to realise the offensive smell and smiled so wide that his teeth showed. 

Aera was chuckling her heart out, trying her best to sip her tea as graciously as possible, as was expected of the Astrals’ messenger. She had to be a paragon of grace and poise.

Opposite her was not even a vision of grace as Veritas sat with one leg on her chair, snorting at her tea when Ardyn made a joke, her long skirt fortunately hiding her pristine legs away from prying eyes, even from Somnus himself. Even if he wanted to take a peek at them he decided to tear his eyes away.

 _What the hell are you thinking you pervert,_ he scolded himself.

Although, no matter how Veritas calls him a pervert, Somnus Izunia is a true child of the Citadel, following the state’s views on purity.  
Shunning all sort of carnality from his body as if he was some holy man devoted to some sort of celibate ritual, he had steered clear of any act of pleasures of the flesh all this time, even in his late teenage years when young men were usually more apt to experiment with their bodies. 

Somnus kept his body to his own, not because he felt carnality to be filthy, but the idea of sharing his body to the one he loves above all would be the most perfect way for him to do it. 

And at that time, his own self was the one he loves the most.

Now, however, he wasn’t quite sure how he’s supposed to hold back, especially that he had heard that voice he had always sought out though never admitting it out right. And sure enough, Veritas Lux Seculum sat beside his brother in all that she is.

_Curiously magnetic._

By Ardyn’s side was Gilgamesh. 

‘What’s he doing here? Ugh, so Ardyn planned this all, didn’t he?’Somnus muttered. ‘He remembered this little gathering but forgot to remember his own sister’s day.’ 

His hand dove to his satchel to check if he had anymore coins and finding them clinking beautifully, he ducked under the luscious trappings of embroidered curtains of different colours and patterns. 

‘Look who has decided to grace us with his presence!’ Ardyn cheered, standing up to embrace his brother.

Somnus did a one arm embrace and smiled thinly. He was irked by his brother but it was not enough to push him into anger even further. 

_He might have had his reasons…or he chose not to tell me._

’Scoot,’ he told Veritas, nudging her leg on the bench with his hand. 

_Electric._

Veritas did as he told and she shifted her leg down to sit better.  
Her knee underneath her skirt touched Somnus’ own knee and she felt nervous for some reason.  
She hid her expression behind the cup, downing the contents all in one go.

Gilgamesh lifted an eyebrow.

‘I am going to ask for some more,’ she said abruptly, calling for the shop owner’s attention.

‘Get me some, please,’ Somnus asked, resting his elbows on the table.

‘Gotcha.’

Turning towards his brother, he was suddenly distracted by a dark bruise forming on the side of Veritas’ lips.

Pointing, he inquired about it with a quiet yet rather incensed tone. ‘What’s that?’

The young woman shrugged and turned to look elsewhere, only for Somnus to hold her chin to force her to face him.

‘Who did this?’ he asked firmly.

‘Someone unworthy of being talked about,’ Veritas said light-heartedly. 

‘I asked and you have to be polite enough to answer me correctly.’

‘Well does it even matter?’ she replied. Her eyes were sharp. However, upon seeing the concern in his eyes, Veritas’ shoulders relaxed. She held onto his fingers still clutching her chin and sighed. ‘As I said, he’s not worth ruining our afternoon snacks for. But, thank you for your concern. And by the by, Ardyn took care of the whole situation.’

Finally letting go of her chin, Somnus exhaled in frustration.  
‘So my dear brother protected you and yet you would not even tell me about it so I could do something at least,’ he glared at the table.

After taking some breaths, he continued. ‘Who is this man?’

Ardyn ran his fingers through his hair.  
‘If I tell you, you’d just go after him. And we do not want any scolding from either mother or father, do we not?’ 

This kid is hungry for vengeance and that’s the last thing he needs right now, Ardyn thought to himself, watching his young apprentice trying to cheer a somber looking Somnus Izunia.

‘Knocked him out of his lights, he did!’ Veritas cheered, swinging her empty tea cup like a drunkard would.

‘I bet he did,’ Somnus muttered.

As soon as the tea was served, Aera started talking about Tenebrae as a form of distraction.

Her companions with the exemption of Somnus, listened with ease, sighing as she talked of the fields of sylleblossoms and of the soft sunlight that graced the forests of the country.

Useless distractions, Somnus thought in annoyance.

‘I should like to visit such a place one day,’ Gilgamesh said, downing his cup of Vannath liquor.

‘You must, Gilgamesh. It is a place beyond words. I would love to live there one day.’

‘We shall, my dear,’ Ardyn smiled, a blush forming in his cheeks.

‘Then you must invite me!’ Veritas cheered, grinning so wide Somnus had to divert his attention elsewhere. He wanted to smile with her but talks of Tenebrae sets him off somehow. 

‘Well then you all go there and leave me behind,’ he said, gritting his teeth.

‘Why don’t you come with us then?’ Gilgamesh asked.

‘Who’s going to take care of the Citadel in my absence, pray tell? Once I’m Lord Protector, I’ll be responsible for the whole realm. I have no time for travel.’

‘Oh come off it, Somnus. It’s not as if you can’t go. I can go with you if you want, and Ardyn and Aera can watch over the Citadel while we’re out. He’s also considered a lord protector in his own right, you know,’ Veritas suggested, downing her third cup of tea.

Ardyn watched her do so and he chuckled. ‘Thirsty, lass?’

’Stop drinking so much or you’ll end up peeing too often,’ Somnus said, downing his own cup.

’Says the man who is already drinking his fifth,’ Veritas retorted.

‘Why are you both so thirsty? It’s not so hot anyway,’ Aera said, hiding her amusement.

‘Ah, perhaps we must separate you both. Looks like you are just reacting to each other in some…not so innocent way,’ Ardyn teased, pushing a piece of beef and a slice of cheese with a small bit of olive into his mouth.

Gilgamesh laughed so hard the people around them turned their heads to see what the fuss is all about.

‘Anyways, Ardyn is not lord protector. He’s a healer. I am the lord protector. You must understand the difference, Veritas,’ Somnus muttered as he ignored the older men’s jeers.

Veritas scrunched her nose and faced Somnus. ‘Good point, but still…he takes care of the Citadel in his own way.’

‘And so do I, do I not? And I’ve been training my whole life for that responsibility while Ardyn chose another path,’ Somnus said, a vein showing upon the skin on his throat.

Aera noticed the tension growing and she diverted the subject.  
‘I believe they’re selling one of those new cakes today,’ she said, turning about to catch the owner’s attention once again who only happily obliged.

‘My Lady Aera, I am honoured to have you in our humble shop,’ she said, bowing her head.

Somnus saw the gesture and rolled his eyes. 

As Aera and the owner chatted for a while with Ardyn chiming in every now and then in good spirit, Somnus directed his attention to Veritas.

The young healer was busy conversing with Gilgamesh, with Somnus stuck in the middle of them both. 

‘…and Ardyn took such a long time at the Barons’ residence this morning that I had some free time to watch over my nephew. It’s a good thing, too, since the little boy’s been sick with the cold. And —‘

‘What’s Ardyn doing talking with the Barons?’ Somnus asked. 

‘Well, the funds for the Infirmary had been withdrawn by one of the Barons, Healer Sylvas told him when we arrived there earlier.’

Gilgamesh snorted. ‘What do the wealthy barons want with such a huge sum of money? They’re too rich they can’t even walk without having loose gold pieces from falling down their stuffed breeches.’

Somnus fell quiet and allowed his companions to amiably talk to each other about the ports and of Gilgamesh’s various collections of weaponry. After some moment of rumination, Somnus stared as Veritas’ animated expression shifted every now and then, her eyes shining when Gilgamesh told her of the new things that the traders had brought in from the rest of the continent.

Without even realizing it, Somnus’ hand was already pushing back the stray strands of hair that peskily hung in front of her eyes, the skin beneath his palm warm and somehow inviting him to touch her some more.

Veritas’ hand immediately grabbed his and Somnus felt his breath hitching in his throat. She meant to stop him from his habit of trying to dust off dirt from her person or from fixing her clothes. In short, he was grooming her and it is usually met with snarky-ness from her.

The young woman unconsciously held on to his hand so as to stop him from doing it again while she continued talking about the things her grandmother used to tell her about the traders who did business with their clan back at Caem and Somnus felt his heart beat racing inside his chest.

Gilgamesh pretended not to see it all unfolding in front of his eyes and instead, he merely continued on with his stories.  
Somnus thanked him silently in his mind as he gripped her hand tighter. 

However, as soon as Ardyn had stopped talking with the shop owner, Somnus quickly pried his hand away from her grasp.

Thankfully his brother didn’t see it and Ardyn talked on and on about the most random things.

Midway, Somnus had announced that he was assigned the responsibility of keeping the peace during the Festival of the Silver Moon.

Veritas turned to him fully and smiled. ‘You will? That’s great! I’ll be seeing you there, then!’

‘Yeah…it’s going to be such a bore watching you dip yourself in water. Or maybe yet, I’ll have such a good time listening to you screaming about the icy cold waters. That’ll be the day.’

‘You might change your mind once you realise that most of the clans celebrating it would be wearing thin clothes? The kind that hugs tightly unto the shapes of bodies once it has been wetted with water?’ Gilgamesh teased, downing his fifth cup and pouring himself some more as if the strong Vannath wine was made of only water.

Somnus hid the warmth rising in him and pretended not to hear.

‘In any case, let me know where you’re posted. It would be nice to celebrate with you as well. Ardyn would be there, too. He’s a regular. And Lady Aera would be coming with him, fortunately.’

Aera smiled and patted Veritas’ shoulder. Then, she nodded to Ardyn. ‘It’s getting quite late, I suppose I should head back. I have some more tasks to do at the Astral’s Hall tonight.’

‘Well then, it was quite fun, wasn’t it? I’ll see you, Veritas, brothers.’

And with that, Ardyn and his lover went out their way, leaving the three staring at the empty tea cups.

Somnus was about to leave when Gilgamesh offered to buy him his favourite meat skewers. It doesn’t take much to make Somnus stay for a while and so Veritas was glad to have their company for a few more minutes.

Their late afternoon snack turned into an impromptu arm wrestling competition between Gilgamesh and Veritas.

Somnus kept telling her to back off but the young woman wouldn’t. 

‘Oh you are going to regret being the stubborn girl,’ Somnus sneered, folding his arms across his chest.

Much to the men’s surprise, Veritas held on far longer than Somnus or Ardyn ever did against their rather burly friend and the young soldier found his jaw dropping at the spectacle.

Gilgamesh did win in the end, of course. But he commended the barely five foot tall young woman’s strength. 

‘Just how many rocks are you hiding in your body, girl? You were quite a feat,’ he said, rubbing his fist.

‘I hold mountains inside me,’ she bragged, standing as she held her tea cup once again and cheered some more. 

People from around her cheered as well and they sang of the ancient song of how a young woman was brave enough to fight against the Giant Eagle of the Mountains a thousand years ago, only for her to befriend him and she rode on his feathery back across the skies of Eos, all the while as Veritas downed her tea.

‘Shameful. Are you sure you’re not a man by any chance? Cheering like a fucking drunkard in a fucking tavern,’ Somnus jeered, rolling his sleeves to have a go with Gilgamesh. ‘You know, I won’t be surprised if you grow a moustache. I’d say it would look good on you.’

‘Just because you can’t grow one, Som,’ Veritas replied as she watched the two preparing for another round and also sparing a quick glance on Somnus’ bare upper arm, noting how it curves on the right places and also wondering just how many scars does he hide beneath all his unnecessary layers of clothing. She felt heat rising to her cheeks and she had to find something to say.

‘I am a woman,’ she said proudly, running her hand through her hair and breathing in deeply.

‘Chestless woman, that’s what you are,’ Somnus retorted, readying himself against the strong grasp of one such Gilgamesh, young general of the Lord Protector and one that strikes fear in most men.

‘Chestless woman, yes. At least I’m stronger than you are.’

‘Oh yeah? Well come on then, defeat me.’ Somnus dared, unclenching his grasp from Gilgamesh’s.

Veritas noted how his eyes seem to carry universes in them and she had to try and keep herself awake in reality.

‘Pfft, honestly. You have the balls to challenge her when you don’t even have a chance against me and she does, apparently,’ Gilgamesh replied, his silver hair tied to a bun.

‘I’ll show you, then!’ Somnus challenged. He faced Veritas on the table, a look of competitiveness decorating his irises. ‘If I beat you, do me a favour and fight back against anyone who hits you. If you get into trouble, hit them hard and run fast to find me if you find yourself outnumbered. We’ll beat their asses up together.’

‘That’s a good plan, Som. Well… that’s settled then. As long as you do the punching and I’ll do the kicking,’ she replied and then replied to his additional challenge wherein the loser will treat the winner to home cooked meals for a week.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Nox Regulus had entered Somnus’ point of view. 

Somnus’ arm slacked and Veritas, thinking that she’d be having a hard time against him, used so much force that the youngest Izunia’s arm audibly slammed upon the table and she had to apologise profusely for having done so, tea cups jumping at the sheer brutal force of her strength.

‘That’s going to leave more than a bruise,’ Gilgamesh winced.

However, Somnus wasn’t paying any attention upon his person as the only thing he ever wanted to do at that point was to hide Veritas from his comrade’s sight.

Having known Nox ever since they were twelve, Somnus knew of how Nox’s mind works or better yet, how his instinct operates.

Without warning, he grabbed Veritas’ hand and dropped a silver coin upon the table to pay for the bill and immediately pulled her away from the tent and into the darkening streets, out of Nox’s view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, my dearies! <3
> 
> My day and night are always brightened up like summer skies with your comments and kudos! I hope you are all having a lovely time.
> 
> April 30, 2019  
> And of course, happy birthday, dear Ardyn! I hope to be able to write you a drabble befitting your 'nobility', my friend. <3
> 
> Note: Somnus could curse like a drunkard in a tavern and nobody really sees this side of himself more than his own, with the exemption of Ardyn and Gilgamesh.


	27. Caveat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two warnings of a different kind from the other. First is a warning of potential danger and the other is a warning of intense oceans moving against immovable mountains. 
> 
> I wonder which one is the more dangerous of the two?

#### GILGAMESH

Gilgamesh immediately saw Somnus’ source of stress and he silently agreed to stay behind.   
A tall man such as he would draw so much attention to them if he ever did follow his adopted brother and so he stayed.

Sure enough, Nox Regulus’ eyes found him from where he sat and the soldier grinned, plopping himself on the bench.

Nox was clad in his full soldier's uniform, the brooch that fastened his cloak together the usual one he always sported -- his family crest, the noble and proud house of Regulus.

Gilgamesh hated the way Nox paraded his so-called nobility, taunting everyone else with his bloodline, making them feel inferior to him. 

At this moment, Nox was sitting half-way bored already as he waited for Gilgamesh to address him first.

The young general didn't, and so Nox decided to say the first word.   
He's feeling rather magnanimous and generous today.

‘It’s nearly night fall, Gilgamesh. Aren’t you supposed to be frequenting a specific place right at this very moment?’ Nox teased, running a pale hand through his black hair that's tied in what they call the half-moon, or a half-pony or whatever it is that they call it. 

Gilgamesh shrugged, downing his seventh full cup of his favorite Vannath wine.   
‘Not tonight.’

Nox ordered his own cup of Citadel liquor and giving a brief criticism on the filthiness of Vannath wine, he immediately downed his first cup and was already pouring his second one. 

‘Not tonight, eh? What a shame, though. Despite the unfortunate influx of new filth into the state, I am glad to say that there are far more beautiful whores now at the brothel, my friend.’

Leaning closer and breath smelling of mint and liquor, Nox said, ‘Unfortunately for those women, they can’t even afford to live in the Citadel so they had to sell their bodies to men like us…or women, if they preferred. Well, what is unfortunate for them is certainly good fortune for us!’ 

Nox lifted his cup in the air and cheered.   
‘To the generosity of the gods!’

Gilgamesh felt the hairs on his skin stand.   
He couldn’t stomach the way Nox was talking about women as if they were nothing but slaves to his own pleasure; objects that he could control.

Gilgamesh was no stranger to visits to the brothel and he has his fair share of lovers in and out of the Citadel, but he felt better thinking that his liaisons were made with mutual bond and understanding and not just of carnality. 

‘By the by, you haven’t seen Somnus by any chance?’ Nox said, groaning as he felt the liquor burning his throat. His frown was obvious and Nox did not even try to hide his disdain.

‘He owes me some company, you know…haven’t spent much time together for quite some time ever since I arrived, more so we haven’t seen each other for weeks beforehand. Fucking bastard also owes me a couple of coins for that gamble of ours.'

‘I haven’t seen him since this morning,’ Gilgamesh lied. He poured a couple of coins on the table as he stood. ‘Here, my treat. Knock yourself out.’

‘My thanks,’ Nox said, grinning, the wine already settling deep within him, reddening his cheeks. 'Though I won't be going out of my lights any time soon!'

’Take care not to hurt anyone this time,’ Gilgamesh bid advice, to which Nox only giggled to. 

‘Oh, they like it when I let loose.’

Gilgamesh could hear Nox making jokes about immigrants and whores alike to which most of the men who remained at the tea stall responded to amiably. Soldiers of the Citadel, among other locals as well. 

What a rotten bunch.

The young general felt as if he was about to puke and wanted to give Nox a piece of his mind but decided not to. 

Yet.

#### SOMNUS

Their footfalls were hurried and their breaths were laboured as they made their way further from the Citadel Tower’s view, the moon hanging low as the moon started his descent into the night sky.

Somnus’ hand was still hard against Veritas’ fingers and she tried her best to coax an explanation from him but quite unsuccessfully so.

Somnus would have given anything just to stare at the stars with Veritas beside him and talk of sensical and nonsensical things alike but his thoughts were swimming with visions of Nox fumbling on women’s skirts as Somnus killed the rest of the so-called Outsiders in various regions of Duscae and even to the far reaches of Cleigne, of sounds coming from Nox’s filthy lips as he took his time and pleasure, of his laughter ringing in the air as he killed them off after he was done with them.

Nox’s twisted and abhorrent desires of carnal flesh, paired with Somnus’ own hunger for blood and vengeance spurred them on with their almost daily tasks of making sure their needs were satiated. 

Somnus had loved every moment of it all — the feel of blood splattering against his skin, how hot it was when it spurted from throats, how red it looked and how it seemed to turn black like burnt flesh in the night’s light. 

He basked in their shouts of both fear and hatred and oh how he revelled in the pleas coming from their lips as he struck them all down with either a smile curved in his lips or a bored expression as if they were mere ants laid out for his amusement.

Sommus had no care for Nox’s desires — he had no interest in carnality. The mere thought of defiling himself with someone else’s flesh made him shiver, made him feel as if he was filthy, as if his own murderous deeds were not making his soul tainted. 

As Nox did as he pleased, Somnus shuts his ears. He tunes in only on his own goals, caring not for the cries of women asking for mercy. 

No, Somnus let Nox defile all those Outsiders before with an indifference to their lives that made him curse himself now at this very moment, holding Veritas’ hands in his.

He cursed his former self for his tolerance, cursed himself to no end and prayed hard that no such harm comes to the very woman whose hand he holds close to him as if her life was his life, too.

The smell of herbs burned in the air comfortingly and Somnus could hear Veritas’ nephew’s laughter ringing in the air.

It’s such a beautiful place to call home, he thought to himself as he imagined how the place felt to him, how the images of his memories spent in her home made him feel accepted, loved, even. 

He burned those images in his mind to chase away the nightmares of his past.  
He was pulled out of his reverie with a tug to his tunic.

‘Som, for the last time, could you tell me what was going on? You half-dragged me and I’m not keen to be dragged about like a doll,’ Veritas said, her other hand touching Somnus’ shoulder to try and make him stop.

She asked him again to do so but he kept silent once again. Veritas closed her lips and tried to listen to his breathing. 

He wasn't breathing...he was seething in anger.

As they approached her family’s keep that housed their dried herbs, Somnus’ hand slammed against the wall and Veritas found herself pinned between him and the stones behind her, feeling her heart pounding so hard inside her chest she thought it might break her ribs.

‘Promise me.’ Somnus’ breath was ragged upon her cheeks. Veritas’ eyebrows were stitched together as she looked into his midnight blue eyes. 

‘Promise me you’ll stay here. Don't go out until the sun had risen. And also, keep this with you,’ the young Izunia mumbled, one hand thrusting a thin silver sheathed blade in her hand. It felt cool against her skin.

‘Somnus, you are not making any sense. I can sense some sort of threat but from what? Or from whom?‘

‘Take it and don’t leave the house!’ he nearly roared but he had collected himself before he could even get any angrier.

‘Well…alright then,’ Veritas said, trying her best to lift the mood but seeing the intensity in those ocean eyes of his, she decided not to. Her hand hid the blade inside her robe and with the gentlest of touches, she caressed the side of his arm.

‘Whatever it was, I’m far from it now, thanks to you.’ 

Somnus nodded as he shivered in her touch, his other hand still planted firmly upon the wall above her head. 

Veritas could smell traces of perfume on his person, of sweat, and of the saltiness of the ocean. 

She felt her heart ache for a while as she pondered whether or not she should hold him closer to comfort his trembling frame, or to tell him to go home and rest.

‘Eat dinner with us, Somnus. I’m sure you’re famished.’

‘I…I can’t this time.’ Somnus said, slowly pulling his hand away from her, turning on his heels to leave.

Veritas took out a curious little bottle in her satchel and placed it upon his hands. 

‘If anyone tries anything with you, just splash the liquid into their eyes and they would fall asleep,’ she said, feeling her hand being filled with some sort of pull to hold his hands against hers. Her eyes were cautious, putting more emphasis on her words.

‘Be careful, too, alright?’ Veritas’ voice echoed and he nodded. 'And remember what you said at the tea house? We're a team now. You punch them and I will kick their bloody blocks off.' Veritas tried to do a mock kick and she laughed, trying her best to lift Somnus' mood.

A smile appeared on his lips and Veritas felt she could breathe easy. 

Somnus touched her cheek briefly and achingly so, and then motioned for her to enter the door and she did. 

Peeking through her curtained window, she saw that Somnus checked the perimeter of their house before he left.

‘How odd he’s acting recently,’ she said to herself as she watched him disappear into the darkening streets.

‘He’s always been odd,’ a voice rang behind her jovially and Veritas jumped to see her older sister standing behind her, holding her son in her arms.

‘Your kind of odd, for sure,’ Ancora added. ‘Just do as he says, the boy means well.’

#### VERITAS

That night, Veritas couldn’t sleep at all. 

Try as she might, she couldn’t forget the way she loved Somnus' skin on hers. 

Sure he was a racist bastard before, but now, he doesn't seem to be anymore.  
And yes, he might be too much of a rascal still, but nevertheless, she liked him for who he is.

Beneath all that pomp and haughtiness, Somnus Izunia is a kind man.

Someone who she likes.

There was no mistaking it. 

He was growing on her. 

_I am but a humble healer, but if he needs me, I’ll take up a sword to make sure he’s unharmed._

Veritas’ words uttered under her breath felt strong against her heart, her fingers already feeling the pommel of a blade as she tries her best to support Somnus in whatever way she can — a sword in one hand and a tonic in the other.

She groaned, pushing the heels of her hands against her eyes.

Veritas could no longer deny it and she willingly accepted it all. 

The last thing she saw before she slept was her hand as she studied it, noting how wonderful it felt and how beautiful it looked in the night. 

All she could see were traces of him on her hand, of how he held her during their first ride on his chocobo across the deserts of Leide, of how he held her hand when they compared the sizes of their palms and laughing as they did, of how he grasped at her fingers when she couldn’t find a specific line in a book, of how pleasant he felt holding her hand even if he was too cold or warm, of how he held her protectively earlier when he kept her away from harm.

Veritas felt Somnus slowly melting into her and it was such an odd yet familiar feeling. 

And she slept thinking of how next he’ll become a part of her in some way.

Gods help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the chance, I'd slap Nox if I could. 
> 
> As always, it is to my happiness to know that you guys read this and your comments always, always, make me smile, dear @Shiary. <3


	28. Deep Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon the death anniversary of Ardyn and Somnus' youngest sister, Floresca, the two siblings finally showed a side of themselves that they'd rather not show before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somnus and Ardyn had lost their youngest sister Floresca at the hands of the invading clan leader twelve years ago and yet their wounds had not healed even a bit. And at her death anniversary, Somnus realized just how much he had to do to protect those he loves, especially Veritas who he is starting to value so much and Ardyn is trying his best to be the protector when he failed to be one for his sister.

#### SOMNUS

As Veritas slowly drifted off to a deep slumber, Somnus sat on his bed in his own room at the Citadel tower an hour or so later, the cold marble of his bedroom floor stinging the soles of his naked feet. He watched as the moonlight shifted magnificently in the room, the four corners of it a multitude of blue as if everything was submerged in a chamber of midnight water. 

Somnus’ fingers immediately grabbed for the doll that nestled on his bedside table, the very same doll he had purchased out of whim at the market at the Weaverwilds some time ago.

The doll looked so much like his little sister and it made him unable to stop himself from shedding a tear or two at this very moment at the thoughts of having lost his sibling all those years ago.

He may have been born into a family of soldiers and protectors but it does not stop him from showing any sort of emotion. 

_For Floresca, he would cry a thousand tears even if the world mocked him for it.  
For his family, Somnus would die a million deaths even if it leaves him without his humanity.  
For his beloved Veritas, he would live an everlasting life, countless lives, just so he could hold her forever._

‘Damn the night and all its secrets,’ he sniffled, quickly wiping away the tears in his eyes.

The night, his bedroom, his mirror — these were the only ones who ever saw Somnus weep.

And Somnus Izunia never weeps. 

Tonight was an exemption.

However, after tonight, he would reconsider giving himself the opportunity to cry again.

As mentioned, he must never cry.

_I'm a soldier of the Citadel, gods forbid._

After some time mulling in his thoughts and repressed feelings, he felt his skin crawl with a shiver and he wrapped himself with his blanket and drifted off to sleep, imagining how Veritas would have felt against him with her arms wrapped around him comfortably in sleep. She calmed him down like nothing else. 

Somnus could not say it out loud, yet he was sure, steadfastly sure, that he is possibly in love with her.

_Possibly._

That was a word full of hope and Somnus clung to it like a lifeline.

He made sure she was safe in her home, out of harm’s way. That in itself, also gave him comfort and the fact that she made sure he was just as safe as she was. It made him smile against the light of the moon and the stars.

Despite his troubles, Somnus fell into a deep, undisturbed slumber.   
The same could not be said about Ardyn.

#### ARDYN

That very same night, the nocturnal sky was at its peak and Ardyn poured all his attention at the candle burning in front of him as he knelt inside the Great Hall of the Astrals.

The flickering of the candles echoed in the hall like a hundred prayers spoken in foreign and mystical tongues. 

The flames seem to be praising the eldest son of Izunia as he had mustered all his resolve not to crumble in front of everyone today as he remembered his younger sister, Floresca. 

He saw her in every corner, in every turn of the light, in his brother’s eyes, in his mother’s smiles, his father’s strength, in Veritas’ kindness.

Ardyn Izunia would lay his life for his family and remembering his sister who they lost to war and greed made his whole being swell with unimaginable grief. 

He would only remember how her hands, small and fragile upon his, always managed to cup his cheeks and give him the best smile he ever saw upon another’s eyes.

The eldest brother ached for his lost sibling — neither prayers or sacrifice could ever bring her back. Even prayers to the gods would never make her alive once more. 

And so, Ardyn fervently talked to his sister in the chapel, hoping that at least in this way, the Astrals would send his love to his little Floresca. 

He hopes they take pity on him and his family.

_May the gods send our prayers and love to you, Floresca, just when we can not ever hold you in our arms again._

Ardyn knew how Somnus glared at him that the younger man might have thought that Ardyn had forgotten about Floresca’s day. But such things should be done in order to keep the strength going.

_If I show any hints of weakness, then surely Somnus would follow suit. And that is something we could never risk doing, especially now, more than ever._

‘If only you have lived and grown like the night, my little Floresca, then we wouldn’t have been this miserable.’  
His whispers were kept to himself as Ardyn felt his own tears swelling in his eyes.

‘I hope you know…not a second goes by that I do not wish you are here with us. You would have been such a beautiful young woman, tough as nails like mother, too. I wonder….’ Ardyn looked up at the statue of Leviathan, feeling her eyes burning through his. 

‘I wonder how you are right at this moment? Do you miss us? Do you miss our little shenanigans? Are you happy where you are now?’

The wind was rushing outside the Great Halls of the Astrals and a soft breeze entered through the holes, enticing the flames to dance ever so slightly.

Aera stood a few feet away, giving Ardyn his much needed time with his sister.  
Oh how she ached to hold him in her arms and comfort him.   
She was not used to seeing Ardyn so broken and yet Aera knew he had to face his weaknesses, even if he stubbornly refuses to show it to anyone else, even to her directly.  
And so Aera watched in silence as she tried her best not to listen to Ardyn’s frantic and despaired voice. 

‘Floresca, my girl. I know I am rather foolish for asking. However, I could not ask anyone else.’   
Ardyn’s lips were chapped and he felt as if he was twelve again, pleading for his little sister to wake up so he could hold her close in the morning. 

And then his words spilled out.

‘Please help me find a cure.’

Feeling fatigue pulling him down, Ardyn fell on the ground on his knees and yet his hands were still clasped together.

Ardyn whispered hoarsely, his clenched hands pressed against his lips.

‘Floresca…the Old Sickness has been sighted outside of the Citadel. It is only a matter of time before it reaches our shores. Gods help us if Somnus knew, if everybody knew. Pray for those outside the Citadel, my little sister. Pray for their safety. Pray that I may help them heal themselves of this…Scourge.’

Aera was already about to ask how he was and yet she pulled her hand away from his shoulders. She walked farther away and prayed to the gods to help him with his burden.

Aera didn’t have to ask what her lover was praying for. 

_She knew._

In fact, she saw the sickness on her way back from Tenebrae, in the lands she crossed, in the people she met. And long before that, she knew of it from the coded letter that Ardyn had sent her. 

Aera tried to do what is right and prayed to the gods for their mercy but she was only a messenger — she could never, truly heal. 

There had been isolated cases, yet the Old Sickness was known in the ancient world as a harbinger of death that could not be so easily stopped. 

Even the Astrals had a hard time trying to rid Eos of it so many millennia ago. 

_They never did._

And now it has returned and such insurmountable burdens fall upon Ardyn’s shoulders.

He was an ordinary man, a mortal.

No one had asked him to do this and yet his own resolve to see a world full of peace, a life void of hate and a sky filled with light drove him to protect everything with all that he’s got.

But it was too much for him to bear alone.

And so at that very moment, Aera walked towards him now and knelt down beside him. 

She prayed that the gods may grant him the strength to do as he should to vanquish the sickness from the very people that Ardyn wanted to protect regardless of their origins. 

And prayed they did until they fell upon the lush sheets in Aera’s bedroom that night. So tired and frustrated were they that they did not mind at all of the Citadel’s strict rules of their citizens’ chastity, nor of its prudish ways. 

In each others arms were the only solace they could find.

They do not want to be helpless in the upcoming scourge. If they could keep it to themselves about the real threat that the Old Sickness would show, even to their loved ones, then at least they could spare them the horrors of such preparations.

_Gods help us all._

#### AERA

The next sunrise was cold, the entire Citadel encased in mist, the low crackling of the kindling in the fireplace too quiet for Aera’s mind. The messenger greeted the dawn alone — Ardyn had risen before she did and as usual, he would not return until who knows when.

Aera’s heart ached so much as her fingers smoothed out the ruffled sheets where his warmth used to be, her eyes stinging with well-kept tears. Water decorated the coolness of her sheets as she gathered all traces of him into her arms and cried. 

_When are you going to hide the truth, Ardyn?_  
Aera asked him in her sobbing mind, rubbing her skin where he gripped her so tightly in their sleep.

_Give me some of your burdens, darling. You are not alone. You can not protect them all on your own forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! :)
> 
> It has been such a long time! So many things had happened this month. 
> 
> **First of all, I'd love to say a very belated happy birthday to dear Somnus. I hope Veritas made him a cake. Haha! <3 **
> 
> When I posted the previous chapter, I found myself injured after slipping on wet floor and even now, twenty-nine days later, I still find myself unable to turn my body to the side or to sit too long in one attitude. How I wish I have Ardyn and Veritas' tonics to help me relieve the pain. I'm better now, though. 
> 
> I'm looking forward to posting the chapters soon. I've been working on them for some time. I was also busy with some things as well as having baked a cake for the first time. Man, I didn't think I could though. But birthdays deserve cake and so I did some for my family members on their birthdays. And for Somnus too (let's just say that I baked him that buttermilk cake. Haha!) I've been baking cakes this month so fast I could hardly keep up. 
> 
> Sending you all the digital cake slices my dearies! <3


	29. Brothers of Different Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh would rather have let his morning arrive during his moments of solitude atop the battlements of the Citadel walls but having his younger brother Somnus there to see the dawn fills him with a sense of familiarity he's keen to keep. But others have different ideas.
> 
> Gilgamesh is not Ardyn and Somnus' brother and yet he felt as if he was bound to them by the same blood. But he knows better and so he cautions himself not to get too attached. But the young man of the striking blue eyes, burned skin and white silvery hair could not help but feel as if he is their brother by all accounts.

#### GILGAMESH

Beyond the walls of the Citadel lay dark horizons left untouched by the light.  
Horizons, which, even his vivid blue eyes sharp as a hawk’s were unable to see.  
Gilgamesh settled down on the pavements atop the Wall and took out his flute, playing a mellow tune as he watched the stars shining brightly above the world still enveloped in darkness at the early hours of dawn.

He hasn’t been able to get a moment’s peace lately and this dilemma of his was not brought upon by the influx of scuffles within the Citadel.  
No, his lack of peace of mind was thrust upon him by his puzzlement of what had transpired yesterday.

First of all, he was sure Ardyn was hiding something.   
Gilgamesh is not brother to both the two younger men for nothing.   
He knew them so well it is as if they share the same blood.  
Well of course, he tells himself not to think of such nonsense.

Gilgamesh had been trying to figure out what has been keeping Ardyn aloof recently.  
Of course he could function well as a healer as years of practice practically allows him to do his duties without much effort.   
Could it be the Old Sickness? Or just Aera? Perhaps his sister’s death anniversary had bothered him, too?

Nonetheless, what bothers his brothers would also bother Gilgamesh.  
It is so hilarious to him and also too ironic — he is not bound by blood to them and yet he lives as if he is.

Then there is also the case of Somnus.

Somnus had hurried Veritas away form his very own comrade as if Nox was the plague. If Somnus had not cared for her at all, he would probably had allowed Nox to have his way with her and yet he did not. As if out of the blue, as if a lever had been pulled or a dam has been broken, or a lock has been opened, Somnus was indeed a changed man.

Gilgamesh could not help but ponder as he himself had been seeing changes in the young man, racist words are less to none lately.   
However, he was still certain that such deep-seated hatred for those Somnus deemed as Outsiders is not so easily erased, especially if it had been harboured in his heart and mind for twelve years.

He knew the boy ever since he was eight and saw how the child had become a man.  
Though, he never got to see the sweet child that Ardyn loved to tell him stories about.   
He only knew of the boy who hated all who looked so different than he was.

Gilgamesh could still see the scar upon his palm shining silver in the dying moonlight.  
It was a dagger’s wound.   
It didn’t have to be so important, were it not for the fact that Somnus was the one who gave him that.

The young boy had hated him with a passion, kicking and screaming whenever Gilgamesh stood anywhere near him.  
It was a lost cause to make the child see that he was harmless, all except for one.

_Ardyn._

Even now, the healer would be the one to make the boy see reason, to stop him from doing anything foolish.   
Somnus, as it was, is still the same confused and traumatized child that he was all those painful years ago.

And he made sure that Gilgamesh remembers it.

Somnus calls him brother, but does he really mean it?  
Gilgamesh thought, playing the flute even louder this time, the melody echoing beyond the walls of the Citadel’s fortress.

He was at a point in his song when he heard someone addressing him from behind.

‘Knew I’d find you here,’ Somnus said, walking slowly to where Gilgamesh sat. Somnus rubbed his leg in secret as he settled himself comfortably.

Ah, so it did start hurting again.   
Gilgamesh knew for certain that it would have left some sort of pain in there. Tonitrus Izunia had been rather harsh, that’s for sure.

‘Where else should I be? I’m expected to do my job,’ Gilgamesh then replied, shrugging.

Somnus chuckled as he reclined against the pillar atop the walls, his whole physiognomy illuminated by the orange firelight aflame upon the various torches lighting the battlements. He carried a look of confusion in his eyes and Gilgamesh had to sigh.

‘You’re awake awfully early,’ Gilgamesh remarked, knowing full well that Somnus wakes up an hour later whenever he is at home in the Citadel. 

‘Can’t wait to start the day,’ Somnus replied in sarcasm.

Watching a hawk flying in the horizon just as skies had started turning from purple to a lighter hue, Gilgamesh spoke once again.

‘Your friend is quite the asshole, isn’t he?’ he said, turning his flute in his hands.

‘He’s not my friend,’ Somnus scoffed. ‘Just a comrade.’

‘Called him brother, you did. In any case, you did well to protect Veritas from Nox. He's a sadistic bastard. Though I suppose Veritas can protect you if you allowed her.’

‘What constitutes soldiers as brothers are merely through their similarities in their military profession, no more, no less. He is no true brother of mine.’

There was acid in his tone and yet Gilgamesh could sense some deeply hidden feeling of sorrow.   
Somnus had lost a brother in Nox and despite it being a good occurrence, Gilgamesh could not blame Somnus for feeling sorry for having lost that kind of connection with someone, though Gilgamesh was quite pleased with how things had turned out.

Somnus had grown in the last couple of months although his face still has the youthful look and the same glint of mischief in his eyes that was the young man’s signature feature.

And yet, the man who hated the so-called Outsiders seem to have changed in his views as well. It doesn’t take a sage to know that Somnus was beginning to get comfortable staying in the presence of such people. Months ago, he wouldn’t be found breathing the same air they do and now he was even acknowledging their presence even with just a curt nod.

Gilgamesh could help but be cautious of this sudden change.   
Hatred could not be erased so easily and the young general was always on the lookout for the next time that Somnus Izunia resurfaces once again with a sword in hand and a merciless sense of judgment upon the other.

‘I’m thinking of what to do,’ Somnus suddenly spoke.

Gilgamesh turned to face the young soldier and was surprised to see concern etched upon his features.

‘Did you come up with plans for the safety of the festival? It’s a big deal for you, to be honest.’

‘Of course. I expect an audience with the officers this morning as well as the barons.’

‘The barons? Why do you have to talk to them? The safety of the state does not include the participation of the rich and…the not so noble.’ Gilgamesh’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the thought of the barons. They never liked him. Not that it mattered, however. He never liked them and will never do so, either.

‘I need them to show up in the festivity. If they are seen mingling with the common folk and the immigrants, then I’m sure the locals won’t be showing any sign of animosity towards them. It’s going to make my job easier. Also, I need their permission to use some of their men as well. We have our men out at Keycatrich and we will be needing as many as we can spare for this festivity.’

If Gilgamesh had not known Somnus for a long time, he would not have noticed how the young man tried his best to sound nonchalant, but Gilgamesh picked it up straight away.

‘Well here’s to good luck, then. Pray they follow your advice, Somnus. You know how fool-hardy those bastards are.’

Just then, someone had spoken not far from where the two brothers stood.

‘Would you take a look at this, men?’

‘Oho, what have we here?’

Gilgamesh stood from his post, his bright blue eyes fell upon three soldiers of the Citadel.  
Without having to do further observation, the young general knew these were of true Citadel blood.  
Pure ones, a title they like to fashion themselves of.

Somnus kept himself hidden in a dark corner.   
If there’s one thing he’s learned in his life as a soldier, that is to never reveal your true numbers. He has to keep himself out of sight so as to enable a surprise attack if necessary. Judging from the tone of their voices, Somnus knew Gilgamesh is in for a confrontation. 

Gilgamesh twitched one of his fingers, a gesture familiar to Somnus. It means for him to stay where he was and that’s exactly what Somnus plans to do until events unfold.

‘Wrap a heathen in Citadel clothes and you have a noble one! Isn’t that a miracle?’ one of the soldiers said, snickering at Gilgamesh’s clothes designed for those who protect the city state.

‘Nah, no matter how you see it, the monster is always hidden deep within his heathen filth.’

‘If you peel off the layers, you see them for all they are worth — nothing!’ 

The men laughed, mocking Gilgamesh for trying to blend in. 

‘Just look at him. Isn’t he of the same blood as those bastards who massacred our people at Keycatrich?’

‘Tell me, Gilgamesh. Did you laugh your heart out as your leader let Tonitrus’ infant daughter fall to her death from the top of the lighthouse?’

‘Oh come on, you didn’t have to ask! He could have performed their dark magic around her broken body!’

‘I bet you he’s secretly plotting to slit the throats of Lords Ardyn and Somnus!’

‘Why would the Lord Protector even take you in as his adopted son? Did you put some sort of magic on him to fool him into taking you into his family so you could destroy us all from the inside?’

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth, his sword hand singing, begging for him to draw out his blade and bestow upon them his own brand of mercy. 

But instead, he swallowed hard, brows stitched together in a scowl. ‘I have no time for breath-wasters such as yourselves,’ he said, turning to walk away from them and their words.

‘You can not hide your shame, you bastard!’ one of them said, voice laced with venom.

A soldier drew his sword and Gilgamesh parried it as soon as the blade connected with his own. 

He kicked the man on the stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground. 

The rest of them followed suit and Somnus wasn’t going to intervene since Gilgamesh was doing such a good job fending for himself. He has always done so. And besides, he was sure the older man wouldn’t be grateful for his intrusion. He’s always been too independent, too distant when it comes to his own well-being. 

That much was the truth about Gilgamesh’s person — as long as he could do it himself, he’d bite at the hand who’d help him without his say-so.

However, upon hearing the commotion in the battlements, more of the soldiers had started running up the stairs and from the looks in their eyes, they had no regard whether the night ends good or bad for Gilgamesh.

‘Fuck you and your pride you fool,’ Somnus muttered under his breath, stepping out of the shadows and into the fray.

He let his blade connect with a soldier’s own, the ringing sounded so much like music to his ears.   
Oh how he missed the singing of his blades.

He manoeuvred the blade out of the man’s grip, quick as lightning and the soldier had to bow down on the floor upon realising who he was up against, not even wincing when Somnus’ blade had sliced a thin strip of wound against his skin.

‘Since when do soldiers fight amongst one another?’ Somnus asked with a flat tone. The men immediately cowered into position. Somnus’ midnight blue eyes had turned an icy hue and the soldiers knew not to mess with him when he is in one of his moods. And tonight, Somnus Izunia is donned in his soldier’s physique. 

Kneeling down, they stared up at him, all silhouetted by the light of the fading moon and the rising sun— an imposing figure who is known to show no mercy to those he deems unworthy or bothersome. The men cowered in their places.

‘Just a misunderstanding, my lord,’ one of them said with eyes cast down upon his feet, hoping against the odds that Somnus would spare them.

Somnus picked up the man’s sword and gave it back, though not without force. ‘Go back to your ranks!’ He pulled the soldier up by the collar and pushed him not-too-lightly.

‘Any more of this foolishness and it’s off to Keycatrich for you lot. Or if you prefer, you will allow the judging to me. Give the mantle to me and I’ll make sure you won’t be singing any time soon for your conundrum.’

‘Yes, my lord.’

Just as the men filed down the stairs, one of them had the chance to sneak a harsh word against Gilgamesh’s ear when he thought Somnus wasn’t looking. 

‘You carry your sins in your alien blue eyes, Gilgamesh. No matter where you go, your sins go with you.’

And with that, the men laughed as they walked on, swearing all sorts of obscenities about those who did not truly belong in their beloved Citadel.

_Those are only words._

_They will never hurt me._

_They never did._

_Or will they ever do so._

_No matter how many times you drill it into my skull._

_Words mean nothing to me._

_….Even the word brother?_

_There’s doubt in that.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me wrap Gilgamesh in a warm quilt and turn him into a cozy shawarma blanket! Although, we're gonna need more blankets. This guy is what...six feet six tall?! But that doesn't make him any less adorable. <3


	30. Out in the Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In search of new things that might lead them to further knowledge about the Old Sickness, Ardyn had left the Citadel with his mentor, Amicus, for the wetlands and mountains of Duscae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn puts his knowledge of exploration and survival in the regions of Duscae.

#### ARDYN

  
‘How long is it going to take you to haul yourself from your bloody chocobo, Alfair?’ Amicus shouted from his place by a tent, his arms full to the brim with various herbs and jars. ‘I thought years of practice would have endowed you with grace and poise when it comes to chocobo riding. And now look at the poor bird, exhausted with a day and a half’s ride!’

Ardyn staggered for a bit as he felt his foot touch the ground and he allowed his whole weight fall safely on the soil. If Alfair hadn’t decided to lower herself towards the ground, Ardyn would have stumbled down from just the effort of descending. His red hair was tied in a bun, messy strands poking at him as he swatted them away, eyes drooping but still full of energy.

That is Ardyn Izunia. No matter how tired he is, he’d never let it ruin his mood. 

‘And here I thought you had lessened your vile tongue,’ Ardyn retorted but soon after laughed when he had delivered it.

But of course, some days he just couldn’t keep it up. Something’s bound to make him feel just a tiny bit miserable at some point. 

He was having more and more of his usual daydreams these past few weeks and it seems that Ardyn is bound to have even more as his short explorations progress by the day.

Before his mentor had abruptly interrupted his moment of solitude inside his impenetrable mind, Ardyn was thinking of Somnus.

He felt guilty for not having told of his plan to investigate about the Scourge, more so for doing it without his brothers’ help nor of his apprentice.

He had recalled a time when Somnus, aged fifteen, had acted on impulse, killing a group of travelling tribes folk who only wanted to do trade with those tribes settled in the Three Valleys. One slip of a badly chosen word and Somnus had lashed out at the people, killing them as soon as he thought it best to do so…even young children.

It had left a stain upon Somnus’ name and this nefarious deed had only been uttered among the citizens of the Citadel in their most hushed tones in fear that if Somnus catches wind of them talking about his rather unpleasant deed that it’ll be their turn to have their throats cut.

Though different as he may seem now, Somnus is still bound to act upon impulse when confronted with his own fears and prejudices. In short, he will kill when provoked.   
_So much for biting first before going for the kill,_ Ardyn muttered, dropping his duffel bag unto the dusty soil.

_If I take him with me, he’ll just be preoccupied with thoughts of so-called justice. Best to leave him with the lass._

Veritas, unexpectedly so, had become sort of a calming tonic for the ever-short-tempered Somnus Izunia. Try as he may to deny her influence, Somnus calms down whenever she’s around. 

Ah. Youth and infatuation.   
What a combination fitting to be tied with prejudice and racism.   
_An interesting pair, Veritas and Somnus._

And then Ardyn felt himself wince when Amicus had hollered again to catch his attention, spewing various sorts of both vulgarities and hilarious remarks towards his person.

No matter how many months had passed since they had last seen each other, Ardyn is pleased to know that he and his mentor are still thick as thieves.

Ardyn was rubbing the back of his thigh from the long ride out in the outskirts of Duscae and he could not have been so attentive when his mentor had started rambling on and on about random things.

‘…been working with Vis with a couple more medicine, what with the influx of new immigrants and all the illnesses they’ve brought with them. Not that I’m complaining. But heck, it has been a year since we saw each other last, lad. To be honest, I think I’ve missed you, you silly son of mine.’

Ardyn’s head snapped up as soon as he heard the word ‘year’ and his mind went into overdrive.

‘A year? We haven’t seen each other for a year?!’

A thwack connected with the back of his head and Ardyn instinctively ducked, though too late as he was always apt to do. He’s always an easy target.

Alfair squawked beside him as if laughing at her human friend, her beak pecking hard upon Ardyn’s head in a similar gesture to Amicus’ head thwack. 

‘You’ve earned that, you aloof Catoblepas you! How can you not recall? What’s going on in that head of yours? That one on top of your shoulders I see, if you’re gonna be smart about this.’

Ardyn rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He procured a treat from his pockets to give to Alfair before she starts pecking him again as she is apt to do whenever she’s amused at him or whenever she’s famished.

A year, eh? He hasn’t noticed at all. 

In fact, Ardyn hasn’t been noticing things as he used to.  
There had been so many and he was sure he had missed so many others.  
He felt guilty for having drowned himself in his own worries that he almost forgot those around him.

_Gods forbid._  
When was the last time he spent a full afternoon with his parents?  
 _Shit. A week ago? Two weeks since?_  
He honestly couldn’t remember.

But then, Aera had pointed out that Ardyn is also much too invested in his brother’s well-being. 

_‘If you keep watching over him like a child, he is bound to act like one,’ Aera said when she saw Somnus again after her return to the Citadel. ‘He’s confident you’ll be there to clean up all his mess like you are bound to do. Suppose you leave him to his own? Perhaps that’ll make him value the word responsibility.’_

Ardyn bit his lip.   
Yes he was in fact, not really forgetting those around him. In fact, he was much too invested in others’ lives than that of his own.  
But then again, he can’t help it. The last time Somnus was left to his own judgment, it ruined the young man’s mind.   
Aera’s words however, had some weight to it. 

_Such is the fate of older brothers, eh?_  
Cleaning up his younger siblings’ messes.  
Meh, I am fine with cleaning messes up, Ardyn continued to ramble on inside his head. 

‘Are you listening?’ Amicus asked, plopping down his tools inside his own tent.

‘What?’

Ardyn’s amber eyes scanned his surroundings and found Amicus sitting down upon a rock, looking quite annoyed with himself and with everything else.

‘You drag me all the way from the comforts of the Citadel into some mud-ridden, fart-smelling swamp in the middle of bloody nowhere only for me to find out that you are half-out of your wits already? Gods, I won’t be too surprised if you start singing and dancing like the oaf that you are when you’re drunk.’

Ardyn lifted a finger and laughed. ‘First of all, you wanted to help me, didn’t you? Practically clobbered me by the gates when you realized I was going out for research like an overtly clingy mother to her overgrown son. And second, we’re not in the middle of bloody nowhere as you said. We’re in Duscae. And third, it takes one to know one, doesn’t it?’

‘Ooh you’re such a smart ass, aren’t you?’ Amicus retorted.   
‘For your rather limited knowledge, Duscae is a vast region. We may as well be lost as you only know what region we’re in and not the specific location in Duscae!’ Amicus raised his hands in desperation, only for his hands to settle on his waist. ‘Well, enough of this. Can we just get on with this?’

All of a sudden, thunder rumbled from the distant hills of Malacchi, only to send Amicus ducking and covering his ears.  
‘Great, now Ramuh decides to rain in on us poor souls. Can’t we at least find some shelter?’

Ardyn pushed his inner monologue out of the way for him to look at later and chuckled as he tried his best to fix his things.   
‘Of course, if you’re finished with your ramblings.’

And finished Amicus was. 

The apprentice brought out a letter from his robe and read it again, his lips muttering silently against the shifting cold winds.  
A smattering of rain peppered his skin and Ardyn hurriedly tucked his letter away safely.

‘There’s a tribe not a stone’s throw away from here where there has been a report sighting of the Old Sickness. Let’s start from there.’

‘Oh great. Let’s commence this mission with the most dangerous one. How can we not start with searching for flowers for your collection?’

Ardyn rolled his eyes as he led Alfair to the settlement.  
‘If you’re not up for it, you can always go home, old coot. Bathe yourself in your bath tub full to the brim with rose water or spend your day away crouching in the field with Vis looking for new herbs to tickle your minds.’

‘Bah, can’t let you have all the fun. But —‘ Amicus took out a blanket from his bag and draped it luxuriously around himself.  
‘Just as I’ve mentioned, might we at least camp for the night? I do not fancy traveling in such cold conditions, I’ll have you know.’

As if on cue, the rain started pouring harder and Alfair squawked in distaste.  
She dislikes the rain, too.

‘Fine. There seems to be a cave over there. We could set up camp in there and away from this blasted rain,’ Ardyn replied.

‘Good idea. I find myself allergic to rain, as it seems.’ Amicus groaned in protest to the rain.

‘Why? You’ll multiply like mushrooms?’

‘Why yes, dear son-student of mine. Unlike you however. You’d become the Catoblepas you were always meant to become. How rather fetching.’

Currently running and nearly slipping most of the time towards the direction of the aforementioned cave, both Ardyn and Amicus strained their ears for any sort of noise that would indicate a presence other than their own.

Field work had never been similar to adventuring.   
There had been many mishaps from their previous excursions in search for herbs and medicine to account for it.

Once, Ardyn was nearly mauled by a pack of sabertusks when he was out looking for red-coloured roots. It was in his hurry to head back to the settlement he, Vis and Amicus had decided to lodge in at that led to his unfortunate encounter with the rather ferocious feral creatures. Good thing he kept a whistle. 

Whistles seem to work with them, it seems.  
Today however, the use of whistles in Duscae on a stormy day would prove harmful, stupid even.  
For as people had long believed in, whistling in the middle of a storm would only provoke the storm to become stronger.

And so Ardyn kept that thought in mind as he and Amicus were finally able to hide inside a cave that was not so minuscule nor huge. 

’And stay out, rain!’ Amicus half-roared and half-cheered. ‘Ah, I could feel myself cold as Shiva’s arse right about now.’

‘Amicus, do you know the term ‘heretical?’ If you keep on cursing as such then you would be dubbed as such by the gods themselves.’

‘Well it is not my fault that they decided to topple us poor souls with one problem after another. Can’t blame me if I take some fun out of my heretical words, eh? It’s not as if I could confront them and ask ‘WHY IN ALL OF IFRIT’S BLAZES ARE YOU PUNISHING US FOR?!’

Ardyn bowed his head, equally drying his hair and in frustration.

‘Just…keep your entertainment to yourself, yes? I do rather find them such a comforting presence.’

Amicus bit his lip and then shrugged. ‘If you say so. But I shall not be too keen on reciting prayers with you.’

‘Not a problem, remember?’

‘Ah, quite so. Vis does not believe in the Astrals, does he not?’

Ardyn, finding his wet tunic a lost cause, took it off of himself and plastered it upon a flat rock. He started making the fire as Amicus arranged their cookware.

‘No, Vis does not. He believes in the spirit of Eos, however. But it doesn’t make him any different from me or you,’ Ardyn answered.

‘Of course. Or yes, beliefs make us different from one another whether it’s in what entities we believe in or whether it’s good to clean the dishes on the table even before the last person eating hasn’t even finished eating yet in fear of not being able to marry.’ Amicus paused, his fingers hovering over his various containers.

‘What makes us different is also what makes us beautiful and interesting in each others’ eyes, yes?’

Ardyn glanced up to see a solemn expression on his mentor’s face.   
The fire had kindled to life and with its birth, Amicus’ face was clearer now.   
The lines on his skin were sharper, the scars brighter and yet his eyes were kinder, wiser, even.  
Ardyn watched his mentor, transfixed.

A man from a settlement once grand in its culture that valued life and learning above all, diminished into ashes as soon as an invading army had decided to take their lives for themselves.

Amicus had seen so much worse things than Ardyn ever did.   
Tonitrus had told him that Amicus was fearful when he came into the Citadel.   
He was the brightest of all his contemporaries in the city state but his fear of being killed on the spot just because he was an ‘outsider’ made him cower behind the protection of libraries and books, away from other people.

In time, he had healed.  
Ardyn was thankful, smiling in secret as he continued to poke the fire, urging it to burn brighter.

_Differences make us beautiful in each others’ eyes, eh?  
Well, I for one, agree with you on that, my friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> It had been such a long time once again, hasn't it? Things had been such a whirlwind lately. Do not worry however. I've most been busy with projects and other such things that I couldn't really focus on writing. But my mind is always hanging about with thoughts of 'Bound by Blood' and I find myself being 'bothered' by the people from this fic to write more about themselves. In short, I'm quite agitated and excited to write more chapters! 
> 
> It's July now, too, could you believe it? I hope you are all having pleasant days and nights. I know I have a lot of catching up to do, both writing 'Bound by Blood', headcanons and such as well as reading the stories here.


	31. Soap and Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast that day was livelier than it used to be since the festival is drawing near and Veritas and her family had so much to prepare for other than what to eat that morning. A visit from Somnus makes it an even vibrant one, especially for dear flustered Veritas Lux Seculum.

#### VERITAS

The dawn greeted her with a gentle, familiar warmth. Coaxed by the delicious scent of freshly baked bread in the morning and the luxury of a hot beverage enlivened the already tired spirit of Veritas Lux Seculum.

As the day of the first day of the festival dawns ever closer, preparations were already very much needed.  
There are a lot of garments to be sewn, food to be made, shells to link together, candles to be melted, medicine to be created and so on. And in the case of Urso Lux Seculum, his expertise in music is not just a necessity for the festivity of his homeland, but a requirement.

So, as the night faded and the stars slept, giving way to the sun and all her brightness, Veritas had been weaving and embroidering her morning away as her mother cooked breakfast and her brother polished his instruments. Vis had been away three hours from sunrise with his eldest, Ancora, to collect new ingredients from the market.

This collection of herbs and such things would have been Veritas’ obligation with her father though constant warnings from one Somnus Izunia about her safety in the streets had convinced her father Vis not to take any risks and told his daughter to stay indoors before dawn and after dusk.

_Great._

‘He acts about like some child guarding his favourite toy!’ Veritas groaned, pulling on a stubborn thread from the garment she was making. Her eyebrows looked as if they were similarly stitched together in tight binds like the threads as brother shrugged in his work.

‘He likes you, that’s what,’ Urso blurted out with no consideration with the fact that his sister was handling sharp needles.

Veritas winced in pain as the needle poked her, a small drop of blood forming on the pad of her finger. 

‘And it does not take a sage to prove that you like him as well,’ Natura commented, ladling the porridge into small bowls unto the table.

Veritas couldn’t even come up with a retort as she sucked in the blood.  
 _That was a shock._

‘Oh so you are not denying it?’ her mother urged with a smirk.

Urso snorted. ‘What else is there to deny? That prick gives back whatever was confiscated from our market wares and visits every other night. Then after that he comes telling father of his safety plans for you. And I thought he was a castrate or something until he comes barging in looking for my sister like a deprived man of love.’

Veritas raised her head to reply though her mother had beaten her to it.   
‘I do not oppose your friendship, child. Though, I can not truly say the same for the authenticity of his feelings. It could be fleeting, but who knows? I need to see him more to know.’

‘Heard that, Veritas? Caution. He seems like a good man…sort of. Lord Ardyn is a good man and who knows? Somnus may have the same kind of attitude. Well…kind of. Anyways, that bastard’s a racist and a racist he would stay, I believe. He may have just been sniffing about looking for what he wants and when he gets it? Where does he go? Off to bloody who knows where. The brothel’s more like it, or another girl’s house. But then…he might be a good person after all. I can’t really say. That man’s a puzzle.’

‘If you’re both finished talking about my rather bleak prospect on love as you’ve both pointed out —‘

Natura laughed as she saw her daughter’s cheeks turning red in both indignation and a dash of sadness in her eyes. ‘Ach, lass. ’Tis merely a warning.’

She wiped the sweat off of her brows and plopped herself down beside her youngest who looked quite dejected in the morning light yet beautiful all the same.

Her arms that knew labor all her life wrapped themselves around her daughter who always loved to be embraced despite being a grown young woman. 

‘My wee Veritas,’ she cooed. She held her closer and seeing Veritas’ eyes swell with well-kept tears, she put her hands on her daughter’s cheeks, staring intently at the earthen colours that reflected back Natura’s own eyes with kindness and an odd mix of both confusion and strong certainty.

Whispering, she said, ‘I only desire for your happiness, nothing more. If you say you love Somnus, then you do. No one else should tell you how to feel. But you must always, always, safeguard yourself. And if you find yourself being confused even with your own will, then remember that we are here to guide you. I’m here, always.’

Veritas couldn’t contain her tears as she embraced her mother, returning into the child that she once was. A child who loved to sit beside her mother as she works, a daughter who loved to listen to her mother’s lullabies before she slept, and a young one who always wanted to keep her loved ones close.

The shifting of the light turned the coming of dawn into a play of sunlight, casting not just beams but warmth and the promise of a better future.

Just as Veritas was going to admit how much she is falling in love with Somnus but keeping her heart in a cage, her nephew had awakened beside her and had demanded his morning flurry of hugs and affection.

Not one to miss a moment, Veritas hugged the young Orion to her, blessing his cheeks with kisses as the toddler squealed in amusement.

The noise from the immigrants’ settlements inside the Citadel had doubled as the minutes passed and Veritas is now in a hurry to finish what was left to sew in the garments that will be used by those who wished to join the festivity, both local or immigrants alike are welcome.

With breakfast almost done and Veritas sneaking in a stitch or three after every bite and Urso bringing in new wood and shells for their wares, an expected visitor came knocking by the door.

‘I come with butter,’ his voice rang out pleasantly as he peeked through the open doorway.

Midnight blue eyes clouded in the smoke of burning herbs, Somnus came into Veritas’ view.

‘SOMUSH!’ Orion’s voice rang out it louder measure, running about to grab the young man’s legs and laughing as Somnus feigned surprise.

Speaking in gibberish, Orion commanded for Somnus to carry him as he always did and Somnus did oblige.

Hands full with the squirming child, the young Izunia waited for someone to invite him in.

Veritas’ hand was in mid-air as she was about to do another stitch when she had heard Somnus’ voice.

‘C-come in,’ she manage to say, trying her best to sound cheerful though it ended up as a shaky shrill.

‘Are you alright? Your voice seems rather different,’ Somnus said, depositing Orion on the bench in front of the dining table.

His eyes were in squints, stray hair falling over his face.

His handsome face.

Veritas cleared her throat, shooting a warning glare over at Urso who only smirked as he plopped the wooden planks down on the floor. He stood by the table, towel wiping his sweaty brows, a grin decorating his lips.

‘She’s alright, of course. Now that you’re here —‘ Urso said with as much conviction in his voice when Veritas interrupted him.

‘—with butter! Yes. I am grateful for the butter though I must say you are quite late for breakfast,’ she said, lacing her voice with feigned irritation.

Somnus chuckled and sat beside her, his sword belt empty of his weapons.   
He has already deposited his weapons outside the door as respect to both Citadel and Caem customs of leaving weapons out of the home.

Such a thing was not lost on Veritas, as well as the blue circles that adorned the skin below Somnus’ eyes.

‘You’ve not been sleeping,’ she stated. 'You have to. It's not good for your health.'

As if on cue, Somnus yawned, followed by Orion who climbed on over Somnus’ lap.  
‘No, I haven’t. And yes I am late. At least I’ve got your butter.’

‘Why is it only her butter?’ Urso feigned complaints to which Somnus only laughed at, catching on with the tone.

‘Yours is better, though. Wenches only get half the quality while top men like yourself get the best quality.’

‘Good man, smart, too. You’re going to make yourself right up in my book, Izunia,’ Urso joked, turning around to do his chores.  
‘Wench, start with the shells as mother had told you to do. I’ll be outside. And you,’ he pointed to Somnus. ‘I’ll still be watching you, alright? No funny business with my sister or else —‘

’Two to four punches in the face and a broken rib, I know,’ Somnus remarked, plucking Orion’s hands from his hair as the child tried to climb his shoulder as if he was a mountain.

‘Good.’

Veritas scowled. ‘Wench? How dare he call me wench?’

Somnus laughed out loud. 

‘See what happens when you teach him things like that? He’s bound to call me that from now on,’ Veritas complained.

‘Well, if I give you this, will you forgive me?’ Somnus said, fishing something out of his pocket.

Caught in the light, Veritas marvelled at the vial presented in front of her as it glimmered beautifully in the sunlight, Somnus’ midnight blue eyes in the background.

Fingers caressing the vial with care and skin touching skin, Veritas uttered a heartfelt thanks.

‘This would smell so beautifully as a perfume,’ she said, opening the vial and taking a whiff of the herb.

‘You’re welcome,’ Somnus said, stretching out his limbs as Orion mimicked him.

‘Where did you get it?’

‘Where else? My mother’s treasury.’

‘YOU DID NOT!’

‘Joking, of course! I would never go near it for fear of losing myself.’

‘Good! You nearly gave me a heart attack!’

‘Then shall I make up for it?’

‘With…better butter?’

‘No, with this…’

Somnus leaned in closer to Veritas. So close he was that in fact, she could already see the vivid flecks of blue in his midnight eyes and his scent was all too familiar and thick enough for her to cling to.

Cling she wants to.

But she stood, her cheeks turning red.

‘Did you not hear about what my brother said about you doing any sort of funny business —‘

Somnus’ laughter echoed in the small yet comfortable home.

‘I was going to wipe the trail of dried drool off your face before you present yourself to society this morning.’

‘SOMNUS!!!’

’SOMUSH!’

‘Veritas! You’d better be finishing those garments or I’ll have you chopping the wood!’ Urso warned from outside.

Cheeks still red as tomatoes, Veritas mumbled to herself as she collected the dishes and placed them in the sink.

‘I can chop wood faster than you boys,’ she muttered, much to Somnus’ amusement.

She watched her hands as she washed and scrubbed, only to find a pair of hands taking the washed cutlery and drying them off with a towel.

‘What are you doing,’ Veritas said flatly, trying her best to sound nonchalant about their near proximity to one another.

‘Cleaning. And also, helping. Get a move on with those festival garments, wench. If you can’t make those in time, then what kind of disappointment would you be to the settlers?’

Veritas huffed, plopping a dollop of soapy bubbles on Somnus’ hands. 

Somnus looked at his once-pristine skin void of soap and then at Veritas’ face. 

He plastered a huge helping of bubbles upon her face and he was met with more on his hair, then his arms, then his shoulders, all the while screaming insults at each other.

Orion was found to be full of bubbles as well when Natura saw him running about the house. Having coming from the market, she was not surprised to hear the barrage of energy from inside their house as it is apt to be so full of energy at such a morning, but what she did not expect however was the fact that the son of Tonitrus Izunia, the second in command Somnus Izunia, is not adorned with medals and swords, but with soap and bubbles.

‘Take that, you, you, you filthy garula!’ Veritas’ exhilarated remarks reverberated within the walls as Somnus countered with an equally vibrant retort.

‘Add more bubbles to your hair Veritas, it looks better on you, you little trevally!’

Natura only watched in amusement and silently carried off Orion to clean him up of such bubbles and soap before his mother and grandfather arrives. 

She allowed the two to have some time for themselves.

 _There is a lot of work to be done,_ she said to herself as she cooed and laughed at her grandchild.

_But there is more time to be given to other more important things such as that._

Natura watched as the water swirled in the small tub fit for Orion’s use and prayed to the goddess Eos for her daughter’s happiness.

_I will not want for anything else._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soap and butter do not mix, yes.  
> But at this point, it seems to be the case. 
> 
> It's hard to think that a relationship between a noble blood of the Citadel with racist ideals and a strong-willed Outsider could ever work. But Somnus and Veritas do not seem to think so.


	32. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somnus heads out towards the Citadel's Tower but comes across unwelcome news. Veritas starts to find out more and more about this strange yet intriguing man and she is quite sure that she'd always yearn to learn more about him than she thought possible.

#### Veritas

After much of the soap had gone and all the shells had been strung together with the help of Somnus’ awkward hands, the pair had ventured out into society with noble purposes in mind.

It has been a few hours since breakfast and a few more minutes until Somnus’ business at the Tower. His morning had been good, what with the impromptu soap fight with Veritas. This meant he was in a good mood. Until they happened to cross paths with a certain underling of his traversing the market streets.

The soldier was rather short and lanky but what he lacked in physique he managed to keep up with his voice. He spoke in a deep and loud voice that Veritas could not hold herself in laughter, doubling over behind Somnus, nearly burying her face in her satchel in order to hide her amusement as the man spoke in earnest. 

Somnus, however, was not amused even in the slightest.

‘My lord,’ the soldier said. ‘There had been some scuffles in the perimeter with some…’ he peered behind his superior, staring at Veritas who was busily hiding her red face and continued with her in mind…’with some strange ones. Lord Regulus had already taken care of the matter.’

Somnus scoffed but felt rather nervous. This was something he did not expect to hear about again. Not when he was changing, not when he spent most of his time thinking about her kind with good thoughts.

‘Do you think I yearn to hear of such news early on in the day? Get out of my sight,’ he said, gritting his teeth, limping on as he moved forward and away from the confused soldier who only bowed and stared as the strange pair left him dumbfounded.

Veritas walked behind him, her face covered in her scarf that had small conch shells hanging from the edges, clinking beautifully in her ears.

‘I’ve never seen a more amusing man in all my life!’ she laughed once again, holding on to Somnus’ arm as she tried to look him in the face. ‘Except,’ she paused and Somnus paused along with her. ‘Except perhaps a very drunk Ardyn Izunia dancing to a beat that existed only in his head. Ah even Eos would laugh and ask herself why she’d made a rather hilarious human being.’

Somnus’ lip twitched in the corner, but his scowl returned as fast as the half-smile did. This was not lost on Veritas.

‘Are you alright? I only heard about something about the perimeter.’

‘I’m fine. It’s…all fine,’ he replied, feeling the heat of the sanded ground evaporating into his sandalled feet. He walked on slowly, his frame shaking ever so slightly.

‘Your limp is worse today,’ Veritas said, her words delivered in a soft tone that almost caught Somnus off guard as the morning sun kissed both her children’s foreheads in affection.

The market was livelier now as countless merchants and buyers flocked to get the best prices before noon arrives. Sounds of music lingered in the air alongside the voices of hawkers and women, of various spices that tickled the nose and enticed the stomach. 

‘Well what about it?’ Somnus suddenly snapped, adjusting the sword belt around his waist. Damn thing has been falling off recently and it had occurred to Somnus that he had lost some weight.

‘Snarky-er too, if I may add. And a tad thinner as well. Don’t they feed you well at the Tower to fend off your snarky-ness?’

’A snarky-er me means I am busy. Aren’t you supposed to work today? I don’t think I’ll be able to reach my destination in time if you keep on raving about that man’s voice which I have no interest to talk about.’

Veritas laughed, pulling something out of her satchel. ’If thou wishes it to be, then thy shall obey. But taketh this tonic to heal thy wounds. I pray it heals thoust snarky-ness.’

Somnus snatched the salve away and groaned. ‘Gods heal you for your lunacy,’ he said, but stowing the glass away in his own little satchel, pushing it further within to lie beside his various knick knacks of small books, quills, coins, a half-eaten piece of rosemary meat pie wrapped in fabric and oddly enough, shells.

Fishing through its contents, he flicked a shell towards the young healer and she caught it despite being surprised with the gesture.

‘Ooh!’ she exclaimed, studying the pale blue piece in the sunlight.

‘For your trouble,’ Somnus said, watching Veritas’ face for a while before he diverts his eyes off some place else.

‘This is a lovely one! You know what this one means?’

‘Do I need to know?’ he asked, eyes watching her reflection in the mirror beside him, her not realizing how much he really had been staring at her all this time.

‘This one means that there will be some sort of journey ahead,’ Veritas explained excitedly, her earthen eyes softening a bit at the curious piece of the ocean’s gift.

‘Veritas, any shell means to take shelter.’

‘Is not.’

‘For Vannath and Caem, of course. But here at the Citadel, we believe that shells only offer shelter. It could represent either cowardice or home. In any case, it portrays shelter.’

Somnus started walking again in a faster pace, unsure whether he wants to continue on with the conversation or not. 

‘So do you mean you’ll hide inside? Or you want me to hide since you gave it to me now?’

The corner of Somnus’ lip tugged downwards and he looked back at his companion.

‘Both.’

Veritas stopped in her tracks but Somnus kept walking.

‘Who are we hiding from?’ Veritas asked.

‘The world, what else?’

‘Haha, stop joking about. Wherever you go, the world finds you either expecting its company or the other way around.’

Veritas had caught up with Somnus and she nudged his elbow with hers.

‘What.’

‘Thank you for yesterday. Though for what, I can’t really say. But I know you meant well.’   
Veritas felt her cheeks turn a tad warmer before she could proceed.   
‘I’m grateful, Somnus.’

‘Just a soldier doing his job,’ Somnus muttered, blinking a few more times uncharacteristically. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

Just then, Veritas saw something from the shop beside them amidst the vast market — freshly picked mangoes that are golden yellow in their ripeness.  
She excused herself and quickly bought a basketful of it.

‘Someone has just received a good commission price, it seems,’ Somnus chided. He watched as she picked the perfect ones with a smile on her face. He could just see the way her lips quirked up and how she sounded so pleasant as she bid the seller a good day.

Veritas handed out a pair to the young soldier and he held unto them like a starved child. 

‘So, what are you doing at the infirmary now? Oh, wait let me guess, stitching people up is what you and Ardyn had been doing recently.’

Veritas smelled each of the mangoes and Somnus had to hide his amusement.

What an oddball, he thought happily to himself.

Finding all of the mangoes to be in good condition, Veritas replied.  
‘He’s out at the moment. I received his letter from Papa before dawn. Ardyn dropped by at home for some herbs and had answered the call to the other side of the Citadel for some sort of healer’s class with Lord Amicus.’

‘Ah. Well he seems to always be running about these days. Does it bother you that he leaves you alone most of the time?’

’No, not really. I’m old enough and experienced enough to know how to heal on my own. And besides, he’s busy with —‘

’Finding a cure for the ‘Old Sickness’, Somnus said, emphasising the last two words. ‘I know. But to be utterly frank, I haven’t seen any such case before.’

Veritas paused for a second and then replied, ‘As do I. Although, I think there is merit to what Ardyn is doing. If ever such a thing does spread in our time, we would have a lot of trouble. He’s doing all the potion making in advance, just in case. That’ll save us a lot of hassle if the Old Sickness does appear out of the blue.’

‘That’s for sure,’ Somnus said, shivering at the thought, tossing one mango after the other in the air as if he could juggle all his problems just as easily.

As Somnus tossed the one of them again, the mango rose higher than expected and he had to walk faster to catch it.

He did catch the fruit yet he abruptly stopped as he did and Veritas bumped behind him. 

The young soldier could feel his limp worsening, the pain shooting from his leg up to his thigh. 

Fuck.

‘Is it hurting?’ Veritas asked, eyeing the way Somnus bit his lip.

He nodded in response, his eyebrows clashing together in the pain.

‘Then let’s find a good place to sit down and I’ll rub some salve over it. You need to rest too, of course, and stop swaggering about in the streets like a wayward new recruit.’

‘Not now, I have to go and see the officers first at the Tower. I’ll meet you somewhere before sunset.’

‘Apply the salve before you head off to your council, Somnus. That limp won’t go away if you don’t attend to it.’

‘Yes, mother. I’ll meet you by Old Mid’s shop, are we clear?’

‘Yessir!’

Somnus hid the laughter forming about his cheeks and so he strode off, ignoring his limp and his burning skin. 

On the other hand, Veritas headed out to a location marked by her mentor, her grin never leaving her face.

She held on to the shell that was tucked deep inside her satchel, her clammy hands tightening around it in excitement.

Taking care of people with diarrhoea doesn’t seem so bad today, even as Ardyn was tasked to do some field work with his own mentor, she thought as she walked towards the place with a glint in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Goodness, it has been such a long time since the previous chapter was posted. July? 
> 
> In any case, I had been writing a few chapters within a few weeks' time only not finding time to re-read and edit. I am quite relieved to have been able to sit down and upload the new chapter. I shall be uploading two today, to make up for lost time.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of you who are reading this, it means the world to me! 
> 
> Now that mangoes had been mentioned, I should like to have a piece...if Somnus would dare share. That eternally starving boi.


	33. Safety Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this very moment, the young second-in-command Somnus finds himself seeking aid from his fellow soldier comrades not in war, but in keeping everyone safe during the immigrants' Festival of the Stars. But of course, with such intensive planning come headaches and uncertainty.

#### SOMNUS

The room was all made of stone. Marble here and everywhere he could set his eyes on, the light of the sun turning cool as it hit the sheer curtains of the barons’ council room, the scent of dew stark against the smoky odour of burning pine wood. The overall hue of the room was that of a cool teal, mixed with black and white and the occasional gold, reminding Somnus of a rain-soaked forest a few minutes before dawn.

White busts of the Astrals decorated the room, as well as a singular bust of his father that was placed reverently in the middle, a work of art that Tonitrus hated. He never wanted to be revered as such and would have had it hidden in the the deepest corner of his room, out of view from people’s eyes except perhaps his wife, but the barons insisted to keep his likeness carved in stone be placed in their council room. 

_A symbol of steadfastness and devotion, _they all declared.__

__Tonitrus hated the thing and would always set his council meetings in his own council room that is usually reserved for his family’s use and his closest officers at hand._ _

__Nevertheless, the room Somnus is in now was quite huge, the ceiling higher than the usual standards of the Citadel, carvings upon marble set upon the ceiling itself. Upon the walls were lamp lights made of bronze gold, paintings of the world’s creation in one corner, a carpet from the east decorating the deep grey granite floor.  
The decorations would have looked too luxurious but the way they were used sparingly marked the true Citadel taste in refinement — in moderation, but absolutely stunning in its minimalism._ _

__Somnus would have been in awe of this room, similar to the way he was admiring the place the first time he saw it as a child._ _

__This was not his father’s council room and true enough, the place felt more imposing than the one his father kept in warm tones._ _

__Today, he wasn’t in awe at all.  
Not of the room, not even by the good taste in refinement put into the chamber itself, and most of all, he was not impressed by the tardiness of the barons._ _

__He had set the meeting at precisely ten in the morning and yet only a handful of them sat across him from his place by the table at this very moment at half past ten._ _

__There was some sort of comfort knowing that the men who had the kindness to show up at the right time where the men he knew all his life._ _

__There were his godfathers Lord Arctos and Lord Panteras, the young and spritely lords Altan and Alveos, the silent Lord Maurus, the peace-keeper Lord Horacio and even his mentor, Lord Libero, who regarded him with the utmost civility._ _

__Lord Orthos was nowhere to be seen. Somnus bit his lip at the old man’s tardiness — just what is this man up to? He thought angrily to himself._ _

__Those missing from attendance were lords Somnus had not seen on many an occasion._ _

__These lords were the wealthiest in the state, families born in the Citadel ever since its first year of settlement which would have been hundreds of years ago._ _

__Proud and noble lords who became barons because of their prestige and rank and Somnus did not like them one bit._ _

__Even though Tonitrus Izunia is the Lord Protector of the Citadel and considered royalty, these men thought it best to keep themselves at equal status to his father’s greatness, elevating themselves to hold positions in the state to control all affairs regarding the land and its people, even the rights of the immigrants._ _

__These men were haughty and would usually question his father’s decisions, holding off on passing a rule set by his father for months before deciding to either push through with them or not. Tonitrus was not the sort of man to beg but he was diplomatic still. His resolve to keep the state safe was always the reason why these men even bothered to listen to him._ _

__Without Tonitrus Izunia, these men would have been dead during the most tumultuous period of the Citadel’s history during his younger years._ _

__At the age of sixteen, his father had driven hordes of invaders from all across the world. Tonitrus was the saviour of the Citadel, people said over the generations and Somnus knew of the stories told about his own father and he kept all of them in his heart even until today._ _

__Even after Tonitrus’ rather harsh treatment of him during training._ _

___Somnus would follow his father until the end, that much was true._ _ _

__The same could not be said of him, however, not with the treatment of the barons to his own person._ _

__Their tardiness marked their lack of respect for the second in command and Somnus’ irritation grew by the minute._ _

__‘Would you like to have some dried fruits, Somnus?’ Arctos asked, pushing the bowl towards the young soldier whose leg was smarting with each passing minute._ _

__‘No, thank you, Uncle. I have eaten,’ Somnus replied courteously._ _

__‘Ah, I see. Well, try and put in some food in you. You look like a starved boy…as always.’_ _

__Arctos was one of the few men that Somnus dared to trust. He was a man full of gruff and he was an imposing figure. Despite this, Somnus sees him as the kindest man and he’s grateful to his godfather for taking care of him all these years when his father was busy with diplomacy all over the continent._ _

__One would say he was half-raised by this man, especially when Somnus was training as a soldier. Arctos traveled to and fro from the Citadel to Keycatrich and would often train the young man himself in the ways of war. But Arctos never failed to teach him compassion._ _

__He wasn’t as successful about it as Arctos thought he’d be, however, as everyone knew how Somnus grew up to be. He did grow up alongside young men of his age who shared his sentiments, or hatred rather, of the so-called Outsiders. Nox was one of them and he was highly influential._ _

__‘Your uncle is right, Somnus,’ Libero commented. ‘I thought you loved to eat. As a child you’ve always tried to steal away your brother’s portions. Ardyn wasn’t too pleased with it but gave you his share without tension all the same. You were such a bottomless pit when you were young.’_ _

__‘I do recall such moments, my lords,’ Somnus replied. ‘However, we have more pressing matters than my diet, don’t you think?’_ _

__Somnus shifted in his seat as the lords all gazed at him._ _

__‘Quite right, but there is no harm in reminder, my boy,’ Arctos replied, chewing on his share of dried fruit._ _

__‘In any case, shall we start?’ Lord Alveos spoke, setting his cup of water upon the table._ _

__Somnus sighed as he gave a quick glance over at the door and finding it still closed and with no prospect of opening at all, he nodded._ _

__‘Let’s not waste more time,’ he announced and thanked the lords individually for gracing him with their presence._ _

__Somnus’ voice was deep and it echoed all across the room, reverberating through the walls and floors._ _

__‘As you all well know by now, the upcoming Festival of the Silver Moon will be upon us in four days’ time as it has always done every year. Being assigned to field work all my years as a soldier, I have no experience whatsoever when it comes to matters of the Citadel’s own safety even from an event as innocent and harmless as a festival. That is why I have asked for your guidance, my lords. You have good knowledge of these things and I humbly ask that you fill me in with your knowledge.’_ _

__The lords nodded in agreement and it was Lord Horacio who spoke first.  
‘I am humbled that you have asked for our guidance, Lord Somnus. Which is why I shall tell you all I know.’_ _

__‘Well then, matters of keeping the peace have always been at the core of our profession as soldiers and warriors. But keeping such peace without using swords is not my forte, I believe,’ Somnus replied, shuffling the papers he set in front of him on the table._ _

__‘We know that all too well,’ Panteras commented. Lord Maurus cleared his throat and Panteras only sneered. ‘I’ll help you use your words instead, child,’ he added to which Somnus only smiled thinly._ _

__Practicing his patience had been Somnus’ new training nowadays. He’s been rather good at it, too. If he was slacking in that department, he would have punched so many people already, including his own brother for ditching him._ _

__Mind returning to the matters at hand, Somnus now enumerated the things that he thought would be wise to observe during the festival that would last for eight days in accordance to the phases of the moon, culminating on the seventh day with the arrival of the full moon._ _

__Somnus stared at the lords in front of him, seeing the confusion in their faces with his suggestions.  
‘You may be surprised at the level of caution I have been instilling in the protection of the Citadel. Many a time had this festival been done in the Citadel, yes. However, it is during this time that I find that more and more hostility had been directed towards the…immigrants. That’s the last thing we need.’_ _

__‘Ah it has come to our attention, too,’ Lord Maurus replied. ’Such caution is necessary, please proceed.’_ _

__‘Since all rituals would occur by the shores of the Citadel, it would be wise to post soldiers not just by the shores but also upon boats that roam around the perimeter of the state. Warriors upon the battlements, too, as well as by the gates would prove sufficient enough. However,’ Somnus cleared his throat as the pain in his leg was interrupting him._ _

__‘I do believe we would be needing some undercover soldiers as well. It would be to our caution to show that we are not too afraid of any such threat during the festival, making our enemies complacent, in the event that we ever do have one, at least.’_ _

__‘I could send my men out for undercover work, my lord,’ Altan suggested, also patting Alveos’ shoulder. ‘My men and Alveos’ troops are rather versed in the art of such a thing and we can most definitely blend in without being found out.’_ _

__‘That was my intention, my thanks,’ Somnus replied, nodding. A brief smile was upon his lips and the lords were not too certain if what they saw was right._ _

__‘Also, since we’ve been having some small scale riots around the Citadel for some time now, I would like to call forth some representatives from every leader of every kind of clan that lives within the walls of the Citadel, and even from those who are arriving here to celebrate among our brethren.’_ _

__‘Oh, brethren has such a nice sound to it, does it not?’ Panteras commented and Arctos had to step on his friend’s foot to silence him._ _

__‘I leave the matter of gathering such representatives to you, Lord Horacio. It would be best to have them all assembled here tomorrow at the same time. I know there’s not much time left, but I suppose there had been earlier preparations done even before I was tasked to handle such a responsibility.’_ _

__‘Yes, that is correct. We have already tasked soldiers to return to the Citadel for the festival and they would be at the ready to follow your commands, my lord,’ Horacio replied. ‘Lord Libero had done his part on that,’ he added._ _

__‘Perhaps it would also be wise to send even just a few people to the ports of Ostium and Keycatrich to check on those traveling from the rest of the continent to the Citadel to make certain that there would not be any threat of an attack,’ Lord Maurus said, his eyes black and cautious as usual. They have lost their distinguishable spark ever since his comrade Lord Scientia died on the day of the massacre at Keycatrich twelve years ago. No one could ever bring him back to his own self anymore and yet he strives to do his duty to his liege and land._ _

__‘A good notion, Lord Maurus. Thank you,’ Somnus said, writing the point down on his notebook that Ardyn made for him a few months ago._ _

__Somnus, despite being a soldier who is always out and about, he always had time to write his thoughts and ideas down on his notebook and if one would have the privilege to be granted access to it, one would say that he is a wise man for the things that he had written there were indeed impressive in intuition and reason._ _

__‘Also, as this is a festival by the sea, it would also help if we have experienced swimmers in the perimeter to see just in case someone who is not used to swimming would find themselves in peril in the waters,’ Somnus added and the lords agreed._ _

__‘I am grateful for your cooperation, my lords,’ Somnus commented as he scribbled down more of his notes and the lords smiled._ _

__‘Of course,’ Alveos replied with a grin._ _

__‘By the by, I have heard wind that you are friends with a local of the clan? A certain young lady healer under the tutelage of your brother, Ardyn?’ Lord Altan said, his voice dripping with amusement._ _

__The other lords’ attention were piqued and their curiosity could be felt all around the room._ _

__‘Yes, what of it?’ Somnus asked, not even lifting his gaze from the notebook._ _

__Lord Alveos hooted from his post. A man of just thirty two and the youngest of all the Lord Protector’s men at arms, Alveos was the one who is quick to tease his comrades._ _

__‘Well, that is a surprise. I must say, _good for you,_ Lord Somnus. When shall you introduce us to her?’_ _

__Arctos laughed so loud all of a sudden that the lords jumped in their seats, even Panteras._ _

__‘I should say never, as she is Somnus’ best kept secret. Well, not anymore, however.’_ _

__‘Can we return at the matters at hand, my lords? We haven’t had much time,’ Somnus said with as much stoicism as he could muster._ _

__‘As you say, Lord Somnus,’ Alveos jeered, pushing his white gold hair away from his eyes. He promised to behave but Somnus could hear him joking about even as discussions went further._ _

__‘Say, why is your face all red, my lord?’ Alveos now couldn’t keep his good mood to himself and Altan any longer._ _

__‘Allergy,’ Somnus replied quickly without much expression._ _

__‘Stop teasing the boy,’ Libero said with a straight face but there was the visible quirk of his lip in the corner._ _

__‘Ah women. They inspire the hearts of men, do they not?’ Arctos said softly._ _

__‘Obviously,’ Alveos commented. ‘I bet she’s beautiful.’_ _

__‘Just drop it, alright?’ Somnus said sternly now, and the lords complied. They’ve had their fun getting to rile the young man in a different way now._ _

__Just as they have started discussing who is responsible for such tasks, the door to the council room burst open and the barons filed in one by one, clad in their flowing black clothes laced with gold trimmings._ _

__They looked like the night sky in their dark finery, the fabric flowing wonderfully in the air, the gold shining like stars._ _

__Their manner of dressing themselves in black, white and gold had been their distinct feature in physical terms as well as uplifting themselves from the whole society. Everyone knows that these three colours are the most noble and gold the hardest to obtain._ _

__Their clothes elevated them into the highest pedestals that not even the richest merchant would dare touch nary a fabric. And the barons and their families basked in this glory._ _

__Somnus carried a blank expression and yet the vein in his temple pulsed in irritation._ _

__‘My lords, I thank you for your presence today,’ he greeted them with a brief bow as was expected from a man of good upbringing._ _

__A certain lord bowed in a similar fashion, albeit his movements were all too fluid to the point of foppery._ _

__Somnus felt his skin crawl._ _

__‘What a way to end the meeting, eh lads?’ Panteras remarked, standing from his seat to smile sarcastically at the barons._ _

__‘And so the initial mumblings had been adjourned, I see? Well then, let us proceed with the necessary meeting befitting our beloved Citadel, shall we?’_ _

__Panteras entertained the banter with a smile of his own again as he sat himself down on his seat, mimicking Somnus as he did the same._ _

__‘Perhaps it had slipped your mind that the meeting was set some time ago, my lords?’ Somnus inquired seemingly pleasantly, though his teeth were gritted._ _

__One of the lords waved their hands. ‘Ah, that. We know of course, that such a meeting would have taken place at such a particular hour. Although, we barons have had a lot more pressing matters to discuss than that of a talk about certain security measures of a not so important festivity of the immigrants.’_ _

__‘Matters of gold, perhaps?’ Libero asked, laughing pleasantly._ _

__The barons smiled in their seats._ _

___This was a game of patience._ _ _

___The first one to break his composure loses._ _ _

___Such was the game of politics and power, it seems._ _ _

__As Somnus had commenced with the meeting, mentioning all of his notes and security ideas, the head of the barons had interrupted him with a clear of his throat._ _

__‘One of the soldiers had told me of a scuffle this morning with one of your men, Lord Somnus. This…’ the baron snapped his finger at the one next to him and he winced slightly as the man whispered something to his ear._ _

__’This…Gilgamesh,' he uttered the name with barely hidden disgust. 'He seems to have forgotten his place, it seems.’_ _

__‘What of it? A man simply doing his duties of keeping the peace at the Citadel,’ Somnus said, tilting his head to the side._ _

__‘Had it not for him, the morning would have started in a rather surly note wouldn’t it had?’_ _

__‘It had for our Citadel’s soldiers, my lord.’_ _

__‘I do not see how this is linked to our meeting,’ Somnus tried to gain the upper hand but the man just would not quit._ _

__The baron lifted his hand upon his lip as he spoke, not looking Somnus in the eye as he said more._ _

__‘What bothers me, however, is how the head of the Citadel’s military forces had taken the side of one such heathen instead of siding with his fellow man.’_ _

__‘For shame.’  
‘How uncharacteristic of a Citadel noble! And as one of Lord Tonitrus' son, too!’_ _

__The barons chimed in as Somnus felt himself imagining how he’d skewer each and every one of these men with his sword._ _

__‘And what kind of leader would I be if I took sides? I merely apprehended a misbehaving soldier. No more, no less,’ Somnus replied coolly._ _

__‘Putting too much into an insignificant case is a waste of time, my lords,’ Arctos remarked._ _

__‘The lives of our brethren is not a waste, Lord Arctos.’ The baron stood from his place, his gold trimmings shining in the dim light filtering through the curtains._ _

__‘If Lord Somnus chose to side with the lesser kind, it shows how incompetent he could be with the upcoming festival. What we should be preparing for is the barbarity of these immigrants during their festivals. We must protect our own, and not focus on trying to keep these immigrants safe from harm which they are apt to find on their own without our intervention.’_ _

__‘That’s enough!’ Somnus commanded, his fist hitting the table. ‘I summoned you here so we could work for the whole of the Citadel. If you are insinuating that I am taking sides after all the things that I had done for the safety of the Citadel —‘_ _

__‘It’s not enough, now is it?’ One of them spoke._ _

__‘A mere soldier, doing skirmishes out of his own land. Pity you are not like your brother Ardyn, whose deeds of healing the sick within our Citadel’s walls had garnered him much fame and love.’_ _

__‘If we are here to start a quarrel about who is more noble of the two brothers then this meeting is over!’ Arctos roared now, his entire frame towering over the barons who but sneered at him in their places._ _

__Somnus was visibly shaken, his face contorted in humiliation._ _

__A pointed finger was upon Somnus as the baron spoke. ‘If he calls himself our Protector who had nothing of glory or good deeds upon his hands to boast to us, then he is not fit to say how to protect our land. All he ever did was mischief, nothing else.’_ _

__‘I believe we have heard your repetitive inaccurate insults against our lord,’ Altan interposed._ _

__‘Lord Tonitrus shall hear of this treachery,’ Libero said with a grim expression._ _

__The barons filed out of the room in their finery and the door was left ajar.  
Maurus closed the door as he addressed Somnus._ _

__‘Men who think highly of themselves have so much height to fall off from, Lord Somnus. I know you are not one of them. If you can not do what they ask of you, that is to prove yourself to them, then that is a noble deed. Who would want to prove himself to a bunch of idiots?’_ _

__Somnus nodded appreciatively at his father’s comrades and now his own.  
‘I shall prove them wrong, and all of you right, my lords.’_ _

___I shall make that certain._ _ _

__Outside, Lord Orthos leaned upon the wall, his frame dark but his smile was bright.  
The baron who insinuated the insult approached him as the others walked on. He was smiling in equal measure with that of Orthos._ _

__Orthos chuckled ever so slightly, walking towards a different direction than the rest of his comrades.  
‘So, they focused on nothing but his action of taking sides eh? So good of me to think to divert their attention from Lord Somnus’ more…noble deeds.’_ _

__‘True enough, friend. We can not bear to lose momentum. Although, I would like to say, the young lord does not know how much his ‘noble’ deeds had been worthy. He paved the way and so we shall continue. Let’s make haste. This festival is going to be the death of me.’_ _

__‘Or should we say, that of the filthy ones?’ Orthos interceded, smiling even more brighter._ _

__‘That, my friend, is the right word.’_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a long one! Somnus is really stepping up his game, though for sure not everyone agrees with him.


End file.
